Despues de ti,despues de todo
by A.R Tendo
Summary: Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes, tu la tienes a ella y yo lo tengo a el y ya no hay un nosotros ahora, por que después de ti, después de todo... todo cambio.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capítulo (1)

De regreso

Miraba desde la ventanilla del avión las nubes y como el sol se ocultaría en unos minutos dando paso a esas bonitas mezclas de colores. Si, le encantaba los atardeceres, pero en esta ocasión ese atardecer lo sentía triste y vacío sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se escapó y rodo por sus mejillas, ¿estaba preparada para regresar? era simple la respuesta, no. no lo estaba, tenía una mescla de sentimientos en su pecho, dolor mucho dolor y tristeza, miedo, tenía nervios, inseguridad, se sentía cobarde, no estaba lista para regresar al lugar que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar aquel lugar donde paso muchas cosas, dichosas, felices, pero también muy dolorosas, pero algún día tenía que regresar y enfrentar el pasado, pero como le hubiera gustado que fuera en otra circunstancia, en otros tiempos. como lo iba a extrañar cada locura que hacía y como se preocupaba por ella, estañaría aquellas platicas que tenían por el teléfono, el sonido de su voz, el aroma de aquella colonia que nunca cambio y que adoraba usar desde que mama murió ya que fue un regalo en la última navidad que pasamos juntos como familia, ¿por qué no pase más tiempo con él? el sentimiento de culpa se estaba apoderando de mí, tanto tiempo perdido y no pude pasar los últimos años con él, dolía profundamente, sería tan duro el saber que ya no lo vería jamás... al igual que mama _...- papa te voy a extrañar tanto_..- y más lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos.

- _Akane…akane despierta hemos llegado_ \- el leve movimiento en mis hombros me despertó, estaba un poco desconcertada y confundida por un momento no sabía dónde estaba.

 _\- Akane ... ¿te encuentras bien? ya hemos llegad_ o - un par de hermosos ojos verdes me miraban preocupados haciéndome reaccionar.

 _\- ¿ah? si...si estoy bien_ -alcance a decir, pero la verdad no lo estaba- _solo estoy un poco cansada, solo eso_ \- volví en sí, mi mente estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo y reaccioné de inmediato _\- ¿y Mía? ¿dónde está Mia?_

 _-no te preocupes... sigue dormida_ \- me dijo como una sonrisa _\- la azafata me dio permiso de que pudiera recostarse en el asiento libre de tras de nosotros, estaba algo incomoda, creo que el vuelo la mareo un poco_ \- dijo algo preocupado mirando al asiento detrás, me estire en mi asiento para verla mejor y ahí estaba recostada abarcando los dos asientos con una pequeña almohada y una frazada con la marca de la aerolínea en ella cubriéndola.

 _\- te ves agotada...pronto llegaremos al hotel para poder tomar un baño y dormir un poco_ -

\- _¿crees que sería mejor ir directo a Nerima?_ -le pregunte, la verdad estaba molida literalmente molida, fue un vuelo muy cansado y sinceramente necesitaba un baño y dormir en un lugar que no fuera un asiento, necesitaba estirarse-

- _como gustes... por mí no hay problema, como te digo buscamos un hotel solo para pasar la noche, cenar algo, ducharnos y descansar_ \- se acercó a mí y me atrajo a él abrazándome y beso mi coronilla, no pude evitar oler su abrigo, me encantaba como olía el perfume en él.

 _-si... hay que llegar a un hotel para descansar y mañana ir a Nerima-_ me separe de él y lo mire dándole una sonrisa, la joven azafata dio instrucciones para poder bajar del avión y daba información del clima, hacia algo de frio y tenía que arropar bien a Mia para que no enfermara, los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para tomar sus pertenecías, yo rápidamente hice lo mismo y me puse mi abrigo, me asome por la ventanillas para ver hacia afuera al parecer no tardaría en nevar _\- no quiero que Nevé... me recuerda cuando mama murió, hacia frio, teníamos un clima igual a este, lo recuerdo muy bien_ \- seria casualidad que papa muriera en estas fechas como mama, ahora que lo pensaba bien a finales del mes seria su aniversario.

 _\- ¿de verdad?_ \- pregunto asombrado _\- no creí que recordaras algo que paso hace mucho tiempo... bueno yo...tengo muy mala memoria yo no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez_ -decía mientras trataba de despertar a Mía _\- princesa despierta... ya llegamos-_

 _-si... hay cosas que recuerdo aun... ¿te ayudo con ella?_ \- me acerque para tomarla en los brazos, pero él ya la tenía acomodada en su hombro _\- ... pobre de mi niña está cansada-_

 _\- si…lo está_ \- la miramos y opte por quitarle las liguillas y pequeños moños que hacían de unas colitas en su cabello, comencé a frotar su cabeza para que descansara y bese su mejilla, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta por donde entramos encontrando a una de las aeromozas despidiéndonos amablemente, volvimos a cruzar otro pasillo para llegar a la sala donde recogeríamos el equipaje, eran cuatro enormes valijas rojas, al llegar a la cinta que trasportaba el equipaje tomamos un carrito para poder modernos ya que era difícil cuando tenías a una niña de 6 años dormida en los brazos y el clima no ayudaba en nada a pesar de haber calefacción las arias eran frías, llegamos aduana donde terminamos con la documentación correspondiente.

 _\- Esta niña pesa mucho_ \- exclamó- _a pesar de que es pequeña pesa algo._

\- _No aguantas nada... todos los días se queda dormida en el asiento del auto cuando pasa por ella de sus clases de Ballet, ¿sabes lo que es cargarla a ella con las compras para la cena y su mochila de la escuela?_ -

- _bueno. está bien…no digo nada... retiro lo dicho-_ expreso derrotado.

 _-Anda, mejor hay que darnos prisa, quisiera quitarme estas botas_ -

 _-te dije que no las usaras_ -dijo regañándome, Estaba por protestar por haber comentado eso cuando señalo al sitio donde estaba el servicio de taxis. _\- mira ahí está el sitio del servicio de taxis_

 _-Que bien, tomemos uno_ \- y apresuramos el paso para tomarlo y llegar al a hotel.

llegamos al hotel cerca del aeropuerto y solicitamos una habitación de cama matrimonial y un sofá que pudiera desplazarse para que Mia pudiera dormir, mientras el hacia el check in, me acerque a un módulo de una arrendadora de autos, sería mucho más fácil para llegar a Nerima sin usar trenes ni taxis y con una niña pequeña nos sentiremos más seguros, el chico muy amablemente ayudo a que el papeleo fuera más rápido y me seguro que mañana muy temprano estaría en el parking listo para usarlo, como todo buen vendedor no falto en decirme lo seguro y cómodo que era. la verdad no sabía mucho de autos, solo necesitaba uno en que nos pudiéramos mover.

- _akane... ya está lista la habitación ... ¿qué haces?_ \- sentí como se acercaba a mí para ver lo que hacía.

 _\- acabo de rentar un auto para podernos trasladarnos en Nerima, así no gastamos en taxis y ni trenes... no me gustaría tener recorrer grandes distancias con Mia de la mano y todo el equipaje, no sabemos que más tramites necesitaremos con lo de papa.-_

- _tienes razón fue buena idea... ¿y cuál escogiste?_ -

 _\- el chico me decía que este es muy popular_ \- le mostré el folleto mientras que con una mamo acomodaba a la niña en otro hombro _\- es económico, no los entregaría con llantas para la nieve en caso de que llegara a nevar._

 _-_ _Toyota Prius... es bonito, está bien_ \- dijo dando su aprobación.

 _\- bien... necesita algún dato más?_ \- pregunte sacando mi bolso mi cartera.

\- _seria todo, solo el color de que le gustaría adquirir el vehículo... dígame ¿cuál sería?_ \- me pregunto con amplia sonrisa.

 _\- Negro... estaría bien- conteste._

* * *

Entramos a la habitación era amplia y linda, tenía un ventanal al final donde esta estaba la cama matrimonial junto con unas mesa de cada lado, todo era de color blanco; las paredes, el piso, las lámparas de las mesitas, el edredón de la cama junto con los cojines que adornaban la estancia, lo único que cambiaba en color madera era la mesa para dos con sus dos sillas a juego incluso el sofá cama era blanco, entramos y dejamos las maletas en la entrada de modo que no estorbaran al pasar, recostamos a Mia en la cama y comenzamos a descansarla y desvestir la para ponerle una abrigadora pijama, ya lista le pide ayuda para preparar el sofá cama para acomodarla, miro el reloj en la pared en frente de la cama eran las 10:42, teníamos que pedir algo para comer porque conociendo a mi hija y mañana estaría a primero hora despierta con todas la baterías recargadas y por supuesto muy hambrienta.

 _-Cariño ... ¿podrías ayudarme con hacer el sofá cama para recostar a la nena ya_? -

- _si claro..._ \- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desplazado y coloco unas sábanas limpias y almohadas extras al rededor para que no rodara y esta callera, se acercó a mí y con cuidado la tomo para recostarla, tomo un cobertor y la arropó cariñosamente.

\- _¿mucho mejor verdad muñeca?_ \- pregunto despacio para no despertarla, esta se acurruco de lado y tomo una de las almohadas para abrazarla, plenamente cómoda _\- si... lo se amor ya estas mucho mejor... buenas noches_ \- y beso tiernamente su cabeza.

\- _¿tienes hambre? podría ir a la cafetería del lobby para poder cenar algo o pedir room service_ -

- _mmm... room service ... para que hago que bajes al lobby_ -

\- _muy bien eso hare_ \- tomo el teléfono para hacer la orden _\- ¿algo en especial que quieras pedir_?

- _Para serte sincera ya no tengo mucha hambre, con algo ligero estaré bien_ -mi apetito estaba ausente trataba de que mi estado de ánimo no se reflejará en mi rostro, pero era imposible yo sabía que él estaba al tanto de cómo me encontraba, trataba de no pensar en eso y pedí a los dioses ayudarme para ser fuerte.

 _\- está bien, pediré unas sodas y emparedados para los tres_ -

 _\- ¡demonios!_ \- exclame poniendo mis manos en la cabeza- _no le avise a nadie que ya estábamos aquí_ \- olvide hablarle a Nabiki o a Kasumi para decirle que ya estábamos a aquí. - _¿dónde está mi bolso? necesito llamarlas_ -

- _Está en aquella silla junto con el abrigo de Mia_ \- señalo a una esquina donde estaba la mesa para dos mientras el hacia la orden por el teléfono, camine hacia el abriéndolo, no tenía llamadas perdidas, pero si un par de mensaje de texto del trabajo _\- lo extraño es que no tengo llamadas perdidas de ellas_ \- marque al número telefónico del dojo.

 _-beeep, beeep , beeep_ \- un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos no había respuesta, intente con el número de Kasumi y tampoco tenía respuesta, la tercera era la vencida, ahora con el número de Nabiki, marque y espere a que respondiera, me comía una uña de la mano esperando a que contestara y la espera se me hiso eterno hasta que por fin dejo de sonar el ese fastidioso tono

- _si... bueno_ \- si! era ella, sonaba un poco apagada pero efectivamente era ella.

- _Nabiki soy akane_ -hable, pero mi voz era apagada.

 _-¡¿Akane! ¡qué bueno escucharte hermanita!... no sabes la falta que nos haces. dime ¿cuándo llegas para pasar por ti?_ \- su voz empezó quebrarse al igual que la mía, un nudo en la Garganta estaba por hacerse y mis lágrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos.

- _no, no te preocupes por eso yo ya estoy aquí, llegaremos mañana alrededor de medio día…ustedes también me hacen falta...-_ no pude soportar más y me solté llorando igual que ella- _Nabiki... sii-siento tanto el no haber estado con ustedes cuando esto paso... no pude estar con él...-_ dolía mucho el no haberme despedido y el no poder darle un abrazo o un beso- _me siento tan mal Nabiki..._ -

 _-hermanita...No, no llores por favor tenemos que ser fuertes... a papa no le hubiera gustado vernos así ... recuerda tenemos que ser fuertes... y llevar el nombre la familia en lo alto... ¿ok? ...mira tengo que colgar... el servicio crematorio quiere que firme unas actas_ -

 _-Espera! ¡Nabiki espera!... quiero verlo antes_ -

- _No te preocupes por eso, te esperaremos... ya habíamos hablado Kasumi y yo que no haríamos nada con papa hasta que llegaras -_

- _Gracias Nabiki... trataremos de salir lo más temprano posible para estar en casa-_

 _-muy bien Akane... te estaremos esperándote... te quiero hermana_.

 _\- y yo a ti...-_ y la llamada se cortó, quité mi teléfono móvil de mi oreja para voltear a donde estaba el, no pude resistirme más y corrí a sus brazos que me esperaban para recibirme

- _shhh... ya ...ya paso... todo estará bien_ -me tranquilizaba me sentí tan bien entre sus brazos.

- _ella... ella se escuchaba mal por el teléfono...aunque ella actúa segura y calculadora todo el tiempo … yo sé que le afecta mucho... Nabiki nunca fue muy apegada con papa como lo fuimos kasumi y yo...desde muy pequeña siempre demostró ser muy independiente y madura, por eso me duele oírla así..._ \- hable lo más clara posible, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba y el abrazaba fuertemente mientras besaba mi cabello- _hay... hay algo que también me tiene más preocupada y no me deja estar tranquila..._ \- se separó de mi para tomar mi mentón y mirarme.

 _-lo sé... sé que no es solo lo la muerte de tu padre lo que tiene así_ \- tomo mis manos entre las suyas y beso una de ellas- _te preocupe verlo ... ¿verdad?._ \- mis ojos se abrieron al verme descubierta, para él era imposible ocultarle algo, baje mi mirada con vergüenza.-no akane... no te avergüences, no me molesta y ni me preocupa ... la verdad desde hace mucho quiero que esto pase...- lo miro sorprendida, nunca imagine que él me digiera eso _\- obvio que no hablo por la muerte de Soun..-_ le sonreí era un tonto a veces- _me refiero al hecho de regresar aquí, enfrentarlos... enfrentarlo y demostrarle lo feliz que eres, que somos..._ -corrigió _-... y que a pesar de todo salimos a delante y que tengo a las hermosa...sexy y maravillosa mujer en la tierra...-_ esto último lo dijo dando me un tierno y dulce beso que gustosa mente acepte, él era un hombre maravilloso, tierno, caballeroso, romántico y padre excepcional.. tenía una larga lista virtudes y yo me sentía tan afortunada de estar a su lado y el hecho que hablara si de mí, me impulsaba a no tenerles miedo _\- tal veas se escucha un poco presuntuoso pero eso quiero hacer ... quiero decirle a los cuatro vientos que tú eres mía y si es necesario hacerlo enfrente de ellos de mil maneras lo hare... y créeme disfrutare tanto hacerlo...-_ lo mire algo sonrojada había veces que no me acostumbraba a las miradas que medaba pero me ayuda mucho a sentirme más segura de mí, y es que no lo fuera pero como toda mujer había veces que mis autoestima bajaba un poco, pero él se encargaba de subirlo a las nubes.

\- _entonces... ¿no estas mmm…preocupado por llegar a Nerima?_ -

- _No._ \- muy seguro de si _\- yo me encuentro tranquilo y muy seguro de mí y mis sentimientos... no me preocupa en nada el verle la cara a ese par-_

- _está bien... te creeré..._ -me levante de la cama para ir con dirección a la ducha secando mis lágrimas _\- me tomare un baño para poder dormir bien, y… si quisiera comer ese emparedado, espero que cuando salga ya esté aquí_ -

 _\- no te preocupes lo estará...anda y ve a ducharte_ \- entre al baño y comencé a quitarme las botas que hacían dolerme los pies, el tubo razón al decirme que no las usara, pero ¡amaba esas botas!, seguí con el pantalón mezclilla entubado para después quitarme también el suéter color marfil me quite la ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje y algodón quedando desnuda, estaba por meterme a la tina para abrir las llaves del agua caliente pero me detuve en el espejo del tocador donde estaba el lavamanos, no es que fuera vanidosa pero no podía evitar mirar mi cuerpo, y le encantaba lo que veía, incluso esa cicatriz que tenia de unos cinco cm que le tuvieron que hacer para que Mia naciera, era una muy tenue línea horizontal de color rosado si no fuera que sabía que estaba ahí nadie lo hubiera notado, después de tener Mia había practicado algunos deportes que claramente se notaba en su cuerpo como su ya acostumbrada corrida por las mañanas, natación ya que por fin había aprendido y hasta Crossfit sin dejar sus amadas artes marciales, escucho desde afuera que el servicio a la habitación había llegado con la cena así que entre a la ducha dejando caer primero agua fría que su cuerpo se estremeciera y después el agua caliente relajando aún más sus músculos.

al salir del baño con una corta bata de baño me dirijo a una de las maletas para tomar un cambio de ropa interior.

 _-¿mucho mejor?-_ me pregunto tomándome de mi cintura y besando mi cuello.

 _-mucho mejor... me ayudó mucho_ -lo mire dándome la vuelta para verlo mejor _\- ¿y tú?... ¿no tomaras uno? -_

 _-claro... quiero relajarme también un poco... pero primero comamos algo-_ y tomo mi mama guiándome a sentarnos en la mesa y me entrego mi comida _\- dime... ¿llegaremos al dojo? lo pregunto por qué... no sabemos que encontraremos al llegar-_

- _es cierto... lo había olvidado por completo... pues ...lo veremos cuando estemos en el dojo_ \- le conteste y la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado cuando me marche del Dojo, cada vez que hablada a casa trataba de ignorar cualquier tema con respecto a ellos y mi familia gracias dios lo respetaron, seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas mientras masticábamos y bebíamos de la cena, terminamos y se levando para entrar al baño.

 _-bueno... iré darme un baño, descansa ya, no me esperes que ya es tarde_ \- me dijo mirando el reloj en la pared- _ya son 11:30 y tú tienes que dormir algo, nos iremos muy temprano mañana_ \- solo asentí ya que tenía mi último bocado en la boca, me incorpore para ponerme la ropa interior que deje en la cama, saque un cepillo y una playera grande con el logo de Disneyland de las vacaciones del año pasado que usaba de vez en cuando para dormir, a Mia le gustaba mucho ya que era un recuerdo bonito de esas vacaciones donde ella se había divertido muchísimo conociendo sus personajes favoritos, y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, ahora un mucho más largo de cuando lo llevaba a en la preparatoria, solo que era un corte diferente y ya no tenía mi típico flequillo ahora era todo parejo y lacio, termine mi tarea de cepillado y empecé a mover los cobertores y preparar la cama para los dos, cuando este salió del baño envuelto con una toalla en su cintura y frotando otra toalla en su cabello mojado que ahora era corto, a la altura de sus hombros y en un corte también diferente muy distinto a como solía tenerlo antes , se había cortado su larga cabellera cuando Mia nació diciendo que no sería bueno tenerlo tan largo conviviendo con un bebe, no solo yo había cambiado en estos siete años, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos que no me imaginaba un futuro sin él, había sido un apoyo fundamental para mí y yo para él, mutuamente nos habíamos curado las heridas, era como mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañía y amante, al decir estas últimas palabras un cosquilleo se hace sentir en mi cuerpo y contemplo cada movimiento que hace sus músculos mientras camina por la habitación alistándose para dormir, había veces que su mente no procesaba la información que él era la persona que dormía a su lado, que los fines de semana preparaba esos deliciosos desayunos, salían a cenas románticas, caminatas por la playa al final del día pasaban un noche amor desenfrenado, desvió la mirada al ver que se quitado la toalla y quedar desnudo para ponerse unos bóxer blancos que saca de su maleta, tontamente aun le costaba encararlo en esas situaciones.

\- _creo que nunca lo superare_ … -susurre.

- _Akane... todavía despierta_? - parado al pie de la cama, me miraba interrogante

\- _ya deberías estar dómida amor..._ – se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama para meterse entre los cobertores - _¿que no tienes sueño?-_

- _si lose... pero preferí esperarte -_ dije con una sonrisa, me deje que tomara de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el acomodándome en sus brazos - _ahora si podre descansar...-_ y poco a poco cerré los ojos para entrar a un profundo sueño.

- _te amo akane..._ -y como todas las noches yo a su lado entre sus brazos y recibiendo su calor y un te amo de sus labios terminaba mi día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo ( 2 )**

 **De Regreso**

 **Parte. 2**

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume..._

A las 6:00 am la alarma del despertador de mi celular tocando una melodía de Pink Martini, sonaba algo lejana, pero era audible, me removí entre las sabanas y palmeando en busca del celular, tenía que estar de bajo de algo o por algún lugar de la habitación.

 _Déjà j'ai connu le parfum de l'amour_

 _Un million de roses n'embaumerait pas autant_

 _Maintenant une seule fleur dans mes entourages_

 _Me rend malade..._

continúe con mi búsqueda sin éxito, estaba por salir de entre ese calientito cobertor cuando sentí el peso de algo en mi estómago, me incorpore encontrando unos piecitos que bien conocía, los bese para hacerlos a un lado y esta se giró ahora poniéndolos encima de una almohada, la melodía seguía sonado y yo no podía localizar de dónde provenía ¿dónde podría estar?!¿maldita sea donde esta?! comencé a desesperarme ya que removí las almohadas que había usado y nada.

-akane... apaga eso ya...- dijo el entre los cobertores.

\- ¡no lo encuentro!... no sé dónde lo puse...- seguí con mi búsqueda del dichoso aparato

\- ¿cuándo lo usaste por última vez? - pregunto volteando y acomodando unos de los cojines de bajo de su cabeza.

-anoche cuando hable con Nabiki...-si esa fue la última vez que lo use- ah! ¡ya se! está en el bolso...- y corrí a el que estaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla- si aquí esta!

 _Je ne veux pas travailler_

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner_

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier_

 _Et puis je fume..._

y la melodía dejo de sonar al fin, camine a la cama mirando al tercer huésped que había colado, ignorando la hora que había sido, me imagino que fue en la madrugada.

-bueno, creo que el trabajo de la alarma era que despertáramos... ¿no? -comento para estirarse como gato en la cama- ¡pues arriba entonces!

\- ¿cómo es que amaneció en la cama con nosotros y no la sentí? -pregunté quitando el resto de las sabanas y haciéndolas a un lado- ¿tan profundamente dormí? -

-yo tampoco supe cuando se pasó a la cama... Mia-chan... es hora de despertar -

-Anda amor es hora de levantarse ...- está poco a poco abría los ojos dejando ver unas hermosas pupilas cafés, se levantó frotando se los ojos acompañado de un bostezo.

-mami...papi. ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto inocente y observando la habitación- ¿estamos de vacaciones? -

-no amor, ¿recuerdas que iríamos Japón con los tíos y tías para despedirnos del abuelo? - le dije tiernamente mientras acariciaba su largo y lacio cabello negro-

-si mami-contesto mirándome fijamente.

-pues... ya estamos aquí y tenemos que alistarnos para ir con ellos... ellos nos están esperando y tienen muchísimas ganas de verte-

-Muy bien mami, pero ... ¿es muy lejos? es que tengo mucho sueño-

-no princesa... no está lejos, pero tenemos que darnos prisa para que puedas conocer a tus primos... ¿te gusta la idea? - comento tratando alentarla con idea de conocer a sus primos.

-¡sí!¡me gusta la idea papi!- grito emocionada parándose en la cama -¿ y podre jugas con ellos?

\- ¡claro que sí!... solo obedece a mama-

\- ¡si señor!... solo una cosita mami- y giro a mi poniendo sus ojitos de llenos de amor- tengo mucha hambre! -soltamos una risa a tal comentario y comenzamos a prepararnos para salir lo más rápido posible.

A la salida del hotel esperando el auto que había rentado la noche anterior, el clima era frio y nublado, el servicio meteorológico anunciaba que se esperaba las primera nevadas en el trascurso del día y también mañana, tomada de la mano tenia a Mia-chan mientras comía el resto del emparedado de pollo y queso, le daba pequeñitos sorbos a su leche con chocolate, era una niña muy tranquila y bien portada, me recordaba mucho a Kasumi, era de semblante tierno y gentil, todo lo opuesto a su padre o incluso a mí, se veía Hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y sus mallitas de lana que la cubrirían del frio, me agache para quedar a su altura para cerrar bien aquel abrigo negro que llegaba a sus rodillas, también acomode la bufanda de lana blanca, su tiara con un monito blanco de lado Y con su cabello lacio y negro perfectamente peinado, era como de esas muñequitas de porcelana, cuando decía que era muy distinta a mi lo decía de verdad no físicamente hablando, tenía mucho parecido a mí solo el color de su cabello y algunos gestos que hacía cuando se enojaba lo que era muy raro que lo hiera era idéntica a su papa , tristemente no había heredado el gusto por las artes, era de esperarse ya que viviendo tan lejos de Japón, eran los otros los gustos que le habían interesado.

uno de ellos era el ballet, amaba todo lo relacionado a la delicadeza del baile de música clásica, cualquier tiempo era bueno para practicar sus imaginados pasos, yo sabía que en su mente era una gran bailarina y bailaba en algún escenario de un famoso teatro, solo bastaba verla como hacia ademanes a pesar de que contaba con solo 6 años orgullosamente podía presumir que era una de las mejores en su clase.

-si... se llevarían una gran sorpresa al conocerla. – comente para mi mientras cariaba su mejilla y ella me sonreía

me incorpore para ajustar el cinto de la larga gabardina negra y acomodar la bufanda de lana color verde botella que usaba, opte por usar una falda negra larga de tuno hasta la rodilla con una blusa negra de cuello alto y manga larga, era un conjunto sobrio y formal, calzando sus altísimos zapatos negros, era eran mi fiel aliado para no pasar desapercibida en un país donde reinaban altas y glamurosas mujeres.

El trayecto a Nerima fue algo tranquilo, Mia estaba más que impaciente por llegar, al contrario de mí, a más cerca de mi destino, mi corazón se encogía de nervios y a hacia lo mejor que podía para controlarlos, el viaje duraría como una hora , así que llegaríamos antes de lo que habíamos dicho, recorría el paisaje de los campos de arroz y de nuevas construcciones que estaban por concluir y otros que comenzarían, era muy diferente el paisaje de mi pueblo natal al mi actual hogar en california tenía sus encantos pero nada como mi Japón, desde el paisaje, la gente, el estilo de vida, la cultura y hasta la comida.

¡la verdad como lo extrañaba!, aparte mi vista del paisaje para girarlo al conductor que estaba atento a la carretera, tranquilo y relajado, ¿cómo era posible estar tan sereno? mientras yo era un literal manojo de nervios, la noche anterior platicamos de este regreso y acordado que nada nos tenía que preocuparnos y estaríamos de pie y juntos, toda esa seguridad se iba así de rápido en cuanto emprendimos camino, tenía que distraer mi cabeza para no pensar más, tenía que ver el poco lado positivo a todo eso, después de siete largos años podría ver a mis hermanas, a mi familia pero esto sería para despedir a mi padre, mi padre que ahora estaría junto con mama como siempre lo añoro.

el sonido de la música a volumen bajo me trajo de vuelta, ahí estaba la tranquilidad otra vez en él, despreocupado cantaba para él una canción en inglés, que había puesto quien sabe cuándo, la cantaba animadamente sabiéndose la letra completa.

 _Come here, baby_ _  
_ _You know you drive me up the wall_ _  
_ _The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_ _  
_ _Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_ _  
_ _And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me_ _  
_ _Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_ _  
_ _You hear me?.._

 _Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train  
And that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times  
It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah…_

 _That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave  
I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on, then you're gone  
Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey? __I feel like the color blue…_

verlo despreocupado y relajado, entonando la melodía, medio ánimos para tranquilizarme para no pensar más y esperar a llegar a mi destino.

regrese mi atención al frente y por el retrovisor mire a Mía, que seguía comiendo unas galletas que habíamos adquirido del hotel.

entramos a la prefectura y los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, las calles, los parques, edificios nuevos y viejos, algunas cosas habían cambiado, no todo sería por siempre igual, y esos cambias habían embellecido los alrededores, ahora todo más moderno y urbano.

conocía esta calle también, sabía que en unos metros más se dejaría ver aquel edifico que marco una parte importante en su vida, y el reloj de la preparatoria se dejó ver, sin duda eran gratos recuerdos.

así como se dejó ver desapareció dando vista a otro edificios y casas, ahora pasaba por el puente que cruzaba el canal y a los lados de este estaban esas vallas para que ningún peatón callera al agua, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo y a pesar de todo, fueron lindos recuerdos de su vida, lo recuerdos están tan presentes que podía verse caminando con su uniforme y con él a su lado.

Pare el rumbo de mis recuerdos ya que estábamos a unos cuantos metros por llegar, dimos vuelta en a la esquina y pudimos ver el muro que rodeaba la propiedad que ahora de un color blanco con tejas el color gris oscuro, se podía ver los grandes copas de los árboles que estaban de tras de él, varios vehículos estaban estacionados ordenadamente uno seguida de otro a lo largo del muro, estaba segura que los latidos de su corazón estaba todo sonar desde su pecho, como cuando resuenan de los tambores del Taiko.

aparco el auto a seis vehículos de la entrada. cuando el sonido del motor dejo de sonar indicando que se había apagado, un largo suspiro salió de la mi boca, era oficial, tenía miedo de bajar del auto.

-tranquila... todo está bien, es solo tu familia ¿entiendes?, yo estaré aquí para ti. - y tomo mi mano besándola reconfortándome

-Tienes razón... y gracias por todo- le sonreí sinceramente, agradecía infinitamente su apoyo y compañía.

-bueno... creo que es hora, ¿no? -dijo animadamente-¿Mia-chan estas lista?

-¡sii! ¡muy lista!, ya quiero salir de aquí-dijo alegremente la pequeña mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sin éxito- me podrían quitar esto ¡please!... no puedo yo solita.

-antes que nada princesa hay algo que tenemos que hablar primero- mirándola fijamente -necesito que seas toda una niña grande y te comportes, ya que donde vamos habrá muchas personas que vienen a despedirse de tu abuelo Soun... por el momento no es un lugar donde puedas jugar, hasta que toda la ceremonia termine podrás jugar ..¿ok?.. no quisiera llamarte la tención- le explique de manera que ella pudiera entender y yo sabía que lo hacía y no tendría ningún problema, pero al ser la primera vez que conociera a la familia tenía que poner unos puntos en claro - también quisiera que hablaras y practicaras tu japonés, para que puedas convivir con todos ¿de acuerdo?... ¿puedo contar contigo? -

-Si mami! ... me portare muy bien! y... ¿tú me ayudaras si no les entiendo? -me pregunto entre cerrando los ojos con gestos curiosos.

-¡Claro que sí! tu solo dinos y te ayudamos... verdad amor?-mire al piloto, quien asentía.

-así es princesa-no estaba muy convencida, pero era una niña al fin y para ellos no había ningún problema al momento de comunicarse, todo era más fácil en el mundo de los niños.

bajamos del auto en dirección a la entrada del dojo la puerta principal estaba abierta sin dejar de observar los diferente que ahora era, las puertas habían sido reemplazadas por una más grandes y amplias, pero seguían siendo del mismo color negro, la fachada también seguía del mismo estilo tradicional pero acabados más lujosos y en lo alto estaba un gran letrero con letras en negro brillante que decía "DOJO Tendo-Saotome".

Si, definitivamente seguía involucrado con su familia y quien sabe en qué otras cosas más con respecto al dojo, la antigua barda que separaba de la entrada hacia el camino del dojo, ya no existía en su lugar había un camino de piedra hacia el dojo y otro camino a lo que sería otro dojo pero en menor dimensión pero solo que este tenía ven tales en vez de paredes y estas estaban abiertas donde desde afuera se podían observar títulos y trofeos , había unas seis u ocho personas dentro mirando todos esos reconocimientos y en dirección a la entrada de la casa había dos bancas de cada lado con hermosos arbustos y faroles de piedra.

las personas que se encontrabas al rededor no perdieron tiempo en observarnos y comenzar a murmurar, no tenía ni 10 minutos y ya comenzaba a hacer la comidilla del lugar. me sentí chiquita, respire onda por la nariz haciendo que entrara el frio aire a mis pulmones, el sonido de mis tocones era acompañado con el palpitar de mi acelerado corazón. ¡cuán difícil era esto!

-¡akane cariño! llegaste!- y me congele, literalmente me congele, nunca imagina quien me recibiera fuera precisamente ella, y en cuento gire mi cuerpo fui rodeada por unos brazos cálidos que lejos de hacerme sentirme rechazada me demostraron el amor que tenían para mí-¡solo mírate! ¡eras toda una belleza!... una bella y muy sofisticada mujer- todo lo decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras me soltaba y me miraba de pies a cabeza sin ser nada discreta, su rostro marcaba algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, tenía ligeras ojeras, pero seguían tan vivos como antes, pero seguía siendo todo una dama pulcra y elegante con su sobrio kimono.

-Gracias... señora Nodoka...-conteste algo apenada, le agradecería su amabilidad.

-¡¿cómo que señora Nodoka!?... no,no,no, siempre será para ti Tía Nodoka! eso nunca tiene que cambiar... porque para mí siempre serás la única... eso no lo olvides mi cielo-

-está bien ... tía- respondí aceptado aquella incomoda y sincera a tal declaración.

\- ¡que modales los míos! ... ya ni se dónde tengo la cabeza, pero mira nada más!... ¿qué joven tan guapo tenemos aquí?... ¡¿cuánto tiempo sin verte Muose?!- me alegraba tanto el buen recibimiento de la tía Nodoka para con el.

-Mucho tiempo señora Saotome... usted sigue tan elegante como siempre-

-Hay cariño! gracias por el cumplido... pero con el aspecto que cargo ahorita, esa elegancia la perdí quien sabe dios cuando- comento con algo de humor haciéndonos reír un poco- ...y ¿quién esta hermosa niña? -pregunto mientras se arrodillaba para verla mejor, Mia estaba medio escondida de tras mío tomada de una de las manos de Muose -Hola nena... ¿cómo te llamas? -pregunto, Mia nos miraba como pidiendo aprobación a nosotros para contesta, yo asentí con mi cabeza para que contestara.

-Hola... yo me llamo Mia Mutzsu... pero mis papis me dicen princesa o mia-chan- sonreí por las ocurrencias de la pequeña sin perderme ningún momento el rostro de Nodoka, Muose estaba a las mismas que yo.

-¡pero qué bonito nombre! ... e igual que tú!... ¿dime mia-chan. te gustaría ir a ver el estanque con peces que tenemos?... así podrás conocer a otros niños de tu edad...¿qué te parece?-

-¿Really?!...¿mami puedo ir ? ...Please!- su rostro se maravilló por la invitación, hace tiempo le había contado que en la casa donde vivía en Japón teníamos un estanque con peces koi en el jardín y siempre fue una ilusión para ella verlos y alimentarlos- ¡tú siempre me platicabas de los peces!

-¡claro! ahora ve con la tía Nodoka y pórtate bien. recuerda lo que hablamos- con una enorme sonrisa me asintió y con eso tuve suficiente para entender que obedecería.

-Me llevare a la niña para que ustedes puedan ir con tus hermanas... ellas están muy afectadas y te esperan... serán de apoyo mutuo- ahora nuestro gestos cambiaron a unos más serios, agradecía la ayuda que me brindaba con la niña, sabía que no era el momento adecuado para una niña pequeña y la llevaría al otro lado de la casa lejos de toda la gente, ahora era mi turno de presentarme con mi hermanas y las quería ver- la llevare con los otros niños de la familia... ahora es mi turno de cuidarlos, el resto de la familia está en el dojo... ve hija... te están esperando.- asentí y mire a Muose para caminar al dojo y este acepto.

-Muchas gracias señora saotome... princesa ...te veo al rato. ¿ok? -

-si,si,si,si,siii... bye! bye!- y caminaron dentro del dojo, pude ver como Nodoka le explicaba que tenía que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar y la puerta se cerró de tras de ellas, tome la mano de Mouse con fuerza y caminamos al jardín por aquel camino de piedra, a cada paso que da vamos, era una cara nueva que nos devoraba, hasta que esas caras comenzaron hacerse familiares, eran vecinos y mis antiguos compañeros de escuela que nos observaban sorprendidos y petrificados ¿es que les era tan increíble verla ahí? era el funeral de mi padre!, era obvio que asistiría, o también era el que me vieran con Muose, eran contadas las personas que sabían de mi relación con él, ya no sabía que creer, también podría ser la impresión a nuestro drástico cambio, no era para menos Muoss era un hombre sumamente atractivo, su exótico físico no pasó desapercibido en casa y ahora con ese pequeño pero muy significativo corte de cabello lo hacía ver como otra persona, sin mencionar que ya no usaba esas gruesas gafas. Llegamos a la entrada del dojo donde las puertas estaban cerradas y mi corazón estaba por sufrir una Taticardia, ese miedo escénico que se siente cuando te expones a miles de personas y están pendientes de cualquier error que cometas, sentí mis mejillas muy sonrosadas y calientes, ya no sentía el frio clima, incluso ya sentía calor y el abrigo me sofocaba, quería quitármelo y dejarlo por ahí.

Conté hasta diez y me recriminé, ¿cómo era posible estar así? ¡no era una niña de secundaria!, ¡ni en la secundaria me comporte de esa manera!, era patético, definitivamente lo era, perdón padre por comportarme como una cobarde.

sin pensarlo estire mi mano para abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente, haciendo que la sangre se me fuera a los pies, unos ojos azules como el mar me miraron con asombro al igual que yo lo mire, el destino se estaba luciendo en verdad.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo ( 3 )

Segundo Hogar

-7 años antes-

eran las 7 de la mañana y no quería salir de la cama, me encontraba sumamente cómoda entre las sabanas y la calidez que estas desprendían, pero sabía que tenía que levantarme para comenzar con todas las tareas que tenía que hacer en el día, pero de solo pensarlo la pereza se instalaba más profundo en mi cuerpo, nunca fui una persona floja, siempre me caracterice por ser alguien muy movida pero una vez en la vida se le podía perdonar el querer no salir de la cama ¿verdad? no era mucho pedir. así que valiéndome las tareas del día me acurruqué de nuevo y hundí mi cabeza en las esponjosas almohadas respirando el aroma que desprendían que tanto me gustaba, aquel aroma era la mezcla perfecta de ella y de cierta persona que amaba y que la ponía su mundo de cabeza, si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir el calor recorrerla el cuerpo al igual que unas masculinas manos tocando y explorándola.

suspire complacida y en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa que sería difícil de borrar y que todos notarían. Pero es que estaba ¡sumamente feliz! en unos pocas semanas se casaría con la persona que amaba y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, miles de mariposas flotaban en su estómago, era simplemente fantástica la sensación, todo en su hogar marchaba viento en popa, se sentía tan afortunada con el rumbo que iba su vida que no podía pedir más, después del enlace matrimonial y de la luna de miel entraría a la universidad, tenía mente estudiar algo que le ayudara en el Dojo y que mejor que ser una quiropráctica para sanar las contusiones que sufriera su futuro esposo y los alumnos, así estar junto con él en los viajes de entrenamiento, ahora que habían terminado la preparatoria participaba en diferentes competencias lo que hacía que el nombre del Dojo sobresalía entre muchos ganándose así una fama que tanto necesitaba, a raíz de eso la cantidad de alumnos e interesados en aprender de la escuela de combate libre iba en aumento, donde nuestros padres impartían clases a diferentes í mi cuerpo hasta el cuello notando que seguía desnuda, daba gracias a los dioses que alguien no interrumpiera en su habitación que de lo contrario la encontrarían en tales paños.

recorrí la habitación que seguía en cierta penumbra gracias a las cortina con Blackout que había comprado hace poco, mantenía la luz fuera y bloqueaba el sonido también , ahora su habitación era más grande y diferente , gracias a Naviki que ya no vivía ahí les había sugerido que por comodidad ampliaran la habitación para cuando se casaran, algo que sucedió muy antes, porque en cuanto ella se fue mi chico pasaba muy seguido encerrado con ella, así que la remo-delación de la habitación para los dos fue terminada en tiempo récord, ahora tenía una gran cama matrimonial con dos lámparas de piso de cada lado, algunos de sus muebles se habían ido y estos fueron reemplazados por unos escogidos por los dos, tenía algunas fotografías de nosotros en unos marcos en la pared y otros decorativos, también tenían una tv donde después de acabar el día y antes de dormir mirábamos alguna película en la privacidad de la habitación, estábamos conscientes que su comportamiento era el de un matrimonio, pero después de tanto tiempo ocultando nuestros sentimientos, no queríamos esperar más y lo que familia quería era vernos juntos y la escuela unificada.

Me gire al lado contrario de la cama donde encontré una nota con una flor del jardín, al leerla no pudo hacer más feliz mi día, ¿quién diría que aquel cabezota que tenía como novio tuviera el don de ponerla a volar con unas cuantas palabras subiditas de tono?

mire el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 8:26 am, tenía que salir de la cama, no porque ella quisiera, sino porque su estómago lo exigía, estaba hambrienta, que decir hambrienta, rabiaba de hambre, así que envolví mi desnudo cuerpo con la sabana y camine al amplio armario abriendo los cajones para escoger un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color piel, ¡espera! Tenía que tomar un baño antes, otra de las cosas que agradecía es que hora contaban con un baño para ellos, ¿sería necesario mencionar que exclusivamente para ellos? y que eran los largos baños una actividad que disfrutaban los dos. después de esa ducha de agua fría, ahora así tome el conjunto de ropa interior en encaje color piel, un short en mezclilla corto y una playera blanca holgada que caía de lado en uno de mis hombros, el clima seria caluroso así que quería sentirse lo más cómodamente posible, el cabello comenzaba a crecer ahora llegaba por debajo de los hombros, decidí recogerlo en un informal recogido dejando algunos mechones sueltos, después de la boda lo cortaría a su antigua melena o intentara otro corte diferente, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando una melodía sonó, era mi teléfono móvil, ¿ahora donde podría estar? esa era la pregunta del millón! era algo descuidada con ese aparato. un día terminaría perdiéndolo, esperaba que eso nunca pasara ya que fue un regalo de mi prometido por su cumpleaños número 19, según él era para estar siempre en contacto y no bromeaba con eso, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que era una especie de radar para ella, pobre de su persona si no llegara a contestar, en un dos por tres estaría tocando la puerta o entrando por la ventana para asegurarse de que no estuviera en peligro. ¡al fin lo encuentro!

-bueno...- conteste rápidamente.

\- ¡valla! hasta que contestas... estaba a punto de subir ¿estabas aun dormida? -me pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-quería seguir recostada un poco más, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy, así que tome un baño y me aliste, estoy por bajar a desayunar- caminaba con dirección a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

\- Muy bien, tengo dos sorpresas para ti - la curiosidad invadió mi ser, ¿qué sería lo que me quería dar?

-ohh interesante ... ¿qué será lo que tiene el señor Saotome para mí? - bajaba lentamente las escaleras que no me percate que con quien estaba al teléfono me esperaba al final de ellas.

\- de que tengo muchas cosas para ti, las tengo. pero comenzare con la primera de la mañana-alce mi vista topándome con unos ojos azules como mar que me miraban con una sonrisa dulce que no podía evitar corresponder.- Buenos días... - y sin ser consciente de ello ya me tenía atrapada con sus manos en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia el besándome con un lento y cálido beso ,dejándome en las nubes.- y la otra es que ... quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial- no salía de mi ensueño, estaba tan perdida que me podía raptar y no me percataría de ello, es que simplemente sus besos para mi eran como una droga.

-mmm... ¿enserio? ¿un lugar especial?... es que existe un lugar más especial que estar así contigo? - le pregunte mientras rodeaba mis brazos su cuello- ¿y donde es ese lugar especial?

\- no te lo puedo decir ... es un sorpresa-

-está bien... llévame contigo, así me pierdo de mis quehaceres. - una escapadita no sería nada malo, además no tenía ganas de hacer esos benditos pendientes, quería no estar preocupada y ni estrazada- pero... las clases, ¿quién la dará? -

\- no te preocupes por eso, ya hablé con papa y el las impartirá, también ya le avisé a mi madre que es posible que tardemos-

\- ¿nos perderemos toda la mañana? - pregunte mientras lo besaba.

-es posible... amenos que nos quedemos y lo dejamos para otro día-

-no, no.… hay que tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo- quería que el momento no acabara y disfrutar toda la mañana juntos, a causa de los horarios de clases del Dojo, sus entrenamientos, los preparativos de boda y algunos torneos. eran muy pocas la veces que teníamos para estar los dos sin que nos molestaran, solo era posible por las noches en la oscuridad de la habitación o en escapadas como esta.

salimos de la casa tomados de las manos como los tontos enamorados que éramos, fuimos a donde tenía parqueado su nueva motocicleta deportiva, una Kawasaki ninja de un negro mate. toda una belleza y ni hablar lo veloz que era. Tome el casco de seguridad, que compro para mí, se montó en el con su casco puesto también de color negro y el motor rugió potente, subí detrás de él y me tome con fuerza de su cintura para luego salir disparado a un rumbo desconocido.

La trayectoria duro una hora, por lo que pude observas estábamos en las a fueras de Nerina donde solo había algunos campos de arroz y verdes bosques, nos adentramos por un sendero hasta llegar a una área limpia de vegetación, tenía unos adoquines en color gris oscuro donde servía de estacionamiento, tenía unos faroles piedra que custodiaban un puente de madera de unos 2 metros de ancho, del otro lado estaba la construcción de una cabaña de dos pisos muy tradicional, era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso rodeado de naturaleza, ese lugar le era familiar, no sabía de dónde pero sentía que ya había esto ahí, solo que todo era diferente mas nuevo, se notaba a simple vista que era una construcción nueva, a excepción de la puerta que tenía unos grabados de árboles de cerezo, bajamos de la moto y dejamos los cascos en el manubrio, miraba a detalle los alrededores encantada con la naturalesa, me acerque a la puerta y toque sintiendo la textura de la madera.

mis ojos se abrieron con asombro descubriendo el lugar donde me encontraba, ¡no lo podía creer!, había pasado tanto tiempo, que lo había olvidado por completo, y los recuerdo comenzaron a llegar unos muy escasos pero sabía dónde estaba, lo mire sorprendida y me miraba con dulce sonrisa esperando alguna respuesta mí, estaba completamente muda, un sentimiento de felicidad lleno mi pecho, y un nudo de formó en mi garganta , sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas se acumuladora en mi ojos y corrí abrazarlo.

-¡no lo puedo creer!¡gracias!,¡gracias!- me abrazo por la cintura y mientras le decía llena de emoción a su oído , me separe para verlo con lágrimas en mis ojos feliz pero algo confundida- ..¿ pero cómo supiste de la cabaña?.

\- ¿entonces si te ha gustado mi sorpresa?-

\- ¡por supuesto que sí!... no quepo en mi de los feliz que me hace!... ¿cómo supiste de ella?- pregunte de nuevo, emocionada.

\- hace tiempo tu padre me dijo que había una propiedad que perteneció a tus abuelos y que al morir la heredo tu madre, me dijo que aquí pasaban algunas temporadas cuando eran niñas y que después de morir ella, dejaron de venir ya que era algo doloroso para ustedes- recuerdo las tardes donde hacíamos picnic , creo que era el recuerdo más claro en mi mente, todos sentados bajo un gran árbol y yo corriendo hacia mi madre, unos meses después mama enfermo gravemente para no recuperarse, esa fue la última vez que estuvieron en la cabaña- tu padre tenía en mente venderla, porque hace unos diez años hubo un tifón que destruyó la casa ,el rio creció haciendo que algunas partes de terreno de perdieran, el creía que sería muy costoso construirla de nuevo- me miró fijamente y tomo mi mano guiándome a la entrada de la vivienda, este saco una llave de uno de sus bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura-lo que no contaba es que algún día una de sus hijas se casaría un muy atractivo, fuerte, el mejor artista marcial que pudiera existir en todo Japón y que este ganara todos torneos los cuales le dará el lujo de hacerle todos los regalos que quisiera a su bella prometida comenzando con la construcción de la casa que hace mucho fue de su madre -estaba maravilla, que no lo creía, ahí estaba ella donde pasaron muchos momentos felices junto a sus hermanas- y aún hay más ...vamos que te mostrare el interior- como niña pequeña en una juguetería entre maravillada con la remodelación, por afuera era una tradicional casa japonesa, pero por dentro era diferente para nada era una pequeña cabaña, tampoco era una mansión, era de las medidas perfectas para una familia de cinco u hasta seis miembros, las paredes era un color beige, los pisos era de una clara madera no había tatami, no había necesidad de descalzarse para poder entra, caminamos por lo que sería un corto pasillo donde había un enorme ventanal que daba la vista parte de un riachuelo- aquí sería como una especie de estancia… - comento refiriéndose al área - ..para poder tener una vista al atardecer, la cual es muy hermosa- camino por el lugar que sería supongo yo la cocina- y... aquí la cocina con una barra y con sillas altas donde podremos desayunar, aquí un comedor grande para la toda la familia y que nuestros amigos nos visiten ... se me ocurrió hacerlo todo diferente y moderno, ya que somos jóvenes- era surrealista estar así con él, hablando del futuro, nunca imagine lo involucrado que estaba con la construcción dela vivienda, estaba pensando en todo, y yo seguía en otro mundo- espero que te haya gustado...porque no fue fácil hacer todo esto, implico muchos gastos para construirla desde los cimientos... tu padre ayudo mucho también- gire de repente incrédula.

-¿de verdad?- no podía creer lo que decía.

-si… temía que no estuviera antes quería darte la sorpresa... ya que este sería como tu regalo de bodas... no están los muebles aun ya que pensé podríamos ir juntos. ¿qué te parece? -

-¡claro que sí!-le respondí feliz y emocionada, seguí explorando el lugar no perdiendo detalle alguno, todo era hermoso subí unos modernos escalones a para llegar a otro pasillo donde había cuatro puertas de un caoba oscuro, la primera puerta era de una habitación, imaginaba que sería para huéspedes tenía un ventanal también con un pequeño balcón y su armario, cerré la puerta para seguir con el siguiente, en este tenía también un ventanal pero no contaba con el balcón, tenía también un armario del mismo tamaño de la habitación anterior, la tercera puerta era el baño, muy diferente a como lo eran el Japón un gran espejo era lo primero que veías al abrir la puerta, este era adornado con pequeñas lámparas iluminándolo y el tocador era de un brillante granito blanco, le seguía el wc y después unas puertas de un cristal templado donde estaba una tina o mejor dicho un jacuzi donde perfectamente entrarían los dos, lo mire picaronamente y los dos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento pervertido y por último la puerta al final del pasillo, abrí despacio para encontrar una gran habitación con un ventanal igual de grande que el de la estancia, sabía que esta seria nuestra, tenía también un balcón solo que este eran más grande, tenía unas sillas de herrería que estaban envueltas un plástico, al parecer era nuevas, y no solo eso había una gran cama King en la habitación junto espejo de cuerpo completo en una esquina ¿por qué solo había esos muebles en la habitación? ¿qué idea o fantasía tenía en la cabeza su pervertido prometido?

-no pienses mal... la cama era de kasumi y de Tofu, solo que era muy grande para su habitación así que tuvieron que comprar otra más pequeña, está la regresarían, yo estaba ahí cuando llego la mudanza y pues envés de llevarla a la tienda pedí que la trajeran aquí, tarde o temprano necesitaríamos una...- lo mire concebida por su explicación, la verdad no había sido necesaria- y el espejo... me gusto y lo compre y en cuanto a las sillas ... las encontré en la única habitación que quedo en pie.. las mande a restaurar, no tiene mucho que las trajeron- salí al balcón observando la vista al exterior respirando el fresco aire del bosque, disfrute la paz que había alrededor cuando unos brazos me roderón por la cintura y unos labios besaban mi cuello- te has quedado callada... ¿en qué piensas? - ¿que en que pienso?! pienso en muchas cosas y a las veces en nada, estaba sin habla, sorprendida era un magnifico regalo, nunca paso por su mente algo así.

\- estoy sin palabras... esto…Esto es perfecto, no sé qué decir...-

\- pues no digas nada ... con tu rostro lo dices todo-

-pero... la casa ... no solo me pertenece a mí, también le pertenece a mis hermanas, no quisiera adueñarme de esto, no sería justo-

\- con respecto a eso... ya está solucionado…Tú padre puso en venta la propiedad pero yo decidí comprarla, claro se repartió una cantidad igual a tus hermanas , kasumi tiene sus gastos con la ampliación de la clínica eso dinero extra le ayudo mucho y nabiki pues...no sé qué habrá echo con su parte , sabes cómo es tu hermana y cuando eso ocurrió andaba de viaje con kuno, les di a tus hermanas lo que les correspondía y comencé con la construcción , gracias a Soun que ayudo con papeles pude guardar algo de dinero, para poder salir tan siquiera alguna playa cercana para nuestra luna de miel- comento apenado, ya que al parecer había quedado en número rojos- por eso Hemos trabajado mucho con los nuevos horarios de clases y nuevos torneos, espero ganar el próximo, el premio es una muy buena cantidad de dinero así podremos ampliar el dojo, tener patrocinadores y hasta abrir uno más.-lo mire mientras acariciaba su mejilla me gustaba que pensara en el futuro - hay algo más que no te había dicho...hace unas semanas llego una carta de china.-¿una carta de china, habrá noticia de la pozas?- al parecer las pozas están regresando a su nivel normal y pronto podremos regresar por la cura... pero siendo sincero... ya no me preocupa tanto el tener este problema, desde que el maestro murió y aclaramos la situación con las chicas el transformarme a disminuido tanto que hay veces que olvido que sufro de la maldición ...todos ellos eran los que me causaban los problemas y mis desgracias - era cierto, ya hace tiempo todo era tan tranquilo que los únicos problemas que había en casa eran que no justáramos los horarios de clases, que los grupos de alumnos eran tantos que ya no había espacio donde entrenar y cosas así, problemas reales nada de locas autoproclamadas prometidas peleano por aquí y por allá, usando artimaña y media para atrapar a mi prometido, incluso el tío Gemma había cambiado, ahora eras más responsable claro que la tía nodoka lo mantenía a raya pero en si ahora Vivian tranquilamente sus vidas "normales".

-¿tú sabes que te amaría aún te convirtieras en un mono verdad?... y te apoyaría en todo, siendo o no el mejor artista marcial... es algo nunca lo debes de olvidar...en las buenas y en malas -sabía que se exigía mucho en el dojo y en los torneos en los que participaba, pronto serían los nacionales y también sabía que se exigiría mucho más. el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió y lo tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón -hola mama ¿qué pasa? ...no te preocupes por nosotros llegaremos más tarde sí..sí... yo me en cargo de eso... está bien te veo más tarde-colgó para fijarse en mi- era mi madre... pregunto si tardaríamos en llegar ya que no llegamos a comer... olvide por completo que ni siquiera tuviste un desayuno... lo siento- era verdad la emoción por la sorpresa hiso que mi apetito de fuera pero ahora sabiendo que también me salte la merienda, la hambruna regreso- tenía la intención de invitarle a desayunar algo pero la prisa por traerte aquí me gano... hay que irnos, se hace tarde y no me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo sin comer- asentí en silencio, y nos encaminamos a la habitación cerrando los ventanales no sin antes de darle un último vistazo, este sería como nuestro segundo hogar y que pasarían muchos momentos felices en el futuro, salimos contentos tomados de la mano a la entrada principal cerrando la puerta con la misma llave con la que abrió, nos subimos a la motocicleta con nuestro respectivos cascos y emprendimos la marcha de regreso, mi mente era mundo de pensamientos de todo tipo, la boda a escasa dos semanas, la entrada la universidad, el torneo nacional, la carta de china acerca de la pozas y ahora esta casa que había sido un regalo de bodas para ella, alguien desde el cielo la quiera ver feliz, ya que eran muchas cosas positivas que estaban ocurriéndole y le daba las gracias infinitamente.

cuando llegamos a casa eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, en el camino pasamos un pequeño restaurante de ramen, donde comimos delicioso, el viaje la había cansado un poco y el asiento del vehículo de deportivo no era muy cómodo después de un tiempo. llegamos a la casa con miles de planes para el futuro y sueños que realizar, la tarde termino tranquila y esta vez el no tuvo que trabajar en el dojo, nuestros padres terminarían con las clases dándole un merecido descanso, la pasamos en compañía de la tía nodoka hablando de varios temas acerca de la boda mientras tomábamos té y galletas, esa ocasión no habría cocinado y optaron por pedir algo de comida de un restaurante de comida coreana, más tarde se sumaron mi padre y el tío Gemma donde seguimos conviviendo cómodamente.

/

Agradezco enormemente sus cometarios y en cuanto a las faltas de ortografía

Por más que las revisó estas se escapan y cuando subo el documento aparecen

¡Las muy malditas! Jejeje seguiré muy al pendiente de todo, una vez más ¡gracias!


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo ( 4 )

Errores, venganzas y culpas

R.S

(Siete años atrás)

sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada, la llamada que había recibido de Xianpu lo ponía nervioso y tenía que saber para que lo había citado, era extraño en contrala aquí ya que no tenía nada que hace en Japón ella se había marchado junto con Muosse y la vieja de Cologn, hace más de un año, su mayor problema fue la china, al principio temió de como reaccionaria haber aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a su única prometida, Akane. era ella la elegida y a la que amada por sobre todas las cosas y que en el pasado no era lo suficiente valiente para declarar sus sentimientos. después con el accidente de zafaron, eso había sido el detonante para dar paso a su relacionó, fue nada fácil, kodachi se había puesto algo lunática queriendo atacar a su prometida un par de ocasiones, gracias a naviki y a kuno que terminando la preparatoria habían empezado una relación, intervinieron llevándose a esta fuera del país, la verdad nunca supe donde se la llevaron, pero era mucho mejor teniéndola lejos de ellos.

con Ukyo fue algo difícil ya que la quería mucho pero como a una amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuvo y le dolía lastimarla así y no poder corresponderle como ella quisiera y en regresando al tema de Xiampu ese fue el más raro cazo de las tres, al principio desistió, incluso estuvo a punto de darle el beso de la muerte a akane, pero gracias a él lo había impedido después eso solo una vez la vio, en su habitación el día siguiente en su fiesta cumpleaños número 19 en una situación algo rara pero Trataba de no tomarle importancia a eso. A los días se supo que el grupo de chinos se habían regresado a su país de origen para no regresar y no habían tenido noticias hasta ahora cuando recibió esa llamada, lo raro también era que lo había citado en un pequeño hotel a las afuera cerca de la estación de tren, no le daba buena espina y no confiaba en ellas, pero tenía que salir de dudas ya que el día de mañana sería el más importante para mi y akane, apreté el acelerador de mi ninja haciendo que este rugiera potentemente, esquivaba fácilmente los autos en la carretera para poder llegar cuanto antes a su encuentro.

cruzando unas cuantas calles más divise el sitio donde estaba el pequeño hotel, desde afuera se veía que eran como de unas 10 habitaciones, aparque la motocicleta con la agilidad que me caracterizaba y me quite el casco , llevándolo con migo, en la llamada dijo que estaba en la habitación 08 del tercer piso, subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas para llegar más rápido, y en uno par de pasos tenía la puerta en frete de mí , levante la mano y toque un par de veces para que abrieran, rápidamente esta se abrió, donde fue recibido por una joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño y larga trenza, era algo bajita e intuí que tendría unos 15 años, iba a preguntar por Xiampu o Colong cuando esta se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, era una estancia donde había una pequeña salita y una cocineta, su sexto sentido le decía que estuviera alerta por cual quiera cosa. La chica desapareció por una puerta, imaginado que era la habitación donde descansaban. De repente se dejó ver la pequeña figura de la anciana, pero ahora ya no estaba en su conocido bastón y su vestimenta era diferente, se notaba más mayor de lo que la recordaba y lo curioso que solo la dejo de ver un poco más de un año, y detrás suyo estaba la persona que lo había llamado, Xiampu.

-hola yerno. - dijo con semblante tranquilo y una ligera sonrisa en su marchito rostro- ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? será... ¿un año y cinco meses para ser exacto? - no me agradaba nada su tranquilidad, mucho menos el de Xiampu que no decía nada.

-no lo sé. no llevo la cuenta, solo vine porque Xiampu me llamo...dijo que tenía información para mi ¿es cierto? - conteste seguro dejando el casco en la mesa de la salita mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esperando lo que fueran a decirme- porque si no es así... debería marcharme.

\- no comas ansias yerno... ¿por qué no tomas asiento? - dijo señalando el sillón a mi lado- así podemos hablar cómodamente. -

-no. así estoy bien ... no sé qué se traigan ustedes dos...pero si no hablan de una vez me iré- hable fuerte y claro, molesto por la sospechosa forma de actuar de ellas.

-hace unas semanas recibimos una carta del guía de yusenkio...diciéndonos que las pozas habían regresado a la normalidad y que ya podíamos disponer del agua del hombre ahogado para curar a los malditos- así que ya saben que los pozos están a su normalidad.

\- Lo sé - afirmé y pude ver el asombro en sus rostros al saber que lo de jusenkio ya lo sabía - el guía me llamo hace unas dos semanas exactamente. solo que él dijo que apenas estaban en proceso y que tardaría un poco más... - las mire con suspicacia esperando ver su reacción - ... ¿a quién creerle, a ustedes diciendo que ya están a su normalidad o al guía que dijo que tardaría más tiempo? - el disjunto se reflejó en la cara de Xiampu al verse ofendida por mí de confianza.

\- A nosotras!... tu creernos a nosotras!, ¿cómo te atreves a desconfiar así? - dijo molesta y ofendida- abuela no mentir... las pozas ya están listas, la cura ya lista.

-yerno... ¿por qué no te veo emocionado con la noticia de la cura a tu maldición?-pregunto desconcertada, la respuesta era simple, como lo había platicado con akane días atrás, la maldición ya no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya no temía al rechazo de su prometida por cambiar de fisionomía al contacto con el agua y ella fue la encargada de hacérselo saber muchas veces y de todas las manera posibles y la única duda que lo había tenido loco era que si algún momento llegara a tener hijos con ella lo cual es su más ferviente sueño, era que llegara la posibilidad de que heredara a su problema y gracias a la ayuda de tofu, esto era imposible despejando así su duda. así que no tenía prisa en curarse, pero si le alegraba el saber que ya estaba disponible. -¿no me digas que te gusto estar maldito y te sientes cómodo como con eso?

-no es eso... es solo que ya no siento la urgencia de librarme de ella... mi mayor temor es que no fuera aceptado así y ya ves... me siento pleno y feliz tanto que mañana me caso- pude sentir el enojo la de china y el desagrado de la anciana- todo está tomando el rumbo que tiene que tomar.

-a síes yerno... no pudiste haber lo dicho mejor, pero dime... ¿no te interesa la cura a tu maldición? -

-no confió en ustedes... mejor esperare a que el guía confirme lo de las pozas ... así que si no tienes más que decir me voy- gire en dirección a la puerta, pero me fue interrumpido por la voz de Xaimpo, sentía que había perdido valioso tiempo ahí.

-No mentir! y tengo prueba de lo que dice abuela!- y pare en seco ¿será verdad que tenía la cura con ellas? la curiosidad me gano y voltee a mirarlas intrigado-lo sabía... no importa que lo niegues y que finjas que no te interesa la cura de la maldición... te conozco y en el fondo deseas ser un hombre completamente... por eso traje la cura a ti – pero aun dudaba de ella -...y te mostrare que es la auténtica agua del estanque- camino lentamente moviendo las caderas y en unos pasos seductores a una caja que estaba en la mesa frente a a la cocineta- aquí hay cinco botellas con el agua de jusenkio, una para cada maldito... -

-¿cómo sé que no es agua común? -inquirí- ¡a ustedes dos les encanta hacer todo tipo de circo para meterme en problemas!- y sin más dejo caer un vaso de agua fría en su cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo cambiara al de un pequeño animal. Se había convertido en la forma de un gato instintivamente retrocedí alejando me de ella, pero se acercaba lentamente a con intenciones saltar en mí, la anciana Colang camino en dirección a la mesa tomo una de las botellas de cristal que estaban perfectamente protegidas por un material para que estas no se rompieran, abrió una y vertió el líquido en el animal y esta fue cambiando enfrente de mi dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de la voluptuosa xiampu, esta anonado no creía lo que mis ojos veían, era la cura y estaba tan cerca. Camine a la mesa para cerciorarme de que no fuera agua caliente ignorando el cuerpo desnudo de ella, tome una y estaba temperatura ambiente. Esta asombrado, sin habla.

-¿ahora nos crees? -dijo xiampu mientras se ponía una bata que colong le había dado - no mentíamos, es la verdadera agua de jusenkio.

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunte a ahora encarándola- porque algo quieres a cambió...- la conocía, ella haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que sea, así se tuviera que jugar sucio y con artimañas .

\- es simple... - dijo mientras me quitaba la botella de la mano y la ponía de nuevo en la caja- te quiero a ti.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Con ellas no se podía confiar, eran un par de sinvergüenzas que gustaban jugar con las desgracias ajenas - lo sabía! ... ¡Sabía que algo tramaban! ¡Estás loca! ¡Me largo de aquí! - quería salir de ahí y no estar en la misma habitación que ellas.

\- aún no termino contigo Ranma- ahora era ella la que había alzado la voz, me detuve para responderle, no cabía en mi de lo molesto que estaba. Debí haber me imaginado cuales eran sus intenciones. - ¡pues yo sí!... Tengo muchas más cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí con ustedes perdiendo mi tiempo - tome mi casco para cruzar la puerta.

\- si sales por esa puerta le diré a akane lo que pasó la noche de tu fiesta de cumpleaños… - dijo tan calmadamente que mi cuerpo se congelo al escuchar su amenaza, un golpe directo a mi estómago habían sido esas palabras para mí, comenzaba a odiarla.

\- será mejor que nos escuches yerno... Tenemos algo que ofrecerte ... Un trato si así lo quieres ver- cerré mis puños tan fuertemente que estos volvieron blancos, quería golpear algo para poder sacar todo el coraje que llevan dentro, volví a mirarlas con todo el rencor que sentía hacia ellas-

\- si tu rompes ese estúpido compromiso y desistes en casarte con Akane te daré la cura de la maldición... Y no solo tu saldrás beneficiado con eso... Recuerda que tengo tres botellas más ... deja Akane Tendo y me encojes a mí y le daré la cura a Ryoga, a tu padre y por supuesto a… Mouse - ¡es que era increíble lo que sus oídos escuchaban! ¿Cómo podían Jugar así? sabían lo infelice que era vivir con una maldición así, lo importante que sería la cura para ellos - piénsalo bien... Te conviene aceptar.

-¡eres una maldita Gata! Aunque hayas dejarlo de serlo eres como una, Nunca escúchalo bien, ¡nunca me podrás separarme de akane!... ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! - grité, pero me contuve para no decirle más de lo que pensaba de ella. Su rostro estaba sereno y frio como ignorando lo que decía y eso no me gusto, algo en mi pecho me dijo que algo más tramaban.

-te lo abierto Ranma... Desiste de casarte con akane y estas botellas serán tuyas. -

\- acepta yerno... Es la última oportunidad que tienes. - advirtió Colong despreocupada - te sugiero... Que pienses algo rápido para no hacer sufrir a la chica tendo, lo haces tú o lo haremos nosotras. - eso fue el colmo, no pude contarme más y estampe el casco de la motocicleta contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas haciendo un sonoro estruendo quebrando el acrílico de los visores haciéndolo añicos. La vieja no se movió de su lugar, pero Xiampu se asustó retrocediendo nerviosa. -

\- No.…- respiré hondo tratando de calmarme y hablar -...Permitiré que se acerquen a ella, si... Me llego a enteran que están a un metro de ella no respondo de mí. - mis manos hormiguean de la fuerza que hacía y los pequeños pedazos del visor habían cortado mí mano haciendo la sangrar. cuando El llanto de un bebe me llamo la atención, pero no dije nada. Provenía de la habitación donde habían salido Xiampu y su abuela, se miraron entra ellas y Cologn llamo a la chica que se encontraba a dentro.

-Xiangli! ...tráelo - ordeno mientras me observa, la puerta se abre dejando ver a la chica con un bebe de tez blanca, de regordetes y sonrosadas mejillas y escaso cabello negro, los miro sin entender, ¿si ella ya tenía una familia por qué no lo dejaba en paz?, Xiampu tomo al niño que lloraba y suspiraba a causa del susto que había ocasionado al estrellar el casco en la pared, me sentí mal por el niño que no tenía la culpa.

-ya pequeño... Todo está bien, ya paso- consolaba al infante abrazándolo y besando su cabeza - ranma te presento Liang... Tu hijo. - la sangre bajo de golpe hasta los pies, la sensación de vértigo inundaba mi cabeza, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿había dicho mi hijo? Observo al niño que sollozaba y unas lágrimas corrían por sus azules ojos parecidos a los míos solo que más claros.

-Noo... no puede ser... ¡Mientes! ¡Esta es una artimaña muy baja incluso para ti! -

\- yo no miento! ¡El ser tu hijo!... O quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió aquella noche... - ¡maldición!¡maldición!

\- ¡cállate!... !Tú me aseguraste que no había pasado nada!...- me sentía como un estúpido, estaba consiente que había estado solo aquella noche, pero cuando despertó se encontraba en ropa interior sobre la cama y Xiampu estaba sentada en una silla observándolo, ella le había asegurado que no había pasado nada, que fue a buscarlo para hablar con él, y que lo había encontrado tomado y que lo ayudo a desvestirse y lo metió a la cama diciendo por todo lo alto cuanto amada a su prometida y que pronto le pediría matrimonio, que al verlo en ese estado le era difícil de dialogar con él y como un estúpido creyó en ella, confió en lo que le había dicho, nunca comento nada con akane porque podría malinterpretar todo, ya no le tomo importancia porque al día siguiente supo que se habían regresado a china .

-te mentí...todo paso esa noche - dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa de lado, le entrego el niño a la tal Xiangli y este regreso a la habitación con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada-... aun puedo recordar cómo me asías tu mujer. -caminaba lentamente a mí con voz seductora, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho en un suave tacto para llegar a mis hombro- tus manos en mi piel...tu cuerpo en.…- no pude soportarlo más y la empuje bruscamente apartándola de mí.

-¡No me toques!... ¡aléjate de mí! ¡eres una maldita arpía! – la encare.

-Sera mejor que te calmes yerno! -¿cómo podía pedirme eso? estaban por arruinar mi relación con akane, por culpa de sus malditos enganchas, ahora resultaba que tenía un hijo, ¡un hijo!

-¿cómo pretendes que me calme vieja bruja? si están arruinando mi vida!-grite colérico- ¿por qué no les entra en la cabeza que no quiero nada con ustedes? no me interesa permanecer a su estúpido clan y ni ser tu maldito esposo!¿por qué no te vas con mouse? el estaría deseoso de terminar tu patética vida contigo- esto último lo dije en particular a Xiampu, ¡Mouse! ¿qué habría pasado con Mouse?

\- ¿dónde está Mousse? ¡¿qué le hicieron? contenta maldita sea! - esta vez era yo quien la sujetaba Xiampu por los brazos exigiendo respuestas.

-¡Nada! ¡no le hicimos nada! él no sabe del niño- ¿pero que era todo esto? ¿qué tramaban ?-Mouse no sabe de la existencia del niño, después de que confinamos el embarazo de Xaimpu, lo convencimos de que tenía que ser sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento para poder ser esposo de mi nieta... el entrenamiento seria largo así que nunca supo del nacimiento Liang - se sentí a un menosprecio innato por ellas, no solo estaban arruinando su vida si no también estañaban jugando con los sinceros sentimiento del pobre pato, que a base de engaños lo habían alejado de la aldea ignorando el estado de Xiampu, como sufriría cuando se enterara de que lo habían engañado vilmente.

-¿cómo pueden ser tan mezquinas?... jugar con el...el… te-te tiene un amor leal y puro hacia ti y mira cómo le pagas- no podía procesar tanta información parecía que estaba en un sueño, no. era una pesadilla, sentía un profundo rencor y desprecio- no solo estás jugando con sus sentimientos! ¡también con la cura a su maldición, carajo!

\- Mouse no está a la altura de Xaimpu, él no puede y nunca llegara a serlo- dijo Cologne firme Asus palabras- Xaimpu es la mejor guerrera y tiene que heredar la supremacía de la tribu y no lo puede hacer sin ti-

\- ¡Me importa un pito la supremacía de la tribu! -grite colérico- ¡búsquense a otro porque yo no lo hare!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ...- hablo Xaimpu- tenemos un hijo... un guerrero, la mezcla perfecta de tu fuerza y la mía... somos los mejores en todo aspecto, él… es perfecto.-No,no,no no pienso aceptarlo.- que mejor que el para continuar la dinastía del combate libre, tu como su padre el mejor artista marcial y yo como su madre la mejor guerrera amazona- si creía que así me iba a convencer está muy equivocada, no caería en su juego de palabras - somos tan afortunados- se volvía a posar en mi ahora poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras recitaba esas últimas palabras feliz.

-Aléjate ... nunca serás mejor que akane- dije frio y sin moverme, tampoco la aparte de mi- nunca...nunca ni en sueños serás mejor que ella...es y será perfecta para mí, siempre será mucho mejor que tú, por el siempre hecho de ser akane- sé que la había herido y no me importaba, pero no al grado que lo haría con akane, se separó de mí y me miro con ojos llorosos y su cara desencajada ya no podía verla, solo me gire, camine y salí de ahí sin impórtame que gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Ranma!¡ranma!... ranmaaa! - salí lomas rápido que pude, llegue a la motocicleta cuando escuche Xiampu gritaba desde del corredor fuera de la habitación-¡Esto no se quedara así!¡ me las pagaras Ranma Saotomee!- nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me puse el casco y subí en el vehículo para acelerar y salir disparado del lugar, ahora mi vida era un caos y estaba por ser destruida y temía por lo que se aproximaba.

/

GRACIAS! Por sus comentarios a cada uno de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo ( 5 )

Errores, venganzas y culpas

Parte 2

R.S

El motor sonaba estrepitosamente y esquivaba los autos como si nada, la velocidad que manejaba hacía que me distrajera un poco para poder aclarar mi mente, la adrenalina corría por las venas era como oxígeno para mis pulmones, me hacía sentirse vivo, el frio aire pegaba en el cuerpo dolorosamente y lo relajaba, pero ese bienestar poco duraría, en unos poco minutos más llegaría al lugar que mucho tiempo fue su hogar para tomar una decisión que cambiara el resto de su vida. Acelere para llegar y cuando divise el portón del Dojo frene asiendo marcar las llantas en el pavimento, la oscuridad reinaba en el alrededor ya habría pasado la hora de cenar, no sabía qué horas serian. mire mi reloj y era pasadas las diez de la noche, ¿tanto había demorado? no sintió lo rápido que pasaron las horas, revise el teléfono que lo tenía apagado en su bolsillo trasero, lo encendí y espera a que estuviera visible la pantalla, tenía 8 llamadas pérdidas y 10 mensajes de Akane, 3 de mi madre y dos del Dojo.

Suspire frustrado, no sabía cómo empezar y que palabras usar, le rompería el corazón y lo peor es que mañana seria la boda, ¿qué hacer? ¿cómo solucionarlo? Y lo peor de todo es que estaba de por medio ese niño que no tenía la culpa, La única solución era hablar con Akane y decirle la verdad.

Esa era la única salida que tenía. Camino a la entrada de la casa y abro la puerta rogando no encontrarse a los habitantes de la casa despiertos, Por fortuna estaba en Completo silenció solo están encendida las lámparas del recibidor, subí las escaleras de dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía.

Entre y Akane estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas muy molesta, la mire y todo problema se borró de mi mente solo quería estar a su lado, sentirla, amarla.

Un calor corrió por mi cuerpo ¿cómo era posible que con su sola presencia podía doblegarlo así? tan solo tenerla cerca podía ponerlo vulnerable y débil, siempre seria la correcta, la única, no había duda de eso. mis ojos recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo comenzado desde los pequeños pies que lucían hermosos descalzos o en altos tacones subiendo por los delegados tobillos, sus pantorrillas sus finas rodillas y marcados muslos, sus torneadas piernas eran una maldita tentación, a pesar de su baja estatura para el eran infinitas, llego a su cadera que era cubierto un short satinado de color rosado, hacia juego con una fina playera del mismo material como esta era corta dejaba ver su blanco y plano vientre, llegue hasta su pecho ¡Como se arrepentía de haberla llamado pechos planos en la adolescencia! Porque de eso no tenía nada, eran simplemente deliciosos y podía pasar mucho tiempo disfrutándolos, para el siempre serian como la primera vez que los tubos en sus manos y por último su rostro, su mentón, sus labios, las mejillas, su pequeña y fina nariz y por finalizar sus hermosos ojos, ¡ah como podían derrumbarlo con solo fijarse en el! Eran como el más exquisito chocolate que el solo podía disgustar, era simplemente perfecta, no había duda de que nunca habría alguien que ocupase su lugar en su corazón, ya que sin ella estaría perdido.

-¡Ranma! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! ¿dónde demonios estuviste toda la maldita tarde? - y un cojín se estampó en mi cara, sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Creí por un momento que te había pasado algo...No contestabas tu teléfono y ... - sin pensarlo y por acto de reflejo me abalancé a ella como su fuera mi salvavidas y yo estuviera a mar abierto, literalmente me sentía abandonado a mar abierto, devoré sus labios, adictivos, deliciosos, embriagadores.

Rodeó sus brazos a mi cuello y la tome de sus glúteos alzándola a mis caderas y ella rodea sus piernas a mi gustosa, camine con ella hasta la Cama, donde la deposite y me eche encima, pase una de mis manos por su pierna sintiendo la suavidad de ella, la falta de oxígeno hizo que me despegara de su boca, pero no hizo que me detuviera la única muisca ambiental del lugar era el suspirar y los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Continúe por su cuello, saboree y sentí su acelerado pulso en él, mordí levemente su mentón haciéndola gemir de nuevo, era como música para para mí no había oportunidad de hablar solo de sentir , sentí sus manos por debajo de la playera tocando mi estómago, su tacto lo sentía cálido y le gustaba, mi mano traviesa seguía subiendo por su pierna llegando a su muslo donde los sentía suaves, me atreví a moverme entre sus piernas donde la toque sin tapujos, sentí lo húmeda que estaba, feliz por lo que están logrando metí mi mano por debajo de la prenda con dirección a sus glúteos, firmes, suaves redondos y frondosos, apreté queriendo dejar marcas en la piel dejando claro de que yo era el único dueño de su cuerpo, sentía en mi fuego atroz que corría como lava en mis venas no quería parar de disfrutar su piel, era su golosina favorita, que no quería terminarla de comer, el calor sofocante que sentía a su alrededor lo estaba cansando, me separe un poco de ella para quitarme la playera dejando mi pecho al descubierto, me miro extasiada y pude ver como recorría tragando con dificultad, se incorporó para ayudarme a quitarme los pantalones que eran un estorbo, me puse de pie terminando de quitarlos y los arroje lejos, escuché una risilla traviesa y regrese a ella, besaba la línea de mis abdominales, era fantástica la sensación de sus labios en mi cuerpo, aun quedo en mi ropa interior y ella vestida. Con las llenas de sus dedos toco suavemente la "v" abdominal que se marcada en mis caderas para después tomar el elástico de los bóxer y sin ninguna pena los bajo por completo dejándome descubierto, sentí parte de mi cuerpo liberado sin la prenda que tanto molestaba y continuó bajando hasta deshacerme de ella dejándolo a un lado de la Cama en el piso, mis mejillas ardía, mis manos estaban ansiosos por seguir tocando su cuerpo, la recosté de nuevo, sobre la cama ahora yo sería quien la terminara de desvestir, bese por encima de su vientre, tome cada estreno de la prenda y la deslice lentamente mientras escuchaba los sonoros suspiros que provenían de su boca, no perdí detalle de como baja la tela por sus piernas hasta que fueron liberadas, también se perdieron en la leve obscuridad de la habitación, continua con la degustación de pieles bese y lambí el interior de sus muslos Rosando el centro torturándola, inconscientemente separo las piernas dándome una mejor visión, no medí mi brusquedad y las separe con fuerza dejándola expuesta, me lanza a seguir devorando esa área que le sabia a gloria, dulce y cálido.

Sus caderas se movían a conforme más aumentaba saboreando y cuando sentí que estaba a punto de culminar me separe de ella, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia y un sonoro quejido salió de sus lados que calle con los míos, haciéndola probar el dulce sabor de su cuerpo, subí hasta sus pechos aun cubiertas y levante la Playera sacándola por sus brazos ahora si estaba lista para mí, baje a sus pecho jugando con esos botones suaves y rosados, como le gustaba sentirlos en su boca, a cada mordisco era un suspiro provocado por el, mi cuerpo era literalmente una hoguera de ardiendo en pasión, Moría por fundirse en ella, perderse en su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reclamar su participación, comenzaba a doler, tome sus manos y llevándolas por encima de cabeza, y me acomode entro sus piernas y sin permiso y ni antelación me adentre en ella fuerte, rudo y hondo. un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, tan alto que podría jurar que se escuchó por toda la planta alta, temiendo que así fuera calle sus labios con los míos, Un placer exquisito corrió por mi espalda, me sentía caliente y poderoso me moví dentro de ella fuerte y preciso, una y otra y otra vez, seguía aprisionando sus manos por en sima de su cabeza, era mía, era mi presa y lo la dejaría libre, seguía con mi tarea con el movimiento de caderas hasta que merodeo con su piernas, podía ver su rostro sumido a en el placer, sus labios entreabierto buscando aire que entrara a sus pulmones, solté sus manos y se posaron en mi espalda para pegarse más a mí, las uñas se clavaban en la espalada Marcándome, era su forma para dejar claro que era suyo y yo estaba gustoso de serlo, sentía que no faltaba mucho el llegar al límite,en un movimiento pase mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas debajo de sus rodillas y abriéndolas más y yo entrado más, acelere mis embestidas que en un par de minutos me sentiría mi explotar, una más de fuerte y profunda y me derrame en ella asiéndola terminar casi a la par, me deje caer rendido sobre ella escuchando los latidos de su corazón, me tranquilizaba, me acomode en su pecho siendo arrullado por el subir y bajar de su respiración las sensación más plena que pude sentir en mucho tiempo, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello suelto, mi trenza había desaparecido y suspire una vez más tranquilo y relajado. Miré su rostro, estaba con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa, me moví un poco para hundirme en su cuello y respirar su aroma arrebatándole un suspiro más. - sabes que te amo... ¿verdad? - pregunte suavemente.

-si... Claro que lo sé - contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. - y tu... ¿sabes que te amo? - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- si... Lo sé... Se que me amas - le respondí de igual manera, feliz. - pero yo...- desando por dejado de la línea de su mandíbula - Te amo mucho más. - cerré mis ojos cayendo vencido por la fatiga al igual que ella y entramos a un sueño que jamás me hubiera gustado salir, ya que la realidad se convertiría pronto en una pesadilla.

/

sentí un tierno beso en mi mejilla, y un bueno días en mi oído seguido de otro beso, sonreí perezosamente, no quería salir de la cama era tremendamente cómoda, me giré para quedar sobre mi espalda y pude observarla, estaba hermosa.

-Bueno días...- correspondí igual sonriéndole-... ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-¿temprano?,¡sí son las 10 de la mañana! - mis ojos se abrieron de repente ¡maldición! era muy tarde y trate incorporándome y sus manos me detuvieron- espera, espera... primero come algo, te traje el desayuno a la cama- puso sobre la cama un mesita plegable donde tenía un plato con un poco de fruta, pan tostado bañado con miel de maple, un omelett con abundante queso gratinado y jugo de naranja, era un desayuno muy diferente al habitual- esto luce ... delicioso... ¿tú lo cocinaste para mí?.

\- ¡Noo! ¡qué va!... nunca podría hacer algo tan perfecto- dijo riendo-…esto lo mando Nabiki. - ¿Nabiki? enserio, estaba asombrado así que comencé a comerlo, estaba muy hambriento.

-¿por qué mandaría el desayuno? .mmm ¿cuánto nos costara esto?- pregunte dudoso.

-no pienses mal! el chef de kuno preparo el desayuno para todos... fueron ordenes de nabiki, para que no tu madre no cocinara y así no perder tiempo en la cocina-ahora le sabia más sabroso que nunca, tendría que agradecer el gesto para con mi madre- delicioso ¿verdad? - yo aciento con la boca llena de pan y fruta- ranma... dime ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?, de verdad estaba preocupada- el bocado estaba atorado en mi garganta haciéndome ahogarme, tome un sorbo de jugo para pasarlo- y el colmo es que te pones como loco con el asunto de teléfono y tu hasta apagado lo tenías.

-Lose... lo siento, no fue mi intención haberte preocupado... pero todo fue muy rápido y no me percate del tiempo... perdón- baje mi rostro no quería verla a la cara por un momento había olvidado aquella pesadilla- acerca de eso... tenemos que hablar.

\- dime, soy toda oídos, la verdad me estoy escondiendo de tu madre, no me ha dejado en paz desde las 6 de la mañana así que ... tomare de pretexto tu platica- se acomodó enfrente de mi atentamente, tome la charola para moverla y hacerla a un lado, el apetito se esfumo ya que comencé a tener nervios.

\- akane ... no sé qué paso…Pero en la noche de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, recuerdas que fui con los chicos a festejarlo? - ella asintió sin decir nada- como te digo, no recuerdo nada... pero al día siguiente desperté y estaba ..- unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron la puerta y sin darnos la oportunidad de contestar esta se abrió dejando pasar a mi madre algo atareada.

-¡ahí está señorita!,¿creías que escaparías de mí?... ¡pues no! - mi prometida maldijo en lo bajo al verse descubierta- ya tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con mi hijo, por cierto ¡buenos días! -.

-¡pero tía! Ranma estaba por decir algo importante... ¿podrías esperar un poco? dame cinco minutos y enseguida bajo.-

-No,no,no...¡esto es más importante! acaba de llegar tu vestido! y tenemos que dar el último arreglo y ver si esta todo en orden... no hagas esperar a la modista- al comentar el asunto del vestido mi prometida ignoro lo que estábamos hablando y se levantó de prisa.

\- ¡enserio! ... ¡¿ya llego? -

-así es cariño, démonos prisa-

-amor por favor...¿podemos dejar esto para más al rato?- suspire resignado y asintiendo para dejarla ir- te prometo que unos minutos te busco.

-está bien... ve. Pero esto es de suma importancia lo que tengo que decir- me beso rápido mientras me daba unas gracias y salía con mi madre por la puerta emocionadas- me recargue en las almohadas mirando a la nada, todo se estaba complicando, esperaba hablar con ella antes de la ceremonia y eso sería alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, tome una fresa y la metí a la boca, necesitaba pensar y que mejor manera que despejar su mente que entrenando, eso haría. entrenaría hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

salí de la cama para ponerme ropa interior y solo el pantalón del Gi, tome una toalla del baño y la coloque al rededor del cuello, al salir de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras docenas de cajas invadían la entrada, había gente que no conocía de un lado para otro, con ramos de flores, charolas con copas de cristal, cajas de licores ¿qué era todo esto?, toda esa gente desconocida chocaba con migo, y solo lograban decir un "compromiso" "aun lado" "no estorbe", salí de la casa huyendo pero afuera era peor, más gente estaba de un lado para otro con sillas, carpas y más flores y eran dirigidos por la mediana de la familia, que hablaba con un teléfono en un mano y con la otra una megáfono, mientras tenia a sasuke como asistente.

-¡chicos! ¡muevan esos pies! Son 10:25 todo tiene que estar listo para las 5:30!- Nabiki se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de organizadora de bodas ya que se notaba que estaba desde muy temprano despierta- ¡hey tú! el de las flores... ¿que no te dije que esas tenían que estar en la entrada?- el pobre chico estaba petrificado y este solo se limitaba decir si - ¿¡es que no pueden hacer nada bien!?... ¡ah cuñadito! ¿cómo estuve el desayuno?, no me lo agradezcas por cierto yo sé que harías lo mismo por mí y kuno- era todo un remolino, no para de hablar y moverse.

\- si claro ... no lo dudes- dije con sarcasmo- ... pero agradezco de verdad la ayuda.

\- ¡no te preocupes cuñadito!... ya habrá la forma de que me pagues todo el trabajo que estoy haciendo. -

\- si.. por su puesto - dije de nuevo con sarcasmo, típico de nabiki.

\- y la mejor manera de hacerlo es asiéndome tu representante cuando ganes la nacional- ya lo decía yo ¿porque todo mundo quería algo del? por qué se aprovechaban así de su persona- piénsale querido... estaré esperando tu respuesta, que yo ya sé que aceptaras.- pensándola bien no sería mala idea recibir algo de ayuda por parte de ella- ¡bueno ya! vete de aquí, solo haces que pierda el tiempo... ¡maldita sea 8 valiosos minutos desperdiciados!- salí antes de ahí antes que saliera regañado, dejándola mientras reprendía a otro dos chicos.-¡la fuente de chocolate tiene que estar exactamente 20cm entre los tazones de fresas... tu! ¿adónde llevas eso cuadros?... ¡tienen que estar junto con las letras de ranma y akane!.. ¡por kami!¡estoy rodeada de incompetentes! -

llegue donde estaba el estanque, era el único lugar de toda la casa donde no era invadida, comencé con varios ejercicios olvidándome del mundo a mi alrededor, pasaron las horas sin que me dieran cuenta, ni hambre había sentido, el ejercicio era la mejor solución para sacar toda esa tención o estrés del cuerpo, camine de regreso a la casa para tomar un baño ignorando la hora que era cuando una figura en bata larga blanca satinada se plantó enfrente de mi

-¡Ranma Saotome! - me detuve en seco al ver a mi madre con el cabello en partes recogido y a medio maquillar- ¿me puedes decir por qué no estas arreglándote?!...

-¡mama! ¿qué haces así? -

-¿¡y todavía lo preguntas? ¡a qui la que tiene que hacer esa pregunta sería yo, tú ya deberías estar cambiado! - me reclamo muy molesta señalando en cuerpo completo - ¿sabes la hora que es?

\- no.- y la verdad no sabía, ¿sería pasada de medio día? - es... ¿la hora de comer?

-¡No! son casi las 5! tu a las 6 tienes que estar en la ceremonia!... ¡dios! ¿qué pasa contigo? - ¡las 5! y no había tenido tiempo de ver Akane - ¡vete a dar un baño jovencito! tu padre y Soun te esperan!... -sin tiempo de hablar o de articular media palabra, me camine deprisa al baño, Nodoka Saotome podría ser un sargento, no había nacido ser humano que la pudiera contradecir. A toda marcha llegue a la entrada, el ambiente ahora era tranquilo y todo era adornado con flores blancas, todo era delicado y sofisticado, había un par chicos uniformados con chaleco y moño negro en la entrada, esperando los primeros invitados, unas luces que colgaban en forma de zigzag iluminaban los alrededores del dojo, si que se estaba luciendo Nabiki.

entre a la casa topando me con los señores de la casa ya vestido y perfumados, muy elegantes con traje negro un pequeño rosa blanca envuelto en un pañuelo sobre el saco, lucían bien pero el que había dado el cambio total era mi padre, que usaba un peluquín de negros cabellos. ¡luciendo totalmente ridículo!

-¡Papa! ¿qué animal muerto llevas en la cabeza?!quítate eso! -le dije mientras intentaba quitárselo- déjate de ridiculeces, ¿qué dirán los invitados de mí?

-¡Hijo, que grosero es de tu parte! Deja decirte que a tu madre le gustó mucho mi nueva a apariencia-

\- cómo sea... me iré a ducharme- seguí con mi camino a la ducha dejando a la pareja de amigos discutiendo por aquella bola de pelos que usaba mi padre como peluquín.

\- si,daté prisa te esperaremos en la habitación de huéspedes- respondí alzando la mano al señor soun en señal de haberlo escuchado, la habitación de huéspedes que era la antigua habitación del maestro happosai -¡se lo dije saotome!.. parese un gato muerto lo que lleva en la cabeza y ¡ooh no! ...y huele como a uno-.

-ohh tendo déjeme, no moleste más. -

/

Era un manojo de nervios, mis manos sudaban excesivamente, incluso sentía humedad por debajo de mis axilas, ¡maldición! ahora comenzaría a oler mal, tome de nuevo el frasco de colonia y puse un poco más en las muñecas y cuello. caminaba de un lado a otro peor que un león enjaulado, me mire en el espejo enfundado en el smokin negro con camisa blanca con botones negros a juego con el moño negro, lucia bien no podía negarlo, pero no se encontraba listo para lo siguiente, se supone que tendría que estar feliz, pero no lo estaba, no era porque no quisiera casarse, moría por llegar y decir a acepto, era el otro asunto era que lo dejaba tranquilo, no aguantando más la desesperación y el estrés, salí en su búsqueda y no podía dar el paso del "si acepto " sin aclarar el problema de Xiampu con Akane primero. salí de aquella habitación y subí las escaleras, pero me encontré con kasumí, que lucía muy hermosa en su largo vestido de un color dorado mate, sin tirantes y su cabello con algunas ondas que caían en su espalda.

-¡Ranma!.. mira nada más que apuesto estas…y tan elegante- decía mientras tapaba su boca con su mano- mi hermana es muy afortunada de tenerte, ¿pero dime adónde vas?

-Kasumi gracias, tus luces muy hermosa- dije si sinceramente – pero necesito a hablar con Akane primero, es urgente.

-Lo siento Ranma... eso me temo que no será posible-

-¿pero por qué? ¡necesito verla!.. Kasumi no tiendes, esto es muy importante- dije desesperado, es que nadie podía entender que era de suma importancia! - tengo desde esta mañana tratando de hablar con ella.

-a ver ... ¿qué pasa aquí?!- apareció mi madre de tras de Kasumi, genial! ahora será misión imposible entrar a la habitación- ¡hijo! ¡¿qué haces aquí arriba?

\- Tía...Ranma quiere hablar con Akane. dice que es urgente- comento Kasumi.

-si madre, necesito hablar con ella, por favor- tenía que suplicar para poder verla?, solo para poder intercambiar unas palabras con ella, me sentía asfixiado, la corbata me sofocaba, comencé a aflojar el nudo del moño enfrente de mi madre.

-¿pero crees que haces? ¡Lo arruinaras! tan varonil que luces... hijo entiende que es mala suerte ver a la novia entes de la boda. tranquilo vamos a bajo y ... ¡tofu! – y en ese preciso momento pasaba tofu acomodándose el nudo de la corbata también - por favor llévate a Ranma antes de que arruine la sorpresa ... y ayúdale con ese nudo, anda un poco nervioso. -fui literalmente arrojado escaleras abajo y "atrapado por el doctor"

-¡pero mama entiende que quiero verla! - grite mientras me sacaban de ahí.

\- vamos Ranma ... no estés nervioso todo saldrá bien- decía tofu mientras usaba la fuerza con migo- no hagas que use mis conocimientos de puntos de presión para hacerte caminar al dojo-¿me estaba amenazando? eso no lo podía creer.

-¿ es una amenaza tofu?, ¿de ti? no lo creo. -

\- no lo es Ranma - decía con una amplia sonrisa mientras que caminamos al Dojo - es un advertencia.- llegamos a lo que alguna vez fue el Dojo Tendo, ahora un salón de fiestas estaba montado ahí, todo era iluminado con pequeñas luces amarillas cada metro había un farol alumbrando el camino con arreglos de rosas blancas, al entrar al Dojo Tendo sentí un pánico escénico, lo que era raro ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacer el centro de atención y ya había hecho varios torneos donde eran 100 veces la cantidad de gente, un arco de rosas blancas y listones adornaba el altar donde esperaría a la novia, a su lado se encontraba el tofu que sería padrino, el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia seria el mismo de hace un par de años en la pasada boda, todos a quien conocía estaban ahí, desde los amigos de la preparatoria hasta alguno competidores que participaron el torneos y con quien había hecho amistad, todos eso personajes con quien más de una ocasión compartieron una aventura estaban presentes y Todos en espera de la novia, Kasumi llegaba a lado de su esposo indicando con una seña que su hermana ya estaba lista y que venía en camino tomo asiento y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar ,un dúo de violines y un chelista enamoraban los sentidos de los espectadores, los primeros en aparecer robándose los corazones y enterneciendo a todos fueron los gemelos de Kasumi y tofu de casi 3 años, la hermosa Inna con su vestidito blanco con un lazo del mismo color del vestido de su madre, arrojaba feliz pétalos de rosas blancas, ella caminaba feliz con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientitos, de tras de ella le seguía Nitan, usando un trajecito negro, también robaba corazones, igual que su hermana tiraba pétalos de rosa blanca, detrás de ellos las amigas de Akane usaban vestidos largos del mismo color dorado; una con tirantes y la otra cruzado, también lucían bien, ya solo faltaba Nabiki, podía visualizarla al final. ya casi, un poco más, estarían junto con ella en el altar, los miedos se esfumaron, ¿cómo luciría? ¿qué tan hermosa se vería en su vestido blanco?, había escuchado que era muy hermoso, apareció Nabiki con atrevido vestido largo. siempre dando de qué hablar, esta camino glacialmente segura y embozando una sonrisa de lado me miro y asintió dándome entender que estaba por entrar, mi corazón latía fuertemente las ansias me hacían temblar, ya no había marcha atrás serian ellos dos para siempre hasta que la muerte los separara, pero ni aun así sería imposible porque hasta en la muerte la seguiría.

Algo ocurrió, Nabiki detiene el Paso y mira para fuera y sale deprisa, los invitados comienzan a murmurar, no me gusta nada aquello, ¿qué ocurría? Comienzo a caminar hacia afuera preocupado.

un miedo atroz se apodera de mi a cada paso que doy, la gente comienza a murmurar más alto, llegó a la salida y un vuelco en mi pecho se hace presente - Xiampu... – el miedo e ira recorre mis venas al verla ahí, Soun sostenía Akane mientras ella está en el suelo, tan bella de blanco y se estaba arruinado por su culpa, su rostro oculto entre sus manos lloraba amargamente. Mi furia comenzó a crecer en proporciones gigantescas, la haría pagar si se atrevió a tocarla, la gente a mi espalda espesaba a amontonarse para poder presenciar lo que ocurría con la novia, mire a Nabiki que le hacía frente a Xiampu.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¡Regresa y mantenlos adentro! - está furioso, no media el tono de mi voz.

-¡No! ¡Esa me va a oír!... ¿cómo se atreve a querer estropear la boda de mi hermana? la muy zorra no sé qué tanto le estaba diciendo ...-

-¡cuida tus palabras Tendo!... - respondió Xiampu con burlona.

-¡Qué entres eh dicho! - volví a gritarle, pero no podía evitarlo- no dejes que salgan..-

\- pero Akane...Ella - Nabiki trataba hablar al ver el estado su hermana, pero la necesitaba manteniendo dentro a los invitados.

\- ¡ahora!... Y dile a mi madre que venga para ayudé a Soun con Akane-

\- ¿qué haces aquí?!- avance Hasta ella y la tomé del brazo- te dije que si le hacías daño te las verías conmigo...-

\- yo te lo advertí a ti, Y no quisiste creerme... - apreté más de su agarre, para sacarla de ahí- te dije que si no desistías en casarte con ella le diría la verdad... Y lo hice - la solté y retrocedí, temiendo del resultado de esa verdad que tanto decía. me acerque a ella al suelo rápido para tratar de hablarle.

\- Akane… lo que te dijo no es verdad, Ella…¡Todo fue una trampa, un engaño¡-dije desesperado.

\- Decir la verdad, yo tener un hijo Akane...Tan bello... Un niño, idéntico a su padre- cada palabra era una puñalada a su corazón, lo sentía y me odiaba por no hacerla callar.

-¿que a pasado aquí?...¡Akane!¡Mi niña! ¿qué pasa? ¿quién te hiso esto? - mi madre llego socorriendo a Akane, muy preocupada al verla siendo abrazada por su padre.

\- nadie la atacado... Solo ser el impacto de saber que su futuro esposo la engaño con migo y que yo tener un hijo suyo.- Xiampu decía cada palabra con veneno, hacia verme frente a mi madre como un ser canalla. – señora, Lamento la forma en la que se entera que usted tener un Nieto, Pero su hijo no quierer reconocerlo... - mi madre me observa sin creerlo, asombrada

-¿Es cierto eso Ranma? - me pregunta incrédula - ¿ tienes un hijo con esa mujer? - no sabía que decir acerca de la supuesta paternidad de niño, había una posibilidad ya que el parecido que tenía el niño con él era notorio- ¡contéstame!

\- no...yo no... Estoy seguro- mis palabras murieron en mi boca.

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto! - Grito akane de repente- …por favor dime que no es verdad -sus palabras me suplicadan que solo fuera una mentira, algo que indicara que ella mentía- ¡habla di algo! - Akane me gritaba poniéndose de pie mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, me partía el alma ser el causante de tanto dolor y …el silencio fue mi verdugo- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué ahora?

-hija... Por favor hay que entrar a la casa. - suplicaba Soun mientras le tomaba de los hombros para guiarla dentro de la casa, también estaba dolido al ver a su hija llorar, me sentía como un canalla.

-¡No! nooo... ¡No quiero que me toquen¡...eres un miserable- me dolía cada palabra que salían por su boca, se giró y miro Xiampu y se puso en enfrente de ella- Y tú... ¿Esto es lo que querías verdad Xiampu? verme derrotada, ver me sufrir por el- limpio sus lágrimas machando sus ojos de negro por el maquillaje-... Pues te felicito...Me has ganado - mi corazón se está quebrando, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿se estaba haciendo a un lado?, sin decir más comenzó a caminar a la casa, mi madre miraba tal escena con las manos en su pecho llorando y Soun iba de tras de ella.

\- ¡Akane! No lo hagas, Nos cazaremos ...Akane escúchame. -llegue a ella esquivando a soun y la tome del brazo, pero ella se zafó bruscamente de mi agarre - ¿tú crees que me casaré contigo después de que me enterara lo tuyo con Xiampu!? Si no me querías, ¿por qué crear toda esta farsa por tanto tiempo?, tuviste la oportunidad de que terminara todo esto, pero aun así continuaste, ¿qué pretendías? ¿quedarte con dojo ahora que tu carrera estaba en aumentó? Enamorar a la tonta y buena para nada de la menor de las Tendo... ¿fue muy fácil verdad? -

-¡akane!¿de qué hablas? ... ¡Yo te amo! recuerda somos tu y yo, mi carrera no importa, ¡no me importa si no estás tú!, por favor créeme -¿pero qué carajos pasaba? Por qué creían eso de mí, todos tenían los ojos puestos en mí, como si yo fuera el villano de la historia, como un ser ruin que burlo de eso hermosos sentimientos y yo solo era uno más al que también habían destruido la vida.

\- y por cierto...Deberías aprovechar que tienes la cura. - dijo con tal desprecio, que me dejo frio y continúo caminado a la casa. - Soun quedo sin habla y tratando de comprender la situación.

\- ¡no me interesa la maldita cura! No quiero nada si tu no estas a mi lado!... Akane, deja que te explique... No, noo se que paso, ¡debes creerme maldita sea! -

\- No me interesa Ranma... Ahora tu "deber" ya no es conmigo… - desapareció por el umbral dejando un vacío que jamás creí sentir, necesitaba saber que tanta sarta de mentira le había dicho Xiampu, mi coraje crecía en mi interior y no lo podía controlar.

\- ¡¿qué le dijiste akane?! ¿qué mentiras metiste en su cabeza? - la tome de los brazos y la movía fuertemente esperando que salieran la palabra por su boca, pero solo había una sonrisa que indicaba toda la satisfacción que le provoco todo esto.

\- yo solo le dije la verdad, que teníamos un hijo y que no querías saber de el... Sólo eso- mentía. sabía que mentía y solo lo enpeoraba todo.

\- ¡!No mientas! ¿Porque dijo todo eso? y la cura... ¿cómo sabe de la cura?, ¡responde!

-¡Ranma!¡Déjala!¡le harás daño! - Rioga y Tofu intervinieron, tofu me tomo por detrás evitando que siga tomando a Xaimpu en mis manos y Rioga se puso enfrente de ella protegiéndola. - ¿Que pretendes Ranma? ¡te estas comportando como un salvaje! - me sentía lleno de rabia y trataba poder soltarme de tofu, pero este hacia tal fuerza que no podía soltarme.

-si no te tranquilizas no te soltare. -tofu aplicaba cada vez más fuerza en mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡te digo que me sueltes tofu!.-no podía salir de su agarre, pensé en girar hacia atrás, pero con ese movimiento lastimaría a tofu, pero si me soltaba no lo pensaría de nuevo.

-¡No!.. tranquilízate primero y te soltare- trataba de razonar pero sería muy difícil-¡no puedo tranquilizarme!¡ella arruino mi vida y la de akane!...ella arruino mi vida- y de pronto todo mi cuerpo se adormeció y poco a poco mis brazos y piernas perdieron fuerza, mis parpados pesaban y que quieran cerrarse, comprendí que Tofu huso alguna Técnica con migo, las pocos de fuerza que me quedaban fueron inútiles, todo se volvió negro y no supes más de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

/


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo ( 6 )

Errores, venganzas y culpas

R.S

(Siete años atrás)

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, peor que una migraña, la cabeza me estallaría cualquier momento a causa del más fino sonido, el más leve rayito de luz era como farol en las pupilas, el cuerpo también dolía, ¿qué habría pasado para encontrarse así?, trataba de incorporarme pero me era inútil, hasta el solo hecho de quererme sentar dolía, me deje caer en la cama pesadamente sin fuerza, cierro mis ojos para poder sobre llevar el dolor físico, respiraba hondo y lentamente, pero algo en me interior no me dejaba tranquilo, ¿por qué esa angustia?¿qué era eso que no lo dejaba en paz?. abrí de nuevo los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la poca luz de la habitación, reconocía donde se encontraba. El buro alto de muchos cajones, la mesita con un florero cerca de la ventana y el piso de tatami, era mi antigua habitación y...ahí en una esquina un traje negro perfectamente colgado, fue el detonante para que todo lo ocurrido llegaran dolorosamente de golpe a mi memoria haciéndome gritar-¡akanee!..- grite su nombre con todas las fuerzas que podía, quemaba en la garganta tal esfuerzo- ¡akanee! - grite desesperado y adolorido, era inútil enderezarme , los músculos de mis brazos no lograban sostenerme, y las piernas eran como de goma. las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a mi madre y el doctor tofu.

-¡¿qué me pasa?¡, ¡¿qué carajos hicieron conmigo? no me puedo mover- preguntaba mientras me arrastraba por el futón- ¿por qué duele todo el cuerpo?, necesito salir de aquí para ir a buscar akane.

-Me temo que no se podrá. -dijo con pesar Tofu. - lo siento.

-Ranma tenemos que hablar acerca de Xiampu.-mi madre tenía un semblante que no me gustaba, me miraba como si se avergonzara de mí, fría y sin compasión- primero el Tofu tiene que arreglar lo que hiso con tigo. -mis ojos se posaron en los de tofu, no podía evitar trasmitir toda la rabia que sentía por el en ese momento.

-No sé por dónde empezar... esto…Ranma a causa del comportamiento que presentaste en la boda tuve que aplicar una técnica en ti. - miré al techo mientras apretaba mis nudillos con fuerza, mi mente procesaba la información, pero era difícil- hice presión en algunos puntos para poder suprimir algo de tu energía vital, tu fuerza y movilidad están suprimidas por ahora… lo siento Ranma fue algo necesario- puse mis ojos en él, sentía un rencor contra todos en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué quisiste atacar a Xiampu?... nunca lo creí de ti- me reprochaba mi madre, nadie podía entender como me sentía, aun cargaba una irá por dentro que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, ni la maldita técnica lo podía controlar-

\- ¿y lo preguntas madre?, estabas presente, Xiampu ha destruido mi vid...-un no rotundo me callo.

-¡No!, tú también eres responsable de lo que hiciste, debiste decirnos que tenías una relación a escondidas con esa joven, ahora tienes que asumir tu consecuencias y me refiero a que tienes que hacerte cargo de ese niño- no quise verla a la cara, no podía, sentía mucha vergüenza - hablaremos con ella y su abuela mañana por la mañana vete haciendo a la idea.- sin decir algo más escuche como se ponía de pie para salir de ahí.

\- ¿Me odia verdad? - dije con sarcasmo- valiente y honorable hijo resulté ser.

-No, no te odia. Solo está decepcionada, todos lo estamos. nunca pensamos que fueras hacer algo así y … ¿Akane?, Creíamos que eras feliz con ella, que la amabas… no entiendo ¿Qué pasó? – decía con voz incrédula, tratando de encontrar en mi rostro a muchas sus preguntas.

\- ¡yo aún la sigo amando y nunca lo dejare de hacer! - grite colérico, sentía que mis palabras no tenían sentido para ellos. Tofu me miró y vi pena en su rostro, odiaba que me miraran así me hacía sentir enfermo.

\- Tofu…tengo que ir con Akane, deja que me levante de aquí, tengo que hablar con ella. -

-Ranma …akane se a marchado- ¿marchado? No puede ser, ahora sentía un verdadero pánico.

-¿Pe..pero cómo?...!¿adónde se fue?¡!¿por qué no la detuvieron?!¡Maldita sea y yo aquí perdiendo tiempo!...!Tofu arregla esto!¡tengo que ir por ella, es que nadie lo entiende!-

-¡por más que maldigas y grites no podrás ir tras ella- dijo con voz dura-ahora escucha lo que te diré, te controlas por las buenas o lo haces por las malas y las malas serán es que aplique de nuevo la técnica contigo, será más larga la recuperación y será más tiempo que estés aquí tirado en un Futón, elije .- no dije nada, me mantuve conteniendo la furia en mi interior, tragándome la rabia y orgullo.

\- Debes de entender que para ella fue algo terrible, algo bajo de tu parte ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarias tu si el caso fuese al revés, que fuera ella la que te engañara? - no dije nada, pero el solo imaginarlo me partía el alma- con tu silencio basta, ahorita los ánimos no son los mejores, tus padres, Soun, Nabiki e incluso Kasumi están muy molestos contigo, ahora lo que quieren es tranquilidad para ella y si estando lejos es la solución harán lo imposible por respetarla-

-Pero necesito verla Tofu…necesito decirle que todo esto es un engaño, que ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. yo nunca le haría algo así… pero todos están en mi contra, no creen en lo que digo-

-Será muy difícil que vuelvan a confiar y creer en ti… tienes que hacerte a la idea que ya no regresaras con Akane, tu deber ahora es ese niño…-ignore el tema del niño, ese pequeño que aseguran ser hijo mío, por el momento no me importaba- y no dudes que tus padres te obliguen a que te cases con Xiampu, como dijo tu madre hasta a la idea.

-¡jamás lo hare! Ahora menos que nunca quiero estar cerca de ella, porque si la tengo enfrente de mí, olvidaré del poco honor que me queda- Tofu negó con la cabeza y ajustó sus lentes.

-veo que será imposible continuar con esta charla tendré que hacerlo de nuevo- vi como tenía todas las intenciones de poner sus manos en mí para hacer de nuevo esa técnica.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Tofu! … es que …siento una rabia dentro de mí, tanto dolor que no puedo controlar …- tenia mis puños tan fuertemente apretados que estaban blancos, mis mandíbula también la tenía apretada y mi vista comenzó a nublarse hasta que unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos- muero por salir corriendo en su búsqueda y decirle cuanto la amo, que todo esto una más de tantas pruebas que nos ponen y que siempre logramos superar…y me duele aquí -dije señalando en el pecho – solo pensar que la voy a perder y eso no … no lo concibo.-

-Ranma de verdad me duele todo esto, Akane es como una hermana para mí y tú siempre serás mi amigo, te aprecio mucho pero solo puedo ayudarte de esta manera, aconsejándote y… sobre akane no me preguntes, porque no lo sé -pude ver en su rostro que decía la verdad y comprendí que sería inútil si seguía postrado sobre Futón-… Entra en razón.

-Está bien Tofu, haré lo que dices -dije desganado, y cerré los ojos, sentí como manipulaba mi cuerpo como si fuera de trapo, me puso boca abajo y presionó dos veces a lo largo de mi nuca y una última vez en el centro de mi columna y de pronto toda esa pesadez se había esfumado, me sentí libre e incluso podía respirar mucho mejor, me incorpore poco a poco sintiendo toda mi fuerza y habilidades en cada parte de mi cuerpo, esa telaraña que me apresaba se desvanecía.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-me pregunto poniéndose de pie- espero que no hagas más locuras, porque de ser así estarás otros tres días inconsciente.

\- ¡tres días! ¿estuve inconsciente tres días?! – es que no lo podía creer había sido mucho tiempo el que había perdido, con más razón tenía que salir de esa casa, ignorando a tofu Salí de la habitación y me dirijo a la segunda planta, podía escuchar a tofu llamando desde abajo. llegue a la habitación que compartía con ella y mire la perilla de la puerta sin atreverme a entrar.

-veo que ya te recuperaste del todo- la dulce voz de Kasumi llamó mi atención- Ranma…me apena decirte esto, pero… creo que lo mejor es que te marches de aquí. – dolieron sus palabras, de verdad dolieron.

-Kasumi …yo… perdón, perdón por todo lo que les he causado – entre a la habitación sin pensarlo más, y su aroma me llegó de lleno a la cara, la oscuridad estaba por toda la habitación, pero lo poco que alcanzaba a ver fue pura destrucción para mí, encendí el interruptor y vi como estaba el espejo hecho pedazos en el piso.

-Akane…-susurre, podía imaginarme a ella en medio del lugar con su vestido de novia llorando por mi culpa.

-hace tres días que se fue y aun no nos atrevemos a entrar aquí-dijo Kasumi detrás de mí.

-¿Dónde está Kasumi? Tengo que ir por ella-

-No Ranma, déjala… ya no la tortures más, si aún tienes un poco de respeto por esta casa deja la ir-las palabras de Kasumi habían dejado ser dulces, calaban muy profundo, ella que siempre había sido buena conmigo estaba dejando de serlo.

-Yo nunca quise esto, ella… es mi vida moriría por ella todas las veces que fueran necesarias. tenía toda una vida planeada junto ella … ¡por dios juro que si ¡y ahora… no tengo nada- camine al armario ahogando más lagrimas por salir, la mitad de ese armario estaba vacío, era el espacio donde tenía toda su ropa, tome una maleta grande que estaba en lo alto y la arroje a la cama, Kasumi aún seguía en la puerta de la habitación observándome.

\- Si piensas irte a buscarla, pierdes tu tiempo nadie sabe dónde está y si lo supiéramos no lo diríamos …-

\- No importa, me gastare hasta el último maldito yen que tengo en buscarla si es necesario- camine al armario y comencé a sacar cada prenda de él para meterlas a la maleta, pero esta fue tomada de la cama.

-¡Basta ya!- en los años que tenía conociendo a Kasumi jamás la había visto comportarse así, tiró la maleta al piso a unos metros de la cama y me miro molesta – ella no quiere verte, no quiere saber nada de ti, esto fue algo terrible para ella, tu no sabe cómo estuvo después de la boda, lo mucho que me dolió verla así a todos nos afectó, pero ella es mi hermana y la quiero y yo sé que solo la harías sufrir más – _"solo la haré sufrir más"_ esas palabras pegaron en mi mente como un martillo, eso era algo que no quería, verla sufrir.

.

/

.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que despertara, no reconocía el lugar estaba todo en penumbras, muy apenas divisé el camino a la puerta y me frote fuerte los ojos tratando de aclarar mi vista para no golpearme con los muebles. Siento el amargo sabor a licor en la garganta, no tenía idea cuánto había bebido, pero por la condición en las que estaba podía jurar que ha sido mucho. Los insistentes golpes me molestaron ¿Quién demonios golpeaba a si la puerta?, llegue y trate de quitar el seguro para abrir, pero no enfocaba bien y cuando finalmente logre esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la única mujer que aún podía darme un jalón de orejas.

-No puedo creer las pintas en las que te encuentro Ranma- la deje pasar y note que traía una maleta en la mano, inspeccionó el lugar y más se molestó.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -pregunté cerrando la puerta y caminé al mini bar para ver qué más podía encontrar.

\- No dije dónde iría después de que los Tendo me echaron del Dojo…- encontré sobre la mesa bajo la chaqueta una botella de whisky a medio terminar y me la tome de un solo trago, quemó la garganta, pero no me importo.

-¿Ahora eres un alcohólico? ¿mañana que serás? ¿un drogadicto, un vagabundo? -

-No exageres madre, lo que menos necesito es que vengan a tratarme como un chiquillo, ya estoy mayorcito, ¿no crees? -

-ignorare tu falta de respeto por el momento, pero no toleraré más irresponsabilidades tuyas ¿escuchaste? - camino a la ventana para correr las cortinas, la luz entro por todo lo alto, era temprano como las 8 de la mañana, me tiré de nuevo a la cama mientras mi madre sacaba un cambio del maletín.

-aun no me has respondido ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –

-Nerima es un lugar pequeño, y todos te conocen, cualquier cosa que hagas se sabrá… además no fuiste muy discreto que digamos, hiciste un escándalo por la noche, nos llamaron para decirnos que estabas causando problemas, tuve que dejar una fuerte cantidad dinero por las molestias que causaste y por el pobre empleado que golpeaste- no creía en lo que mi madre decía, y es que no recordaba nada, mi memoria estaba totalmente en negro, mire mis nudillos y estaban muy lastimados, me incorpore y note todo los destrozos en la habitación, algunos muebles rotos, jarrones hechos pedazos en piso y botellitas de licor vacías por todo el lugar.

-Lo...lo siento, no recuerdo nada…solo recuerdo que ya no soy bien recibido con los Tendo- susurre algo sentido, me frote la cara con desesperación, se me estaban saliendo las cosas de control y no lo podía evitar. - ¿a qué has venido madre?

-sabes de sobra la razón por la que estoy aquí- podía intuir esa razón, pero me negaba creerlo. - te dije que iríamos a ver Xiampu y a su abuela hoy. - me levante molesto de la cama, solo escuchar su nombre me irritaba.

-¡No iré con ese par de arpías! Y si piensas que me voy a casar con ella, estas muy equivocada madre-

-¡A mi no me levantas la voz!... tampoco son de mi agrado y créeme que no estoy saltando de felicidad por tener que aparentar con esas…mujeres. pero tienes una responsabilidad con ese niño que muy posiblemente sea mi nieto- nos miramos por unos momentos y pude ver lo mal que también se la estaba pasando - no estoy contenta con todo esto Hijo, pero no hay nada que hacer, si tienes que casarte con ella lo harás, asume las consecuencias de tus actos y vive con ello.

-Madre… no me pidan que haga eso, puedo hacerme cargo del niño, no me opondré, pero … ¿casarme con Xiampu? Eso, eso no- caminé hasta un extremo de la habitación donde estaba una silla y me senté, cubrí mi cara con las manos tratando de calmarme.

-Hijo…- me llamó suavemente, levante mi rostro encontrándome con el suyo- sé que es difícil, pero aquí estaré yo contigo, no puedes convertirte en algo que no eres, ese niño no tiene la culpa…él es inocente en todo esto y no merece tener a su padre lejos de él, tú lo sabes, necesitara de ti- mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, mi madre tenía razón, cuando era pequeño hubiera dado muchas cosas por tenerla a mi lado y juré que jamás sería como mi padre, no quería ser como Genma Saotome-sabes… mientras estabas inconsciente pude verlo- se acomodó aún lado de mí, y note en su voz algo de emoción en sus palabras, miraba con una sonrisa a un punto distante- y recordé cuando tú eras pequeño… lo juguetón y despierto que eras, también lo glotón – dijo con algo de burla y reímos con algo de nostalgia-…solo estuve un momento con él y me robo el corazón.

\- Madre, tengo dudas… ¿y si no fuera mi hijo? ¿Y si también es un engaño? No sé cómo reaccionaría…- tenía cierto temor, pero había una pequeña posibilidad que lo fuera.

-lo único que puedes hacer para aclarar tus dudas es haciendo una Prueba de ADN y en caso de que llegase ser negativo… ya sabes que hacer, ahora tomate un baño y vístete que ya estamos algo retrasados, yo pediré algo para que comas- medite lo dicho por mi madre, y tenía razón. si no estaba seguro de la paternidad del niño tendría que hacer esa prueba y si llegara a ser negativo pasaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario buscando a Akane y haría lo imposible para recuperar la.

.

/

.

Llegamos al edificio donde Xiampu y su abuela se estaban hospedado, estacione el auto y baje para abrir la puerta del copiloto para que mi madre saliera de él, mi madre no podía ocultar el desagrado en su rostro, pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo, acomodo bien su kimono y camino con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba, le seguí, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. En minutos ya estábamos en la puerta del pequeño departamento. Toqué ligeramente sobre la puerta y esta se abrió, era la misma joven que nos recibía callada y con la vista baja, nos dejó entrar y en la pequeña sala tomando él té ya nos esperaban.

-Que gusto tengo de verte yerno- el comentario de felicidad mal disimulada por parte de la vieja bruja tentaba con mi paciencia, trate de ignóralo fijando mi atención en la estancia buscando al pequeño, no estaba lo más seguro que estuviera dentro de la habitación- ¿por qué no toman a ciento? deje que le sirva algo de té. - preferí seguir de pie, mi madre aceptó la invitación y toma la taza.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías, pero tu madre me aseguro de que, si lo harías, ella es una mujer de palabra-

-Por supuesto que lo soy…de palabra, educación y honor. - había cierto duelo de miradas entre ambas – pero últimamente todo eso se ha perdido, los jóvenes de hoy ya no tienen respeto por ninguna de esas cosas, es una pena que las buenas costumbres terminen así. Jovencitas sin dignidad rogando y haciendo cuanta barbarie por un hombre eso…no se veía antes, qué horror. - tras las última sutiles palabras de mi adorada madre a cierta persona, tomó sin ninguna pena un sorbo de té- Mmm delicioso.

-¡¿si está insinuando que mi nieta no tie… - Colong se puso de pie ofendida pero mi madre la freno.

-¡oh no! – interrumpió- yo no insinuó nada.. lo afirmo-Xiampu que permanecía hasta el momento callada, también se quejó.

-¡Señora! Yo no permitir ofensa, Airen faltar a su palabra, el prometer casarse conmigo, decir amarme. – y justo ahí la bomba explotó, un calor corrió por mi cuerpo subiendo hasta la cabeza, respiré con fuerza y clavé mi mirada en ella, mi madre, que también estaba sorprendida no dijo por el momento.

-¿escuche bien?-pregunte desentendido-¿acabas de decir que yo prometí que me casaría contigo?- medite por un momento esas palabras y me solté a reír, mi madre me miraba no comprendiendo el porqué de mi risa, Xiampu y colonge también lo hacían pero ellas estaban algo molestas.

-No entender que causar tanta risa-

-Es que, nunca imagine fueses a decir tremendo disparate… ¿yo? ¿prometiéndote a ti matrimonio? Es… como un chiste, de verdad por eso me causa tanta gracia- continúe con mi risa algo burlesca y me senté en la salita bajo más miradas de todas, si que había ofendido y herido a la China, pero era lo menos que importaba en ese momento- de verdad me sigues sorprendiendo Xiampu, cuando no creo que puedes ser más mezquina llegas y dices algo como esto, creo que lejos de molestarme ya me das risa- no lo podía evitar, mis palabras era algo hirientes y creo que sería así de ahora en adelante para con ella.

-¿Por qué ser tan cruel conmigo, yo amarte tanto y tu ser injusto?-entre sollozos y una que otra lágrima , me cuestionaba mi comportamiento.-yo…yo darte un hijo.

-¿y lo preguntas?…dices darme un hijo que fue concebido bajo sucias artimañas y engaños. Además …aún se tiene que comprobar de qué lo dices sea cierto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yerno?¿Aun crees que el pequeño Liang no es hijo tuyo?-

\- y lo seguiré creyendo hasta que no hagamos una prueba de ADN-afirme seguro – si verdad lo es, no creo que tengan algún problema ¿o sí? -

-¡por supuesto que no!...solo que aún es muy pequeño para ser sometido a ese tipo de pruebas- alegó preocupada.

\- lo sabemos y no haremos algo que atente contra el pequeño-comentó mi madre – pero necesitamos confirmar de que verdad sea un Saotome y de serlo así será reconocido por mi hijo y por supuesto la familia. - tras aclarar ese punto, se tranquilizaron un poco, pero tenía que aclarar otro asunto más antes de cualquier cosa pasara.

-Debo aclarar que esto no significa que tenga todas las intenciones que de querer casarme con Xiampu, asumiré mi rol de padre y tendrá todo mi apoyo económico, vendré a visitarlo y conviviré con él, claro que todo se verá también con mi abogado para que agilice todo lo necesario e incluso pasare una cantidad mensual para que puedan vivir cómodamente, pero… solo si los resultados son positivos- se miraron una a la otra, Xiampu seguía molesta quiso protestar, pero Colong no lo permitió.

-Está bien yerno…acepto lo que dices y agradecemos la ayuda que nos brindas-

-Bien, aclarando estos puntos creo que nuestra presencia ya no es necesaria- aclaro mi madre y nos pusimos de pie, pero antes de irme una curiosidad entro en mí.

-Antes de salir de aquí quisiera verlo- esta petición tomó por sorpresa a las mujeres chinas que se miraron entre sí, Xiampu sonrió, mi madre me tomó del brazo y preguntó si todo estaba bien, solo me limite a darle un movimiento con la cabeza. Xiampu entró a la habitación, solo demoro unos minutos y salió con el niño en brazos, se acercó a mí mostrándome al pequeño. No supe como describirlo, pero tenerlo ahí frente a mí me lleno de ternura, el me miro y descubrí que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de tocarme, estiraba los brazos pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos, no lo pensé, solo hice. - quisiera estar a solas con él.

-Estar bien, abuela y yo estar en habitación- en ese momento el mundo se cerró para los dos, di media vuelta dándole la espalda a ellas, no preste atención a lo que dijeron, camine unos pasos y me dispuse a observar detenidamente su rostro, no lo pude negar, si teníamos cierto parecido, escaso cabello negro que desprendía el característico aroma de un bebe, mejillas regordetas y algo sonrojadas.

-Te dije que te robaría el corazón-escuche decir a mi madre detrás de mí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. - dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-En mucho y a la vez en nada, siento que …Xiampu no miente con respecto al niño-confesé- algo dentro de mí me dice que lo proteja, que este cerca de él. - seguí observándolo y el pequeño jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa, mientras balbuceaba.

\- ¿Qué haré madre?, me siento confundido. –

-No hay mucho que hacer hijo. la sangre llama y por lo que veo lo ha hecho contigo, solo escucha mi consejo. sigue con lo planeado, realiza la prueba solo, para estar…ya sabes cien por ciento seguros – acarició las mejillas del niño y este reacciono encantado- es un niño encantador y hermoso…lastima de quien es su madre- esto me causo un poco de gracia. - es la verdad hijo…pero como me hubiera gustado que su madre fuera otra.

\- A mí también madre…a mi también-dije con pesar, no pude evitar pensar en esa ilusión, ese había sido unos de sus más bellos sueños. Formar una familia junto a Akane, siempre me visualice con tres pequeños corriendo por el dojo, dos pequeños niños entrenando tratando de imitar las técnicas que les enseñaba y a una niña con su madre en la cocina tratando de cocinar la cena. Si… era un sueño muy bello y lejano.

-Creo que es hora regresar al pequeño con su madre, aún tenemos que pasar a la oficina del señor Tanaka-

-Tienes razón… ¿podrías entregarlo tú? No quisiera toparme con Xiampu- mi madre aceptó y tomó al niño, este comenzó a hacer unos pucheros amenazando con llorar- Shhh…no llores pequeño, tu madre estará pronto aquí…yo vendré pronto a visitarte- roce tu mejilla con cuidado queriendo calmarlo – se buen niño y no llores. - como si comprendiera desistió y se entretuvo llevando sus manitas a la boca, no quise estar más tiempo ahí y me dirigí a la puerta- Madre… recuérdales que pronto recibirá noticias del abogado, te espero en el auto. -

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso… en un momento bajo- camine a paso rápido, tenía mucho en mente, me sentía abrumado. saque las llaves del auto y quite la alarma para poder entrar, tome al asiento del piloto y espere a que mi madre bajara. tanto que hacer tanto que pensar y esto apena era él comenzó, pero de algo si estaba seguro, estaría cerca del pequeño porque algo dentro de mí me decía que si era hijo mío.

/

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**/**_

 _ **Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

 **.**

Capitulo (7)

.

7 años antes

.

Pov. Akane.

Me encerré en mi habitación, quería morir en ese momento, me sentía tan humillada y avergonzada, ya podría ver las caras de todos los invitados mirándome con pena y compasión. Quería estar sola, desaparecer, que nadie recordara mi nombre, que nadie supiera quien soy.

me faltaba el aire y un dolor en el pecho se hacía más latente. Camine aduras penas, ya que el vestido lo sentía de plomo, sentí tanta desilusión, habían jugado con una amor tan puro, tan sincero, tan incondicional que me sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, ¿de verdad esto había ocurrido? ¿de verdad había sido todo un juego, un engaño?, todo me daba vueltas.

 _¿Por qué? …_ esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza, _¿por qué?_

La única luz que se colaba era la que entraba por la ventana abierta, el cielo era adornado por las pocas estrellas que apenas hacían su aparición, y ellas eran testigo de mi dolor, del fracaso y la derrota a la cual fui protagonista.

Podía escuchar los mormullos de todos los invitados en el jardín hablando de mí ya podría ver sus rostros con pesar mirándome, sintiendo lastima. Me tape los oídos para no escuchar, pero los mormullos los sentía en la cabeza torturándome. Me tope con mi reflejo en el espejo, el maquillaje algo corrido y el peinado estaba arruinado, las lágrimas dejaban pequeñas huellas por mis mejillas y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto y por último…mi vestido. Aquel que con tanta dedicación había escogido entre tantos otros, me quería sentir hermosa, quería lucir bella pera el pero todo se había ido fango. Mi hermoso vestido estaba estropeado, toque con las llamas de los dedos la tela, las finas costuras, la hechura del corsé…pero de pronto toda esa tela me oprimía el pecho y no podía respirar. trate de quitármelo, pero me era muy difícil, mis manos no podían con los botones aperlados en mi espalda y la desesperación se estaba haciendo más fuerte, quería quitarme todo lo que tenía encima, ya no podía más, ahora sentía que la tela quemaba y ardía la piel.

Usando mi fuerza comencé a quitarme el vestido, ya no me importaba si se llegara a romper, el sonido de la tela rompiéndose hacia eco en la habitación, las pequeñas piedras caían en el suelo dispersándose por toda la estancia. Aquel hermoso vestido de fina tela, ahora era solo un montón retazos y girones en el suelo, ahora me sentía libre y…sola. Me abrase a mí misma tratando de darme un poco de consuelo y calor, me sentía expuesta y todo el lugar era frio, ahí estaba yo en medio de un mundo donde habían jugando con mis sentimientos, me quede solo usando aquel conjunto de lencería de encaje y seda, que había adquirido dispuesta a cautivar sus ojos con mi cuerpo, más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos ¿qué sería de mi ahora? ¿cómo viviría sin él? una rabia y desesperación creció en mí, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban tire todo lo que estaba a mí al redor, fotografías, libros… todo quedo en el suelo, por último, con mis puños estrellaron el espejo quebrándolo.

Me dejé caer derrotada y débil, llorando dejando desahogar mi alma, me hice un ovillo en el suelo ya que mi mente estaba ida.

-¡akane cariño, abre la puerta!akane por favor! ¡abre la puerta! – la voz de alguien sonada a lo lejos, no distinguía quien pudiera ser, no me importaba, quería permanecer así, ya nadie me la lastimaría, ya no.-¡akane, si no abres las puerta lo haremos nosotros!..!akane vamos a entrar!-lo único que recuerdo fue ver entrar a mi tía Nodoka y mis hermanas de tras de ella. todo fue como en cámara lenta, las mires y pude ver la tristeza y el miedo en su cara, unos cuantos pestañeos más y entre en un mundo de licencio.

-/-

Cuando desperté era de madrugada en la habitación que antes era de Kasumi. ya no pude dormir más, porque cada vez que serraba los ojos cientos de escenas del día anterior pasaban ante mis ojos, prefería estar en la cama entre los cobertores, ahí me sentía segura.

Tenía la vista fija a la ventana mirando el cielo, como poco a poco este se había aclarado hasta que el sol salía entre las nubes, el tiempo paso lento y en silencio, solo el tictac del reloj en la pared se escuchaba.

Pasadas las 6 de la mañana el sonido de la puerta principal se hiso presenté, comprendí que mi tía Nodoka ya había regresado, y en un par de minutos ya la tenia afuera de la puerta tocando, no quería vela, insistió un poco más hasta que le dije que se marchara, amenazó con regresa más tarde con el desayuno y yo la ignore, Di un largo suspiro para poder calmar esa necesidad de llorar de nuevo,

-ya no…- me dije- ya no…- me dije, basta de derramar más lágrimas, ya no más, simplemente avanzaría hacia delante. me puse de pie para Salir de la cama que me costó mucho, pero lo al final lo hice.

Sali de la habitación de kasumi y me dirijo a la mía, con pasos lentos y silenciosos camine, no quería que se dieran cuenta, entre rápido y mis pies descalzos sintieron las piedras y cristales del que fue mi vestido, ahogue de nuevas esa necesidad de llorar y una pequeña lagrimita que alcanzó salir fue borrada a la fuerza con mi mano, camine y busque entre las cosas tiradas mi Laptop, sabía que por ahí debería de estar, hurgue mas por debajo de la cama y la encontré, estaba por salir cuando en una esquina divise mi Celular.

Con prisa Sali para regresar a la habitación de kasumi con los dos objetos que la ayudarían salir de ahí.

-/-

 _-¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo Sra Tendo? –_ la escuche preguntar no muy segura del otro lado de la línea.

-muy segura…esta es una oportunidad que no puedo perder- afirme mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con algo desesperación.

- _es que …me tomo por sorpresa su cambio, usted aseguro su estancia en la universidad en local-_

-lo se… pero los motivos por los cuales me hacían permanecer en Japón fueron… cancelados- dije con amargura- pero ahora estoy libre de tales compromisos, dígame…¿aún tengo esa oportunidad?-

- _¡por supuesto! Me alegra saber que una estudiante como usted pueda sobresalir en el extranjero, para nosotros es todo un honor y orgullo saber que una ejemplar estudiante proveniente de Furinkan, este en tal Universidad de renombre, no se preocupe por todo el papeleo, nosotros haremos la documentación correspondiente… solo asegúrese de su vuelo-_ era notable el entusiasmo con el que me ayudaba a agilizar todo lo que ocupaba para mi viaje para la universidad, meses atrás la señora Hohashi trato de convencerme tomar los estudios universitarios en el extranjero, tenían muy buenos programas donde daban la oportunidad de usar mi beca en la universidad que yo quisiera, pero la había rechazado por tomar una local, para estar mas pendiente del dojo y de mis obligaciones como "esposa".

Por fortuna, si se le puede decir asi. había tenido la suerte encontrar abierta esa vacante y tomar la oportunidad de salir del país.

- _llegara a su correo electrónico la documentación que necesitara llevar…pero señorita, si llegara en contrar vuelo lo más antes posible seria lo mejor, así tendrá algunos días para poder ponerse al corriente y que conozca un poco la ciudad, yo le recomiendo que este por lo menos una semana antes. -_

-me parece bien, hare lo posible para estar ahí cuanto antes- caminaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado, una parte se sentía aliviada, pero otra se sentía con mucho nervio.

- _me parece perfecto, cualquier duda o inconveniente no dude en hacérmelo saber... -_ después seguir en la línea por otros diez minutos, colgué el teléfono.

Comencé a buscar con urgencia algún vuelo disponible, con el estrés y frustración a niveles no tolerables encontré, pero hacia escala, sería un vuelo largo y pesado, pero valdría la pena si quería que fuera el mas pronto, hice la reservación y el pago, también le avise a la señora Hoashi, pero el problema sería el decirle al resto de la familia.

No quería salir de la habitación, sentía mucha vergüenza, después de meditarlo un poco más, me decidí en bajar, me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, me costos mucho cruzar la puerta otra vez y encontrar con toda esa escena vivida la noche anterior, pero camine al closet y tome un cambio de ropa interior, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una playera básica en color arena.

mientras tomaba la ducha pensé en muchas cosas, mi familia, mis amigos, la escuela, mis próximos estudios universitarios, toda mi vida, pero esquivando todo lo referente a él, ya no quería saber de él, era algo que ya no me tenía que interesar, si…dolía como el infierno, pero así podía seguir adelante.

Cuando Sali de la tina el anillo que aún seguía usando pego en la orilla haciendo un ruido, mire mi mano observado con detalle la sortija, acaricie sintiendo las pequeñas piedras alrededor de una mas grande en el centro, y como un mormullo en el viento escuche su voz…

 _-"Akane Tendo me concederías el sueño de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"-_

Y mi mente torturándome hiso que viviera otra vez la noche de mi cumpleaños cuando me pidió matrimonio…

 _-" ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..."-_

Cerré con fuerzas los ojos, un dolor fuerte se hiso en mi garganta, no quería llorar más, hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para no dejarlas salir, me repetí varias veces- _olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo ya, borra lo de tu mente-_. tome aire unas cuantas veces y me tranquilice un poco, tome la toalla y seque mi cuerpo para ponerme la ropa.

Como un zombi baje al comedor, con pasos lentos y ausentes, escuche algunos platicando en el comedor, no distinguí quienes eran, pero al llegar notaron mi presencia.

-Hija…que bueno que ya …-a mi padre le faltaron palabras que decir, vi la pena en su cara y las ganas de abrazarme, se puso de pie y camino con cautela y me tomo de los hombros para abrasarme y yo me deje querer por el.

\- Estoy aquí para ti mi pequeña- me dio un beso en la frente y agradecí solo con una sonrisa. el resto que presenciaba tal escena tampoco sabían que decir, mi tío Genma agacho el cabeza avergonzado, Kasumi estaba sirviendo un poco de té y este fue derramado por la sorpresa y mi tía Nodoka…. No supe como describirlo, tenía muchos sentimientos en su rostro, se puse de pie para acercase a mí, pero yo la frené con mi mano.

-No…- dije seria- desde ahora, desde este momento no quiero ver sus caras llenas de pena y lastima, si de verdad quieren mi bienestar les prohíbo que me miren así. - los presentes se miraron unos a otros con ojos abiertos, mi hermana medito las palabras mientras secada el pequeño derrame de té sobre la mesa, apreté mis manos y con las puntas de los dedos rasqué mis palmas para poder distraerme- ahora… solo me queda seguir adelante, seguir con los planes que tenía pausados…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto mi padre desconfiado-¿Qué planeas Akane?.

-padre…lo que trato de decir es que seguiré con mis planes con estudiar la universidad, solo que no serán aquí-

-¿Iras a Tokio?-pregunto mi tía temiendo una respuesta, negué con la cabeza y me miro a la ojos, ella comprendido-oh…ya veo.- tomo asiento con pesar y junto sus manos sobre la mesa triste.-¿Cuándo te iras?..-

-¿Irte?!¿a dónde?! – mi tía era lista, no necesite explicar mucho, el problema seri a mi padre, él podía ser…algo dramático. cuando mi Hermana Nabiki se mudó a Tokio había llorado toda una tarde y cuando llamaba por teléfono le rogaba de que regresara, así estuvo casi por unos quince días, ¿Cómo lo tomaría el ahora que su hija pequeña se ira al otro lado del mundo? Para nada bien. -hija yo se que estas muy dolida con Rama… pero cometas una tontería, si hablas con él, a lo mejor puedes solucionarlo. -

-¡No!- dije molesta- ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, todos fuimos testigos especialmente tu papa, no me pidas que hable con el por que no lo hare, ya bastantes humillaciones pase como para que valla y mi siga humillando más, me acabas de decir que estabas para mi…-

-si hija… sabes que si, pero no quiero te vayas así, ¿y si todo es un mal entendido? ¿tienes que aclararlo Akane- camine exasperada al otro lado del comedor, era increíble lo que mis oídos oían.

-¡papa tu viste a Xiampu con un niño afirmando que era su hijo y él no lo negó! ¡todos lo vieron! …- algo que no quería hacer termine por hacerlo, llorar. - el me engaño con ella desde hace mucho tiempo y no iré de tras de él pidiendo que regresemos, porque esto jamás lo olvidare…- respire profundo tragándome las lágrimas una vez más, me limpie las mejillas y los encare – pero ya no importa, lo que tenia que decirles es que mañana sale mi vuelo, me iré a estudiar la universidad, seguiré con mis planes, seguiré con mi vida y eso ya no es aquí y ni con él.

-Tienes razón hermanita- escuche decir a Kasumi, la mire y ella se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- tienes todo el derecho de seguir tu vida y si esta no es aquí aun que me duela no tenerte cerca yo te apoyare- sin más me dio un abrazo que yo correspondí fuertemente.

-Akane…- me separe a para mirar a mi tío Gemma quien me llamaba- yo…quisiera pedirte perdón por todo el daño que causo mi hijo, no sé qué paso lo desconozco totalmente …- lo interrumpí.

-Está bien tío, acepto sus disculpas, pero con respecto a Ranma ya nada será igual… - mire al resto de la familia y aclare un poco la garganta-ahora espero que comprendan mi decisión, esto es algo muy importante para mi, quiero su apoyo total…-asintieron- aún no les puedo decir donde me iré, solo puedo decir que será lejos así que…quisiera disfrutar el resto del día en paz…-

Ellos aceptaron, pero había quedado inconcluso algunas cosas, mi padre seguía triste ya que mañana partiría, tanto como mi tía y tío intentaron una vez más convencerme el hablar con su hijo, pero así como comenzaban a hablar del tema terminaba, mi tío Genma había entendido al verme renuente y molesta, pero Mi tía Nodoka no. Yo se que ella me quiere mucho y que hubiera dado muchas cosas para que esto no ocurriese, pero fue tanta la insistencia que terminamos discutiendo y termine siendo grosera con ella. El resto del día no la vi, al parecer había salido, estuve el pendiente de su regreso para poder disculparme, pero no apareció. También tuve la visita de mis sobrinos que habían llegado después del almuerzo, estuve jugando con ellos un par de horas disfrutando de su compañía ya que no sabía cuánto duraría sin verlos, ese tiempo también me sirvió para platicar con Kasumi, a pesar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro le dolía mi partida, siempre fuimos muy unidas y ahora yo estaría muy lejos y no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde mientras Kasumi preparaba la cena y los niños jugaban yo estaba en mi habitación haciendo mis maletas, tomé toda mi ropa y comencé doblarla con cuidado, no sabia exactamente que clima habría, por eso empacaba todo, trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada en mi viaje, quería ver todo lo positivo de esto, pero sin darme cuenta una que otra lagrimita resbalaba por mis mejillas, suspire derrotada y me senté a la orilla de la cama. Aún faltaban dos valijas más, el sonido del teléfono sonó en el escritorio, me levanté con pesar y pude ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Nabiki.

-Hola Nabiki- conteste con voz suave.

- _me a dicho Kasumi que te iras mañana…¿Por qué tan pronto? Y así como así-_ al parecer a Nabiki tampoco le había gustado mucho la idea, se escuchaba algo desanimada _– Akane no tienes que irte, no por el…esa es tu casa, somos tu familia, no me gustaría que te fueras -_ sonreí levente, eran raras las veces que la fría Nabiki demostrara algo de sentimientos, no era muy expresiva ni siquiera por Kuno, me conmovió sus palabras.

-Sabes que tengo que, y no solo por el hago esto – mentí- esto es una oportunidad que se presentó justa mente en el momento correcto – volví mentir- no podía rechazarlo, además esto me ayudara mucho… veras que si.- con el teléfono en el oído proseguí con mi tarea empacando, el hablar con ella me estaba ayudando mucho, reí un poco al escuchar como regañaba a unos de sus trabajadores y se quejaba de ellos con migo, desgraciadamente no estaba cerca para poderme despedir como se debería, hoy por la mañana tubo que salir con algo relacionado de la empresa donde trabaja y no regresaría hasta dentro de tres días. termine de cerrar la ultima maleta, cuando escuche a Kasumi al pie de la escalera avisando que la cena estaba lista, yo seguí hablando con Nabiki y ella traba de sacarme información de donde viajaría, Sali del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras cuando Tofu apareció por la puerta.

-No Nabiki no te diré… quisiera estar tranquila unos días… y – Tofu se sorprendió un poco al verse topado conmigo- Nabiki tengo que colgar, te llamo después- y sin más colgué el teléfono dejándola con media palabra en la boca. -hola tofu… me alegra verte.

-Y a mi Akane…- dijo con sinceridad- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has tenido algún mareo o algo? después de ese desvanecimiento que tuviste ayer me quede algo preocupado, no pode venir más temprano a revisarte ya que tuve un problema con niño que tuvo una fractura…- se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros con ternura.

-estoy bien…sabes que soy fuerte, lo que no mate más…-

-más fuerte te vuelve. -completo- es verdad…pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti- comencé a caminar al comedor, pero me detuve al ver que Tofo no me seguía, lo miré y él estaba al pie de las escaleras observando hacia arriba, después volvió a poner su vista en mí.

-¿sabes a que he venido verdad?- pregunto serio y yo negué- esta inconsciente, vengo a despertarlo- me sorprendí y sentí un vuelco en el estómago, no creí el estuviera inconsciente y que Tofu hubiera aplicado alguna técnica con él, comenzó a subir los escalones, pero llegue a el y lo tome de la manga de sus saco

-¡No, espera!- se detuvo intrigado- no lo hagas…no todavía.- tofu me miro como si estuviera loca, yo me acerque a el y lo tome del brazo haciéndolo bajar del los primeros escalones- deja que te explique, pero te pido que no lo hagas… por favor- miro a hacia arriba una vez más y después a mí no muy convencido, pero al final accedió. Después de hablar con él unos minutos logre que esperara hasta que tomara mi vuelo, cuando mucho un día más. Ahora no podía evitar pensar que el estaba en su antigua habitación, mi mente era un total embrollo que no me había a detenido a pensar donde se encontraba.

El resto de la tarde paso volando, cenamos juntos, bueno sin la presencia de la tía Nodoka, ni siquiera mi tío Genma sabía dónde estaba, pero para él también era extraña su ausencia, la cena muy lejos de ser amenaza fue todo lo contrario, todos estábamos comiendo en silencio cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, miraba distraída al resto en la mesa, Kasumi tratando de alimentar a los niños que estos muy bien portaditos comían cada granito de arroz que mi hermana ponía en sus bocas, mi padre comía pausadamente y Tofu miraba con tenue sonrisa a Kasumi alimentar a los niños, suspire cansada…esto no funcionaria.

Sentí envidia al verlos felices y eso no era bueno, me levante de la mesa dejando a medio terminar la cena, me disculpe y Sali de ahí antes que las lagrimas me traicionaran de nuevo.

Cuando llegue al pie de las escaleras me senté en el primer escalón ahora no podía subir sabiendo que el estaba en su habitación, todo sería mejor si seguía ignorando su presencia en la casa, subí lentamente la escalera no queriendo hacer ruido hasta que llegue a la puerta corrediza, me quede en la entrada dispuesta abrir la puerta, pero no me atrevía. Era mejor así, seguir ignorando su presencia como lo había hecho las últimas horas, medí media vuelta y seguí mi camino a la habitación de Kasumi, me encerré en ella y mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si entraba? Eso nunca lo sabría, quizá muchas cosas. Todas las maletas estaban listas junto a la pared, eran cuatro en total, la ropa que usaría estaba lista en una silla junto a la ventana ahora solo faltaba que llegara la hora de partir.

El " _toc-toc"_ en la puerta se hiso presente.

-hija …soy yo quisiera hablar contigo un momento- dijo mi padre del otro lado de la puerta y me apresure a abrir, esperaba de verdad que mi padre desistiera la idea que tenía para que hablara con Ranma, porque no pasaría.

-hola papa…pasa-lo deje pasar y se sentó en la cama, fijando su vita a todas las maletas hechas juta a la puerta. -¿pasa algo?- pregunte.

-vaya… es mucho equipaje, pareciera que no fueras a regresar- dijo con voz triste y apagada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y camine a la cama para sentarme a su lado, tome su mano y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Papa…necesito salir de aquí…-mire sus ojos oscuros y comprendieron todo con estas pocas palabras- y esta es una oportunidad no la puedo perder, sé que será lejos, pero será por mi bien…créelo-tomo mi manos y apretó fuertemente- ¿lo harás por mí?...no quisiera irme sabiendo que estas molesto conmigo.

-no pequeña… no estoy molesto contigo y nunca lo estaría… es solo que, saber que ya no te veré me pone algo…ya sabes lo llorón que me pongo - sonreí derramando unas lágrimas, claro que sabía. me abraso fuertemente y beso mi cabello para luego acariciarlo- te extrañare mucha hija…

\- y yo papa- conteste llorando.

-Bueno… ¿qué se puede hacer?, es parte de la vida. Los hijos crecen y dejan el nido…pero creo nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para verlas partir, a ninguna de ustedes…-me separé de él y limpio mis lágrimas con cariño. Sería tan aburrido ahora el día sin sus locuras, pero él tenía razón los hijos crecías y dejaban el nido para crear los propios. – bueno, creo que es hora de que te deje descansar, me imagino que mañana saldrás temprano para el aeropuerto, ¿no? - asentí- bien… iré contigo a dejarte.

-No te preocupes por eso papa, mañana habrá un trasporte para que me lleve… me iré antes por si tuviera que arreglar documentos.

-Bien… mañana será entonces, que descanses hija- dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta, seguí sentada en la cama analizando esta despedida entre los dos, por un lado, me sentía mejor, ahora podía irme sabiendo que todo está bien con mi padre, el único pendiente era mi tía Nodoka que no tenía noticias de ella. Después de un rato Kasumi, Tofu y los niños pasaron a despedirse, prometieron estar temprano al otro día para despedirnos, nos dimos un abrazo y beses la frente a los gemelos, que al decirles adiós comenzaron a hacer algunos pucheros al no quererse ir, me enterneció infinitamente verlos llorar, eran mis únicos sobrinos y los amaba, desde el momento que supe que venían en camino. ya no los vería hacer sus gracias y tampoco escucharía cuando me llamaban _tia kanne._

-/-

Esa mañana de domingo amaneció lloviendo con fuerza, desde muy temprano estaba despierta, preparando todo para partir, temía que por problemas del clima el vuelo fuera cancelado, las ansias y el temor no me dejaba estar tranquila, camine de un lado a otro en el recibidor es parando el trasporte, pero este no llegaba, a pesar que iba con muchísimo tiempo de ventaja, ya quería estar en el aeropuerto.

Estábamos al pie de la escalera mi padre y yo, mirando las gotas de la lluvia caer, tenía todo mi equipaje invadiendo la entrada, Kasumi y ni Tofu habían llegado todavía, ni tampoco la Tía Nodoka con el Tío Genma, estaba temiendo no verlos antes de partir.

Mire a las escaleras, precisamente a cierta habitación en particular, podía visualizarlo sobre el Tatami dormido. el claxon sonó insistente del otro lado del portón anunciando su llegada.

Suspire fuerte y tome la correa de mi bolso. ya era hora.

-¿Todo bien hija?-pregunto mi padre con un quede de esperanza, esperada que con esa pregunta tuviera un arrepentimiento por respuesta.

-es… solo que ellos no han llegado y quisiera despedirme una vez más… bueno, no importa ya, vamos.- tome la correa de mi bolso y la coloque en mi hombro, un ligero suéter negro y sobre el una gabardina café claro hasta las rodillas, este me serviría como impermeable para no mojarme mucho de la lluvia, dimos por lo menos dos carreras de la entrada de la casa a la camioneta para subir todo mi equipaje, eche un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle y no había señal de ellos, no pude evitar sentirme triste al dejarlos pero era lo mejor, mi padre estaba en la entrada bajo el techo del gran letrero "Dojo Tendo" y me miraba nostálgico, me acerque una vez mas y nos abrasamos, y con un _te quiero_ nos separamos, me subí al auto y en cuanto la puerta se cerró este arranco .

Mi ropa estaba algo humedal igual que mi cabello, tenía frio, pero ya no importaba, era el inicio de un nuevo rumbo y tenia que sobreponerme, me aleje de aquel barrio en el cual había vivo todo tipo de situaciones y aventuras, ahora estaría muy lejos y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. miraba por la ventanilla distraída cuando pasamos por el parque que cruzábamos cuando regresaban de la escuela, pero algo llamo mi atención, más bien alguien.

-¡espere! Regrese al parque y deténganse- el conductor miro por el retrovisor y manubrio para poner el auto en reversa, la fuerte lluvia empañaba los cristales, no me dejaba ver con claridad. Quizá era producto de mi imaginación, no estaba segura, por eso tenía que confirmar.

Cuando el auto se puso a la altura de la entrada del parque, limpie con mi mano el cristal para ver mejor, y mis sospechas fueron aclaradas.

-Espere aquí, no tardo …le pagare muy bien por el tiempo que me espere- el conductor acepto y apago el motor. Sali del transporte, pero la lluvia ahora era menos fuerte de cuando Sali de casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en medio del parque y en la lluvia?, y lo más sorprendente era que él no estaba transformado.

-Mousse…¿Qué haces aquí en medio la lluvia?- camine lentamente estando a unos tres metros de el, se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol, su mirada estaba perdida y miraba hacia algún punto, observe que usaba una túnica algo diferente a las que solía usar antes, solo que este era negra.-¿estás bien?¿hay algo que pueda ser por ti?- no tenía respuesta alguna ni si quiera me miraba, comencé a angustiarme, no me gustaba ese semblante que traía, pero sospechaba cual era la causa, Xiampu.

-Dime Tendo…- hablo y puse mi atención a el- ¿Cómo vives con el dolor y el engaño? - ante tales preguntas mi corazón dio vuelco.

-yo..yo…- no sabía que decir, era obvia la respuesta, solo míren me…huyendo para no vivir la realidad usando una d escusa mis estudios.-¿ quién a dicho que puedo?... tengo días tratando de comprender que fue lo que paso y… aun no logro entender. -

-Mousse… ¿Qué paso? ¿cómo es que no te has convertido? - me senté a su lado, observando su perfil, esperando una respuesta.

-Tendo…me han matado…han jugado conmigo como no tienes una idea – fruncí el ceño molesta ¿que no tenia idea?,!claro que la tenía! – jugaron conmigo, me ilusionaron y me mintieron…

\- no digas que no tengo idea porque si la tengo ..Hace tres día fue mi boda- puso sus ojos en mi después de varios minutos hablando, sus ojos aguamarina mostraban un inmenso dolor en ellos, no tenían ese brillo característico de él, un chico enamorado que se desvivía de amor por alguien.

\- se supone que sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida…y no lo fue, yo también estoy destrozada por dentro Mousse, por eso me marcho… -abrió un poco sus ojos asombrados y sonrió un poco- deberías hacerlo mismo, regresa a china y trata de ser feliz, así como lo tratare yo.

-Hoja la todo fuera tan fácil- dijo derrotado.

-¡nadie dijo que sería fácil! Pero lo tenemos que hacer…al menos yo, ya basta que nos crean débiles. Somos mas fuertes de lo que muchos creen.- mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que deje escapar, estas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia.- yo se que no será fácil, pero lo lograras…regresa a china, tu hogar.

-yo … ya no tengo un hogar Tendo - escuche atento lo que decía – ya no puedo regresar a china, yo ya no tengo a nadie ahí- lo mire sin comprender, no entendía por qué decía eso, miro de nuevo al frente y suspiro cansado. - mi madre murió hace unos días…- mi respiración se cortó, ahora comprendía- le di sepultura y me enteré que Xiampu había regresado a Japón. Yo vine por ella, no entendía que hacia aquí, se supone que nos casaríamos y estoy tan seguro que ni siquiera sabían que mi madre había muerto o quizás si… pero no les importo- comencé a sentirme mal, muy mal por él. Una solitaria lagrima caía por una de sus mejillas. - después de todo… yo solo soy un estorbo.

-¡no!..no digas eso- dije rápidamente tratando animarlo .

-¡claro que lo soy!- exclamo mirándome- llego de china y me encuentro que ella me engaño… ¡ella y la abuela me enviaron con mentiras a un templo por casi un año!¡ un año que estuve lejos de mi madre enferma, solo porque dijeron que así podría ser digno de ella!...yo..yo de verdad la amaba… pero solo fui un títere en sus manos, nunca fue su intención estar conmigo, solo me quiso lejos para que no supiera de su embarazo… y yo les creí.

Un fuerte nudo se me formo en la garganta, no podía asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, ahora entendía que no era la única sufriendo aquí, también él había caído en un cruel engaño.

-es mi castigo por confiar en ella…cuando supe donde se estaban hospedando llegue y les pedí explicaciones, solo me dieron esto – saco dentro de sus túnicas una botella de cristal vacía.

– dijeron que era la cura a la maldición. En ese momento mi enojo se esfumo como el aire, estaba cejado por una inmensa felicidad, si tenía la cura en mis manos era por que ella me la estaba dando y que me quería …la use y comprobé que era verdad, no podía creer que por fin ya no me transformaría en ese animal y que sería feliz ahora…- cerré los ojos con fuerza, dolía escucharlo hablar, sentía mucha pena y rabia a la vez, no era justo que jugaran así con sus sentimientos, no se Valia. apreté las manos en la madera de la banca, conteniendo esa furia por dentro. - pero en cuanto me vio curado me boto como a un perro…- sus ojos se ensombrecieron- me dijo que haría su vida con Saotome…y que tenían un hijo, que si me habían mandado lejos era para que no los descubriera y … ya imaginaras las razones por las que estoy aquí.

-lo siento de verdad…- dije entre sollozos.

-te agradezco que me escucharas Tendo… - el sonido del claxon sonó fuerte en el parque a pesar de la lluvia, por un momento había olvidado que la transportación estaba esperándome. - creo que te están esperando…lamento hacerte perder el tu tiempo…yo estaré bien. - un infinito pesar se instalo en mi pecho, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Nunca fuimos amigos cercanos, no tanto como lo éramos Rioga y yo, pero nos llevábamos bien. Pero siempre a padeció en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, siempre se desvivió por Xiampu pero esta nunca lo valoro. Ahora no tenía a nadie.

Medite un poco mas y puso mi mirada de nuevo a él, el me miro sin ninguna expresión. Me acerque a él y tome su morral como las que usan los marineros y me la puse al hombro.

-ven conmigo…-le dije segura, el miro estañado, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fue broma- no me mires así… dices que en china ya no tienes a nadie… ¿qué te hace pensar que aquí sí? Ven conmigo, ahora me tendrás a mi…los dos juntos saldremos de esta así podrás rehacer tu vida lejos de aquí como yo lo hare con la mía…-

-Estas algo loca, ¿lo sabias? - se puso de pie, pero eso no significaba que estuviera convenido de aceptar- ¿adónde iríamos? Si en cualquier caso decidiera ir.

-ya te dije que lejos… velo como una aventura- camine con dirección a la trasportación que ya había encendido el motor- o… ¿quieres ver cómo viven feliz mente? Porque yo…ya he tenido suficiente. - ante mis sinceras palabras comenzó a caminar algo inseguro.

-Está bien, iré contigo- sonreí sinceramente Y colocamos sus cosas junto con mi equipaje y entramos a la camioneta. El conductor fijo el retrovisor y mire atreves de él.

-al aeropuerto por favor- este asintió y se puso en marcha.

-y…¿A dónde iremos Tendo?-pregunto dudoso. suspire y sonreí levemente y puse su mano encima de la suya en seña de que no se preocupara.

\- california, iremos a california…-

.

.

.

.

.

/

Muchas gracias a las personitas que toman el tiempo de leer.

También agradezco los mensajitos me hacen llegar, hay veces que pienso

No seguirla y hacer otra cosa, pero seguiré para ver hasta dónde llega esto.

Ahora si Miladis ya está aquí, después de tanta vuelta. XD

/

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capitulo (8)

Frente a ti

POV. Ranma

Estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo abotonando mi camisa, tomándome mí tiempo y pensando un sin fin de cosas, aun no podía creer que Soun hubiera muerto, había hablado con el uno días antes por la tarde. Y ahora me entero que lo encontraran muerto en su cama, sentía un gran pesar y tristeza.

A pesar de que habíamos tenido problemas años atrás retomamos el contacto y comenzamos a trabajar juntos haciéndonos socios, pero ahora que él había muerto no sabía que iba a pasar. Siento la mirada de alguien en la espalda y miro por el espejo, No puedo evitar fruncir el sueño.

-¿No deberías arreglarte? Yo casi estoy listo y no pienso esperarte- advertí serio continuado a ahora con el cinturón.

\- No, yo iré más tarde. Aún tengo o algo de sueño, aún es temprano - dijo Xiampu despreocupada bostezando con dirección a la cama para dejarse caer en ella.

Apreté la mandíbula y tome el saco de mala gana para usarlo, Camine al vestidor donde tenía todas las fragancias y lociones, escogí una y aplique un poco sobre el pecho y ropa esparciendo así el aroma por la habitación.

\- Deberías quedarte un poco más, y Así podemos seguir con lo de anoche - la escuché decir desde afuera, maldije internamente mi falta de control y también la mala suerte al haberme topado con ella cuando estaba ebrio.

Salgo del vestidor para encontrarla con pose sugerente sobre la cama con la bata de seda de un color tinto a juego con la lencería.

\- No digas tonterías por favor, como bien lo has dicho es muy temprano… y por lo de anoche no te iluciones, fue un error. - salí de ahí para dirigirme a la habitación de Liang, dejando la sobre la cama molesta e indignada. abrí la puerta donde lo encontré en el piso poniéndose los zapatos ya bien vestido.

-Hola hijo, ¿estás listo? - pregunte desde la puerta.

-si papa, ya lo estoy. ¿Mamá vendrá con nosotros? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, dejando ver su atuendo.

-No, ella irá más tarde. No se siente bien – mentí y no muy bien ya que se me acerco a mí para verme a los ojos y levantó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Discutieron otra vez? -acuso.

-No hijo… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? -

-lo sé, se nota en tu cara- dijo señalando mi rostro- cuando hablas con mamá siempre traes el ceño fruncido y se marcar aquí – y señalo mi frente -… si siguen así Te volverás viejo más rápido. - salió del cuarto y yo me quede mudo, no había discutido con ella, solo no podía evitar hablarle golpeado, su cercanía, su voz y presencia me molestaba, no la podía sopórtala mucho tiempo. Y eso cualquiera lo podía notar, hasta Liang y eso era no eran bueno.

Llegue a la plata baja donde me esperaba jugando con su videojuego.

-Liang... Hijo, de verdad no discutí con tu madre-

\- No importa papa - dijo sin alzar la mirada del juego - yo sé que no te llevas bien con ella...te veo en auto - camino directo a la puerta para abrirla y salir.

Suspire cansado, A pesar de su corta edad Liang era muy consciente de la relación nada normal de Xiampu y yo, sedaba cuenta de muchas cosas que un niño de su edad no debería saber, pero aún que se mostraba indiferente sabía que en el fondo le dolía.

\- ¡Buenos días señor Ranma! ¿Desayunara algo? - preguntó Kumiko qué salía del pasillo proveniente de la cocina.

-no Kumiko, no tengo hambre... Comeré algo con los Tendo- al escuchar los Tendo su alegre semblante cambio a uno triste y sombrío.

-es cierto... El señor Soun falleció, me gustaría ir a dar unas Plegarias señor, si me da el permiso por supuesto. -

-claro... Si gusta puede venir con nosotros, la espero en el auto-dije amablemente.

-¡oh no señor! No se preocupe... Iré más tarde, después de que atienda a la señora Xiampu, sabe cómo se pone cuando no está listo su desayuno... De hecho, ya estoy retrasada, no tarda en llamarme - negué con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud que a veces se tomada Xiampu con Kumiko, era consciente que era grosera con ella. Pero la dulce kumiko siempre la excusaba y ni se quejaba, y al no estar la mayor parte del tiempo en casa olvidada hablar sobre el tema con ella.

\- Por cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme al teléfono- ella sintió y siguió su camino de regreso a la cocina. Cuando salí Liang ya estaba dentro del auto.

Todo el trayecto al dojo no decía ni una palabra, lo miraba por el retrovisor esperando que alzará la miraba, pero no pasaba, así que saque comencé a preguntarle come iban sus clases.

-y.. Cuéntame hijo. ¿qué tal as clases en dojo? – pregunte interesado.

-Bien. supongo - dijo sin importancia.

-¿bien? ¿No aprendiste algo nuevo? ¿alguna Técnica? – no me gustaba para nada ese desinterés que casi siempre mostraba, sabía que Liang era muy diferente a mi y a Xiampu. pero en ocasiones era tan increíble que uno podía jurar que no era un Saotome.

-no... Siempre es lo mismo, patadas aquí patadas allá, puños arriba, puños abajo... Lo de siempre, así que no hay nada nuevo-

\- ¿de verdad?!, hablaré con Rioga entonces... - mire por el espejo que alzaba los hombros dándole igual, toda su concentración estaba en ese videojuego.

Conduje un par de minutos más y llegué al dojo, había varios autos estacionados y me a parqué del lado derecho a tres autos de la entrada.

Había un poco de gente por la hora ya que era muy temprano y el clima era frío, muy frío.

Entramos y mi madre recibía el _Koden_ de la gente que iba llegando, se acercaban y daban sus pesares.

-Madre... - la llame y su semblante triste y desganado era notable, estaban sus ojos marcados por unas leves ojeras.

-¡hijo! - me sonrió tiernamente-que bueno verte…y también a ti cariño… - beso la coronilla de Liang y a mí la mejilla, nos separamos y una lagrima salió por sus ojos que yo quite con la mano, sentí un nudo en la garganta al verla tan afligida.

-¿Cómo están Kasumi y Nabiki? -

-pues... Solo imagínalo, Kasumi lo encontró en su habitación, fue una impresión muy fuerte y Nabiki se está haciendo cargo de todo, con ayuda de Tofu claro, pero aun así es mucha carga para ella.-

Me quede en silencio meditando lo que mi madre decía, salude a uno que otro a lo lejos pero mi atención estaba con mi madre en ese momento.

Tenía unas cuantas palabras atoradas en la garganta que no me atrevía a decir, no enfrente de Liang y mi madre lo noto.

-Cariño... – se inclinó levemente a Liang y dulcemente le pido que se retirara - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los gemelos? Ellos en estos momentos no se encuentran bien... -

-si abuela. Tienes razón iré a buscarlos- apago sus videojuegos y se alejó de nosotros con dirección a la casa y mi vista de fijo de nuevo con mi madre.

-Dime lo que te agobia hijo, lo noto en tu cara- solté el aire como si liberara una gran culpa, en ese instante las ansias y la curiosidad me comían por dentro.

\- Entonces ya imaginaras lo que quiero saber -

\- Lo sé... Pero la poca información que supe es que llega ahora en el transcurso de la mañana, así que de un momento a otro te la vas a topar - sentí vuelco en el pecho y mi corazón latía nervioso, era obvio que se presentaría, su padre había muerto y por muy lejos que estuviera no faltaría para despedirse.

\- y... ¿Viene sola? - pregunte tratando de no sonar afectado. - me pregunto Si viene con él.

Mi madre me miro, apenada y puso un mano en el hombro y asintió, no puedo describir el dolor hiriente que sentí en el pecho. no fue tan doloroso como cuando me enteré de que estaban juntos, pero si era palpitante que me ponía mal.

\- lo siento hijo, pero era obvio que la acompañaría- retrocedí unos pasos y respire profundamente para calmarme, el frío aire entraba por mis fosas nasales llenando me de aire, pero no aun así no me lograba calmar.

-De acuerdo... Iré... Iré a buscar a mi padre, no a desatar bien tampoco el… -

-no lo está... También Está muy afectado. No aquerido comer y estuvo con el hasta que vinieron a recoger el cuerpo, él fue uno de los primeros que Kasumi llamo. -

\- ¿sabes dónde está? -

-Está del otro lado del dojo, bajo la carpa… tiene ahí desde muy temprano -

-ok... Madre, te veo en un momento - bese su frente y la deje para ir a buscar a mi padre. Camine por el caminito secundario de piedra que se hizo para conectar la entrada con el dojo, había vecinos, conocidos y amigos que estaban presentes para dar su apoyo y respetos. Todos estaban muy tristes y conmocionados.

Llegue a la carpa donde un servicio contratado repartía té y café. Y en un extremo en una mesa estaba mi padre mirando a un punto distante con la camisa oscura mal arreglada. nunca había visto al viejo así, sentí mucha lástima por él.

Me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro.

-Papá yo... Lo siento mucho -

-Gracias hijo… agradezco el gesto, pero entenderás que quisiera estar solo por un momento - me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero lo entendía. cuando el maestro murió, El y Soun vivieron el duelo a su manera, se fueron por un mes completo a la montaña y cuando regresaron se encontraban mucho mejor, solo kamisama y Happosai sabrán que tanto hicieron todo ese mes.

Me puse de pie y pedí a la chica un vaso térmico con un poco de té y se lo deje en la mesita junto a él, este a gradeció, pero no lo tomo- te dejo entonces, Tómalo antes que se enfría, la mañana es muy fría…. - no dijo nada Solo sentía el calor del té en las palmas de las manos y suspiraba de ven en cuando.  
No quise dejarlo solo, pero él prefería estar apartado en ese momento así que yo lo respetaba,  
Caminé de regreso y mi madre seguía recibiendo los sobres de _Koden_. Noto mi presencia y comprendió que mi papá quería estar solo e hizo una seña de que entrara al dojo y leí sus labios de que Nabiki estaba dentro.

Mientras caminaba al dojo, recordé la plática que había tenido con Soun. Él estaba feliz, la sociacion de Dojos de Tokio había elaborado una placa en su honor como reconocimiento por ser uno de los más sobresalientes y reconocidos.  
Recordaba lo cuan entusiasmado estaba, e incluso planeada retirarse pronto para tomarse unas vacaciones con sus hijas.  
No pude evitar sentir nervios al pensar que pronto vería a akane.  
Entre al Dojo y la poca gente que estaba presente se encontraba sentada en silencio. Al fondo del estaba el altar con una fotografía en blanco y negro de Soun con semblante serio pero relajado.  
Nabiki estaba de pie mirando la fotografía y era acompañada por Kuno que la abrasaba y confortaba con cálidas carisias en los brazos.  
Dude por un momento acercarme, no quería interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo entre los dos  
Espere unos minutos hasta que él se separó de ella, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.  
Note en la pantalla el nombre de Azuki y colgué la llamada, baje el volumen del teléfono para que no sonará más, pero este seguía vibrando, regrese la atención de nuevo a la gente que estaba dentro del dojo y pude ver que el kuno se alegaba un poco de Nabiki aproveche la oportunidad y me acerque.  
\- Nabiki... - la llame y ella giro a verme, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos y se secaba restos de lágrimas de las mejillas- yo... Siento mucho la muerte de Soun. - dije con sinceridad y ella me respondió con una sonrisa triste.  
-Gracias Ranma, De verdad lo agradezco -  
\- aun no puedo creer que... Esto esté pasando - y así era, no podía sacar de mi mente que el hecho de que yo había sido el último en hablar con él, como lo dijo mi madre, kasumi lo había encontrado casi tres días después en su habitación, El impacto de debió haber sido enorme.  
\- Mi... ¿mi padre dijo algo cuando hablaste con el?... Algo que indicará su estado de salud- preguntó aún sin creerlo y estada desconcertada. Negué en silencio, me sentía mal al no haber hecho algo, deber sabido que eran sus últimas horas lo hubiera visitado para darle la noticia en vez de haberle llamado.  
\- créeme le eh dado vueltas una y otra vez...aun sin creerlo, me siento culpable-  
\- No tienes por qué, no fue tu Culpa, tu no sabias que algo así pasaría... Al menos le diste una buena noticia. -  
\- pero me hubiera gustado darle otro tipo de buenas noticias - puse de nuevo mi atención a la fotografía, entendió a la primera a que me refería. sentí su mirada puesta en mi por unos momentos.  
-lo sé... -  
-Hola Saotome.. - escuchar decir a mis espaldas, era kuno. - o mejor dicho... Chica del cabello de fuego.  
\- Kuno. - dije serio, después de lo Ocurrido con Xiampu hace años me había costado la amistad de algunas personas Entre ellas la de kuno, Él le era fiel al recuerdo de akane, la apreciaba tanto por ser la hermana de Nabiki y por ser su antiguo amor de preparatoria que no me saportaba.  
-kuno amor ... No ahora - suplico Nabiki poniendo un mano en su pecho tratando de aplacar cualquier tipo de discusión que se pudiera crearse.  
-Descuida Nabiki, nunca haría un espectáculo y menos aquí... - hable dejando en claro que si habría alguno no lo empezaría yo. Me sostuvo la miraba por unos instantes para relajar sus facciones y embozar una sonrisa socarrona.  
\- claro... Aquí no, pero quizás en una que otra Boda si ¿verdad?... Regreso en un momento querida- beso la mejilla de Nabiki y se dio media vuelta dejándola en shock por su comentario. Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente molesto, pero me aguanté las ganas de tomarlo de su costosa camisa y mandarlo a volar.  
\- Ranma... Yo... -  
-Déjalo. No tiene cazo- sentí de nuevo el celular vibrar en la bolsa del pantalón y de nuevo en la pantalla salía el nombre de Azuki. Volví a ignorarla hasta que dejó de sonar.  
\- me comentó mi madre que kasumi sigue muy afectada - pregunte preocupado -¿dónde está ahora?  
\- así es, ella sigue mal... Esta ida, no come, no duerme Tofu ya la sedo dos veces, él está preocupado, los niños están preocupados. - dijo con algo desesperación-ahora mismo ella y Tofu fueron por las cenizas de papá.  
-entiendo... - un incómodo silencioso se presentó, moría por preguntar por akane, pero no me atrevía ¿cómo hacerlo sin sonar imprudente?, pero aprovechando la pequeña y pacífica charla que teníamos me anime a preguntar por ella.  
-Nabiki yo quisiera... - pero como si hubiera leído mi mente me interrumpió y comenzó a hablar sin parar.  
-Estoy preocupada sabes…le prometimos a akane que la esperaríamos hasta que ella llegara...pero el servicio dijo que el cuerpo de papa ya no estaba en condiciones para que esperara un día mas Así que lo cremamos... - un pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi cara, el saber de ella me hacía muy feliz, tuve que girarme para que no notara mi rostro, aclare mi garganta un par de veces para componerme pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba entusiasmado de verla. - espero y akane no se moleste, ella quería verlo... - camino unos pasos al altar y tomo la fotografía - pero creo que fue lo mejor, no me gustaría que akane tuviera como último recuerdo de papá su rostro hinchado y deforme, Con kasumi tenemos.  
\- veras que ella lo comprenderá – dije alentándola  
\- si... Espero... - dejo de nuevo el recuadro en altar y seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.  
-Nabiki, quiero agradecer que dejes que esté presente - suspiro cansada y me miro incomoda.  
\- Ranma...olvídalo, de cierto modo eres parte de nosotros ... Aunque no estés con mi hermana y estés con esa... Gata. Tienes historia con la familia...- sonreí un poco al escuchar cómo se refería a Xiampu. - eso no significa que todo sea como antes... Pero ahora te tolero un poca. - sonrió un poco, despejando un poco aquella tristeza. Todo fue tranquilo y platicamos de diferentes cosas, seguimos así por un par de minutos más hasta que de nuevo el celular comenzó a sonar por tercera vez.  
-maldición... - dije sin pensarlo.  
\- ¿quién puede estar llamándote tan insistentemente? - preguntó con ojos entre cerrados - ¿la gata de tu esposa será?-  
-no... No es ella- dije sin pensarlo, hablando de más.  
-ahh... - alzo una ceja y me miro con cara burlona - ¿te estas portando mal Ex-cuñadito?-  
-Yo no me porto mal Ex-cuñadita... - aclare siguiendo el mismo tono acusador, pero el hecho de decirme ex-cuñadito era cruel recordatorio que no pertenecía a su familia. - Es solo mi agente que está molestando, nada más.  
\- pues... Si yo fuera tú, contestaba la llamada...no vaya a ser que tu "agente" te cause problemas con la gata de tu mujer. - abrí los ojos sorprendido - ¿crees que no me di cuenta Saotome? Sebe que no terminas de conocerme, desde que llegaste te a llamado.  
\- si... Ya lo note, a ti nada se te escapa por lo que veo -  
\- nada querido... Nada- nuestra conversación terminó ahí, ya que kuno aprecio con vaso de té y diciendo que kasumi y Tofu ya venían en camino.  
Me disculpe para salir de ahí e ir con mi madre para avisarle cuando una vez más el teléfono volvió a sonar. No hacía falta decir quien podría ser, pensé en lo que Nabiki había dicho minutos atrás y era cierto, aun que le importaba poco el escándalo que le podría armar Xiampu, si temía por Liang, ya bastaba con que estuviera consiente de la mala relación que tenía Con su madre como para que se enterara de la existencia de Azuki.  
Camine a la salida con el teléfono en mano presionando el número 2, que era la marcación rápida al número de Azuki.  
Tomé la manija de la puerta corrediza y la deslicé a la derecha, llevándome por sorpresa la más divina y sublime visión.  
Ahí frente a mi igual de impactada que yo yacía mi más ferviente tormento... akane.  
Ni tiempo tuve para prepararme para cuando la tuviera enfrente, totalmente petrificado y con el flujo de sangre cortado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, tiempo que fue eterno para mí.  
Bajo la mirada y camino a mi lado, su dulce fragancia me lleno por completo y de nuevo me sentí como un chiquillo de secundaria.  
pero no todo fue flores y primavera, tomada de la mano con el que ahora era su pareja, paso de lado solo pronunciando un _con permiso_ cortes, pero indiferente.

Ahí parado como un total imbécil me quede, gire mi vista para ver a la recién llegada pareja que llamaba la atención como si de unas celebridades se tratasen. Trague duro, no sabia si de rabia o celos, quizás las dos.

Una corriente caliente subió por mi pecho hasta la cabeza, me conocía y tenia que salir de ahí antes cometiera algún disparate. La voz proveniente del celular llamó mi atención, no me había percatado de que Azuki ya estaba en la línea, respire profundamente y Sali del Dojo, aclare la garganta y trate de hablar lo mejor posible.

-sí, diga …¿Asuki?-

-¡hey Tigre!.. estaba preocupada por ti ¿Por qué no contestabas? - dijo preocupada.

-ehh…lo siento, estoy con los Tendo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Soun había muerto? - esplique distraído, camine hacia la parte trasera del Dojo para alejarme de gente y poder hablar mejor, pero el coraje que sentía en esos momentos no dejaba que razonara bien. - por eso no podía contestar….

-Hmm..ok, te creeré… ¿vendrás al departamento por la noche?...me siento solita sin ti-

-mmm..ehh creo que no, no creo poder…la verdad estoy ocupado. Té llamo más tarde ¿ok?- trate de ser lo más paciente que pude, pero en esos momentos tenia la cabeza en otra parte.

-Este bien tigre… espero tu llamada, pero avísame cuando estés en camino, tengo para ti que yo se te gustara. -

-si,si,si…está bien, bye – colgué la llamada de inmediato antes que la conversación se prolongara de más. Frustrado, con el ansia y la rabia al límite lance el celular contra la barda del patio haciéndose añicos.

Esa pequeña descarga de tención, hiso que me calmara un poco – Maldición…- tenia un total caos en la cabeza y hora que Akane había regresado todo se complicaba más.

 _Muchas me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Xiampu y pues sí, si tengo pensarlo hacerlo y para ello llego Azuki y … akane._

 _¡Gracias por lo comentarios y mensajitos que me hacen llegar! Sus opinión y consejos son bienvenidos. Y las actualizaciones pienso hacerlas cada diez días o menos, para no tardar mucho en la historia, no quiero prometer cierto día y ese día no llegue._

 _Estaré posteando algunos dibujos e imágenes referentes al finc en mi cuenta de Instagram por si gustan seguir._

 _( - Instagram)_


	9. Chapter 9 parte 1

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capitulo (9) parte 1.

El dolor de la partida

POV. Akane.

Tome fuertemente la mano de Muosse, y camine a su lado y salude cortésmente ignorando quien era y demostrando que era uno más en la estancia, por fuera pudiera parecer como si no me afectara, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, me sentía frágil, nerviosa y como en mucho tiempo no me sentía, insegura. sentía su mirada en la espalda, literalmente sentía que recorría cada parte de mí. por lo que pude ver no esperaba toparse conmigo, como pude caminé con paso firme y seguro, sentí como Mousse también me apretaba la mano, siendo consciente todo al entrar al Dojo.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. - dijo en voz muy baja y muy cerca de mí. volteé ligeramente el rostro y de reojo pude ver que la puerta se cerraba por fuera, él ya se había salido.

exhale disimuladamente, no quería que sintiera que la presencia de Ranma me afectaba no debía mostrar sentirme débil ante el, quería darle esa seguridad que tanto me había brindado, asi que le sonríe tiernamente y bese su mejilla.

-así es, no ha pasado nada...- note de nuevo las miradas de todos los presentes, cada par de ojos me miraban abiertos y callaban sus con versaciones solo para vernos pasar, fue el abrupto y notorio el silencio que mi hermana que estaba con kuno bebiendo algo dejo de hacerlo para poner su vista a la entrada, donde todo mundo miraba.

-Aka..Akane... ¡Akane estas aquí!- sus ojos súbitamente se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los míos y trague con dificultad, paso el vaso que tenía en sus mano a kuno para poder correr a mi abrazarme. yo hice lo mismo con Mousse, solté su mano para recibirla a ella en medio de lágrimas y palabras ahogadas por el llanto y la tristeza.

puso sus manos en mis rostros examinado cada centímetro de él, nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver la tristeza que la embargaba por dentro.

-Hermanita...siento de verdad que estés aquí para algo como esto... para despidiéndonos de papa...- volvió a tragar ese amigo nudo que se había echo en la garganta, pero me tan difícil que no pude hacerlo y la abrase aún más, me quebré, me quebré en mil pedacitos y mis piernas no tenían ese soporte para que pudiera seguir de pie.

-Nabiki..yo..- sorbí con fuerza para poder decirle algo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pera tan difícil que el aire faltaba.

-shhh...lose y entiendo, tenemos que ser fuertes, en este momento Kasumí nos necesita, no caigas tu también, ¿ok? no podría soportarlo- acepte y limpio mis lagrimas para de nuevo abrazarme, a pesar de traer tacones altos mi rostro llegaba a su pecho, Nabiki era bastante más alta que yo y en la forma que abrazaba era como si una madre abrazaba a su hija.

-¿akane?...¿eres tu?- escuche la voz Kasumi y Nabiki y yo nos separamos. El aire se me fue de golpe al verla ahí parada con un pequeño cofre en las manos de una caoba brillante, eran las cenizas de papa.

Mire a Nabiki sin entender, se suponía que esperarían hasta que llegara.

Nabiki me miro apenada y bajo la mirada, en ese momento me entro una molestia, yo quería verlo, ver su rostro una vez más, poder despedirme de él, ¿es que era difícil de entender?

Nabiki se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-Akane tuvimos que hacerlo... compréndelo por favor- mire el rostro de kasumi y el de tofu, Kasumi miraba la pequeña caja en sus manos y Tofu afirmaba en silencio las palabras de Nabiki.

las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos y las limpie con el dorso de la mano, me acerque a kasumi y la abrase.

-Perdona que me haya portado de esta manera, perdón...- sentí como alguien por detrás también me abrazaba, era Nabiki.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está mejor ahora. -

-Akane, me alegra que estés aquí para despedir a papa- dijo kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa. - vamos, tenemos que poner a papa en el altar. -

asentimos en medio de lágrimas, y nos colocamos a lado de kasumi apóyanos en ella y ella en nosotros. coloco la urna sobre el altar y encendimos algunos inciensos y nos quedamos de pie mirando la fotografía por unos momentos.

-ahora él está con mama...puedo sentir lo feliz que esta al estar junto a ella- comento kasumi con una tierna sonrisa. - También nosotras debemos estarlo, aunque nos duela el no verlo más.

tenía mi cabeza recargada al hombre kasumi, la levante y para verla, y pude ver una profunda tristeza en sus pupilas, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en su cara, la palidez de su piel y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran muy marcadas y por un momento sentí miedo de perderla a ella también, recordé las palabras de Nabiki, ella tenía razón no deberíamos caer, teníamos que ser fuertes y salir adelante demostrar en todo lo alto lo orgullosas que estábamos de ser una Tendo.

El sonido de una pequeña campana hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos, detrás de nosotras estaba la tía Nodoka con un par de monjes vestidos de túnicas en color oscuro, tenían en manos rosarios y algunos incensios cada quien se colocó en un extremo y se inclinaron ante el altar para mostrar respeto.

Nos sentamos con nuestras respectivas parejas, kasumi con tofu a mi derecha, Nabiki y kuno a mi izquierda y yo en medio con mousse, cuando estaba por tomar ha ciento note que toda la estancia ya estaba repleta de personas, a tres hileras detrás de mi estaban Rioga y a su lado estaban Akary y Ukyo.

Rioga levanto un poco su mano y la movió muy poco saludando. al principio me costó un poco reconocerlo su cabello era más largo ya no usaba aquella típica bandana amarilla en su cabeza. la tía Nodoka y el tío estaban sentados a lado de Tofu en primera fila como nosotros, no había tenido oportunidad de saludar a mi tío, pero pude ver lo mal que estaba; decaído, ojeroso, la barba crecida y muy demacrado. y al final en una esquina recargado en la pared, estaba el. de brazos cruzados visiblemente molesto y con la mandíbula marcada, me miraba a distancia, sentí un poco de nervios y me senté de inmediato.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Mousse tomando mi mano y besando el dorso.

-sí..si estoy bien...- una pequeña lagrima salió de ojo derecho y el delicadamente la borro.- gracias.. por estar aquí.

me recargue mi cabeza a su hombro no sin antes echar una última ojeada al final de los asientos. a pesar de la distancia era algo retirada pude ver como respiraba intensamente ya que sus aletas nasales se expandían y se contraían notablemente y su mirada era oscura como la noche, ¿por qué sería su molestia? ¿se sentía obligado estar ahí? preferí ignóralo, había muchas más cosas importantes en que ocupar mi mente. recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de mousse y cerré mis ojos oliendo el perfume de su saco. Necesitaba sentirme en paz, y en ese momento el solo podía dármela.

.

.

.

.

Después de la ceremonia poco a poco las personas comenzaron a retirarse, como el día era frio, el Servio que había contratado Nabiki repartía te caliente de diferentes sabores, café y alguno que otro bocadillo y galletas, mientras se terminaba de montar las mesas donde los familiares y amigos más cercano compartirían la comida favorita de mi padre pude saludar a mi amigos de la preparatoria, Sayuri tenía una año comprometida con chico de origen coreano, se habían conocido una noche cuando Sayuri por ir distraída esta lo golpeo con el auto lastimándolo de un pie, Sayuri al sentirse muy culpable esta lo cuido y pago todos los gastos del chico hasta que el amor gano y después de dos años de noviazgo se comprometieron, su boda seria la siguiente primavera. Yuka también había encontrado su alma gemela y tenían una pequeña niña de dos años de nombre Norii, su esposo tenía una pequeña constructora, que gracias al rápido crecimiento de zonas rurales su empresa iba creciendo dándola la estabilidad y crecimiento. me sentía feliz por ellas y el rumbo que sus vidas llevaban ahora, prometimos en unos días mas reunirnos las tres para recordar viejos tiempos y pasar una tarde de chicas lejos de los novios y esposos. minutos de pues me despedía de ellos, mire a mi alrededor encontrando que todos se disponían a ir a la carpa techada donde servirían la comida.

me fije en la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y pasaban de las diez, mi hambrienta hija no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia pidiendo comida asi que camine a la casa y entre al recibidor. era tan extraño estar de nuevo ahí que la sentía ajena, todo era diferente, el tatami había sido reemplazado y todo el suelo era de madera pulida de un dorado claro, las paredes eran de material con acabados de yeso liso de una crema cálida, había con juntos de cuadros de paisajes y algunas fotografías en blanco y negro. me pare enfrente de ella para verlas mejor, eran de cuando papa era joven, en otra estaba mama y papa en un bajo un árbol de sakuras en un matzuri. no pude evitar sonreír, toque la holografía y desee tenerlas en casa quisa haga copias y laspueda llevar a casa en california.

camine por el pasillo explorando la que antes era mi casa, el comedor seguía siendo igual como cuando me marche, si había algunos detalles nuevos, pero seguía siendo la misma estancia acogedora y agradable. pero lo que me preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que mi pequeña no estaba por ninguna parte.

se supone que estaba jugando con los peces en el estanque junto con los gemelos y claramente no estaban ahí, ya que las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, camine a la cocina en contra una total y remodelada cocina, en tonos en blanco y crema también. camine al baño y nada, comencé asustarme, la habitación de papa estaba cerrada así que no pudieron a ver entrado ahí, la antigua habitación del maestro y nada. solo quedaba la planta alta. llegue al pie de las escaleras y miles de recuerdos regresaron a mi mente.

dude en subir por un momento, pero al escuchar las risas niños arriba me decidí a subir, cuál fue mi sorpresa que al llegar a la planta alta las voces y risas provenían de la habitación que antes Ranma compartía con su padre.

me sentí aliviada al escucharla reír junto a sus primos, ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos y ahora que los conocía estaba feliz que la aceptaran.

-…así que te llamas Mia...muy bonito nombre, mi nombre Ranma y soy un viejo amigo de la familia- tome la manija de la puerta para deslizarla y mi corazón se detuvo, ¿era su voz? ¿no estaba soñando verdad? Ahora si era presa del pánico y nervio atros. ¿Qué haría ahora? no podía entrar a la habitación, así como así ¿o sí?, la decía no me dejaba razonar, talvez debería regresar después...y esperar hasta que Mia bajara por si sola por algo de comer.

camine unos dos pasos para bajar las escaleras, pero deber de madre pudo más y me hiso regresar, ¡maldición! camine en el pasillo pensando cómo llegar y presentarme.

¿cómo debería ser? distante y cortes como hace unas horas o cortes y amigable sin ningún tipo ápice de rencor ¡Danm it! maldije de nuevo, Conte hasta diez y respire profundamente, aclaremos puntos me dije. no hay por qué estar nerviosa o paniqueada o inquietada ¿verdad? al fin de cuentas el... ya no es nada en mi vida ¿verdad?, me volvía a preguntar tratando de convencerme, suspire resignada así que dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, asi que… a mal tiempo buena cara, no tenía que por que armar tanto drama. de nuevo tome la manija de madera en la puerta que antes era de papel y bambú y la corrí.

si... ahí estaba el, en un extremo de la habitación que ahora se le hacía pequeña por tanto niño, medio recostado con un comander de videojuego en las manos. ¿Qué podía decir? tenía casi ochos años de no verlo y aun me ponía nerviosa, todo en el había cambiado pero a la vez era todo igual, el mismo porte confianzudo y seguro de si, con aquella típica sonrisa burlona y galante que mas de una ocasión me robo el aliento, sabia muy bien el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y el muy maldito lo disfrutaba, por un momento me sentí con 16 otra vez y no por sentirme enamorada como una colegiala , sino porque recordé todos los sin sabores que me hiso pasar . todos los presentes fijaron su vista en mí.

-¡Mama! -Grito Mia emocionada-¡qué bueno que llegaste! ...-

-!Tía Akane! - chillaron los gemelos también al verme, se pusieron de pie como un resorte y se echaron los tres abrasarme, aquel tonto miedo y nerviosismo se fue como el agua al tenerlos cerca, mi mente se despejo y me dispuse a prestar mi atención completa a los tres niños que me abrazaban con mucho fervor- ¡no podemos creer que estés aquí! - dijo Nitan- ¿verdad hermana? -Nitan era un lindo niño muy parecido a Tofu solo que su cabello era más oscuro.

-así es hermano...estamos felices que estén aquí con nosotros, aunque... sea para despedir al abuelo- unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Inna, pero están fue secada al instante- yo sé que el abuelo está feliz con la abuela y el maestro

Sonreí enternecida con sus palabras que me incliné un poco y acaricia su mejilla.

-tienes toda la razón hermana... Estamos muy contentos que estés aquí junto con nuestra pequeña prima- mi corazón se llenó de amor a tales palabras, Mía sonreía fascinada al tener esas. Muestra de afecto por parte de otro familiar que no fuera su padre o nuestros amigos.

-¡y mira mama! -y Mia señaló al otro niño que estaba a un extremo de la habitación, por su gran parecido a el pude imagina que era aquel bebé con el que se presentó XIampu casi 8 años atrás.

De piel blanca, cabello negro, nariz afilada y el mismo color de ojos solo que estos eran más rasgados, rasgo que heredó de su madre por su puesto.

-¡el es mi nuevo amigo! - fije mi atención a aquel niño que se ponía de pie y bajaba la mirada apenado, sonríe un poco al notar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y por último puse mi ojos en la persona ahí lado de él, su padre.

Se incorporó del suelo acomodando su camisa mal arreglada al estar recostado en el suelo ahí pude aprecias lo alto que era y las dimensiones de su cuerpo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y dándome una mirada intensa que podía lograr atravesarme por completo, mirada que sólo un adulto podía entender y descifrar.

-Hola Akane... - pronunció mi nombre con cierto tono que no pude describir. En cambio, yo solo conteste.

-Ranma... - le sostuve la Miranda por unos segundos dándole entender que no me afectaba su presencia aun que si me incomodaba- cariño… me decías que tienes un nuevo amigo... - hable aun con la miraba puesta en el para al final fijarla en ella.

-¡si mamá!... Pero creo que es un poco tímido - dijo en voz baja.

\- Hijo... No seas descortés y saluda - el Podre niño miro a su padre molesto al ser presionado para que se presentará, esto hizo que el resto de los niños rieran incluyendo a mi hija. Ranma sacó Una mano del bolsillo y lo tomó del hombro haciendo lo avanzar unos dos pasos al frente.

Al estar más cerca de mí este me miró apenado y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió la mitad de su cara, Sonreí aún más ante tan linda situación.

-yoo...yo..me-mee llamo... - quise terminar con el martirio de aquel niño y Camine dos más pasos mas para quedar enfrente a él a una corta distancia, me miró aún más Nervioso y hasta note como pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-tu nombre es Liang ¿verdad? - pregunte y el asintió sorprendido de que supiera su nombre - mucho gusto Liang, me llamo akane y soy la mamá de mía y tía de los gemelos, mucho gusto. -

El niño quedo mudo por unos segundos y miró a su alrededor, los gemelos se contenían La risa, mi hija estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo con quien Jugar y Ranma… estaba serio, su semblante había cambiado.

El pequeño Liang reaccionó y se inclinó apresurado.

-mucho justo...-

-!¿Quién lo diría?! ¡el pequeño Saotome sonrojado! - se burló Nitan.

-bueno niños, creo que hora ir a comer... La comida está siendo servida abajo... - antes las palabras comida, todos gritaron emocionados clamando por ser alimentados, salieron tan rápido que me quede sola con cierta compañía. Una alerta sonó en mi mente, tenía que obedecerla antes que pasara algo que no quisiera.

-Akane yo.. - antes de que terminará esa oración me di vuelta saliendo tratando de dar el alcance a los niños. baje las escaleras a paso rápido y llegue al recibidor para ponerme los tacones, mire hacia arriba y el estaba por bajar cuando la Puerta de madera se abrió.

La figura alta de Mousse enfundada en su traje oscuro y camisa blanca bloqueo la entrada. Mi sentí tan aliviada que no disimule en soltar el aire.

-¡Hey cariño! Te estaba buscando para comer... Creo que la princesa no se sentará en nuestra mesa, salió corriendo con los niños...¿Esos eran tus sobrinos verdad? - pregunto ignorado quién estaba escaleras arriba.

-eh.. ¡Si! son ellos... - me coloqué el último tacón y quedé notablemente más alta, noto mi nerviosismo y puso sus manos en cada lado de mis mejillas en un cálido tacto y se acercó a mi cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...- asentí con la cabeza poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible ya que Sentía su mirada penetrante a mis cosillas.

-ahora estoy mejor- dije apresurada-... El estar con mi Hermanas ayudo mucho - sonrió y beso mi frente y yo trague nerviosa. el Fuerte sonido de las pisadas bajando las escaleras lo distrajo haciendo que se fijarán en ellas.

No quise mirarlo a él, a ranma. Observe la reacción de Mousse al verlo muy cerca de mi y pues... A solas.

\- Saotome… ¿cuánto tiempo?- saludo con la misma sonrisa que segundos antes me Había regalado.

-Mousse.. - pero en cambio la voz de él Sombría y forzada.

-fue un placer saludarte ranma... Si nos disculpas estamos algo hambrientos... Vamos linda- se despido con una mano y con la otra me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia afuera, Lo escuché reír levemente y seguimos caminando.

-¿Por qué ríes?... - pregunte curiosa.

-por nada Cariño... por nada- aunque sabía que mentía, no insistí mucho. ya imaginaba el motivo de esa risilla suya.

.

.

.

.

Después de algo de tiempo aquí un capítulo más…

Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo mil mil gracias!

.


	10. Capitulo 9 parte 2

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capitulo (9) parte 2.

El dolor de la partida

El transcurso de la comida paso tranquilamente, aún que en momentos reinaba el Silencio no hubo contratiempos, la mayor parte de la charla fue con referencia a papá, hablando de Sus gustos, sus anécdotas y ocurrencias. era la forma de cómo lo recordaríamos, también Habían preparado su comida favorita y sirvieron sake caliente para entrar en calor. Tomé un sorbo a la tacita y sentí el caliente ardor bajar por la garganta, ya había olvidado el sabor del sake.

Mi hermana kasumi se veía notablemente mejor, su semblante era diferente ahora, más tranquilo. escuche decir de Tofu que al estar nosotras reunidas mejoro su estado de ánimo, yo también creí lo mismo, nos hacíamos falta una a la otra. En la comida es tubo presenta kasumi con Tofu y los gemelos, Nabiki con kuno, el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka y pues… Ranma Con Liang.

La incomodidad también estuvo de invitada, y más de uno lo noto. como la mesa era larga Mousse y yo estábamos sentados casi en medio de la mesa, teniendo en medio a la pequeña, y enfrente de nosotros a cuatro asientos estaban ellos, Ranma con su pequeño. Me removía en la silla cada vez que sentía su mirada pesada en mí, intentaba distrayéndome haciendo conversación con los gemelos, Tofu o Mousse que estaba al pendiente de que Mia comiera la comida extraña como ella la nombro.

pero la curiosidad de mi hermana y mi cuñado era muy notable y aprovecharon la ocasión para hacer su investigación.

-Y dime hermanita...¿qué es exactamente a lo que te dedicas en california?- pregunto y todos ahí presentes prestaron atención.

\- Tengo un consultorio de Fisioterapia en un pequeño centro deportivo donde también me consultan algunos deportistas...-

-¿De verdad?¿alguna celebridad?- pregunto Nabiki interesada.

\- Si… de hecho, trato a varios jugadores de football americano y baloncesto entre otros. -

-Interesante. Suena que es una profesión lucrativa ¡mira que tener de pasientes así! y.… ¿nos puedes dar nombres de algunos? ¡dijo, para ver qué bien parada estas! -

\- Lo siento, no puedo revelar los nombres con quienes trabajo- la desilusión apareció en la cara de Kuno y Nabiki, ya podía ver a mi hermana lucrando con la información de mis pacientes.

\- Y dinos Mouse...-esta vez fue turno de Kuno- ¿Qué haces por aquellas tierras tan lejos de china? -

-Pues... tengo un pequeño centro deportivo – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De modo que ... ¿es el centro donde Akane tiene el consultorio? -pregunto Tofu entrando a la conversación, Mousse asintió mientras tomaba un poco de sake. – Platícanos un poco de su centro, suena interesante -

-¡Claro!, pues veras tenemos un Gimnasio con maquinaria de ultima generación, un salón donde entrenamiento funcional, también hay instalaciones donde se imparten clases de spinning- dijo enumerando con los dedos.

-A mí no me parece que sea un " pequeño centro deportivo" - comento kuno

-La verdad es que no, tenemos la fortuna de que está creciendo a pasos agigantados, pronto abriremos una piscina semi olímpica donde se darán clases de natación y servirá como una piscina de entrenamiento.- la plática continuo por unos minutos más, mi tía Nodoka hacia preguntas de vez en cuando, los únicos ausentes eran mi tío Genma que comía lentamente y alzaba la vista debes en cuando, kasumi sonría un poco y prestaba mucho más atención a la conversación y el único al margen era Ranma que solo miraba distraído la comida con la cabeza agachada y rostro serio.

-mama...- Mia llamo mi atención y ella hiso un gesto con su mano para que me acercara a ella, con voz bajita hablo a mi oído - ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis primos ahora? Ya he comido suficiente, mi pancita está muy llena.

-claro amor, solo ten cuidado - ella acepto se bajó de la silla acomodo su vestido y se disculpó de todos muy educadamente, seguido de los gemelos, el pequeño Liang veía emocionado el que ir de tras de ellos también pidiendo permiso que fue dado aun sin decir ni una palabra.

-Mia es una hermosa niña Akane- dijo Kasumi, que la miro mientras platicaba con los niños, al parecer se ponían acuerdo en algo. - me alegra conocerla al fin.

-Gracias kasumi... yo también estoy feliz que la conozcan, ella estaba muy entusiasmada de conocerlos, fue su mayor ilusión no dejaba de hablar de ello- exprese conmovida pero la curiosidad e imprudencia de Nabiki salió a flote.

\- akane ... tiene cierto parecido a..- la mirada de mi hermana estudiaba cada gesto que hacia mi hija, no era la única que notaba el parecido a mi madre, si papa estuviera vivo también lo diría.

-a mama...-dije interrumpiéndola – También creo que heredo a kasumi, ¿verdad Mouse?-

\- ¡y mucho! aunque a veces saca el Mutzsu que lleva adentro – dijo riendo, esto hiso que varios también rieran, pero el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada bruscamente interrumpió la atmosfera, Ranma se puso de pie para retirarse dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta de tela.

-¿Hijo te vas ?- pregunto la tía Nodoka desconcertada.

-No madre...tengo que hacer unas llamadas, tomare el teléfono de la estancia- dijo serio.

-¿y que paso con el tuyo "Ex-cuñadito"?- pregunto Nabiki de manera burlona, claro que el resto de la familia se sumergió en total muy incómodo silencio, yo gire mi cabeza tan rápido para verla con el ceño fruncido por tal imprudencia.

\- tuve un percance con el… Ex-cuñadita, si me disculpan - Coloco de nuevo la silla en su lugar dejándonos algo descolocados, exhale y baje la mirada a la mesa, no creyendo lo que mis oídos acaban de oír.

-¡Me saludas a tu agente!- dijo en voz alta con una mano alrededor de la boca, Ranma solo se limitó a a voltear y a mirarla molesto, pero al parecer no le había gustado para nada su comentario y Kasumi la miro desaprobando su actitud.

-¡¿que?! si les contara no me lo creerían…- intente no seguir prestando atención alrededor de la mesa pero no resulto , mi hermana seguía sin cambiar.

-¿Alguien quiere algo dulce para el postre?-comento Nodoka poniendo de pie para olvidar un poco lo sucedido, agradecí internamente para intervención su intervención, ya que gracias a ello el tema fue lo deliciosos que estaban los pastelitos de crema y Matcha.

-/-

Mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente no. Imaginaba una y otra vez la oportunidad de partirle la cara al estúpido de Mousse, Moria por dentro de pura rabia y lo peor es que no podía ni siquiera desquitarme con algo, todos estaban ahí incluyendo su hija y el mío, sin mencionar que simplemente no era el momento.

Repase mil veces en mi cabeza docenas de peleas, encuentros con otras mujeres o pensaba cuando fue la última vez que había lavado el auto solo para divagar y no estar consciente del numerito patético que se hacían, al principio lo estaba tolerando por que hablaban de Soun pero después Nabiki tubo que meter su cuchara y no pude aguantar más, sin ser consiente me levante de la silla y me disculpe, mi madre me miro preocupada y una excusa salió de mi cabeza de repente. recordé que en un arranque de ira como esta había estrellado el Teléfono y ya no contaba con uno así que me invente una escusa para salir de ahí, escuche el comentario de nabiki y más me moleste, me detuve a responder, pero el solo ver su cara con algo de burla me decidí en lo hacerlo, Repito no era el momento.

Camine a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del Dojo, donde vi parqueados los automóviles, camine de un lado a otro respirando sonoramente para poder calmarme, pero no lo pude lograr, recordé como ella le tomaba la mano a él y más me prendí… ¡Ella!¡era ella! La que, hacia los contactos con él, la que correspondía los gestos amorosos que él le daba, tenía que hacer algo para calmar mi furia si no se volvería loco dentro de poco.

Me decidí a entrar a la casa para hacer una llamada rápida, iba por entrar a la estancia donde esta el teléfono

Me importo muy poco el quitarme los zapatos aun así entre y pise la madera dejando algunas huellas. Marque el numero en especifico y espere a que diera línea.

\- Dojo Saotome-Tendo, buen día ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? - la voz de Zuza la recepcionista se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Zuza, Habla Ranma –

-Hola señor Saotome,¿en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito que localices a Hanna y le digas que tuve problemas con mi Teléfono, que necesitare uno con mi mismo numero de contacto, cuando llegue a la oficina lo quiero listo, también dile que no estoy disponible para nadie hasta que no tenga mi teléfono en mano ¿de acuerdo? -

-Claro señor Saotome ¿algo mas en que le pueda ayudar? -

-seria todo Zuza, Gracias – termino la llamada para marcar otro número, el cual sabía de memoria, espero a que contestaran y una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Hola tigre! No esperaba tan rápido tu llamada – escuche el sonido del agua a lo lejos, podía imaginar que estaba dentro de la tina del baño - ¿De dónde me llamas? este no es tu numero-

-no lo es, e…e tenido uno problema con mi el, pero ya pronto tendré uno nuevo, te marco para decirte que pasare a tu departamento esta noche, solo dejo a mi hijo en casa y paso por ti - me asome por la puerta cerciorándome que nadie me escuchara, pero pude ver por los arbustos que alguien se acercaba.

-¡¿De verdad?! Wow eso es nuevo, ¿saldremos a pasear o cenar quizás? - pregunto entusiasmada.

-Aun no lo se, solo quiero distraerme un poco y verte… – me escuchaba hablar y sonaba como un autentico idiota, pero necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en Akane y con Azuki solo con ella podía hacerlo.

-Yo tambien..- dijo con total sinceridad y dulzura que me sentí mal por un momento – te espero,ok…chao- y la llamada termino. Deje la teléfono sobre la base justo a tiempo mi madre se acercaba con contrariada.

-¿Ocurre algo madre?- pregunte con disimulo.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿Qué pasa cariño? Creí …que lo manejarían mejor y no lo estás haciendo- me acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente y yo la tome para besarla.

-Lo se, no fue mi intención actuar asi, ¡ya me conoces como soy! No pude evitarlo… me revienta todo esto- mi madre estaba muy cociente de mi sentimiento por Akane, creo que todos aun eran conscientes, pero … ella ya estaba muy lejos de mi ahora y a mí me tocaba ver de lejos.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero… así son las cosas ahora y lo único que te toca hacer es mantenerte al margen y mucho cuidado esas escenitas, no son bien vistas… trata de tener cordura-

Suspire derrotado y me toque el cuello adolorido, el contenerme hacia que cada musculo en mis hombros y cuellos se encogiera. - ¿sabes si…si se quedaran aquí? – pregunte mirando escaleras arriba.

-Tengo entendido que si –siguió mi vista a hacia ariba, no entendiendo por que de mi pregunta.

-Mmmm…esta bien, madre discúlpame con el resto, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender …-

-No te preocupes Hijo…ellos entenderán ¿Te ayudo con Liang? – pregunto con una sonrisa- de seguro están afuera, la casa está muy callada.

\- si..te lo agradecería mucho de verdad, yo tengo que hacer una llamada más –

-OK Hijo, iré por mi nieto – mi madre desapareció por el pasillo hasta el comedor, tome de nuevo el teléfono y marque el número de la casa donde no tuve respuesta, lo que fue raro ya que debía estar la encargada de la limpieza. Marque a otro, el número de Xiampu el cual también no respondió, ella debió asistir, pero pensándolo bien no hubiera sido buena idea.

Mi madre demoro un poco en aparecer con Liang, por lo que mi madre explico fue algo difícil comben ser a mi hijo que era tiempo de irse, ya que se estaban divirtiendo en atrapar lo peces del estanque, claro que hubo uno que otro regaño de mi madre hacia el ya que al estar en invierno el agua estaba muy fría y se podían enfermar.

Después de prometer que regresaríamos para que juagaran, salimos de Dojo, el trayecto de nuevo fue en silencio y lo miraba por el retrovisor.

-¿Por qué estas serio ahora?- el solo encogió los hombros mirando por la ventanilla.- ¿estas molesto conmigo?...eso sería nuevo.

-No quería irme Papa, disfruto estar con los gemelos y ahora ya tengo una amiga nueva…quería seguir jugando con ellos-

-prometí que regresaríamos para que pudieras verlos de nuevo- aclare –es una promesa Liang.

-seguro…- hablo no creyendo en mi palabra – como siempre que cumples todo lo que me dices.

La verdad eso dolió, debo confesar que hubo ocasiones en las que prometí una o dos cosas y no pude cumplir, bueno…varias.

-ahora me dejaras en casa y tu te iras a "entrenar"- eso si me puso en jaque, al decir entrenar haciendo comillas con sus infantiles dedos me puso nervioso- pero sé que Tebas con el tío Rioga Y eso no es justo.

Me sentí mal, terriblemente mal porque de todas las veces que decía que iría a entrenar no eran ciertas, bueno un que otra ocasión si lo fue, pero la mayoría era porque me veía con Azuki.

-Lo siento – fue lo que pude decir en ese momento, ¿Qué tan patán podría ser para no cumplirle a mi hijo?- ¿ te gustaría a un lugar? Yo se no compensa todas veces que e fallado, pero por algo puedo empezar.

-si… no lo compensa, pero es un intento- mire que poco a poco una sonrisa se formaba en su cara al igual que en la mía-¿Podríamos ir al acuario o al museo? – pregunto esperanzado, para mí fue algo …inusual, de todos los lugares que había escogido esos dos en particular.

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?- me llene de curiosidad, Liang no era muy fan de esos lugares, el acuario podría ser ¿pero el museo?.

-Es que Mia…mi nueva amiga, nos contó que su papas la habían llevado al acuario donde había muchos peces y había una ballena blanca, bueno era más pequeña que una ballena…no recuerdo como se llama beluca..beelu..bee-

-¿Beluga?- corregí.

-¡Eso! ¡Beluga la ballenita blanca! - Liang estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ver esa ballena que Mia le había contado, no pide evitar sonreír ante la visión de un eufórico Liang, platicaba todo lo que su nueva amiga les conto, y el quería tener una experiencia así y el tenía que dársela. Aceleré la marcha y en unos pocos minutos ya habíamos llegado, ¡prometí que al día siguiente también iríamos al Acuario y también al museo.

-/-

Espero que este cap. Sea del agrado por que fue bastante difícil, aunque no lo parezca. Lo escribí y lo corregí unas diez veces y ni así sentía que era bueno, también siento yo que cuando lo escribí no fue el mejor momento.

¡Mil disculpas por eso!

-/-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capitulo (10)

Desacuerdo

.

.

.

.

R.S

Desperté en media de la oscuridad, sintiendo el calor de un cuerpo ajeno junto al mío. tantee la zona y me encontré con el cuerpo desnudo de Azuki cubierto con el cobertor, me levante despacio tratando de no despertarla y su mano se posó en mi pecho haciendo me detenerme. mire hacia la ventana y solo había un poco de iluminación del amanecer, calcule que serían como las 5 de la mañana, no podía seguir aquí para cuando Azuki despertara. Así que salí con sigilo de la cama, y en el suelo divisé el resto de mi ropa, la tome, me cambie y salí de su apartamento.

Azuki era muy consciente que no podía quedarme, pero nunca había salido tan temprano sin ni siquiera decirle un adiós, siempre tenía listo una taza de café, un beso tierno en los labios y se metía a la ducha sabiendo que cuando ella saliese yo ya no estaría ahí.

conduje de regreso a casa, si tenía suerte Xiampu no se daría cuenta y me evitaría las molestas discusiones con ella, por fortuna era domingo y aprovecharía para ir de paseo con Liang como lo había prometido el día anterior, un poco de distracción y tiempo con el me ayudaría.

cerré la puerta con cuidado y me quite los zapatos, los traía en la mano junto con el saco, pero cuando me disponía subir las escaleras cuando la lampara de la estancia lo ilumino todo. me pare en seco a punto de subir un escalón, se trataba de ella.

\- ¿Ahora entras a hurtadillas en la madrugada como un ladrón? - suspire resignado, mientras lazaba los zapatos hacia un lado, ya no importaba hacer ruido o escándalo, ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Contesta con un demonio!-grito haciendo de segura una rabieta, me quede a espaldas a ella permaneciendo al pie de las escaleras, no quería verla.

-Xiampu, no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo y menos a estas horas- dije cansado sin más dispuse a subir el primero escalón cuando me lo impidió.

-¡No me ignores Ranma!- me tomo del brazo jalándome para verla de enfrente ,yo esquivando su agarre, estaba furiosa tenía tiempo de no verla así.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?¿ por qué dejaste al niño y te fuiste de nuevo a la calle?

\- Me fui a tomar unos tragos, se me fue el tiempo en el bar...y después me fui con mi madre, el viejo no está bien. - mentí, últimamente eso de mentir me estaba saliendo muy bien, si no era con ella, le mentía a Liang o mi propia madre, había veces que las mentiras superaban el cansancio del día.

\- ¡por favor! ¡no me vengas con eso, dime! ¡¿Dime dónde estabas?!¡¿Adónde pasaste la noche?!-

-¡Ya te lo dije!- hable en voz muy alta casi llegando al grito -¿qué más quieres que diga? no me lo creerías..-

-¡claro que no! ¡no te creo nada! amenos...- se quedó callada por uno minutos, pude ver el desconcierto en sus ojos, podrían decir que soy un imbécil por ser así con ella, pero...la verdad me importaba poco. - amenos que... ¿me engañas verdad? - sus palabras dieron en el blanco, la tristeza estaba bañada en cada una de sus palabras, y no me importo- ¡dímelo! ¡¿me engañas no es así?! ¡¿te ves con otra?! - el grito desesperado y furioso se escuchó por toda la estancia, no dudaba que en unos minutos la chica del servicio a pareciera por el corredor de la cocina o peor aún, Liang.

\- Si...- dije y me incline a si ella - lo hago.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi honestidad y mi falta de escrúpulos.

-Eres un maldito...-susurro con ojos vidriosos- ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?...

\- Si...soy un maldito- dije con algo de rencor en mi voz-un maldito desde hace años y todo gracias a ti…mejor no me hagas una escena de estas, sabes muy bien que todo esto…- señalé todo a mi alrededor y después a ella y a mí - es un teatro, un teatro que tu quisiste montar, ¿lo olvidaste?

Ella no dijo nada, claro que lo sabía Y lo sabía muy bien.

-Liang no es un Teatro Ranma…- dijo herida- mi amor por ti, no es un teatro.

\- En eso tienes mucha razón...Liang no es un teatro, es lo único real y bello de toda esta basura en la que vivimos - dije sinceramente, retrocedí unos pasos para seguir a las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas e ignorando sus últimas palabras- ¡ah! por cierto...no quiero ser molestado, estoy bastante cansado- subí las escaleras tomando mi tiempo, dejando una Xiampu dolida al borde del llanto.

\- ¡me las vas a apagar Ranma! - la escuche gritar abajo en la estancia, no me importo su amenaza, entre a la habitación encontrándola en oscuridad, encendí la lampara junto a la cama, estaba totalmente aseada y bien arreglada, me deja caer de espaldas pensando lo ocurrió en las últimas horas.

Estaba claro que ver de nuevo Akane me había traído un sinfín de sentimientos que tenía guardado y suprimidos en el fondo del alma. Era bastante doloroso ver como interactuaban ellos dos como si fueran una familia modelo, y a lo poquito que ha había visto si lo eran.

La forma en que se miraban, los roces sutiles, las caricias demostradas y gestos sinceros le habían calado tan profundo que le dolía como si las mil ajugas estuvieran clavándose en el pecho.

suspire tratando de calmarme, pero era difícil. solo el dolor se calmada un poco cuando estaba con Azuki, pero estoy consciente que no podía usarla como si fuera un "analgésico". No podía ser así con ella, no se lo merecía.

Escuche como se cerraba una puerta seguida de mi habitación de un portazo, Esa había sido Xiampu. Esta vez la riña había sido un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, la única diferencia era que estaba vez si acepte en su cara que había estado con otra, en ocasiones pasabas cuando le llegaban a sus oídos los chismes o cuentos de sus amigas, prensa o de la misma vieja bruja de su abuela, solo bastaba para negarlo y ella lo aceptaba, ampliaba un poco más el crédito de su tarjeta y eso la mantenía lo suficientemente calmada para que no me molestara. Pero ahora no habría tarjeta banquera sin límite alguno. me quité las los pantalones y la camisa arrojándola al suelo quedándome solo en el bóxer, cerré los ojos pensando en Akane, imaginando que el que estaba a su lado en la mesa ayer por la mañana era yo y que esa hermosa niña era nuestra hija.

.

.

.

.

A.T

Cuando desperté era alrededor de las once de la mañana, apenas comenzaba a tomar el horario en Japón y lo mejor es que era domingo, así que no me apresure en salir de la cama.

El día de ayer fue en extremo cansado, por decisión de mis hermanas y yo decidimos apresurar los preparativos del funeral de papa, el merecía su descanso y después de tantos días ya era hora que estuviera junto con Mama.

Después de desayuno partimos al cementerio, mis hermanas con si respectivas parejas y el tío Genma habían asistido, la tía Nodoka se ofreció cuidar de los niños en el dojo y en cuanto a el…despues de que se levantara de la meza ya no volvió. Según la tía Nodoka tuvo que salir ya que se había presentado un problema en unos de los Dojos y tenía que resolverlo, pidió sus disculpas tanto como el y el niño ya no regresaron, yo creí que nos acompañaría.

Estar de regreso al lugar donde yacía los restos de mi Madre para depositar ahora los de mi padre de verdad fue muy doloroso, mi padre siempre fue una persona muy sana y ahora traerlo aquí junto con mama me hacía sentir un vacío enorme. Deje unos ramos de flores para cada tumba, para ella crisantemos blancos y para él, el ramo rojo. Estuvimos bastante tiempo, platicamos entre nosotras haciendo como si nos escucharan y tuviéramos una respuesta de ellos, los chicos esperaron con paciencia, mientras que el tío Genma nos a acompaño unos minutos y después se fue a al templo por buen tiempo.

Como ya era tarde y el camino era largo, para cuando llegáramos el sol estaría por ocultarse así que nos despedimos de ellos y prometimos visitarlos más seguido, Nabiki y Kuno se despidieron y partieron directamente a la mansión donde Vivian, Kasumi y Tofu tenían que ir a recoger a los gemelos y llevar a mis tíos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos al dojo los niños estaban sentados en el comedor con tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas, miraban en mi Laptop fotografías de Mia cuando eran pequeña y de las últimas vacaciones que habíamos tenido, estaban entretenidos con un pequeño video de cuando dio sus primeros pasos.

Pero como el regreso a casa era necesario, los niños muy a fuerzas quisieron macharse, además el Tío Genma no estaba del todo bien, la muerte de papa lo afectaba mucho y tenia que regresar a casa para descansar. Se marcharon, pero prometieron que los veríamos de nuevo, de verdad esperaban que con bueno baño y descanso mi tío Genma pudiera sobrepasar la noche …en fin la tía Nodoka prometió mantenerme informada, habiendo mejora o no.

Para Mia había sido también muy cansado, en cuestión de minutos, ya reclamaba un lugar donde poderse dormir, se despidió de la familia y Muosse subió a dormirla. El silencio era tranquilizador y sentía ya mucha paz, me sentía mejor sabiendo que mis padres después de tantos años ya estaban juntos. Cerré mis ojos imaginándolos sonrientes tomándose de los manos muy orgullosos de nosotras, sonreí, pero una lagrimita salió, no era tristeza fue de felicidad de saberlos juntos.

Como Muosse tardaba en bajar decidí subir para prepárame para entrar a la cama, pase por enfrente de la recamara de papa que se mantenía cerrada y así seguiría por un tiempo, subí las escaleras y cuando pase por la habitación que había sido de Kasumi escuche la voz de Mousse contándole una historia para dormir a la pequeña, ahora entendía el por que de su tardanza a pesar del cansancio ella aún seguía despierta, lo mejor era tomar un baño caliente y relajante, hacia bastante frio así que eso sería un buen pretexto para zambullirse en agua caliente. Después de media hora de estar dentro del baño en la tina, me sentía mucho mejor, el agua caliente relajo tanto mi cuerpo que hasta para ponerme el pijama sentía pereza, si me hubiera dejado caer a la cama solo usando la toalla quedaría dormida en un instante, con mucho pesar me puse mi pijama y me deje caer a la cama, Mousse entraba en ese momento junto con una taza de chocolate en una mano y unas galletas en la otra.

Mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, no duraría mucho tiempo despierta- ¿te costo dormir a la pequeña? - pregunte sin evitar bostezar.

-Algo, estaba cansada pero no podía dormirse sin un cuento – dejo la taza sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana, miro alrededor inspeccionando cada rincón- ¿esta era tu antigua habitación? – pregunto, pero yo ya no me encontraba del todo cuerda, asentí cerrando mis ojos y los ultimo que vi era que se inclinaba para besar mi frente y desearme buenas noches, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar al baño después de eso no supe que más ocurrió.

Me estiré como un gato en la cama, había descansado bastante y no me apetecía salir de las cómodas telas de la cama, fue cuando caí en cuenta en que habitación estaba, era la que antes compartía con Ranma y ahora la ocupaba con Mousse. Todo estaba igual excepto por algunas cosas y recuadros, y sabía muy bien qué era lo que hacía falta. fueron algunas de sus pertenencias y fotografías donde salíamos los dos, las cortinas fueron cambiadas hacía falta un mueble, la ropa de cama era diferente, pero todo lo demás seguía igual. Tenía que ignorar la habitación y lo que representaba, ya no tenía por qué torturarse con recuerdos que me harían deprimirme, también ignore que ahí seguía el espejo en el mismo lugar donde destroce aquel hermoso vestido de novia.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a revisar todos los correos que tenía en la bandeja de llegada para si ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, no tenía nada importante asique después entre a la página social del centro, tenía varios mensajes privados donde amigos y conocidos y ponían mensaje de aliento por la muerte de papa, sonríe y agradeci el haberse tomado la molestia de expresarlo. aunque yo había mantenido su muerte en privado.

seguí deslizando el dedo hacia arriba para ver las noticias más recientes, había varias publicaciones de Sandy en las clases de Yoga en el Deck del centro, donde participaban unas quince personas y todo coronado con una muy hermosa y soleada mañana, ella agradeció la visita y terminaba la imagen con una frase motivacional.

Comente lo fantástico que lucían todos y anime que siguieran tomando las clases con Sandy que era toda una profesional, rápidamente Sandy había posteado mi comentario agradeciéndome y que me esperaba de regreso.

Sentí el movimiento entre las sabanas y cobertores, la mano escurridiza de Mousse que se coló por debajo de mi cintura haciéndome que me pagara a su pecho y enterrando la cara en mu cuello, no pude ocultar mi risa causada por las cosquillas que me había producido ese contacto.

-vuelve a dormir Akane...aún es temprano- dijo con los ojos cerrado.

-¿Temprano?- dije sin creer- son las once, ya deberíamos levantarnos.

-ok...después de ti- me reto- cuando te levantes lo hago yo.

bufe algo perezosa, la verdad estaba tan cómoda que no tenía las intenciones de salir de la cama, ni si quiera tenía hambre. - ¿no vas a salir de la cama? - me pregunto de nuevo

-Mmmm ya no… - giré para a acomodarme en su pecho, correspondiendo su agarre y cerré los ojos escuchando su respirar y latidos de su corazón, la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas daba un ambiente bastante agradable. - quiero quedarme aquí, así contigo... no me sueltes. - pedí que no me dejara de abrazar, antes cuando recién llegamos a california, por la noche se sentía tan sola y con miedo que me hacía compañía, se sentaba sobre suelo recargado a la cama hasta que quedaba dormida, pasando los días cambio el suelo por el sofá y después a mi lado sobre la cama, poco a poco ese acto de sincera amistad se volvió tan fuerte que se hiso más íntimo y necesitado.

Ahora ya no podía cerrar los ojos si no estaba a su lado. - No por que estemos aquí dejaremos de hacerlo, este momento es nuestro. – susurre.

Lo escuche suspirar y mover la cabeza afirmativamente, sentí que embozo una sonrisa y alce mi cara para verlo, tenía los ojos cerrado así que me permite el lujo de verlo "dormir" a pesar de vivir en california su tono de piel no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo claro incluso un poco más que el mío, era notorio que a él no le hacia los bronceados, sonreí por eso. Seguí evaluándolo, su nariz recta y fina, sus labios más delgados, su barbilla algo marcada y por últimos sus ojos, a pesar de que los tenía cerrados, él tenía un color bastante peculiar, un hermoso color verde.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- lo veo hablar - Yo sé que soy hermoso y que te es irresistible no dejar de verme pero me pones nervioso.

me solté a reír - ¿Hermoso tu?... no es para tanto - dije vacilante - y eso de ponerte nervioso ni tú te la creíste...-

-¿Por qué no puede ser verdad?¡en serio Akane! aun me pones nervioso..- confeso y siguió con los ojos cerrados, eso era algo cómico, había ocasiones que el también la ponía así, cuando lo veía salir de la ducha y tenía la toalla envuelta en su cadera y podía ver su cuerpo, cuando lo veía a través del espejo cuando se afeitaba, o como cuando lo veía correr jugando con Niki a la pelota en la playa, esas simples acciones la asían alucinar, en ocasiones no asimilaba que era con él con quien despertaba en las mañanas, él era demasiado bueno. y eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

-Tú también lo haces...-confesé y esto lo sorprendió, abrió los ojos y levanto su rostro para mirarme y yo sonreí-¿¡Qué!? ¿No lo Crees?... de verdad lo digo-

-wow...la verdad no lo imaginaba- lo mire incrédula y me incorpore de la cama sin romper el contacto- te conozco bastante y se cuándo te incomoda, té asusta o te gusta algo...con esto me dices que me falta cosas por descubrir, ¿Pero que Yo te causara esto? ¡sí que es increíble!

-¿Por qué es difícil de creer? solo soy yo...-

-Exacto akane, eres tú - dijo con simpleza - recuerda que yo era chico medio cegatón que se desvivía por alguien que jamás voltio a verlo, que solo me veía con ojos más que para ser su criado y asistente de cocina, al que pisoteaban...era un total perdedor, siempre quedaba tercer lugar... bueno el segundo siempre lo tubo Rioga-rio un poco, yo no dije nada solo lo mire con ceja arqueada - la maldición me hiso débil..-

-No solo la maldición, ese amor y devoción que le tenías a Xiampu te hiso así- el decir su nombre me dio algo de … escalofríos, pero tenía razón, ella lo trato como un pelele y nunca valoro los hermosos sentimientos que el llego a sentir por ella, sentí un tirón en el pecho a recordar como corría de tras de ella llamándola con necesidad - ¿y qué a que te refieres a que sea yo?, no entiendo.

-Es fácil ...- dijo incorporándose por completo recargándose en la cabecera de la cama - tú eras la chica popular que tenía más de uno loco en la preparatoria, la inalcanzable Akane Tendo ¿cuántos pelearon por tu atención?¿cuántas veces fuimos a tu rescate con Saotome? sin contar la veces que simplemente una tarde tranquila se podía convertir en una campo de batalla solo porque alguien puso los ojos en ti... y eso a veces me pone nervioso, por qué de todos ellos el que gano fui yo, poniendo a lado la manera en la que llegamos a estar juntos, no deja de ser verdad, eres...tan apreciada, tan valiosa que temo perderte.-

Aun que fueron algo exageradas sus palabras, Sentí el temor en cada una de ellas, odiaba esa idolatría por la cual pasé tiempos atrás. me removí y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo frente a él, tomé su rostro con mis manos y él puso sus manos en mi cintura sujetándome.

\- Hey…eso no va a pasar, jamás me vas a perder…-bese sus labios y me miraba a los ojos - y no quiero volver a escuchar decir eso de ti...- me sonrió levemente.

\- No lo hare...-negó con su cabeza - eso ya no importa, ya me quedé con chica que todos querían...- esto último lo dijo en tono triunfante y con gracia.

\- ¡Oyes! - golpee débilmente su hombro con falsa indignación - Tampoco soy un trofeo... soy una persona. - le reclame algo indignada

-Una persona bastante deseada por muchos y por mucho cariño ...- beso mis labios con lentitud, saboreando cada centímetro de ellos, sentí como sus manos bajaron a mis glúteos y apretaron con más fuerza y con un movimiento marcado me hiso sentir cierta parte de su anatomía que había despertado, ese calorcito tan característico de la excitación corrió por mi vientre y me dejé llevar. - ves lo que digo...-

suspiré y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a correr la maratón, sentí un ruborcito colarse en mis mejillas, esta era otra de las cosas que me ponía nerviosa, tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos cada vez hacia algo así. - lo veo y lo siento...-dije sonriendo y mordiendo inconsistente mi labio.

Lo bese de nuevo por unos minutos, me separe de el ya que la falta de oxígeno así lo pedía, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que con el dedo de la mano hacía unos círculos alrededor de un pequeño lunar en su hombro, lo mire detenidamente como muchas veces lo hice, mi mente comenzó a divagar muy lejos de ahí.

Sinceramente su rostro apareció en mis pensamientos, no había tenido el tiempo y la oportunidad de pensar más afondo el encuentro entre los dos, no hubo conversaciones y ni platicas, tan solo un saludo cordial, ni siquiera se había cercado a mí para hablar en nombre de mi padre.

y eso me desilusiono un poco, ¡si quera era tonta! primero huía de él y después que se sentía mal porque no habían cruzado palabra.

suspire incipientemente y el movimiento de las manos de Mousse en mi espalda se detuvo.

\- ¿En qué quien piensas para que suspires de esa manera? - pregunto Mousse.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que pienso en alguien? - sentí las vibraciones de su risa en su pecho, fue fresca y relajada.

\- ¡Por favor! anda...dímelo, puedes decirlo-me animo. - aunque no lo quieras decir sé que es por Saotome.

abrí los ojos sorprendida y me incorporé para ver como una sonrisa confiada se estaba dibujada en su rostro. - ves que no estaba tan perdido...- solté el aliento resignada- dilo ya...-

\- No es que estuviera pensando en el...- dije a medias - la verdad, conociéndolo creí que haría algo...no sé, apenas saludo y ni si quiera dijo algo acerca de la muerte de papa… tú los viste en la mesa...eso es raro. -

\- ¿Y eso te preocupa por…? -

-no me preocupa, te dijo que es raro. la verdad creía que reclamaría algo o.…a ti- Muosse escucho lo que decía y entendió a lo que me refería.

-Mmm es verdad, también lo conozco y no es de lo tipos que se queda quieto, para hacer sincero yo también esperaba algo así...pero no lo hiso, a lo mejor espera que pasa unos días de la muerte de padre y viene para retarme a un duelo por ti- dijo despreocupado.

-si llegara a pasar... ¿lo harías? - pregunte preocupada, no quería que pasara. ese capítulo de su vida donde se retaban unos a otros ya estaba cerrado, ya no quería que paliaran por ella. ahora tenía una hija por la cual vivía.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- pregunto y yo negué .

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, sabes que yo estoy contigo y así será...-

-Lo sé...pero tengo la corazonada que lo hará, no ahora y ni mañana. Pero lo hará- me quede en silencio procesando lo que dijo y no me gusto que me haya confesado eso-... ¿y sabes por qué? porque si yo estuviera en sus zapatos lo haría sin pensarlo.

-pero es que...-

-¡Mamii..papii!- la voz de Mia interrumpió la conversación, ella dormiría en la habitación de alado, la que antes era de Kasumi- ¿están aquí?..-pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡si cariño aquí estamos!- contesto Mousse mientras me bajaba de el para sentarme a su lado, la puerta de abrió y la cabecita risueña de Mia se dejó ver por la puerta entreabierta.- ¡mira nada mas quien nos visita! - exclamo Muosse.- ¡la niña más bonita del Japón!

Rei fuerte mente cuando la vi entrar, tenía todo el cabello revuelto y marcas de almohada en la mejilla derecha, corrió a la cama para dejarse caer en ella.

-¡los encontré!- grito emocionada.

-¡si amor nos encontraste! - le seguí el juego mientras aplacaba el desastre de cabello que se cargaba- dime...¿tiene hambre?- ella asintió - ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-No sé...pero que sea algo delicioso y que no sepa a pescado, ¿cereal se puede? - pregunto juntando sus manitas y haciendo ojitos para convencerme.

-sí, creo que si...-mire a Muosse que reía por el antojo de cereal de Mia- ¿ya quieres comer algo? ¿o quieres comer cereal también? mira que ya es tarde para eso...

-Lo que pida la princesa será - a la respuesta de Mousse, Mia grito de felicidad que se dejó caer sobre él y trato de subirse a los hombros- ¡solo que sea rápido para no sea yo el desayuno!¡auxilio que me come!¡Akane ayúdame!

\- ¡A mí no me metan! hija... cométalo- salí de la cama, dejando un Muosse siendo "devorado" por una Mia caníbal, los gritos y risas estaban tan fuertes que no escuche que alguien estaba a la puerta.

me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos calcetines y una suerte ancho tejido color café oscuro, me puso mi reloj, me hice una cola de caballo y vi como el mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar, el volumen estaba en lo mínimo haciéndolo que solo vibrara, al tomarlo note que tenía como tres llamadas perdidas de mi hermana.

-¡no puede ser, kasumi me a llamado varias veces!- marque regresando la llamada y a la primero contesto.

-¡kasumi perdón! hermana, no me percate que estabas llamando, lo siento..-

\- no te preocupe akane...¿es buen momento?-

-¡claro que si!... Acabamos de despertar- dije apenada.

-Qué bueno...estoy aquí abajo a la entrada del dojo- caminé a la ventana abriendo las cortinas y pude ver el portón abierto y parte de un auto aparcado afuera. - quería llamar primero para no presentarme, así como así, no quisiera importunarlos, pero no respondías y pues ya estamos aquí. -

-¡Noo como crees! hermana esta es tu casa...- los gritos de Mia y Mousse por estar jugando me dejaban oír, les hice señas que guardaran silencio y se contuvieron las risas- no tienes por qué pedir permiso ahorita mismo bajo.

-Está bien, aquí te espero entonces- ella colgó, me sentí fatal haciendo esperar a mi hermana allá abajo.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Muosse teniendo Mia sobre su hombre como un costal de papas, negué mirando al teléfono y camine a la puerta.

-era kasumi esta abajo, no quiso pasar sin antes llamarme... ¿puedes cambiar a la niña y te veo abajo?... me encargare del desayuno-

\- ¡a la orden me capitán! - contesto Muosse su mano en el cabeza seguido de Mia que lo imitaba jugando

-¡ si a la orden !.- Grito conteniéndose las risa.

-Payasos...-Murmure achicando los ojos salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras deprisa, pude ver la silueta de mi hermana y los niños atreves de los ventanales a lado de la puerta, corrí para dejarlos pasar puerta, aunque no tuviera el cerrojo prefirieron esperar.

-¡buenos días!... O tardes más bien- dijo un sonriente Kasumi.

-si, creo que son buenas tardes- afirme mirando la hora en el reloj de mí muñeca, efectivamente ya era muy tarde. abrace a mi hermana y después a los niños que estaban algo impacientes- buenas días niños…-

-Tardes tía, ya son tardes...-bromearon los dos, desde abajo se escuchaban las risas de Mia y Mousse, al parecer esta niña no se dejaba abrigar.

-Me alegra escuchar risas en casa…- cometo diciendo su vista hacia arriba - ya era hora que fueran reemplazadas por los llantos de los pasados días. -

Tome las manos de kasumi y ella me regalo la sonrisa conciliadora que ella solo podía dar - en fin... vine porque la verdad me sentía algo sola en casa, Tofu tuve una emergencia muy temprano y tuvo que salir y los niños querían ver a su prima...- los chicos asintieron muy sonrientes – ¿espero no sea problema?

-¡para nada hermana!... de hecho, caíste como del cielo, estábamos a punto de preparar algo. -

-¡De verdad! - exclamo Niitan - porque yo tengo hambre¿ verdad hermana? - Inna movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

-Pues no se diga más, preparemos algo delicioso. -propuse - estaba por preparar algo de cereal para Mia - dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

-¿Cereal?¿tan tarde?- las expresiones de Niitan eran muy cómicas, se semejaban mucho a las de Tofu cuando Kasumi aparecía cuando tenía 16.

-si...no tenemos mucho que nos levantamos, nunca había despertado tan tarde- dije apenada.

-es cierto, tu siempre estabas despierta muy temprano para ir a correr... ¿todavía lo haces? - entramos a la cocina y nos dispusimos a checar los estantes en busca que cocinar en la despensa, por suerte no tuvimos que salir a un Kombini, estaba bien surtida

-sí..es una costumbre que nuca voy a dejar...- en el marco de la puerta apareció Mia, ya lista - ¡miren quien acaba de aparecer!

-Buenas días linda- saludo kasumi a Mia y le dio un gran y sonoro beso en el frente seguido de que los niños la abrasaron.

\- ¡Hola a todos, que bueno que vinieron! Les quiero mostrar mis fotos de Niki mi mascota-

\- Eso es muy buena idea cariño, ve anda muestrales las fotografías y tu tía kasumi y yo preparo el desayuno/merienda- le Guille un ojo y ella me contesto haciendo lo mismo

-¡sure mom! papa bajara en un rato, dijo que tenía que ducharse primero...¡vamos!-los chicos salieron con dirección al comedor, con Mia al mando y con una mini laptop en su mano.

-es muy risueña...-comento Kasumi lavando unas verduras para comenzar a picarlas. - sepárese a ti cuando tenías esa edad.

-¿tú crees? - pregunte haciéndome ilusión - la verdad siento que veo a mama en ella.

-hay algo de eso...pero tiene algunas facciones de alguien más- no preste atención a la insinuación de kasumi, seguí con mi tarea de cortar tiras de carne para después pasarlas por huevo y harina.

\- también me recuerda a ti kasumi..- dije al aire.

-sería todo un alago que también me vieras en ella -

-así es...te veo a ti, a mama, Nabiki y por supuesto a papa...a mi familia. -

-¿y a mousse?- pregunto distraídamente, poniendo las verduras en agua caliente -¿ lo ves en ella?-

-¡claro que si!- dije sin pensarlo -ellos dos son mi mundo ahora ...al igual que ustedes.- kasumi solo sonrió una vez más. La verdad no sé qué proponía Kasumi, pero algo trataba de decirme.

-Nabiki y yo estuvimos platicando el otro día acerca de Muosse y tu-

-¿Así?¿Qué pasa con eso?-no supe cómo interpretarlo, pero me sentí incomoda sabiendo que había sido tema de conversación con ellas dos.

-Akane...meceremos una explicación- el tono de voz de kasumi cambio un poco, estaba un poco indignada se podría decir- te fuiste a estudiar lejos, eso lo aceptamos pero... cuando nos esteramos que habías Viajado con Mousse, eso fue inesperado… eso nunca lo esperamos de ti.- escuche las palabras de kasumi Y deje de hacer el Tonkatsu,al parecer las ansias de saber de mi relación con Muose y de cómo fue que comenzó era lo que tenía a mi hermana inquieta, y fuera directo al grano, ni si quiera se me felicito el hecho de que estaba cocinando sin temor de quemar la cocina.

-Sabes que en algún momento tienes que hablar al respecto...ya no será con papa porque el ya no está, pero si con nosotras...no quisimos presionarte, te dimos tu espacio tú estabas muy lejos, pero hora estas aquí y merecemos que nos aclares ciertos punto akane- en mucho tiempo conociendo a Kasumi nunca había tenido una llamada de atención por su parte, pero en el tono como hablaba lo hacia como si fuera una más que un regaño, estaba muda, literalmente muda, pero en cierta manera kasumi tenía razón, me fui de aquí a estudiar y al mismo tiempo estaba huyendo, cuando se enteraron de mi relación con Mousse no fue porque yo les haya dicho, todo fue por casualidad y ellos lo aceptaron sin cuestionar nada, ocurrió los mismo cuando nació Mia y de igual manera la aceptaron y le dieron todo el cariño que esperaba, de cierta manera había sido algo ingrata al no decirles nada- uno muy importante Hermana...- sude frio por eso - no está bien que vivas en unión libre con el...tienes que casarte akane.

me gire apara verla y estaba recargada a la barra de la cocina con algunos de los recipientes ya listos, la mirada que me daba no era la de haces unos momentos cuando llego.

-Yo sé que ya era mayorcita y que no tengo por qué decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer, tampoco decirte que está bien y lo que no, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la manera de como vives tu relación con él…- tomo los trozos de carne ya listos y uno a uno los coloco en los platos mientras miraba iba sus manos -… papa nunca te lo hizo saber pero tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo la relación que tenías… y sé que sueño antes de morir era verte casada y sabiéndote con alguien que te protegiera ...sé que él lo hace y te hace feliz lo demostró ayer y agradezco infinitamente que haya llegado en un momento en el que más lo necesitabas- se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros dulce mente y me beso la mejilla – pero espero que entiendas y lo pienses… anda, quita esa cara y terminemos que yo también estoy algo hambrienta- asentí y unas vagas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

Siguió preparando los cuencos con arroz y los decoro con hojuelas de algas y jengibre, seque con el dorso de la mano mis mejillas y oculte mi rostro avergonzado, esperando que no notara mi rostro.

-No lo había dicho Akane, pero el Tokanstu salió perfecto...me alegra mucho que ya sepas cocinar- tomo los platos listos y salió de la cocina.

me quede en silencio aun recargada en la barra frente a la estufa, sentía caer silenciosas lagrimas por mis mejillas que inútilmente limpiaba y estas volvían a salir, muy débilmente agradecí aun que ya no me escuchara, las palabras de Kasumi habían calado en mí, al parecer a mas de uno no estaba muy de acuerdo lo que tenía con Mousse y eso si me dolió.

.

.

.

.

Aquí otro capítulo más. Este salió mas rápido que el anterior ¡no sé por qué! Pero este salió como si nada…

Agradezco los mensajitos que me ponen, me animan mucho ¡no dejen de ponerlos! Ya que cada vez es más difícil escribir la relación de estos tres, y con respecto a Azuki…lo digo por ciertas chicas de un grandioso grupo , seguirá apareciendo solo puedo decir eso.

Otra, las faltas que vean por ahí, no me crucifiquen ...las muy malditas se me esconden cuando hago las correcciones y aparasen cuando ya está publicado, sin más me despido, pero regresare…

#Teamranmacondaporsiempre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"**_

 **Después de ti, después de todo**

Capitulo (11)

Desacuerdo

.

.

.

.

M.M

La idea de regresar no era completamente de mi agrado, pero era muy necesario, la Muerte de Soun nos llegó de sorpresa y eso afecto mucho a Akane, y yo como su pareja la apoyaría en todo.

No puedo negar que sentía cierta…incomodidad, había dejado el país huyendo por un desamor, el engaño de cierta persona por la que moría, me desvivía tratando de suplicar un cariño que no existía, ridículamente divagaba por el mundo profesando un amor desmedido a un ser que ni siquiera unas pocas palabras de afecto me dirigió, pero todo cambio el día que acepte irme con Akane, fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida, ahora presumía de tener una familia que jamás soñé, si presumo…presumo con orgullo a la pequeña que arropo por las noches y sinceramente me pavoneo por tener a mi lado una mujer que roba el aliento cada vez que salimos de paseo.

Ese privilegio me hace el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ya que jamás imagine tener todo lo que tengo ahora, yo sé que ella me ama, a su manera, pero lo hace y con eso estoy más que satisfecho, soy consciente que nunca llenare por completo su corazón, sé que ese lugar siempre estará ocupado por él, pero egoístamente disfruto y gozo cada instante a su lado, me reconforta saber que él nunca sustituirá lo que yo llene en su corazón. Con el paso de los años aprendimos a sobrellevar un sinfín de problemas que nunca imagine vivir, mi camino estaba marcado, tenía una meta a la cual llegar y al cambiar abruptamente de ruta me brindaba un nuevo respiro.

El hecho de alejarme de mi tierra, mis costumbres y de mi idioma, ayudo bastante, siempre pensé que terminaría en china, en la aldea bajo la presión de ser el esposo ejemplar de la mejor Amazona y esto me provocaría vivir con la ansiedad de traer una descendencia fuerte, digna para la Tribu.

Ahora doy gracias infinitas a los Dioses y potestades por poner a Akane en mi camino, ayudándome con alejarme de aquel lugar, a su lado aprendí muchas cosas, una de ellas fue a tener confianza en mí, de cierto modo éramos iguales, muy parecidos, eso me hizo ver al mundo con otros ojos. Ella me quería como era, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, vaya que eran muchos defectos, por eso no puedo evitar sentir algo de incomodidad al regresar.

Sé que regresaremos al hervidero de nuestras viejas heridas, pero me prohíbo demostrar esa poca inseguridad que siento en estos momentos, no temo por ver a Xiampu. Ella es una vieja hebra en el telar de la nueva manta que cubre mi vida en este momento, es él quien me inquieta… él, la mancha negra que no puedo limpiar por completo, él… quien por momentos ensombrece lo hermoso que hemos construido juntos.

Hay ocasiones en las que contemplo su aplacible dormir y pienso en la adolescente que era cuando la conocí, aquella chiquilla malhumorada con fuerza monumental, pero que al mismo tiempo podía ser tan frágil como una flor, pasamos tantas cosas en ese grupo donde la rivalidad nos mantenía unidos, por qué en aquellos tiempos teníamos una caótica vida, creo que en ningún momento imaginamos en como terminaría todo, lamentablemente pesaron más las ambiciones de unos cuantos, que la felicidad de otros.

Ahora ya pasaron siete años y era tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias con la frente en alto, dispuesto a proteger lo mío, lo que con tanta paciencia y cariño forme junto a la mejor persona del mundo.

Cuando llegamos al Dojo tengo que admitir, me sentía un tanto intranquilo, pero no lo demostré, Akane me necesitaba y tenía que darle todo el apoyo que requería, además estoy seguro que ella estaba igual o peor que yo.

Akane es valiente no lo puedo negar, era inevitable no encontrarse con él, ya que por lo que sabía Soun y Ranma siguieron manteniendo una sociedad, claro que yo no entendía el por qué, después de lo ocurrido con la boda, yo no podría seguir teniendo contactos con los Saotome, o al menos no con Ranma, la familia de mi pareja era algo extraña, a veces sentía que preferían estar bien con los demás antes que con ella.

Presenciar en primera fila el encuentro entre ellos dos fue como quitarse una bandita de una herida, rápida y necesaria desde mi punto de vista. En ese momento me sentí tremendamente poderoso, no lo puedo negar, ver la expresión en su rostro cuando nos vio, fue de total impacto que no olvidare, mi indiferencia fue merecedora de una nominación al galardón del OSCAR me aplaudí internamente, simplemente pase de largo y con un saludo cordial corone el momento, después de ese instante fui consciente que Ranma estaría prestando atención a nuestros movimientos… bueno, exactamente a los de Akane.

Se mantuvo distante todo el tiempo, acechando a su presa, esperando el momento perfecto, rastreando cualquier gesto de vulnerabilidad para dejarse ir sobre ella, podría apostar mi propia vida que trató de aprovechar ese instante cuando fui en busca de Akane al interior se la casa.

Lo encontré bajando las escaleras algo desconcertado por mi presencia, mientras Akane se encontraba ya por salir del hogar de los Tendo, aunque mi chica trataba de disimular el nerviosismo la conocía demasiado, alce mi vista hacia él, una vez más vi el rostro de Ranma deformarse por la molestia, era un verdadero deleite, en mi mente podía imaginar un marcador "Mousse 2- Saotome 0."

Actúe con la mayor naturalidad posible digna de un actor ganador del OSCAR, pero flaquee un poco cuando sin poder evitarlo reí por lo bajo, obvio Akane me descubrió pero no presto mucha atención. Cuando la familia se reunió en la mesa, era notable la incomodad que se vivía, en uno de los extremo se encontraba Saotome con su pequeño hijo, esa ocasión fue la primera vez que lo vi, físicamente el parecido a Ranma era abrumador, pero coronaba sus finos rasgos con los de Xiampu.

Todo el tiempo se mantuvo callado totalmente ajeno a las conversaciones, su semblante era de enojo con el ceño fruncido, parecía un viejito amargado, enfadado con todos, queriendo golpear con su bastón. Algo que había aprendido con Scott en California, fue a leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas sin que otros lo notaran, observe como se sentían cada uno de los integrantes sobre la mesa; Akane estaba incomoda por culpa de Ranma, lo cual comprendía a la perfección, era normal, se acomodaba en la silla siempre tratando de no toparse con su mirada lo más disimulada que podía, tomaba sake, fijaba su atención en la niña, platicaba con los gemelos de Kasumi, que por cierto hablaban hasta por los codos, recordaban anécdotas de su padre, me tomaba de las manos y yo le respondía con sonrisas tranquilizadoras, que no pasaban desapercibidas por todos, Nodoka la madre de Ranma tomaba de su taza té, de una manera muy inteligente tratando de no verse obvia se fijaba en nosotros y después pasaba la vista a su hijo, esperando la hora en que Ranma se pusiera de pie y la bomba nos explotara en la cara a todos.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, Genma estaba ausente, muy abatido, era totalmente comprensible su mejor amigo… y quizás único, había fallecido, según lo que escuche, unos días atrás tuvieron una fuerte discusión, la conversación llego por accidente a mis oídos cuando Nodoka lo platicaba bastante abatida con Tofu, al darse cuenta de mi presencia callaron al instante, por lo cual me aparte del lugar.

Los integrantes de cuidado eran la pareja conformada por Nabiki y Kuno, ambos eran de armas tomar, Nabiki estaba al pendiente de todo, no lo disimulaba, esperaba sacar información hasta del número de mi calzado, seguía igual de calculadora que antes, su semblante relajado, parecía bastante recuperada comparándola del primer momento que la vi cuando llegamos, a este… era otra, tenía el don de mantenerse siempre perfecta, tan pulcra en sus movimientos, note enseguida todas esas cualidades que tanto hablaban los demás, pronto comenzó la curiosidad de la pareja, para con mi pequeña familia, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y Akane fue la primera en ser víctima de su indiscreción, mi mujer contesto muy segura de sí, con gran orgullo les relato acerca de su profesión, acabando con mi pareja fue mi turno, pero esta vez bajo el escrutinio de Kuno.

No pude evitar sentir esa emoción cuando les hablé del centro, mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo ya que ese centro fue el fruto de esfuerzo y trabajo duro entre los dos. La siguiente en ser tema de conversación fue nuestra pequeña, después que se retirara para jugar, la curiosidad por saber de nuestra hija llamo la atención de todos incluso de Kasumi que muy poco participaba, tanto mi cuñada como Tofu estaban interesados en saber de mi pequeña. El interrogatorio fue poco tolerable para el individuo sentado a un extremo de la mesa, de un movimiento brusco se levantó, retirándose rápidamente, se notaba tenso, sus manos empuñadas parecía más molesto que antes, Nabiki parecía disfrutar la escena, después de dirigirle algunas palabras con un tono algo burlón Ranma ya no regreso más. Nodoka lo disculpo con los presente, según su madre algo ocurrió en uno de los Dojos por lo cual tenía que ausentarse, no dio más explicaciones solo tomo asiento de nuevo y seguimos hablando de Mia, de sus gustos, una que otra travesura que había hecho, nada muy relevante. Todos terminaron los alimentos servidos en sus platos, había llegado la hora de dejar los restos de Soun en el Cementerio.

El viaje en el coche no demoro mucho tiempo, nunca antes visite un cementerio japonés, a mi mente llega la imagen de mi madre, en silencio pedí por su alma, esperaba que se encontrara descansando, pues siempre creí que se fue de este mundo preocupada por mí.

Les dimos un poco de privacidad a las tres hijas se Soun, alejándonos un poco pues las tres necesitaban despedir a su padre, por su parte Genma se separó entrando en el templo a elevar algunas plegarias, nosotros nos mantuvimos algo distantes y aprovechamos para conversar un poco, Kuno como siempre alardeo de sus empresas, comentando como estas cada día lo hacían más rico, nunca tuve una buena relación con él, lo único que teníamos en común, es que en el pasado profesábamos una rivalidad declarada por Saotome.

En un momento de confianza me confesó que le había tomado por sorpresa la insólita relación entre Akane y yo, pude imaginar su expresión, pues una prueba de ello fue cuando hicimos acto de presencia en el Dojo, también me dijo que estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo en mi relación con su ahora cuñada, me daba todo el apoyo y buenos deseos, incluso se ofrecido como apoyo económico si alguna vez lo necesitábamos, ya que según el ahora éramos "Hermanos" como lo era con Tofu, agradecí su ayuda comentándole que lo tendría en cuenta, pero estaba muy seguro que no llegaría a necesitarla.

En cambio Tofu se mantenía en silencio, era obvio que le incomodaba ese apoyo o alianza que recién me ofrecía Kuno y lo entendía, Tofu y Saotome seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, solo se acercó a mí para pedirme que cuidara de mi pareja, algo que ni siquiera ocupaba pedirme, pues yo siempre estaría al pendiente de ella.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas regresamos al Dojo, al llegar encontramos a los niños en plena reunión con Nodoka, bebían chocolate caliente para mermar el frio acompañado de galletas, se despidieron algo inconformes por lo cual prometimos vernos pronto, los niños rápidamente formaron un lazo fuerte entre ellos, deseaban verse de nuevo y seguir jugando. Aun en contra de su voluntad el cansancio estaba presente en mi pequeña, nos despedimos y fuimos directo a las alcobas.

Una noche más me dedique a realizar lo que tanto disfrutaba, arropar y contarle historias a mi niña para hacerla dormir, Mia me llevaba de la mano guiándome como si conociera el lugar, me explico que en la primera habitación estaba la sala de juegos donde se divirtió de lo lindo con sus primos y su nuevo amigo. Según mis recuerdos solo estuve una vez en la planta alta de esta casa y si mi mente no me falla debía de haber tres habitaciones, una para cada hija de Tendo, pero me sorprendió ver que solo había dos, la primera alcoba estaba perfectamente aseada, junto a la cama se encontraba una de las maletas que la pequeña reconoció, inmediatamente tomo esa habitación como suya, comenzó a sacar su ropa de cama, su eterno acompañante un pequeño conejo blanco algo desgastado, y su libro favorito " _GUESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU"_ , la vestí con su pijama rosa, la coloque suavemente sobre la cama, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos, solo por esta noche pasaríamos de largo la limpieza de los dientes, la pobre ya estaba más dormida que despierta, encendí la lamparita que estaba a lado de la cama, me recosté junto a ella, leí por centésima vez el cuento, que por obvias razones yo ya me sabía de memoria aquel bendito libro, la pequeña amaba ver las imágenes del papá conejo y su pequeño hijito, por mi parte yo amaba estar cerca de ella.

Cuando por fin cayo rendida, mi estómago gruño pidiendo alimento, baje esperando encontrar a Akane pero el comedor estaba vacío, tome un puñado de galletas y lo que quedaba del chocolate que ahora era frio, regrese arriba, escuche ruidos en la última habitación, entre encontrándome con Akane tirándose en la cama, poniéndose cómoda recién salida del baño, pude ver en su rostro el cansancio del día, sabía que en cualquier momento quedaría profundamente dormida.

-¿Te costó dormir a la pequeña? - pregunto con un sonoro bostezo.

-Algo – le dije - estaba cansada pero no podía dormir sin un cuento – deje la taza de chocolate sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana, observo a mi alrededor inspeccionando cada rincón- ¿Esta era tu antigua habitación? – le pregunte, sabía que sí lo era, pero quise cerciorarme, no puedo negar que sentí un poco de incomodidad al estar en el lugar, tenía conocimiento que Saotome y ella vivían juntos como si ya fueran un matrimonio esperando a casarse.

Contesto afirmativamente, a punto de caer en la inconciencia, sonreí levemente, me acerque para besar su frente, deseándole buenas noches, al sentir mi tacto en su frente pude apreciar que entro en un profundo sueño.

Respire el delicioso aroma que emana su cuerpo, otra de las cosas que yo amo hacer, lucia hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el reciente baño.

Me separe de ella lentamente pues no quería despertarla, quite mi ropa rápido para entrar a darme un buen baño, a diferencia de Akane, solo use la regadera necesitaba sentir el agua chocando con mi espalda y mi rostro, dejaría la tina para otro día.

Moría por entrar a la cama deseaba acurrucarme junto a su cuerpo, seque mi cuerpo rápidamente con la toalla que tome del armario, salí con la toalla aun envuelta en mi cintura, use unos pantalones de franela en color tinto que Akane coloco en la maleta, entre a la cama recostándome junto a ella, cubrí nuestros cuerpos con gruesas mantas, fue algo placentero sentir por fin un descanso, me acerque a su tibio cuerpo y la tome por la cintura, ella se amoldo rápido a mi anatomía en ese momento caí rendido, dormí tan profundamente respirando el aroma de su cabello, no desperté hasta el otro día, muy tarde, estaba tan cansado que no recuerdo el haber soñado algo.

.

.

.

.

Entre abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi acompañante despierta, con su teléfono en las manos, era temprano para que estuviera despierta. La tome de nuevo de la cintura, acomodándome en su cuello, afirme mi agarre para que no se escapara, me encanta despertar así todas las mañanas, los domingos generalmente podríamos estar hasta tarde solo platicando los dos en la cama, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-Vuelve a dormir Akane...aún es temprano- le digo con los ojos cerrados, después del pesado día de ayer no quiero salir ni siquiera de la recamara.

-¿Temprano?- dice- son las once, ya deberíamos levantarnos - en teoría... pienso ante su respuesta, pero con el horario volteado, el clima de afuera y la delicia de su cuerpo pegado al mío, eso será difícil.

-Ok...después de ti- le digo- cuando te levantes, lo hago yo -La escucho quejarse, sonrió y ella no se mueve ni un poquito, tampoco tenía intenciones de salir de la cama. - ¿No vas a salir de la cama? – le pregunto y suspiro de nuevo su aroma dulce y delicado.

-Mmmm ya no… - me dice, Y se acomoda sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo se amolda con perfección al mío. - Quiero quedarme aquí, así contigo... no me sueltes. – sonrío de nuevo al pedirme que no me separe de ella, eso es algo que no hare y lo sabe. Aun que mis ojos están cerrados mis sentidos están en alerta, es un día más en Japón, aún falta mucho por hacer.

Estos momentos los quiero disfrutar al máximo, no quiero que me deje de abrazar, recuerdo cuando emprendimos el viaje juntos, al principio fue muy raro, no estamos acostumbrados a pasar tanto tiempo justos, ella era muy amable, gentil, y mi forma de pagarle era acompañándola en todo momento, los primeros días lloraba por la noche, no dormía, aunque siempre trató de ocultarlo, se hacia la fuerte, yo era consiente que se sentía sola lejos de su familia, con el corazón roto y una persona a su lado igual o peor que ella.

Velé su sueño cada noche, estuve a su lado y lo sigo estando hasta la fecha, aun no sé cuándo fue que me enamore de Akane, simplemente los sentimientos llegaron fuertes y latentes.

\- No por que estemos aquí dejaremos de hacerlo, este momento es nuestro. – me susurra y yo suspiro complacido, eso me puso feliz, era lo que más quería, nada debería cambiar entre nosotros.

Siento su miraba en mí, me estudia y eso me cohíbe. No lo puedo evitar me siento vulnerable ante su mirada, me pone nervioso.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le pregunto - Yo sé que soy hermoso y que te es irresistible no verme, pero… me pones nervioso. – jugando le confieso ese sentimiento que causa en mí. Se ríe con gracia, como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

\- ¿Hermoso tú?... ¡no es para tanto! - vaciló- y eso de ponerte nervioso ni tú te la creíste...- su risa es como mi mente imagina el tintineo de las hadas en los cuentos de Mia.

-¿Por qué no puede ser verdad? ¡En serio Akane! aun me pones nervioso...- Hablo tranquilo ante mi tonta confesión, sigo con los ojos cerrados, no podría tolerar estar bajo su mirada chocolate.

Aun no se el por qué, pero Akane posee un poder que provoca a los hombre caer rendidos a sus pies, con unas cuantas palabras, una sonrisa discreta y simple, los hacia babear de inmediato. Recuerdo muy claramente todas esas ocasiones en que Saotome decía lo fea que le parecía, gritaba la falta de gracia que poseía, lo poco femenino de su cuerpo, incluso llego a compararla con las otras prometidas.

Pero Akane simplemente no tenía comparación, ni siquiera con Xiampu. Lo chistoso de todo era que siempre estuvo rodeada de pretendiente, tenía un maldito ejercito de hombres persiguiéndola, suplicando al menos una cita, una charla. En cambio nunca llegue a conocerle un pretendiente a las otras prometidas, eso sí que era algo bastante curioso.

-Tú también lo haces...- de repente escucho su voz sacarme de mis pensamientos, estoy sorprendido, yo la pongo nerviosa, abro los ojos para mirarla, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa que me mata. -¿¡Qué!? ¿No lo Crees?... de verdad lo digo. –

Claro que no lo creo, me cuesta trabajo creer que soy capaz de provocarle este tipo de sentimientos.

-Wow...la verdad no lo imaginaba- me acomodo en la pared, incorporando un poco mi cuerpo, sin dejarla de tocarla, pienso en lo que me dice - Te conozco bastante y se cuándo algo te incomoda, te asusta o te gusta...con esto me dices que me faltan cosas por descubrir ¿Pero qué… "yo" te causara esto? ¡sí que es increíble! -

-¿Por qué es difícil de creer? solo soy yo...- mire su reacción, me causo mucha ternura.

-Exacto Akane, eres tú- dije sin más y proseguí a explicarle el por qué - recuerda que yo era el muchacho chino medio cegatón, que se desvivía por alguien que jamás volteo a verlo, que solo me veía como su criado, su asistente de cocina, al que pisoteaban todos... era un total perdedor, siempre quedaba en tercer lugar... bueno el segundo lugar siempre lo tuvo Ryoga – reí algo melancólico al recordar al pobre chico cerdo, Ryoga sufrió mucho por el amor de mi ahora amada, ese comentario no le pareció para nada - la maldición me hizo débil..-

-No solo la maldición, ese amor y devoción que le tenías a Xiampu te hizo así – lo que decía era cierto, era un vil títere en sus manos y que al rato era tirado al suelo, veo en su rostro frustración y asco , que no disimulo nada bien, me reconforto al ver que le había producido algo de celos.

-¿Y qué? ¿A qué te refieres a que sea yo?, no entiendo-

-Es fácil ...- conteste - tú eras la chica popular, que tenía más de uno loco en la preparatoria siguiéndote, la inalcanzable Akane Tendo… ¿cuántos tipos pelearon por tu atención?¿cuántas veces fuimos a tu rescate con Saotome? sin contar las veces que simplemente una tarde tranquila se podía convertir en una campo de batalla, solo porque alguien puso los ojos en ti... y eso a veces me pone nervioso, por qué de todos ellos el que ganó fui yo, poniendo de lado la manera en la que llegamos a estar juntos, no deja de ser verdad, eres...tan apreciada, tan valiosa que temo perderte.-

Me mira con infinita ternura, meditando un poco mis palabras, cambia su postura, posándose sobre mí a horcajadas, toma con sus manos mi rostro haciendo que la vea fijamente a los ojos, no pierdo oportunidad de ver cada centímetro de su rostro, todo de ella me encanta, desde sus labios de un delineado y muy exquisito rosa palo, que tuve oportunidad de probar y que seguiré haciendo cada que mi pareja lo permita, sus mejillas suaves cubiertas de un rubor natural, sus ojos grandes, hermosos tan expresivos, coronados por largas y tupidas pestañas que podían ser la envidia de muchas otras, sí… en definitiva me encanta.

\- Hey…eso no va a pasar, jamás me vas a perder…- después de sus palabras me besó, como antes mencione, seguiría degustando de sus labios por mucho tiempo más -… y no quiero volver a escuchar decir eso de ti...- sonreí muy seguro de mí.

\- No lo hare...- asegure - eso ya no importa, ya me quedé con la chica que todos querían...- sin evitarlo alardee un poco, aunque era totalmente cierto, no le causó gracia, en cambio yo me sentía dichoso y hasta cierto punto excitado.

\- ¡Oyeeee! – "Me regañó" golpeado con su pequeño puño en mi hombro - Tampoco soy un trofeo... soy una persona – me reclamó, claro que no lo era, pero no podía evitar presumirla con orgullo, la excitación se disparó en un instante, el solo saberla mía hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, lo sentí muy claramente en mi entrepierna, si no fuera porque en cualquier momento seriamos interrumpidos, podría enseñarle lo mucho que estaba orgulloso.

-Una persona bastante deseada por muchos y por mucho cariño...- le dije mientras besaba cada centímetro de su boca, lenta y deliciosamente, aun la tenía sobre mí, tomándola de la cintura, acariciando descaradamente ese pequeño lugar, baje mis manos hasta sus caderas sintiendo la firmeza de su anatomía, la suavidad que la caracterizaba, con la mano extendida toque posesivamente, acaparando todo su glúteo, con un movimiento suave la acerca a mi haciéndola sentir la erección que me había provocado. Un exquisito calor me invadió, no creía soportar mucho el abstenerme de seguir tocándola, peor aún si ella seguía dejándose llevar así y no frenaba mis acciones – ves lo que digo...-

Sonreí triunfante por lo logrado, sus mejillas estaban rojizas como si fueran una deliciosa manzana, suspiro e inconscientemente relamió sus labios, eso era algo que disfrutaba ver - lo veo y lo siento...- esas palabras fueron música para mis oídos.

Continúe besándola, acariciando su cuerpo ¿Quién lo diría? Besar a Akane era de mis tareas preferidas, y por supuesto yo hacía mis obligaciones maritales fascinado, claro que en mi caso ella fue la primera y mis planes son que sería la última.

Nos separamos, ya que la falta de aire así lo requirió, sonríe al ver sus ojos brillar excitados. Se recostó en el pecho muy cerca del hombro donde se puso a "jugar" unos minutos y suspiro con pesadez.

\- ¿En quién piensas, para que suspires de esa manera? – pregunte disimulando mi molestia, intuí que no fue por mí.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que pienso en alguien? – note cierta pena en su voz, sabía que la había descubierto, por eso me hizo reír fuerte, aquella molestia se esfumo. No quería que tuviera desconfianza conmigo, quería ser su confidente en todo.

\- ¡Por favor! anda... dímelo, puedes decirlo- insistí - aunque no lo quieras decir sé que es por Saotome.- sentí cierta picazón en el pecho al ver su reacción, eso me confirmaba que había acertado - No estaba tan perdido...- dije calmado - dilo ya...-

\- No es que estuviera pensando en el…bueno, la verdad… conociéndolo creí que haría algo...no sé, apenas saludo y ni si quiera dijo algo acerca de la muerte de papá… tú lo viste en la mesa...eso es raro. -

\- ¿Y eso te preocupa por…? – quise indagar un poco más.

-No me preocupa, te digo que es raro… la verdad creía que reclamaría algo o… te reclamaría a ti- la escuche atentamente y comprendí lo que decía, era verdad. También conocía la esencia de Saotome siendo sincero por un momento creí que haría un pleito o algo por el estilo.

-Mmm es verdad, también lo conozco y no es de los tipos que se queda quieto, para hacer sincero yo también esperaba algo así... pero no lo hizo, a lo mejor espera que pasen unos días de la muerte de tu padre y viene para retarme a un duelo por ti - dije sin preocuparme con algo de indiferencia.

-Si llegara a pasar... ¿lo harías? - ¿Qué si lo haría? ¡Claro que sí! con él o con quien sea, era mi mujer y no permitiría que me fuese arrebatada, mucho menos por un tipo que no la supo valorar, ahora yo estaba gozando de lo mejor que podía existir, una familia a la cual amaba con locura.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- le pregunte y vi el temor en sus ojos, negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, sabes que yo estoy contigo y así será...- creía en sus palabras, pero conociéndolo… el daría pelea.

-Lo sé...pero tengo la corazonada que lo hará, no ahora y ni mañana… Pero lo hará- hable sincero, el silencio duro unos momentos, no tenía idea que podría estar pasando en ese momento por su cabeza y la curiosidad me invadió ¿Qué pasaría si eso llegara ocurrir? -... ¿y sabes por qué? porque si yo estuviera en sus zapatos lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Pero es que...-

-¡Mami… papi…!- la dulce voz de mi princesa llego a interrumpirnos, dando por terminada la conversación - ¿están aquí?..-pregunto divertida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Si cariño aquí estamos!- le conteste… rápidamente Akane se bajó de mi para sentarse a mi lado. Sin oportunidad de arreglarme me cubrí con los cobertores, cuando menos lo noté, mi pequeña ya caía sobre la cama gritando un "los encontré"

Sonreí como un tonto al verlas interactuar, Akane era una extraordinaria madre, reí por lo bajo al ver mi princesa con el cabello revuelto. Era una escena que repetiría siempre y que nunca me cansaría, ver a Mia entrar alegre por la puerta pidiendo alimento, planear que desayunar para después comer algo completamente diferente, ahora las ganas de cereal de mi niña, era lo que disputábamos en la cama.

-Lo que pida la princesa será – mi princesa grito emociona, era tan fácil complacer a los niños, en mi caso así lo era, daba gracias a Dios por dotarme de una paciencia infinita, se subió sobre mí y trepo por mi espalda, actuando como un zombi el cual me comería - ¡solo hazlo rápido, para que yo no sea el desayuno! ¡Auxilio que me come! ¡Akane ayúdame!-

\- ¡A mí no me metan! hija... comételo- así era devorado por mi hija caníbal, a pesar de lo pequeña que era, poseía una fuerza y resistencia que obviamente había heredado de su madre, ignorado por Akane quien me había dejado a merced de mi zombi personal, seguirnos jugando mucho tiempo, ella se subía a los hombros para dejarse caer sobre la cama, le hacía avioncito o volvía a escalar por mi espalda no importándole lo adolorido que me dejara, le hice algunas cosquillas en la planta de los pies y ella como castigo volvía a posarse en mis hombros, las risas eran más fuertes, hasta que Akane termino por callarnos, no aguantamos mucho.

Pregunte si algo pasaba, solo me dijo que Kasumi estaba abajo, me alegró saber que nos visitaba, con la hermana mayor siempre tuve una buena relación, amable y cordial.

-¿Puedes cambiar a la niña y te veo abajo?... me encargare del desayuno- me pregunto y como buen padre, acepte.

\- ¡A la orden me capitán! - dijimos como si fuera ella el jefe al mando. Reímos como locos y Akane salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Bueno hija, es hora de que nos pongamos guapos para bajar – salí de la cama, estire mis brazos y espalda, como rayo Mia saco la laptop de Akane y la encendió, donde el fondo de pantalla era una imagen, nos encontrábamos en la orilla de la playa junto con Niki nuestro perro dálmata.

-Papa… extraño mucho a Niki- exclamó algo triste - ¿tú crees que él, nos extraña también? –

Coloque la maleta sobre la cama para escoger que usar, observe a mi hija, mirando las fotografías con sentimientos encontrados.

– Por supuesto que si hija, él también nos extraña…– termine de sacar lo necesario, unos Jeans oscuros, una playera gris, una chamarra para menguar el frio, estaba seguro que la temperatura bajaría más el día de hoy.

– Para Niki son como unas vacaciones también, solo imagínalo… el junto a sus amigos corriendo en la arena y mojándose en la playa, ya sabes lo mucho que disfruta nadar – Mia cerro los ojo imaginándose a Niki corriendo en la playa, rápidamente sus labios de curvearon haciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Si! a Niki le encanta correr por la playa… ¿Tú crees que demoremos en regresar?- giró a verme y se apoyó en una de sus manitas ¿Qué podría decirle yo? También tenía esa duda, aún no había hablado del tema con Akane, pero esperaba que no fueran muchos días, Mia tenía que regresar a clases, no podía perder muchos días, y pronto seria el festival del cascanueces donde ella participaría, y sin olvidar que el centro no podía estar tanto tiempo sin supervisión.

-No lo sé cariño, mamá tiene cosas importantes que hacer aquí… ya verás que será pronto- le vi dudar un poco, yo creí que ella estaba contenta aquí, cuando se enteró que vendríamos estaba muy emocionada, pero ahora solo llevábamos un par de días y ya preguntaba cuanto tardaríamos en volver.

\- Yo creí que estabas contenta de estar aquí… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabeza sintiendo algunos nudos en su cabello.

-Nada… es solo que extraño a Niki, es todo-

-Lo entiendo…- me cruzo por la mente salir de paseo para animarla - ¿Qué tal si esta tarde salimos a dar un paseo? - inmediatamente el semblante de Mia cambió – hay un parque cerca, y podemos invitar a tus primos... ¿qué dices?

-¡Eso sería fantástico! ¡También le voy a mostrar las fotos de Nikki a mis primos…! que buena idea tuviste papá -

-Lo se…soy brillante, por eso tu madre me ama...- dije orgulloso – ahora niña vamos a ver que te pondremos...- salimos de la habitación y entramos a la contigua, tome la maleta de Mia y la abrí para escoger una muda de ropa, pero al acercarme a la cama con mis pies choque con algo.

Debajo de la cama había una caja de cartón.

-¿Con que choque?- me queje, me hinque y saque la caja, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato en mi caso eso pasó.

\- ¿Qué habrá adentro papá? ¿será un tesoro? - pregunto curiosa.

-No se cariño, veamos que hay – eso fue un gran error, dentro de la caja había cientos de fotografías, recuadros de Akane y Ranma cuando eran novios, no era lo mismo saber de lo que habían tenido, que verlo plasmado en un papel, ver esas fotografías calaron fuerte en mí y lo peor es que Mía miraba con curiosidad todo.

-¡Wow! Son fotos de mamá y el… ¿papá de Liang? ¿eran amigos antes? - rápidamente quite de sus manos la fotografía donde él, tenía abrazada por detrás a Akane, lucían felices y enamorados, como siempre Akane lucia hermosa, con su cabello corto, vestía una blusa amarilla ceñida, sin mangas con un corto short, él con su típica camisa china, al parecer era un bonito día en el parque.

\- Si hija, antes eran amigos, pero mamá tuvo que irse lejos… porque no buscas en tu maleta que usar, para que te veas bonita ...- cerré las tapas de la caja y gracias a que Mia no le intereso seguir con el "tesoro" de nuevo abrí la caja, tome un cuadro donde la imagen que tenía era de ambos en un día de campo, todas las fotografías demostraban el amor que se tenían, pero hubo una que termino de herirme, fue la de ella sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras Saotome ponía un anillo en su mano, cerré la caja de golpe y la arroje al fondo debajo de la cama, tenía que olvidar esas imágenes de mi mente.

-Me voy a poner esto papá, ¿te gusta? - pregunto Mia haciéndome regresar a tierra.

-Si amor, me gusta - me puse en pie, tome la ropa que eligió para comenzar a vestirla, lo hice rápido sin muchos juegos, al final solo cepille su cabello negro y largo, coloque unos moñitos a color de su conjunto a un costado, solo sosteniendo unos mechones de cabello - ahora ya estas lista…puedes bajar y decirle a tu madre que tomare un baño rápido y pronto estaré con ella.

-Claro papá, les mostrare las fotografías de Niki..¡Bye!- Mia salió de la habitación, yo estaba tentado en seguir con las fotografías, pero no podía ser tan masoquista, preferí salir rápido de la habitación, tome un baño de agua tibia, más agua fría que caliente, quería desaparecer la sanción que las fotografías me habían causado, me vestí rápido y llegue al pasillo que da a la cocina, Kasumi y Akane estaban ahí platicando, quería saludar a Kasumi…

\- Uno muy importante Hermana...- escuche decir Kasumi - no está bien que vivas en unión libre con él...tienes que casarte Akane - mis ojos se abrieron ante su comentario…hablaban de nosotros -Yo sé que ya eres mayorcita y que no tengo por qué decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer, tampoco decirte que está bien y lo que no, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la manera en como vives tu relación con él…-

No sabía que creer, me sentí algo herido, al parecer no estaban del todo contentos con la forma en que vivíamos, en casa no había problemas, vivíamos juntos y teníamos una hija, no necesitábamos el estar casados para vivir felices

-… papá nunca te lo hizo saber pero tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en la relación que tenías y sé que su sueño antes de morir era verte casada, sabiéndote con alguien que te protegiera...- bufe algo molesto por las palabras de Kasumi, casada o no yo estaba protegiéndola, eso deberían tenerlo muy presente. Recordé la imagen de hace unos momentos, para Akane había sido la segunda vez que estaba comprometida. Rememore como a punto de casarse todo resulto un desastre, creía que a estas alturas el matrimonio había pasado a segundo o hasta tercer término para Akane, nunca se lo había planteado, más bien nunca se habló del tema, habíamos asistido a bodas, hermosas ceremonias, pero nunca vi una señal en la que ella quisiera algo así. Dude por un momento ¿Akane quería pasar de nuevo por eso? ¿Quería ella casarse? era algo que definitivamente debía de averiguar.

Salí de mi escondite, para irme directo al comedor, me encontré con los niños en la mesa viendo muy divertidos los videos de Niki, me senté y mi mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando llego Kasumi.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- exclamó Kasumi poniendo una charola en la mesa con varios platos.- espero y les guste, Akane los cocinó-

-¡Todo luce delicioso!- dijo fascinado uno de los gemelos, el cual no recuerdo su nombre- ¡y huele mejor!

-¡Claro que sí! mi mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo mundial… ¿verdad papá?- yo asentí fingiendo un poco, me sentía algo incómodo después de escuchar esa platica entre hermanas.

-Y… Akane, ¿Dónde está?- pregunte.

-No tarda, traerá algunos platos que hacen falta…-

-Ya estoy aquí, disculpa la demora, es que hacía falta un plato hondo para el cereal- apareció por la puerta un poco extraña, aunque seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta no se reflejaba en sus ojos, parecía que había llorado, sus ojos estaban algo irritados. Me quede en silencio, ya que los niños comenzaron con sus temas, Kasumi comenzó a soltarse poco a poco al igual que Akane, pero yo no estaba del todo bien. Cuando termine con el desayuno posé mi mirada en ella, lo cual noto rápido, hice un gesto con mis cejas alzándolas, ella sabía que era una pregunta sobre cómo se encontraba, trato de sonreír y asistió…. Mentía la conocía demasiado.

Ya tendría tiempo a solas para hablar con ella.

-¡Mamá…¡ papá dijo que me llevaría a un parque cerca de aquí y que podía invitar a mis primos ¿podemos ir?-

-Claro nena, pero tienes que pedir permiso primero a tu tía, si deja ir a los niños- los niños miraron suplicantes a Kasumi, ponían ojos de cachorrito regañado, y sabiendo que resultaría Kasumi les dio permiso.

-Está bien… pero tienen que prometer que se portaran bien, no quisiera tener quejas de ustedes dos- condicionó Kasumi - espero y estos niños no te causen problemas Mousse, son buenos niños pero a veces se hacen de oídos sordos – dijo con ojos entrecerrados mirando a los gemelos.

-¡Ay mamá! Me ofende que dudes de mi.- se quejó la niña que era muy parecida a Kasumi- es mi hermano el que se comporta algo infantil…

-¡¿Yo infantil?! ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor!- respondió el otro.

\- Por un minuto treinta y dos segundos, no dejas de decirlo, no es la gran cosa…- la dulce niña arremetía contra su hermano, el cual afiló sus ojos para intimidar a su hermana, al parecer era muy seguido este tipo de riñas entre ellos ya que Kasumi solo rodo sus ojos y puso la mano en su frente, pidiendo al cielo paciencia. Para mí era de los más cómico, Mia reía por lo bajo al igual que Akane.

-A esto es a lo que me refiero cuando les digo que se tienen que comportar… y después preguntan por qué los castigo niños...- los niños se encogieron apenados, así que para alivianar un poco su pena me puse de pie para ponerme en marcha.

\- Yo sé que este par se portara muy bien, confiare en ellos – en ese mismo momento la voz de Nabiki se hizo presente en la entrada.

-¡Buenos días Familia! ¿Están en casa?- gritó entrando por el pasillo.

-¡Aquí Nabiki!- contestó Akane.

-¡Caramba! Todos están reunidos… y no me avisaron, que malas - expresó con una escena sentida.

-Nabiki no exageres por favor, no tenemos mucho que llegamos. - aclaró Kasumi

-De echo estaba pensando en ti, quería invitarte a tomar algo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Akane seria, fue ahí donde yo tenía que desaparecer, mi instinto de supervivencia me lo pedía a gritos -Por fortuna Mousse llevara a los niños al parque y tendremos una gran platica entre las tres.

Nabiki alzó su ceja encantada y con una sonrisa mordaz, se cruzó los brazos.

-¿Así…? muy bien entonces… pero primero deja le doy un gran beso a mis sobrinos preferidos... ¿no van a saludar a su hermosa Tía?, la más bella y fabulosa en todo Japón – Nabiki se inclinó con brazos abiertos para recibir a los niños que corrieron hacia ella para darle ese abrazo, estos rieron ante el efusivo gesto por su parte – tengo un regalo para ustedes…- se separó y de su bolso saco dinero que fue dado a los niños.

-Para mí guapo sobrino… para mi hermosa e inteligente sobrina… y para mi otra hermosa y talentosa pequeñita que tengo por aquí... - a cada uno les dio 1000 yenes, admito que esa acción me sorprendió al igual que Akane, sabía que la hermana de Akane era algo… avara y tacaña con el dinero, en cambio Kasumi negaba con la cabeza, al parecer no era de su agrado ese gesto hacia los niños – Que por cierto, supe por ahí que era una excelente bailarina, espero un día me invites a uno de tus recitales, estaré encantada de asistir… -los ojitos de Mia brillaron maravillados ante la noticia.

-¡y yo!- dijo Inna levantando la mano – igual yo – dijo también Nitan.

-Claro que si niños, pero tenemos que apurarnos, que se nos hará tarde y aquí oscurece rápido – después de un gracias, los tres salieron volando para ponerse los zapatos.

-Mousse... no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo como se debe – dijo atrevida, podía jurar que en un tono coqueto - espero que pronto podamos hacerlo – yo la mire extrañado, no entendiendo el porqué de su petición - …Hablar Mousse, hablar… no seas mal pensado… ¿qué diría mi hermanita de mí?...- camino para sentarse frente a ellas, pero antes de llegar se giró y apuntándome con el dedo índice, me guiño un ojo – por cierto, me encanta tu nuevo look... te queda muy bien el cabello corto, nunca te lo ates.

Carraspeé la garganta algo incómodo, mire a Kasumi que no estaba nada cómoda con su hermana y Akane molesta con las indirectas de Nabiki – si me disculpan me voy, no tardan en venirme a buscar los niños…- camine hacia Akane y me agache para besarla en los labios, era una costumbre que adoraba para despedirme. escuche un "Que lindo" por parte de Nabiki – te veo al rato, si me necesitas llevare mi teléfono...-

-No te preocupes por eso cuñadito, ve con Dios - salí apresurado, Nabiki era bastante rara y no me apetecía seguir más tiempo con ella, me preguntaba de que quiera hablar conmigo, pero no tenía ni idea.

Cuando llegue a la entrada los niños estaban hincados en la jardinera entretenidos con una oruga en un arbolito cerca de la puerta. Subimos al auto y se sentaron en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Pongo un poco de música?- pregunte, a lo que las niñas contestaron que si, Nitan rodo sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos para exclamar con fuerza un "oh no" temiendo por la pregunta. - ¿Cuál canción les gustaría escuchar?

-¡Mi favorita papá! Yo sé que a mi prima le va a gustar también…- mire por el retrovisor y Inna asentía.

-ok…- conecte mi teléfono al estéreo y reproduje la canción que Mia solicitaba comenzando a reproducirse.

 _threw a wish in the well_ _  
_ _Don't ask me I'll never tell_ _  
_ _I looked at you as it fell_ _  
_ _And now you're in my way_ _  
_ _I'd trade my soul for a wish_ _  
_ _Pennies and dimes for a kiss_ _  
_ _I wasn't looking for this_ _  
_ _But now you're in my way.._

-¡Hey, esa es una de mis favoritas!- dijo emocionada Inna, y así comenzaron a cantar mientras el pobre niño se tapaba los oídos frustrado.

 _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_ _  
_ _But here's my number, so call me maybe_ _  
_ _It's hard to look right at you baby_ _  
_ _But here's my number, so call me maybe_ _  
_ _Hey I just met you and this is crazy_ _  
_ _But here's my number, so call me maybe_ _  
_ _And all the other boys try to chase me_ _  
_ _But here's my number, so call me maybe…_

-¡Tío! si llego a vomitar por la ventana, será culpa tuya- se quejó el pobre niño que tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba irritado por el espejo.

\- ¡Calma! Piensa en cosas bonitas y pronto terminara, es mejor no resistirse, créeme ya pase por esto... - y así fue, después de un mes completo de "let it go" de Frozen y Moana uno se hace inmune.

.

.

.

.

A.T

Yo sabía perfectamente que Mousse sospechaba algo, pero no quise que le tomara importancia, regresando al tema de que el llevaría a los niños al parque, el cual fue muy buena idea, así tendría tiempo para hablar largo y tendido con Kasumi para aclarar algunos puntos que anteriormente me mencionó. La llegada de Nabiki, resultó de lo más conveniente, con ella también tendría esa platica.

Siempre supe que Nabiki era de las mujeres a las cuales les gustaba ser el centro de atención, presumía de seguridad e inteligencia, muchas de las veces me sorprendía lo calculadora que podría llegar a ser, la manera en que disfrutaba ponernos en jaque a todos, mi hermana no discriminaba a nadie y esta vez toda su atención se dirigió hacia Mousse.

Debo aclarar que para nada, me gusto como mi propia hermana se comportó con él, esa siempre fue su esencia, entendía que ella era tal para cual con Kuno, por eso eran perfectos los dos. Pero eso de que les regalara dinero a los niños nunca lo vi venir, Mousse se despidió de mí como de costumbre y vi cómo se dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de poner en claro ciertas dudas e inquietudes- hable decidida – de las que me habló Kasumi esta mañana – estaba segura que mi semblante era serio, no quería dejar ningún tipo de duda en ellas.

-¡Me parece perfecto linda Akane! Porque tengo mucho que preguntar y tu hermanita mucho que decir…- los ojos de Nabiki brillaban como si fuera recibir una gran fortuna en ese momento, en definitiva, mi hermana nunca cambiara. - y... precisamente ¿qué fue lo que dijo Kasumi?

-Hable sobre el tipo de relación que ella y Mousse viven, también le comente acerca de lo que mantuvieron oculta su relación por un tiempo, entre otras… cosas – habló algo avergonzada Kasumi

-¡Sí que lo tenías bien guardado hermanita! Si no fuera porque yo lo descubrí lo seguirías ocultando ¿No? Eso no está para nada bien. - me reprendió, sin quitar esa sonrisa tan característica de su cara.

-¡Así no fueron las cosas Nabiki!- le conteste

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo fueron entonces? – se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos, era una manera de retarme, no podía andarme con rodeos tenía que hablar bien con ellas, para despejar esas absurdas ideas que sus mentes creaban, no existía mejor momento que este - y bien…

Suspire resignada y comencé a hablar.

-Mi… mi relación con Mousse es algo muy bonito de lo cual no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, con él soy muy feliz, no entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema? – hable tratando de hacer el mayor contacto visual con ambas, no entendía por qué mi felicidad les causaba tanto morbo, no me tomaba por sorpresa de Nabiki, ¿pero Kasumi? me extrañaba su actitud, que acaso era tan difícil entender que estoy estable, relajada y me siento protegida con él.

-El problema es… el cómo comenzó todo Akane…- aclaró Nabiki – no estoy en contra de que seas feliz, al contrario, me alegra mucho, créeme, pero ¿Mousse? ¡De todos los hombres del planeta! ¿Mousse? hubiera entendido que fuera Ryoga o incluso Shinnosuke, los cuales morían por ti, bueno…Ryoga no lo sé aun… pero Shinnosuke sufrió bastante cuando supo que te habías marchado, ¡estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de ti! Y déjame decirte que esta... ¡hecho un cuero...! – Como siempre hablaba mordaz y calculadora – por cierto esa es otra platica pendiente, ¿por qué nunca nos platicaste de él? de un día a otro llego preguntando por ti, en cuanto Ranma lo vio fue la locura total, ambos pelearon… - gracias el cielo Kasumi la interrumpió, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa el indagar en esos temas.

-¡Nabiki! Eso no viene al caso…- exclamó Kasumi – lo que Nabiki quiere decir es… que tememos por ti – bufe con sorna al escuchar la palabra que utilizo "tememos" ellas tenían miedo de que algo me ocurriera estando con Mousse, yo seguía en shock ante aquella platica.

-¿Qué quieren decir? ¡Hablen claro! – exigí de manera firme, sabía perfectamente que mi semblante tenía una postura osca ante sus dudas.

\- Mira Akane, todos sabemos que Mousse daba la vida por Xiampu, sabes lo mucho que la amaba ¿Quién nos asegura que no es algún plan o simplemente lo hace por desquitarse con Ranma? – las palabras duras de Nabiki fueron como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno ¿así que de eso se trataba? Como era posible que mis propias hermanas creyeran que yo no era capaz de despertar algo en Mousse, tan poca cosa soy para ambas, de que se trataba esto, mi mente era un remolino de emociones donde pasaba del enojo a la melancolía, incluso sentía decepción, ira solo sentimientos negativos llegaban a mí.

-De verdad ¿tu? Nabiki me estas preguntando eso… estas casada con Kuno… Kuno… que no era él quien me juraba amor eterno, y me seguía como un loco por todos lados, no era él quien pregonaba amor a una pelirroja que tú y yo conocimos- no quería sacar el tema pero una cosa me llevo a otra, ¿quería guerra? ya no soy la misma tonta que se callaba por no herir a su familia.

Note molestia en su semblante, me miraba retadora, desafiante por mi aseveración contra su perfecto matrimonio –Eso ahora no viene al caso – se defendió – lo mío con Kuno está basado en acuerdos, ya sabes, el dinero mueve montañas y descongela corazones – a quien engañaba siempre estuvo enamorada de él aunque lo niegue. Kasumi miraba la discusión como un partido de tenis sus ojos se movían de un extremo a otro, y antes de que se calentaran más los ánimos intervino.

-Mousse nos cae bien, es un bueno chico, pero siempre estuvo detrás de ella como un perrito faldero, realmente no lo conocemos del todo… él siempre estuvo con ellas, los chinos son algo raros - esto último lo dijo en voz baja mi hermana Kasumi, como si no quisiera que la oyera alguien imaginario.

-Si creen que Mousse está conmigo solo para hacerme algún tipo de daño, están muy equivocadas, él sería incapaz – podía sentir mi pecho subir y bajar de manera agitada, en mi mente divagaban ideas y preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que fueran así de injustas con él? Él había sufrido mucho al igual que yo, no se merecía que creyeran eso de su persona, era verdad mis hermanas no lo conocían – ¡y si… puede que tengan razón, no lo conocen! ¡Él estuvo conmigo en las malas y en las peores, sin pedir nada a cambio!- podía sentir como cada palabra dicha por mí era escupida con molestia, me sentía tan enojada, al escuchar cómo se expresaban de un alma tan generosa y buena.

Mis hermanas se miraron entre sí, tal vez algo confundidas y asombradas por mi manera de hablarles, podía sentir como Kasumi se estremecía cada que yo abría mi boca para defender mi postura

-Se perfectamente, que lo mío con Mousse no inicio de la mejor manera, lo admito, no fue amor a primera vista, no existieron fuegos artificiales, no es la clásica historia de amor que miles de veces leí en mis libros- en ese momento podía sentir como mis manos temblaban y estaba segura que mis ojos me traicionarían una vez más dejando escapar lagrimas -pero eso no significa que vaya a terminar mal – mis hermanas me miraban fijamente, no muy convenidas de mis palabras – ¡Por el amor de Dios!¡Lo mío con Ranma era como un sueño, un estúpido sueño que al final fue una pesadilla para mi…. ¡miren como termine! engañada y burlada, por el que creí era el amor de mi vida- mi labio inferior se movía sin mi permiso producto del sentimiento de tristeza que me invadía – yo… yo engalanada con un hermoso vestido de novia, como una tonta princesa de cuento… me sentía en las nubes, creyendo que todo era perfecto, mientras que su amante, la madre de su hijo se plantaba en mi boda, "MI BODA" para restregarme en la cara quien había ganado al final –dije eso ultimo riéndome de mi misma, sintiéndome de nuevo la mujer más estúpida del mundo – saben caminaba hacia el altar tan llena de ilusiones y en un minuto fui la burla de todo Nerima… "pobre estúpida"- la pena se reflejaba en los ojos de mis hermanas, sus miradas esquivando la mía, no supe cómo fue que termine limpiando mis propias lágrimas, me había jurado no llorar más al recordar ese episodio de mi vida, pero me di cuenta que seguía latente el dolor en mi corazón, aun lastimaba con el solo hecho de recordarlo, creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar para mi mala fortuna – de verdad agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero jamás Mousse me lastimaría como lo hizo Ranma, tampoco se lo haría a nuestra hija… él nos ama, al igual que yo a ellos – trataba de controlar el temblor de mi labio al hablar, no quería parpadear más, ya había derramado bastantes lagrimas ese día por un tema que se supone ya había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

\- ¡Pues nunca se sabe! -comento Nabiki con saña – existen ocasiones que, ni con hijos de por medio los hombres cambian… claro ejemplo de ello es mi "Ex cuñadito" mira lo que te hizo con Xiampu y ahora él, se lo hace a ella...- mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente, no creyendo lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

-¡Nabiki!- volvió a exclamar Kasumi algo acalorada- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¡Aaay por favor, todo mundo lo sabe! es un secreto a voces, si no es la prensa, es la sociedad…- no sabía que decir o que hacer, mis mejillas se tornaron algo sonrojadas, sentí algo de calor de repente, era increíble que Ranma le hiciera esto Xiampu… Bueno, me lo hizo a mí que decía amarme tanto – Yo no sé quién sea esa mujer, ¿pero de que estoy segura que lo hace?...lo hace.

\- Eso es algo que no me incumbe - hable claro evitando que esta conversación se fuera por otro rumbo – estamos hablando de Mousse y yo, no de ese par.

-Ok, como tú digas hermanita – dijo Nabiki muriendo por hablar más del asunto, pero no le daría el gusto, Kasumi carraspeo un poco y aclaro su garganta para seguir hablando.

-Pero dime Akane ¿Cómo fue que Mousse decidió irse contigo? eso es algo que no logramos descifrar… ¿Tenían algo antes de que…pues, tenías algo con él? – negué, ante la absurda hipótesis de mi hermana.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no soy como Xiampu y mucho menos como Ranma! ¡Yo siempre respete lo nuestro! – me exalte sin quererlo, pero me enojaba que insinuaran algo así, trate de calmarme, lo que era algo complicado, ya que solo aquí lograba salir de mis casillas, en casa no tenía este tipo de arranques, para mí todo era paz y armonía, y el solo hablar de Ranma me hacía sacar la furia que vivía dormida dentro de mí -… cuando iba camino al aeropuerto, la transportación paso por el parque cerca del centro comercial, ahí fue donde lo encontré. Él estaba en medio de la lluvia empapado, sentado en una banca sin estar en su forma maldita…- mis hermanas se miraron incrédulas atentas a lo quería transmitir con mi discurso– claro que para mí también fue increíble que no estuviera convertido en pato, pero así era, Mousse ya no estaba maldito. -

Recordé claramente ese momento, sus ojos contemplando un punto distante, perdido totalmente, su rostro era el reflejo de la agonía, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, tan verdes y expresivos, vestido con las ropas típicas de su región, la túnica larga, oscura por respeto al luto que guardaba al recuerdo de su madre. Cerré los ojos cortando ese momento de un tajo de nuevo las lágrimas salieron inevitablemente, me era imposible ser indiferente al sufrimiento de la persona que quiero.

-Xiampu también jugo con él, en complicidad con su abuela, le hicieron creer que se casarían, todo con la condición de que se fuera a entrenar a un monasterio en las montañas por un año… él creyendo en las amazonas como siempre, lo hizo sin desconfiar, soñando en un futuro con esa, mientras el entrenaba para ser un digno esposo de una guerrera amazona, Xiampu estaba o planeaba estar embarazada, bueno… no sabemos la verdad con exactitud, él tampoco sabe cuándo ocurrió, pero sabía que no era suyo…-

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Alto!- me interrumpió Nabiki- ¿Cómo es que, él estaba seguro de eso? ¡Bien puede ser hijo de él y no de Ranma! ¡O de alguien más! ¡Y hacerlo pasar por hijo de mi ex cuñadito! ¡Esa gata de barrio rojo, la creo capas de mucho! - baje la mirada apenada, no sabía si tenía derecho de tocar ese tema tan delicado con mi familia, medite la situación por lo cual creí necesario desvanecer cualquier duda para que confiaran en él, suspire resignada.

\- Mousse me confeso que nunca había tenido relaciones con ella…-

-¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Akane por favor! ¡Son hombres! y la calentura es calentura, de prueba está la gata esa, ¿Cuántas veces hizo de las suyas? bastantes lo cual te consta, ¿Cuántas veces la sorprendiste colándose en su habitación o metiéndose en la bañera con él…? -

-No Nabiki, él dijo la verdad- los colores me subían al rostro, mis mejillas ardían de solo pensar.

-Akane... ¿tanto crees en él? ¿O eres incrédula? – sus malditos comentarios me hacían tropezar con las palabras.

-¡No fue así!, ¡creo en él, porque me confeso que no había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella!... o con ninguna otra… era virgen ¿ok?- deje salir esto como si de una culpa se tratase, era algo muy íntimo de él y aquí estaba yo divulgándolo, me sentía fatal.

Mis hermanas abrieron mucho los ojos, a Kasumi le apareció un rubor en las mejillas y pronto sacudió su cabeza, en cambio Nabiki comenzó a ampliar su boca amenazando con reírse.

-¡Noo! ¿Virgen? ¿Y a esa edad?- se soltó a reír descaradamente - ¡pude imaginarme cualquier cosa menos eso! ¿Y tú como sabes o porque estas tan segura? – Sin responderles una sola palabra mis mejillas ardieron en un dos por tres, se encendieron aún más en un rojo vivo, Nabiki se tapó la boca conteniendo la risa, sus burlas y risas no me causaban la menor gracia, que acaso esta mujer no conocía la empatía, la pena se me fue y súbitamente la molestia regresaba a mí - ¿no me digas que tú lo "desfloraste"? ¡Hermana sí que estas llena de sorpresas!

-¡Pues yo no le veo la gracia!, ¡es mas no debí decirles esto!- hable muy enojada.

-Nabiki por favor contrólate, Akane tiene razón, no es gracioso...-

-Gracias Kasumi –

-¡Pero es que es inevitable! Es raro, muy raro encontrar un hombre de esa edad, alguien con ninguna experiencia, sexualmente hablando -

-¡Hablo la sexóloga!- yo escupía indignación en cada frase – la condición de Mousse fue por cuestiones de la tribu, sus creencias o hábitos no sé exactamente cuáles sean, pero así fueron las cosas, y no estoy aquí para que se burlen de él y mucho menos de mi vida personal, de pareja o mi vida sexual – ya estaba bastante ofuscada por las burlas de mi hermana – que por cierto Nabiki, en ese último ámbito estoy plenamente agradecida y satisfecha, por el hombre que tengo a mi lado.

\- Estoy segura que Nabiki no quiso decir eso Akane- trato de menguar mi malestar - ¿no es así Nabiki?

-¡Claro Kasumi! No fue mi intención – sabía que no hablaba en serio, aun se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, tratando de contener la risa con las manos, esto no era chiste para mí, todo de lo que hable fue algo muy significativo. – ahora sí... continua Akane.

-Ya no sé si deba seguir…-

-Anda Akane, esto puede ser importante para nosotras, así podremos entender mejor – suplicó Kasumi, sentí muy sinceras sus palabras, en ella no había ningún rastro de burla.

-Ok, está bien…- respire profundo una vez más y proseguí - …mientras Mousse se encontraba entrenando, su madre padeció una enfermedad, nadie le dio información acerca de su estado de salud, cuando él se enteró, ya era demasiado tarde, su madre había muerto a causa de ese terrible mal – no pude evitar entristecerme al recordar la manera en que Mousse me lo conto - al llegar a la aldea se dio cuenta que estuvo aislada todo el tiempo y tanto Xiampu como su abuela ya no estaban en el lugar, se habían marchado de la aldea, su madre murió sola, totalmente abandonada en una de las chozas, al fallecer le heredo a su único hijo unas tierras que al poco tiempo pudo vender, así fue como financio el viaje a Japón – suspire triste, pero seguí con el relato - cuando llego se encontró con la noticia de que ambas tenían en su poder la cura para su maldición, Xiampu le entregó el frasco en sus manos, la uso rápidamente en él y esa es la razón por la cual ya no está maldito…- mis hermanas escuchaban con atención mi relato, el rostro de Nabiki cambio al de uno serio, ya no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de Mousse, jugué con un pedazo de papel que estaba sobre la mesa, me hería el recordar de nuevo como jugaron él, sentía mucha rabia y coraje hacia ellas, daba gracias a todos los Kamis de no habérmelas topado en estos días, pero estaba segura que mi suerte no duraría mucho.

– Puedo imaginar cómo lo utilizaron, la forma en que lo desecharon, claramente las veo diciéndole que todo lo hicieron para que no estorbara en sus planes… ustedes no pueden imaginarse el estado en que lo encontré en el parque, estaba tan destruido, derrotado humillado una vez por la persona que el anhelaba, a la que creía una maldita Diosa encarnada en mujer… bueno, tal vez sí, se den una idea… porque ustedes fueron testigos de lo que sufrí- pase saliva con dificultad, cada palabra dicha era como aguijones clavándose en mi cuerpo, sentía como el recordarlo todo se volvía un flagelo en mi espalda, pero a la vez yo sabía que aquello era necesario, tenía que sanar aunque yo no estaba lista para eso.

Seguí hablando aun en contra de mi propia voluntad, ya no quería sufrir pero esconderlo me hería mucho más.

-Xiampu le dijo que se casaría con Ranma, porque ya tenían a su heredero y pues Mousse se había convertido en un estorbo…- me repugnaba pronunciar el nombre de esa tipa, sentía rabia, coraje, pero trataba de no demostrarlo no quería que se confundieran y pensaran que yo sentía celos por Ranma.

-Maldita gata…- murmuro Nabiki con desprecio – por eso no la trago, todo lo que venga de ella está podrido… a excepción del pobre niño, que no tiene la culpa.

Kasumi asintió, en silencio analizando todo lo que había dicho.

-Sentí mucha pena y dolor por él, porque de cierta manera estábamos sufriendo lo mismo, solo que a diferencia mía yo tenía una familia y la oportunidad de salir huyendo, porque soy consciente que eso fue lo que hice, huir, me largue lejos con la tonta idea que cruzando el océano olvidaría todo y empezaría desde cero – una casi imperceptible sonrisa trato de formarse en mi rostro

\- En cambio el pobre de Mousse no tenía una familia, estaba solo, en un lugar al que no pertenecía, así que le ofrecí venir conmigo, y acepto.- el silencio se apodero del comedor por unos momentos, mire hacia afuera y el sol bajaba, decorando aquel bello lienzo en perfectos matices naranjas, dando apertura al ocaso del día, calculaba que eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, pronto el protagonista de esta platica estarían de regreso, volví mi vista a la mesa para continuar y terminar la dolorosa charla de una vez por todas – fue algo duro al principio, no éramos muy amigos que digamos …- reí un poco, recordando algunas discusiones que tuvimos, pero esta vez la risa se vio reflejada en mis ojos, no era un mecanismo de defensa como anteriormente lo hice en el transcurso de la plática con mis hermanas.

– pero siempre fue muy respetuoso conmigo, pagaba las cuentas, mantenía limpio el departamento donde vivíamos, me acompañaba a la universidad y me esperaba a la hora de salida, yo le ayudaba con el idioma ya que para él fue algo difícil, pero Mousse es muy inteligente y perseverante pronto lo resolvió, poco a poco esa amistad se fue haciendo más fuerte, más necesaria para ambos, mas adictiva, hasta que sin pensarlo mucho ya éramos una pareja estable… - ya había dejado de llorar, el solo mencionar como Mousse y yo nos complementamos me hizo cambiar mi semblante, ya no había rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos, era increíble como cuando la mente y el cuerpo no esperan encontrar amor, el cerebro convierte cada lagrima en el néctar más dulce para un alma hambrienta, necesitada de cariño y pasión - cuando llego Mia, él fue tan…increíble, que las viejas heridas ya no dolían más…por eso confió ciegamente en mi pareja, en Mousse – mi mirada era firme, decidida mi voz ya no temblaba o titubeaba - a él, le debo mucho, mi vida, mi hija, la paz que ahora vivo y que no estoy dispuesta de perder por estúpidas suposiciones y teorías sin fundamentos.

Tomaron mis manos en señal de apoyo, ahora comprendían, el ciego amor que yo sentía por Mousse.

-Entendemos ahora Akane… -hablo Kasumi – y entiendo lo mucho que debió sufrir Mousse, me siento tan mal por haber dudado, discúlpame Akane.- tome firmemente sus manos y agradecí sus palabras, pero Nabiki seguía con dudas, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Se acomodó de nuevo en el respaldo, apretando sus labios conteniéndose.

\- ¿Si tienes algo más que decir Nabiki? Hazlo de una vez…-

-De acuerdo… Akane, esto que voy a preguntar es serio y muy preocupante, desde hace tiempo me está rondando en la cabeza, algo que no me cuadra...- mi corazón latía acelerado, ante aquella declaración, Nabiki siempre fue muy astuta, era una persona difícil de engañar, no me gustaba para nada el rumbo de sus palabras y mucho menos esa inquietud que mostraba mi hermana – Akane… ¿Mia es hija Ranma?

Aunque no existía un espejo cercano estaba totalmente segura de la deformación de mi rostro, sentía como la ira se apoderaba de mí ¿que estaba sucediendo? en que momento esta platica se convirtió en una maldita cacería de brujas, donde parecía que mi familia, mi núcleo era el blanco de todas las amenazas y ataques, ¿que no pertenecemos a la misma línea de sangre? en ese instante desconocí a las dos personas sentadas junto a mí, ¿tanto era su maldito morbo? que diablos les importaba a ellas si esa criaturita es hija del vecino, de un indigente, de un acoston sin sentido, a fin de cuentas es mi hija, sobrina de ambas.

Me levante de la silla como si fuera un resorte totalmente ofuscada - ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?! ¡Son mis hermanas, carajo! – Nabiki me miró asombrada por mi reacción, pude percibir un atisbo de miedo en ella, por la forma en que mis ojos y mis gestos se deformaban -¿Cómo puedes poner en duda la paternidad de "MI" hija…? "Mi hija…" - enfatice lo último totalmente enfurecida, que acaso no eran mis hermanas, como se atrevían.

-Disculpa Akane, pero es que no lo podemos evitar…todo fue tan de repente, la edad de la niña coincide con el tiempo en que te fuiste, además tú y Ranma vivían prácticamente como marido y mujer…- Kasumi trataba de endulzar las palabras de Nabiki, quería justificar sus dudas de la peor manera, el escucharla me ponía pésimo yo ya estaba fuera de sí.

-¡¿Y?! ¿Y…? ¡Eso no dice nada! ¡eso no prueba nada! – camine lejos de la mesa, me faltaba aire, necesitaba sacar el enojo, no quería volver a mis viejos y muertos hábitos, donde golpeaba y gritaba tratando de que mi frustración saliera disparada, prefería alejarme de ellas pues sentía mis manos hormiguear -¿Por eso toda esta interrogación? ¡Les carcomía la curiosidad, las ansias de saber! ¡Y a provecharon la muerte de papá para no quedarse con la duda! ¿Díganme cuanto tiempo se estuvieron conteniendo por pregúntamelo?- Mis hermanas estaban calladas, no pronunciaban palabra, Kasumi estaba con la cabeza agachada apenada y Nabiki con el señor fruncido esperando más de mí.

-No tienes por qué alterarte Akane, un simple "NO" es suficiente – ahora resulta que Kasumi se hace la digna por mi reacción.

-¿Cómo no me voy a alterar? Kasumi, si llegan poniendo en duda la paternidad de mis sobrinos, ¿no reaccionarias igual?- ella asintió sin decir nada.- ¿Tu cómo crees que reaccionaria Tofu si se llegara a enterar? - mi hermana me miro preocupada y entendió mi punto.

\- Esto es muy diferente Akane…- dijo Nabiki con voz forzada – tu estuviste mucho tiempo …-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sé! Ya no lo repitas - la interrumpí – cometí el maldito error de creer en el amor cuando viví aquí, ¡me equivoque lo admito! Pero quiero que les quede claro a ambas Mia es hija Mousse, ambos son lo más sagrado que tengo…- mi boca se movía sin control pronunciando cada palabra - no es hija de Ranma y no quiero volver a hablar del tema, ¿quedo claro?-

-Está bien…- dijo Nabiki a la fuerza – pero ten presente que no estoy del todo convencida Hermanita – ya no soportaba más el cinismo de mi hermana que se creía sherlock Holmes, preferí darme media vuelta y salir del comedor, no quería verlas en ese momento, se supone que estaba ahí para despedir a papá, pasar un tiempo juntas, sobre llevar el duelo, no para ser cuestionada y juzgada por ellas. Llegue a la entrada de la casa tome mis botas, mi cartera y salí de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar para caminar un rato, tal vez el clima y el recorrer las calles que solía transitar me calmaría un poco.

No supe por cuanto tiempo camine, pero llegue hasta el centro, donde estaban los locales comerciales, cafeterías y restaurantes.

Todo estaba tan distinto a lo que recordaba, muchos locales fueron reemplazados por otros o fueron modernizados, en los ventanales y escaparates de las tiendas comenzaban a poner descuentos y algunas decoraciones navideñas, faltaba muy poco para que Noviembre acabara y Diciembre estaba prácticamente encima.

Una corriente de aire calo en mis huesos, estaba a punto de oscurecer y Mousse seguía afuera con los niños, ya ni podía recordar si Mia iba bien abrigada. Llegué al frente de una cafetería muy linda y acogedora, entre reconociendo de inmediato ese lugar, era aquella modesta heladería a la que solía venir con cierta chica pelirroja. ¡Sí que era chiquito el mundo!

El delicioso aroma del café acompañado de la confitería me llego de lleno a la nariz y no pude evitar suspirar relajándome por completo. El lugar estaba decorado muy al estilo Norteamericano, muebles de madera, mesas privadas y pequeñas salitas en diferentes lugares, sin mencionar la relajante iluminación. El local era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, me dirigí a una de las mesas pegada al ventanal, saque mi teléfono del bolso y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Mousse, ya eran las siete de la tarde y el cielo parecía un manto oscuro iluminado por pequeños destellos que alegraban la noche.

Marque el numero de su teléfono, sonó una, dos veces y no obtuve respuesta, pero de inmediato me regreso la llamada.

-¡Cariño disculpa el no haberte llamado!- era Mouse del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba mucho ruido, risas y gritos de niños, pude reconocer a mi hija gritar de alegría junto con mis sobrinos.

-No te preocupes por eso, al parecer se están divirtiendo ¿Dónde andan? -

-¡Y mucho cariño! Estamos en un parque enorme a unos veinte minutos de Furinkan, es realmente muy bonito, hay una pista de hielo, un show de luces…todo está muy bien montado y ¡Mia está encantada! - sonreí feliz ante lo dicho – le tome unos videos y Fotografías para que las vean, te las enviare en un momento. -

-Me parece perfecto, ya quiero verlas… ¿y en cuento tiempo regresaran?-

-Creo que cuando mucho media hora más, ya que se agote el tiempo de la renta con los patines de hielo, nuestra bebe es toda una bailarina sobre hielo-

-¡Wow! Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos…-

-¡Sí!, tendremos que mandar a congelar la piscina para que practique – ante tal disparate de Mousse reí fuertemente, me visualice con una gran maquina montada en el patio para congelar el agua de la piscina y a todos los vecinos molestos reclamándome - eso sería una buena idea.

-¡Lo dudo!... – lo escuche reír abiertamente y de inmediato me contagio, era como una loca riéndome a carcajadas en la cafetería yo sola tapándome la boca con mi mano libre, tratando de ahogar mi risa sola en la mesa, ni siquiera había pedido algo para tomar, limpie las lagrimitas de la comisura de mis ojos y me calme hasta que pudiera hablar, ese hombre me daba la tranquilidad y el equilibrio que yo necesitaba, el solo escucharlo por el teléfono me hacía sentir mejor, necesitaba verlo, acurrucarme en su pecho - sabes… en este momento no me encuentro en casa, salí a dar una vuelta y me detuve en una cafetería.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto un poco más serio, diablos me conocía tan bien, siempre tan al pendiente y protector de nosotras.

-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes solo quise salir a caminar por…-

-¡Oh no, problemas…! – hablo con un tono extraño en él, me interrumpió ¿problemas? – Alguien tropezó con Mia y se ha caído –

\- ¿Ella está bien? ¿le paso algo? - pregunte alarmada cuando alcance a escuchar el llanto de mi princesa.

-Sí, sí… ya voy en su rescate, un niño chocó con ella fue un accidente… cariño te voy a dejar, tu hija está haciendo un drama aquí-

\- ¡Espero que haya sido un accidente y no adrede Mousse! - mi instinto de madre salió a flote y como si fuera una leona, salí a defender mi cría- No me hagas ir hasta allá. -

-No te preocupes cariño, todo está bien, te dejo…creo que llegaremos antes de lo previsto, te quiero – y con eso colgó, ahora me había dejado un poco angustiada, Mia podría ser algo dramática cuando a caídas se refería.

Como regresarían pronto al Dojo, era tiempo que yo lo hiciera también, pedí un Chai late con Vainilla en un vaso para llevar, rápidamente me lo trajeron y cuando me disponía a salir, por ir distraída choque con alguien.

-Oh perdón disculpe no fue mí... - Nerima no podía ser más chiquito, de lo que fue en ese momento, de todas las cafeterías, de todas las personas con quienes me pude topar, tenía que ser precisamente él.

-Akane…- pronunció mi nombre también sorprendido, me sentí literalmente chiquita, sus ojos atravesaron los míos, como el solo sabía hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Después de bastante tiempo, creo yo. por fin tuve tiempo de subir este capítulo. ¡Que fue todo un reto!, describir desde el punto de vista de Mousse si que fue difícil, pero tuve un angelito que me ayudó mucho, Jaly… querida ¡GRACIAS! sigue ahí de tras de mi, dandome toda la ayuda que necesito …. 3.


	13. Chapter 13

Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"

Después de ti, después de todo

Capitulo (12)

De la casualidad, de los deseos y los problemas

.

.

.

.

R.S

Como lo había prometido, ese día la pasaría con Liang, no más excusas, no más promesa rotas, pasaría el mejor día con su compañía, divirtiéndome con él, cumpliría todo lo que me pidiera, jugar, correr, caminar y hasta nadar si él así lo requería, ya había defraudado mucho a mi pequeño y tenía que enmendar mis errores de alguna manera.

A partir de hoy retomaría mi papel como padre, no solo como el perfecto proveedor económico, si no el ser que este ahí para mi pequeño, el hombre que pueda llegar a ser un ejemplo a seguir, nunca es tarde para recapacitar, fue triste darme cuenta, pero pude entenderlo al reflejarme en sus pequeños ojos afligidos.

Yo había desempeñado un pésimo papel con mi hijo, inconscientemente descargué mi ira, mi frustración en un ser inocente, tal vez nunca hubo un regaño, ni mucho menos un grito, pero mi indiferencia lo estaba matando, Liang no tenía la culpa de los errores de mi juventud, mi hijo no pidió nacer en un matrimonio disfuncional, donde cada día yo buscaba hacer sufrir a su madre a manera de venganza.

Mi pequeño no era feliz y eso me caló en el alma, Liang llevaba mi sangre era un Saotome y yo me comportaba como el ser más estúpido y ruin del mundo, me sentí fatal al escucharlo narrarme las historias de los pequeños Tendo, él ansiaba sentirse querido y atendido, por eso hoy me hago la promesa a mí mismo, de ser mejor padre cada día con él.

A pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, lo hice de una manera tan profunda que no me costó salir de la cama, mire el reloj ubicado en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 8:45, era buena hora para iniciar un buen día padre e hijo, así que entré al baño y tomé una ducha con agua tibia, la cual fue una delicia.

Terminé solo con una toalla en mi cuerpo, para escoger unos Jeans, playera rojo oscuro y mi chamarra negra con deportivas del mimo color, en unos quince minutos ya estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba el protagonista de este día.

Deje atrás mi habitación para ir a tocar la puerta de mi pequeño hijo, pero no tuve respuesta, después de varios intentos abrí la puerta lentamente, para observar el interior de la alcoba pero no había nadie, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, no parecía haber señales de Liang por ningún lado.

No me preocupe, lo conocía y podría estar desayunando en el comedor o simplemente en el cuarto de televisión. Pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al bajar las escaleras, en una de las sillas del recibidor me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, aseado y vestido de manera formal pero cómoda.

-Por fin bajas papá, temía que fueras a despertar después de mediodía…- habló mirando el reloj de Spiderman en su muñeca, lo miré con una ceja arqueada ¿desde cuándo niños de su edad son sarcásticos?- Debemos irnos antes que mamá se dé cuenta y quiera ir con nosotros-

Sonreí ampliamente ante la ocurrencia de Liang, pero él tenía razón, teníamos que salir lo más rápido posible antes de que Xiampu se le ocurriera colarse con nosotros, arruinando el paseo de ambos.

\- ¿Desde qué hora estas despierto? - pregunté tomando su mochila para ver dentro de ella.

\- Estoy despierto desde las seis, no pude dormir de la emoción- Respondió tratando de quitarme la mochila de mis manos.

-¿Una cámara…? No necesitas llevar algo así Liang -

-¡Claro que sí! quiero tomar muchas fotografías de nuestro día, para mi Álbum… ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Regrésame la mochila!- Liang me ordenó que regresara su pequeña mochila azul, mientras yo alzaba sobre el nivel de mis hombros sus pertenencias, esperaba que usara alguna técnica o movimiento que yo a su edad ya dominaba a la perfección, pero nada. Definitivamente mi hijo era muy diferente a mí, a su edad yo habría hecho algo más que saltar.

Me di por vencido y terminé regresando la mochila que pronto colocó en su espalda

-Muero de hambre… ¿tú, no? – aquello salió de mis labios en un tono resignado, camine hacia el auto tomando las llaves para quitar la alarma, y así pudiera entrar rápidamente al auto. Liang corrió entusiasmado y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, me coloqué en el volante observando fascinado las expresiones de mi hijo - Quisiera un enorme plato de ramen… ¿Qué te parece?-

-Sii, mis tripas lloran por comida – se quejó mirando su pancita.

-No creo que sean las tripas, lo más probable es que sean las lombrices exigiéndote comida–Liang me miró con ojos abiertos algo asustado, la idea de tener lombrices en su estómago no le agradó, se miró de nuevo su pequeño cuerpo, tratando de cubrirlo con las manos.

-¡No puedo tener lombrices! En el colegio la enfermera nos dio medicina para eso, estaba tan mala, que los pobres bichos se murieron…- reí a más no poder, la cara de Liang fue totalmente cómica digna para fotografiarse.

-Es posible… yo nunca tomé nada de eso… había veces que no comía en días y creo que eso las mató, murieron de inanición – recordé cuando tenía un poco más de su edad, en esos viajes de entrenamiento duramos casi tres días sin probar alimento y todo porque mi padre perdió lo poco que teníamos, gracias a mí, encontramos un pequeño lago y pesqué unas cuantas carpas, devoré como seis piezas de pescado esa tarde, esos recuerdos eran tan vividos en mi mente que no podía evitar compararlos con las comodidades que ahora tengo.

Puse en marcha el auto, estaba a punto de salir del garaje, cuando mis ojos distinguieron la silueta de Xiampu en la puerta, estaba parada de manera arrogante, tratando de pedir explicaciones.

-¡Ranma! ¡Liang! ¿A dónde van?- maldije por lo bajo y Liang exclamó un "oh no, estamos en problemas" detuve el auto quedando a medio salir.

Con la gracia y habilidad que le caracteriza por ser una guerrera Amazona, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta mi ventanilla. Se cruzó de brazos y nos miró como si estuviéramos apunto de hacer un crimen.

-¡Que maneras de salir de casa, son esas! Lo puedo creer de tu padre Liang ¿pero de ti?- rápidamente el niño bajó la mirada apenado.

-Deja de decir bobadas Xiampu, solo iremos a dar un paseo – saqué mis gafas de sol, colocándomelas, restándole interés a la conversación – si nos permites, se nos hace algo tarde…

-Entonces los acompaño…- Xiampu se giró para llegar a la puerta del copiloto, en ese momento Liang dirigió su vista hacia mí de manera suplicante, y entendí de inmediato su suplica, mi hijo no quería que ella nos acompañara – Hijo anda baja y usa el asiento de atrás, para yo poder ir al lado de tu padre.

-Xiampu, eso no se va a poder –

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quisiera a acompañarlos-

-Lo sé, pero este día es solamente para los dos, tenemos un itinerario exclusivamente de padre e hijo, ya habrá una salida en que te nos puedas unir, lo siento, pero hoy no será-

Azotó la puerta con fuerza, alejándose muy molesta del auto, le dirigió un gesto desagradable a Liang tratando de mostrar lo enojada que se encontraba con el niño, este se hundió más en el asiento, evitando su mirada.

\- De acuerdo, los dejo que tengan su día, espero que se la pasen de maravilla- camino con grandes zancadas al interior de la casa, dando un segundo portazo.

No me asombre de aquella escena, pues ya esperaba que esta decisión saliera contraproducente para ella, cosa que no me importó en lo más mínimo, una pelea más, una pelea menos me daba igual.

\- Mamá se molestó conmigo… pero es que si nos acompaña, ustedes se pondrán a pelear como la vez del parque de carreras- la voz de mi hijo, se escuchaba algo agobiada.

El niño recordaba ese día como un total caos y no estaba lejos de la realidad, en esa ocasión Xiampu estaba empecinada en llamar a la prensa para hacernos una sesión fotográfica y entrevistas, aparentando ser la familia perfecta, en una salida armoniosa. Me negué rotundamente ante la estúpida idea, yo simplemente quería pasar una tarde divertida junto a Liang, pero para su mala suerte eso no paso, todo aquello se nos salió de control.

-Lo se hijo, pero tu madre lo entenderá, ya verás… - acaricie sus oscuros cabellos despeinándolo un poco, de esa manera se parecía más a mí – ¿qué te parece si de regreso le traemos un poco de helado? Con ese detalle se pondrá feliz.

-Si… ¡De fresas y moras!, ese es su favorito… - dijo emocionado - ¿crees que otro día, podremos ir los tres de paseo? un día de campo quizá.

-Tal vez… si te portas bien, claro…- le acondicione, un día los tres no sería el fin del mundo, tenía que hacerlo por él. – Dejemos la plática y pongamos en marcha el auto, que nos espera un fabuloso día-

Las horas pasaron volando, pasamos buena parte de la mañana en el restaurante favorito de Liang, era un lugar decorado con la temática de los superhéroes de Marvel, posé frente a la cámara de Liang, actuando de manera exagerada las posturas de las estatuas de cera de la exhibición, me hizo comprarle pijamas de todos los personajes junto con el martillo de Thor.

Todo sería fantástico mientras no me golpeara con aquel artefacto, aún tengo cierta aversión a los mazos, reí internamente por aquel pensamiento bobo.

Después de casi tres horas de superhéroes, nuestra segunda parada fue el parque de diversiones, donde los juegos mecánicos serian nuestra distracción, estuvimos pasando de un juego a otro, hasta que lamentablemente fui reconocido por unos fans, estuve retenido por aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos firmando autógrafos y tomándome fotografías con las personas a mi alrededor, a Liang no le agradaba mucho la situación, muchos creerían que para el hijo de un famoso artista marcial, campeón tres veces seguidas sería algo bueno y divertido, pero para mi pequeño era todo lo contrario.

Era tan molesto para él, que lo comparaba con comer vegetales en el desayuno, Liang prefería mantener la distancia en todo este mundo, no le agradaba la atención brindada por la prensa, ni mucho menos los chismes de la farándula, la única que le sacaba provecho a todo ese escándalo era Xiampu, ella amaba tener que ir a los eventos y ruedas de prensa, tratando de acaparar todas las miradas, quería ser el centro de atención de todos, con aquellos exóticos y entallados vestidos.

Ante la incomodidad de mi pequeño tuvimos que abandonar el parque de diversiones.

Decidí llevarlo al acuario y al museo de ciencia, no eran lugares muy divertidos para mí, pero un día antes me lo había mencionado muy entusiasmado por conocerlos. El tiempo pasaba rápido y en un parpadeo ya eran las seis de la tarde, a pesar del inconveniente del parque, Liang había tenido un increíble momento.

Mi pequeño expresó en más de una ocasión lo feliz que se encontraba, me sentí muy bien al respecto y me recrimine mentalmente por no hacerlo más seguido.

-¿Qué te parece un enorme helado para terminar el día? – le pregunté, a pesar que el clima era frio, siempre era un buen momento para comer un enorme helado de chocolate, bañado en confitería, justo como me gustaba cuando era un adolescente.

-¡Me parece genial! ¡Yo quiero uno enorme, con muchas chispitas de colores...!-

-¡Igual yo!- secundé la idea de mi hijo emocionado, por mi mente cruzaron aquellos helados que comía, cuando me transformaba en Ranko, sonreí con nostalgia, fueron buenos momentos, siempre en compañía de… no pude evitar suspirar, de nuevo llegaba ella a mi mente, sus rasgos tan inocentes e infantiles de la adolescencia, recordé lo vergonzoso que era para mí ser visto comiendo los postres de las chicas, ese pensamiento machista lo dejé de lado, ahora no me importaba si me veían tal cual comiendo ese tipo de helados.

Llegue al local, aparcando el auto justo en la parte delantera del ventanal principal, Liang se quitó el cinturón rápidamente y bajó de manera desesperada del auto, tanta era su prisa por llegar al interior de la heladería, que no me esperó, teniendo yo, que correr para poder alcanzarlo, abrió bruscamente la puerta haciendo que la persona que salía del local chocara con mi pecho.

\- Oh perdón, disculpe no fue mí…- como si fuera obra de dios, ella apareció frente a mi… sabía que el destino quería decirme algo, lo sentía en mi corazón o tal vez sería la suerte que me sonreía de nuevo, pero el verla precisamente ahí fue tan grande mi alegría, este día sí que había sido perfecto, mi corazón quería salirse de su cavidad, latía tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho, todo este tiempo llorando a escondidas su ausencia, llorando su abandonó, llorando este amor que en vez de ir olvidando o desapareciendo, cada vez se hacía más grande, estoy completamente seguro que en ese momento cuando estábamos frente a frente, deje de respirar, creía que si hacia el más mínimo movimiento aquella hermosa visión desaparecía como tantas veces ocurrió en mis sueños.

En ese instante quería abalanzarme hacia ella, abrazarla, decirle que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguía enamorado como un completo idiota de ella, necesitaba sentir de nuevo su dulce aroma inundar mi olfato, tenía tantas ideas en mi mente para este encuentro, pero sus ojos me paralizaron, ya podía ver mi cara de impresión congelada con la más boba sonrisa de un chiquillo enamorado, abrí mis labios para gritarle lo necesitado que estoy de ella, pero lo único que pude emitir fue un anhelante suspiro seguido de su nombre.

-Akane…- disfrute como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba, al escucharme, al fijar su preciosa mirada en la mía, rápidamente un rubor infantil tan característico de ella apareció en sus mejillas, lo amé al instante.

"Maldición" me repetí en mi mente, la amo, la amo tanto, que todos aquellos años sin ella fueron una agonía, no existía día en que no la recordara, siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza todo ese tiempo giraban "los hubiera" "por qué." Pero ahora el destino la ponía frente a mis ojos una vez más.

Mis instintos me pedían a gritos tomarla del rostro y besarla, borrar todo rastro de cualquiera que allá profanado esos labios, que siempre fueron míos, saborear lo dulce y la suavidad de su boca, quería experimentar de nuevo el revoloteo de las mariposas en mi estómago cada que la tocaba, cada que estaba cerca de su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo.

Gracias al cielo de súbito recordé que no iba solo, detuve todo tipo de impulso aunque mis manos y mi cuerpo dolieran por la necesidad de rozar su tersa y cálida piel, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero decidí enfocarme en otra cosa antes de que mis instintos salieran a flote, empuñe con fuerza mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, tratando que el dolor que causaban mis uñas enterrándose en las palmas de mis manos, me trajeran de nuevo al mundo real.

Miré que en su mano llevaba un vaso térmico, del cual había derramado un poco de líquido caliente en su ropa

\- Akane, lo siento eh tirado tu bebida en ti, espero no te hayas quemado mucho… Vamos dentro a limpiarla

Akane tenía la mirada en la prenda mojada, mascullo un _Damn it_ al ver como la bebida quemaba parte de su pecho. Frunció el ceño y me miro de esa manera tan desafiante y cargada de sentimientos, ese gesto, el chistoso y adorable mohín que hacia al molestarse, el cual siempre fue culpable de que yo la quisiera hacerla enojar, internamente agradecí por ello, después de tanto tiempo, me sentí como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, ahora esperaba que me diera con algo, una bofetada, empujón, un puñetazo y si era posible yo mismo le daría el mazo de Liang, para que me diera con él, solo para recordar viejo tiempos, para sentir de nuevo su atención en mí.

-¡Maldición!… traspaso la tela- la escuche decir mientras se encorvaba y separa la prenda de su piel, ¡vaya encuentro! a buena hora se me ocurre tirarle encima una bebida caliente, yo y mi maldita suerte, solo con ella me pasa, cuando quiero que todo sea perfecto, simplemente lo arruino.

-¡Papá! ¡Ten más cuidado!- dijo Liang "regañándome"- ahora tendrás que pagarle su café… y todo por estar distraído papá- lo miré arqueando una ceja, ya hablaría más tarde con él, acerca de salir así del auto.

-¡De verdad lo siento Akane!... Liang salió deprisa del auto y yo iba tras de él, abrí la puerta muy rápido… fue mi culpa – Trate de disculparme, hablaba como loco en realidad lo único que quería, era que sus ojos de nuevo se posaran en mí, pero tan rápido como todo paso, una de las chicas que mesereaba trajo un paño para "secar" su ropa, era obvio que eso no resultaría, tendría que cambiarse de prenda y revisar que no tuviera alguna quemadura.

-Seguro que si…- hablo en voz baja, apretando los dientes, aún seguía esa Akane tan desconfiada y malhumorada dentro ella.

-Señorita Akane, disculpe a mi papá, hay ocasiones que tiene ese tipo de accidentes- miré de nuevo a Liang incrédulo, ¡claro que yo nunca tenía ese tipos de accidentes!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- afirmé – ¡Liang… no es bueno decir mentiras!-

\- No se preocupen, fue solo un accidente, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera…- trató de reconfortar a Liang, sonriéndole cálidamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, ese simple acto podía bajar las defensas de cualquiera, traspasando hasta la más fuerte coraza, pude sentir como me sonroje al verla sonreír, de inmediato observe a mi hijo, esperando que no se percatara de mi inmaduro gesto, pues me percate que aunque estuviera en las nubes, mi cuerpo no lo estaba.

Liang observaba embobado a Akane mientras ella se dirigía a él, con aquel cálido gesto en su rostro, mi hijo rápidamente agacho la mirada totalmente sonrojado, me sorprendí ante su acción, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía con ella.

Muchas veces observe como mi marimacho derretía a los hombres con ese gesto, pero verlo reflejado en mi hijo a su corta edad era impresionante, parece que el poder de Akane no tenía limites, ella tenía ese efecto en el sexo opuesto.

\- Y dime pequeño… ¿vienes por un helado?

-¡Sii! –Contesto de manera eufórica, pasando a segundo término su sonrojo -a mi papá y a mí nos encanta comer helado... ¿y a usted también le gustan?

Akane asintió muy sonriente olvidando por un momento la humedad de la prenda

-Los adoro… mi favorito es el de chocolate con muchas chispitas de colores en encima y con una cereza al final – veía aquella escena tan surrealista, que me era fascinante, Liang no era un niño muy abierto, él prefería estar apartador y pasar desapercibido, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Con muy pocas personas lograba abrirse, lo hacía con mi madre y Kumiko que prácticamente lo cuida, ahora lo veía interactuar tan fácilmente con Akane.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡También es el de mi papá! - Salí de mi ensoñación cuando hablaron de mí, mi burbuja reventó y yo regresé a tierra - ¿Verdad papá?

-Lo siento hijo… ¿qué decías?

-Olvídalo… lo siento señorita Akane, no sé qué pasa con el últimamente – se inclinaba un poco más a ella, para poder hablarle con complicidad, como si se conocieran de años. Esto a Akane le causó tanta gracia que la hizo reír, una pequeña carcajada cantarina salió de sus labios – oiga señorita Akane…. no veo a Mia-chan por ningún lado… ¿esta ella aquí? – y yo por instinto, me tense un poco ante el cuestionamiento de mi hijo, estaba tan absorto en su presencia, tan fascinado con su belleza, todo mi mundo en ese momento giraba alrededor de ella, que jamás me puse a pensar en los demás.

\- No, no lo está… ella esta patinando con sus primos no muy lejos de aquí - agradecí en mi mente a Kamisama por esa poca información, si la pequeña no estaba presente, lo más lógico era que el maldito pato cegatón tampoco estuviese.

\- ¡Patinar papá! ¡Nos falta ir a patinar! – Y Akane volvió a reír divertida – eso apuntalo para el próximo domingo… por cierto, Mia-chan está invitada a ir ¡también los gemelos! Yo me divierto mucho con ellos…-

-Apuesto que si pequeño… y por la invitación a patinar con Mia-chan muchas gracias, yo sé que a ella le gustara mucho la idea – contestó la invitación de mi hijo agradecida, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Liang.

-Bueno me retiro. Ya es tarde y mi niña no tarda en estar en casa, disfruta mucho por mi ese enorme helado de chocolate – era mi oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla y no dejarla ir, era ahora o nunca, no perdería nada, a final de cuentas en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-¡Espera! ¿Tienes en que irte? – pregunté totalmente esperanzado, en una respuesta que me diera la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, no me importaba que solo fueran unos cuantos minutos más, y que simplemente en silencio disfrutara de su presencia en el auto, necesitaba tenerla cerca, solo quería observarla con discreción, solo para mi unos cuantos minutos, admirar lo hermosa que era, y como los años la habían convertido en la más hermosa mujer, sinceramente lo único que buscaba era sentir su mirada en mi otra vez.

-No… camine hasta aquí - dijo simplemente, restándole importancia al asunto, debo de admitir que me dolió el ver la manera en que me observó, esa mirada la vi decenas de veces, era una mirada amable, cordial como cuando se dirigía hacia Ryoga, tensé mi cuerpo al recordar ese gesto y su seca respuesta, mi corazón anhelaba buscar algo dentro de ella que me diera alguna mínima esperanza.

-Podemos llevarte, el clima está enfriando y tu estas con la ropa húmeda por mi culpa, además tienes que checar si tienes alguna quemadura - esperaba que toda mi explicación sirviera y ella aceptara, la vi pensar por unos segundos, yo solo repetía en mi mente… por favor... por favor… por favor… kami ayúdame.

-No es necesario de verdad, si tuviera una quemadura, no estuviera aquí tan tranquilamente. Gracias… además no esta tan lejos del Dojo…- miró su reloj y comenzó a caminar a la salida- ¡huy! Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme… Liang yo le digo a Mia de tu invitación, ok… adiós pequeño, adiós Ranma -sin tiempo a dejarme decir alguna palabra salió deprisa del local, dejándome con un enorme hueco en el estómago, ¿en realidad me olvido? ¿Dejó de amarme? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi mente agobiándome, matándome lentamente, mientras yo seguía observando su camino, de manera anhelante, rogando a todos los Dioses por tenerla de nuevo.

\- Papá tienes que ser más cuidadoso, no puedes ir derramando las bebidas calientas a las personas y más si son tan bonitas como la mamá de Mia-chan-

-¿Cómo?- miré a mi lado pero él ya estaba haciendo su orden- ¡hey niño! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada papá, olvídalo mejor disfrutemos nuestros helados de chocolate… señorita el mío con una cereza por favor- lo observé con ojos entrecerrados al parecer Akane había causado cierta simpatía en Liang y eso no terminaba de sorprenderme.

Después de terminar los helados, era tiempo de regresar a casa, dirigí mi vista a el reloj de mi muñeca y calcule el tiempo que le debió haber tomado a Akane en llegar al Dojo, si los cálculos no me fallaban ella debió llegar hace aproximadamente unos quince minutos.

Pagué la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la salida, aun en mi mente seguían retumbando las mismas preguntas, trataba de buscar una pequeña señal en nuestro encuentro, percibía levemente en mi ropa su aroma, caminaba distraído disfrutando de esas pequeñas sensaciones de un loco adolescente enamorado.

El frio del exterior choco en mi rostro trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real, la temperatura era bastante baja, pero no tanto como para que iniciara una nevada, el pronóstico tenía días anunciando que pronto nevaría, cosa que no ocurría.

-Papá… ¿Cuándo eras joven tuviste muchas novias? –Ese comentario me hizo fijar la vista en mi hijo- ¡¿Qué?! Es solo una pregunta… -parece que mis ojos podían revelar más de lo que quisiera.

-¡Sé que es una pregunta! Pero mi duda es, por que te interesa eso –

-Quiero saberlo – Como dije Liang era muy diferente a otros niños, aquí otra prueba de ello.

-Pues… -de pronto con fastidio las caras de mis autoproclamadas prometidas cruzaron mi mente, pero hubo un rostro que se instaló haciéndome suspirar, esos ojos castaños y piel blanca siempre estaban presentes en mis pensamientos, también llegaron a mi mente las chicas con las que tuve un desliz de una noche, que siendo sincero, ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres o tenía algún recuerdo físico de ellas, solo estuve con mujeres por satisfacer mis necesidades, con las cuales solo estuve por frustración, por enojo, por embriagarme queriendo olvidar o llenar el vacío que dejo cierta persona.

Después de haber tenido esos cuerpos noche tras noche siempre ocurría lo mismo, la sensación de melancolía, soledad y rabia me inundaban, el recuerdo de Akane llegaba con más fuerza a mí afligido corazón, siempre era lo mismo, ninguna de ellas se parecía a mi marimacho. Me había convertido en un patán tratando de olvidarla, perdí el rumbo de mi vida, mis convicciones, incluso mis metas, todos aquellos planes a futuro, ahora se veían difusos, y lo peor en el transcurso fui lastimando a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, que era Liang mi hijo.

-¿Papá?- la voz de mi pequeño me saco me saco de mi mundo de pensamientos.

\- No, no tuve muchas… de echo solo tuve una y tú la conoces… - dije sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de mis palabras, mientras recordaba ciertos momentos que tuve con mi gran amor, la única prometida para mí, la única mujer que hizo girar mi mundo de manera adecuada, recordé los bellos momentos vividos a su lado, lo agradable que era despertar a lado de la mujer que amas, despertar con un cálido beso en las mañanas.

-¡Ya se! – Contestó de manera sonriente mi pequeño -¡¿Es mamá verdad?!- suspire algo agobiado por su inocente respuesta, no podía decirle que su madre jamás fue mi novia, ni siquiera podía contemplarla como una amiga, con solo recordarla me ponía de mal humor, pero que podía responderle a mi hijo, ya bastante mal le hacía ver las constantes discusiones.

\- Si hijo… era tu madre -su rostro se ilumino al escuchar mi mentira, regresó su vista a la ventanilla, pero seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. También regrese mi vista a la carretera.

\- Y…. ¿a qué edad puedo tener novia? –eso sí que me desconcertó, ¿novias? ¿Él está hablando de novias? ¡Apenas está comenzando a escribir los Kanjis y ahora quiere saber cuándo puede tener novias!

-¿Qué pregunta es esa hijo?... estas muy chico para eso-

-Es que… hay alguien que me gusta papá -escuché a mi hijo decir que alguien le gustaba y me descolocó un poco, pero después me causó algo de gracia y no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Así que era por eso eh… ¿te gusta una niña de tu salón?- le pregunté directo pues aquella escena me parecía bastante graciosa y el negó con un movimiento de cabeza– ¿es de otro salón? – negó de nuevo- ¡de tu clases de Kempo!

-¡No! No es de la escuela y ni del Dojo papá… -

-No entiendo hijo…- hable sin entender – bueno eso no importa, tú no tienes edad de estar pensando en esas cosas, el tener novia es… complicado.

-¿Como las matemáticas?- me preguntó y yo solté a reír.

-¡Mucho más complicado que eso!... lo único que puedo decirte es que seas un buen niño con ella, ten paciencia… ya podrás tener novia cuando estés grande.

-Lo intentare… pero creo que será muy difícil- el semblante de Liang cambio un poco, se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla hasta llegar a casa, bajó del auto y tan rápido como pudo entro a la casa.

No lo detuve, deje que entrara después de todo él tenía prisa en entrar a su hogar, mientras yo me tomé mi tiempo en salir del auto, necesitaba volver a mi martirio. Respire profundo tratando de convencer a mi cuerpo y mi mente que tenían que volver a la rutina, a mi espantosa vida de señor de la casa, el marido ejemplar, soportar estar con el ser que arrebató mi felicidad, me detuve en la puerta un momento más, en verdad esto era cansado y triste.

Pase al interior de aquella casa la cual debería de llamar mi hogar pff… ni yo podía creerme eso, levanté la vista hacia la estancia y lo primero que veo es a la maldita momia junto a su nieta Xiampu, había reunión de brujas el día de hoy y no fue avisado.

-Buenas noche querido yerno… -repudiaba su voz, su presencia, las observé sentadas junto a la chimenea, Liang se acercaba a ellas mientras la tatarabuela le entregaba un regalo.

-Buenas… -mi rostro era de lo más osco e incómodo, hablé entre dientes.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! -dijo emocionada Xiampu- le pediré a Kumiko que sirva la cena... ¡te va a encantar amor! -y como si fuéramos un matrimonio perfecto, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla cariñosamente para desaparecer en la cocina, quise limpiarme con la mano, pero no tenía por qué armar una escena dramática frente a la visita, el asco inundaba mis sentidos.

Miré como la abuela le daba unos regalos a Liang, pero este no estaba muy interesado en ellos, los viejos artefactos chinos nunca serian un regalo de interés para un niño como él.

-Gracias abuela… -la cara de Liang era algo forzada tratando de ser amable – es… algo muy bonito-

-¡Sabía que te gustaría! Este cinturón está hecho con escamas de auténtico Dragón chino que vivió hace más de 1000 años…-

-Si, si, si abuela lo pondré en su caja y estará en un lugar muy seguro… gracias, pero si me disculpas ya es tarde y tengo que dormir, mañana hay clases… adiós- me reí encantado ante tal escena, me recargue en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía con tremenda burla – ¡adiós papá! ¡Este día fue Genial!

-Adiós hijo… -lo vi subir las escaleras muy contento.

Una vez con Liang fuera de mi alcance visual, fije mi vista a la anciana sentada en el sillón principal -y… ¿por cuánto tiempo la tendremos de visita? ¿Cuándo se va?

-Veo que no te agrada verme… -era obvia la respuesta.

-¿Usted qué cree...? cuando usted hace acto de presencia siempre es para lo mismo –

-En efecto, estoy aquí por lo mismo… -habló mientras tomaba la taza de Té, para dar un pequeño sorbo -espero que entiendas y aceptes lo que te pido.

-¡Jamás! Sabe muy bien que está perdiendo el tiempo aquí, no dejare que se lleve a Liang a china…. -le advertí.

-Yerno… no vine a discutir contigo, ya hemos discutido por muchos años y yo ya estoy cansada de esto, vengo de forma pacífica… estoy aquí para arreglarlo de manera civilizada- bufe con sorna, a esa vieja momia no le creía ni los buenos días, mucho menos le creía su son de paz – Yerno… como sabrás, tengo un cargo importante dentro de la tribu…-

-Lo sé y eso es algo que a mí, no me importa-

-¡Pues debería!- dijo ahora subiendo su tono de voz- el concejo de la tribu ha sido muy agradecido con ustedes al dejarlos permanecer aquí y no en china y…-

-¡Ellos deberían estar agradecidos conmigo!- le grité no pudiendo moderar mi tono de voz, ahora estaba muy cabreado – si no fuera por la muy buena cantidad de dinero que reciben de mí, no vivirían tan cómodamente, ahora resulta que les tengo que agradecer que no me molesten, patrañas, ese soborno… no… no… perdón "DONACION" sirve para callarles la boca, son igual de corruptas y convenencieras todas las Amazonas, ahora veo que ustedes no son las únicas, mi dinero prácticamente le da de comer a su maldita, tribu o aldea como quiera llamarle…. No vengas aquí con estupideces, métaselo muy bien en la cabeza, ¡Liang no se ira a china! – salí de ahí hecho una furia, haciendo resonar mis pasos en el suelo, estaba a punto de subir la escaleras, cuando Xiampu salía del área del comedor, algo asustada por mis gritos, sabía que había escuchado todo.

-¡No la quiero en mi casa!- le grité lo suficientemente alto para que su abuela escuchara - ¡te lo advierto Xiampu, si no se va ella lo hare yo…!-

Xiampu me vio con ojos muy abiertos, alcance a distinguir que se fue a paso veloz con dirección donde se encontraba la vieja Bruja.

La señora estaba muy mal de la cabeza, si creía que yo iba a permitir que se llevaran a Liang a china, pasé por fuera de la habitación de mi hijo y abrí ligeramente la puerta, él estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, no quise molestarlo así que me fui a mi habitación.

Cada que la momia pisaba la casa era un caos, siempre venía a lo mismo y siempre era la misma respuesta, por nada dejaría que mi hijo siguiera esas estúpidas costumbres y mucho menos lo dejaría irse, el apenas era un niño.

Me deje caer pesadamente en la cama y puse mi ante brazo en la frente, cada vez era más difícil esta situación, cada día era más insoportable que el anterior, esas estúpidas tradiciones y leyes Amazonas me tenían cansado, cerré los ojos ignorando lo que ocurría abajo.

.

.

.

.

X.W

La llegada de mi abuela fue toda una sorpresa, en verdad no la esperaba y al tenerla aquí ya sabía de ante mano los problemas que tendría con Ranma.

-Abuela debiste avisarme que llegarías hoy, solo me causaras problemas con mi esposo -la dejé pasar a la estancia principal, pronto ordené un par de tazas de Té, y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea.

-Querida nieta solo quería darte una sorpresa… y aunque te avisara de mi llegada desde mucho antes mi yerno terminara molestándose – la abuela tenía razón, Ranma siempre terminaba molesto con ambas, estuviera ella o no presente, las discusiones siempre protagonizaban nuestras vidas.

\- ¡Y vaya que lo fue...! estaba por salir, ahora tendré que cancelar mis planes por tu llegada, tengo un itinerario ¿sabes? -y en verdad lo tenía, al ser una figura pública, tenía que mantenerme siempre perfecta, uno nunca sabe cuándo podrías ser captado por una cámara y al ser yo la esposa de un Artista marcial tan reconocido, tenía que estar al nivel de una celebridad, aunque para ser sinceros mi belleza y mi muy bien dotado cuerpo, ya daba mucho de qué hablar, podía sentir la envidia de todas las pobres zorras que me rodeaban. Mi abuela me observó duramente y eso me hizo callarme para tomar asiento a su lado. -¿Cuál es el motivo ahora para tu visita?-

\- Ya lo sabes, es de suma importancia que regreses a china, Zuonling está presionando a la Mayora y eso no es bueno… - miré a mi abuela que seguía tan serena como siempre, pero en su voz podía oír la preocupación, en ese preciso momento Kumiko, entro con una charola con tazas de Té, las dos callamos ya que nadie podía oír de lo que hablábamos, le ordené que se apurara y que no molestara para nada, la mujer solo asintió y se disculpó dejándonos a solas.

-¿Qué ha dicho el Consejo?- le pregunté algo nerviosas, la abuela al ser parte del consejo tenía cierta inmunidad y privilegios, pero todo tenían un límite y yo, ya no tenía tanto margen de disculpa.

-No mucho… preguntan por Liang, por Ranma… por ti… -no me gustaba para nada que mi nombre fuera recordado y mencionado muchas veces en la tribu, no de esta manera – Xiampu… yo no podre aplacar el cuestionamiento del Consejo y mucho menos de la mayora.

-¡Pues lo tendrán que seguir haciendo!- le contesté sin medir mi tono de voz. Conté hasta diez para calmarme pero me era difícil, ahora que Ranma me había escupido a la cara que tenía una amante, mi histeria estaba a flor de piel. -Subiré la cifra que mensualmente te giro, espero que con eso se puedan conformar por un tiempo…-

\- Es lo más probable, con el consejo sí, pero la mayora es un caso diferente y todo lo complica Zuonling, cada vez le mete más saña e ideas en la cabeza y lo peor es que ella tiene por qué…-

\- ¡Zuonling es solo una resentida que aún sigue con la idea de quedar al frente de la tribu y del clan y tampoco supera que su hija no pueda serlo! - sonreí al recordar la última vez que me enfrente con su hija, Zuoming. No puedo negar que fue difícil hacerla caer, pero al final yo fui la ganadora y así obtuve el derecho legítimo para estar al frente del clan.

\- Puede ser… pero no estés tan segura, recuerda que aún no estamos libradas del todo, tú no has cumplido con las normas de la tribu, al contrario, cada vez estas más lejos de ellas- contemplé a mi abuela enoja, eso ya lo sabía de sobra, pero la vida que ahora llevaba era mucho mejor que en la aldea.

Mi belleza no podía estar recluida en unas estúpidas chozas, tenía que ser exhibida para deleite de los demás, yo que podía ser la misma encarnación de una Diosa, no merecía estar alejada de los reflectores y luces de los escenarios.

-Abuela… no tienes por qué recordármelo, lo sé. El consejo debería agradecerme por toda la ayuda que les doy y no solo por eso, Liang es muy valioso, que eso no se les olvide – tomé un sorbo de la taza y disfrute el cálido liquido caer por mi garganta – Querían verme casada con el mejor Guerrero, lo estoy. Querían descendencia de esa unión, la hay ¿No sé cuál sigue siendo el problema?- dije sin entender por qué hacían tanto escándalo, yo había cumplido con todas sus peticiones, la mejor guerrera Amazona, unida al mejor guerrero, tengo un heredero, ¿qué más quieren de mí?

-¡El problema es que desde que salimos de china no has regresado! ¡El consejo sigue dudando...! -mi abuela se puso de pie y caminó a la chimenea encendida por unos minutos, como si en el fuego encontrara las soluciones a nuestros dilemas– Xiampu, mi niña… - se dirigió hacia mi lentamente, arrastrando su largo cabello en tonos plateados demostrando la sabiduría que los años le habían dejado- recuerda que seguimos con el pequeño detalle de la muerte de Minmei-

Abrí los ojos olvidando ese pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ese maldito suceso seguía ensombreciendo mi vida, maldita sea… por que hacían tanto escándalo por la muerte de esa mujer, ella se había convertido en un estorbo, su destino era morir, digamos que nosotras solo acortamos su agonía.

Si mi abuela creía, que con mencionarlo me pondría a temblar estaba muy equivocada, yo era la mejor guerrera Amazona, era la esposa del hombre más fuerte, yo era simplemente perfecta, la fallecida Minmei, era una pequeña piedra en mi zapato que eliminaría lo antes posible.

-Lo suponía…- dijo mi abuela – estas tan metida en tu vida de Glamour, riqueza y fiestas que has olvidado que esto es muy importante – la mire ofendida – vives en un mundo de materialismo mi niña.

-Solamente estoy disfrutando de mi posición, eso es todo -mi abuela negó con la cabeza, no creyendo lo que mi boca escupía- cualquiera en mi lugar lo haría, ¡solo mírame! Soy la mejor guerrera Amazona, tengo riqueza, fama, belleza y lo más importante. Soy esposa de Ranma Saotome, el mejor Artista marcial de los tiempos ¿Cómo no voy a disfrutar de todo eso?- me merecía cada uno de los halagos que yo misma me hacía, yo luché por lo que soy ahora, pase por sobre todas las personas que tenía que hacerlo, quité del camino todo estorbo y no me importaba quitar de en medio a quien tuviera que eliminar, digamos que son daños colaterales, no existía nadie a mi nivel, eso era obvio.

-Solo pido que regreses a china, por unos días y lleves a Liang contigo… el consejo necesita que presentes al niño, eso lo debiste hacerlo desde que tu hijo era muy pequeño Xiampu y no lo has hecho-

-¡Y tú sabes el por qué!- le hablé exaltada, elevando mi tono de voz – no podía ir a china, no podía dejar a mi Ranma solo, tenía miedo que se fuera a buscar a la estúpida de la Tendo…- aflojé mi postura fingida de diva, ya cansada en el enorme sofá, pronto sentí la pequeña mano de mi abuela en la espalda, tratando de confortarme – todo este tiempo eh temido por que el regrese con ella... – cómo era posible que yo… Xiampu tuviera miedo de la estúpida de Akane, recordé como todas las noches vigilaba que Ranma no intentara huir al lado de esa estúpida.

Los primeros años tuve que poner hierbas y brebajes en sus bebidas para que cayera rendido en las noches y no se levantara tratando de huir, me la pasaba en vela cuidando que no se fuera de mi lado, y lo peor del caso es que en el transcurso de esas noches el muy cretino, hablaba entre sueños mencionando su nombre desesperado, en ocasiones decía lo mucho que la amaba y la deseaba. En cambio a mí me repudia, le provoco asco, si mi abuela supiera eso sería la vergüenza de la familia. Era increíble como el hecho de mencionar a la menor de las Tendo, hacía que toda mi seguridad y ego cayera hasta el suelo, viéndome tan vulnerable en la soledad de mi hogar.

-Ya que tomas el tema… supe que Soun falleció- yo asentí de manera mecánica ante la pregunta - ¿estas consienten de que la chica Tendo está aquí? – conteste de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza positivo.

\- Ella esta, es obvio que tenía que estar aquí para despedir a su padre –

-¿Pues te veo muy tranquila al respecto, tú misma la viste? -

-No. no fui al funeral, todos me odian… no sería bien recibida y además no tenía ganas de verles la cara a todos ellos – pero en realidad moría de la curiosidad por ver a la muy estúpida de Akane Tendo y al patético de Mousse, no pude evitar sonreír internamente, solo de pensar ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi eterno enamorado al verme de nuevo? con malicia se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, al recordar la actitud cursi de un adolescente enamorado. ¿Seguiría teniendo esas mismas actitudes conmigo? Como es posible que lo dude, sonreía más ampliamente, era obvio que al verme se le caería la baba por mí, y no lo culpo ese efecto es muy normal en los hombres al verme, nadie puede resistirse a mí, mi cuerpo es hermoso, mi rostro en bello soy la mujer perfecta.

Estoy segura que al primer chasquido de mis dedos lo tendría comiendo de mi mano, como siempre, dejando sola y triste a la perdedora de Akane, una vez más yo estaría sobre ella, triunfante y ganadora.

En un principio cuando me entere de la noticia de la relación no pude evitar sorprenderme, yo sabía que esa mujer no era su tipo, y vaya que se conformó con poco, debió deprimirse el pobre chico pato al estar con Akane y no con una mujer como yo.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo eran tan poca cosa, tan común, tan pusilánime, al hacer un conteo mental de todas las características de aquella chica, me di cuenta que esa parejita eran tal para cual, tan patéticos y poca cosa, que decidieron unir sus vidas como premio de consolación.

-¿Me estas prestando atención? – regrese de mis pensamientos y asentí para fijar de nuevo mi atención a la abuela, fingí que estaba al tanto de todo lo que dijo – ¡Esto es serio niña! Si la menor de las Tendo está aquí, eso puede ser un peligro para tu matrimonio, y alargara la lista de problemas que ya tenemos…-

-No creo que ella sea un problema ahora, y si mi matrimonio corriera peligro no sería por Akane… -

Mi Abuela me miró contrariada, y frunció el ceño enojada.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Xiampu?!-

-Lo que oyes… el muy cínico me lo confeso en mi cara, Ranma tiene una amante - sentí en el pecho la herida viva y latente, más que nada sentía mi ego lastimado, ultrajado de nuevo, yo que era tan mujer, tan femenina, tan deseada por muchos, y ahora era desplazada por una segunda mujer en la vida del mi esposo.

Aun podía sentir la energía negativa correr por mi cuerpo, cada que recordaba la manera tan indiferente en que me lo gritó en la cara. Pero esto no se quedaría así, ya encontraría a esa zorra y me pagaría esta humillación con creces, nadie se burla de mí y queda impune, si había logrado desterrar a la Tendo que era una muy dura contrincante, esta buscona barata sería fácil para mí.

-¡¿Y estas tan tranquila?! ¡¿Por dios Xiampu que pasa contigo?! –

-¡No lo estoy! ¡¿Crees que me gusta saberme engañada?! ¡Por supuesto que no! no es la primera vez que Ranma tiene una amiguita de esas, el cree que puede ocultarlo pero es un secreto a voces, pero esta vez lo aceptó en mi cara… le durara muy poco el gustito-

-Xiampu… no me gusta para nada el rumbo que está tomando todo esto, por un lado tenemos la presión de consejo, por otro la muerte de Minmei y ahora lo de mi Yerno… tenemos que poner una solución cuanto antes-

-Eso lo se abuela…- escucho el motor de un auto afuera, observó entre las cortinas de la ventana que es el Auto de Ranma – ya han llegado… intenta de nuevo convencer a Ranma -la abuela asiente ante mi comentario y yo me acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, tomo la taza de té como si nada ocurriera, tratando de disimular la intensa platica, la puerta se abre de manera brusca dejando ver a Liang que entra como un torbellino con dirección a la planta de arriba.

-¡Hijo! Ven a saludar a tu Abuela…- lo detengo al pie de las escaleras, observó lo sucio de su cara y ropa que aún tenía manchas de chocolate, lo miró seria y arqueo mi ceja para que vea que aún sigo molesta con ellos- Liang… esperó que no seas un niño grosero y seas bueno con la abuela…-

-Si mamá… abuela que gusto verte-

-Y el mío Liang… tu madre me dijo que saliste de paseo, me alegra que te diviertas te eh traído un regalo -

-Gracias abuela, me divertí mucho, espero que el siguiente fin de semana podamos ir a patinar – dijo emocionado, escucho el abrir de la puerta principal, el sonido de sus pasos firmes se acercan a la estancia donde nos encontramos, observó como su cuerpo se posa en el marco de la entrada donde estamos, el semblante de Ranma es serio, de total desagrado, sé que está molestó, su mandíbula esta tensa, su postura es desafiante con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, no le gusta para nada que la Abuela este aquí.

\- Buenas noches querido yerno – saludo mi abuela provocándolo.

-Buenas…- contesto de mala manera, evidenciando su malestar. Definitivamente yo no sería parte de esto, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad de huir de las peleas, dejándolos solos.

-¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! - exclame con algo de exageración y me acerque a él plantándole un beso lo más dulce posible en la mejilla, pude sentir la repulsión que le causó mi acercamiento, era tan obvio- le pediré a Kumiko que sirva la cena ¡Te va a encantar amor! – Ranma seguía sin emitir una sola palabra, tampoco movió un musculo, mucho menos intento verme a la cara, me dolía la manera en que me trataba yo solo quería un poco de amor, salí de la estancia rumbo a la cocina donde me encontré a Kumiko leyendo un libro sobre el desayunador.

-Kumiko! ¿Haz preparado la cena? –

-Así es señora Xiampu, prepare pastel de carne y espinacas, estará lista en unos quince minutos –

-Me parece bien… mi abuela se quedara a cenar, pon otro lugar en la mesa - Kumiko a sintió y se puso de pie rápidamente para tomar los cubiertos y colocarlos en la mesa. La idea de cenar pastel de carne me dio igual, supervise el horno para ver el proceso de la comida, el pastel tenía una pinta muy apetitosa.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había cocinado, pero estaba segura que había sido hace bastante tiempo.

Tomé una botella de vino junto con unas copas para llevarlas al comedor donde Kumiko arreglaba un lugar más a la mesa. Podía escuchar ligeramente la conversación que mantenían en la estancia, Kumiko ya había sido testigos de un sinfín de escenas como esta, ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo cual no le sorprendió, escuchar gritos, ese era el pan de cada día en esta casa.

Preste atención a lo que decían, la abuela intentaba convencer a Ranma de que Liang viajara a china, pero él siempre se negaba, preferible que este molesto con la Abuela que conmigo, espere un poco más, pero la voz de Ranma era más alta y cada vez más fúrica. Salí del comedor encontrándomelo al pie de las escaleras, tratando de subir.

-¡No la quiero en mi casa!- me gritó -¡te lo advierto Xiampu, si no se va ella lo hare yo…- abrí los ojos preocupada por su amenaza, veo que mi abuela está en la estancia de pie, tratando de encender su pipa, me dirijo a ella de manera rápida mientras que en la planta de arriba escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Ranma cerrar con fuerza, parecía que quería desaparecer el inerte mueble de la casa.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- pregunto preocupado – ¡¿Qué leas dicho?!

-Lo mismo de siempre hija, Liang tiene que venir conmigo, pero el yerno cada día que pasa tiene más rencor hacia mí- sin importarle la amenaza de Ranma, mi abuela tomó de nuevo asiento y estiro su mano para tomar la taza de Té, la llevó a su boca y se quejó de lo mal que sabía- esto ya está frio y amargo…. Xiampu, ya no importa las amenazas de Ranma, Liang ira a china por las buenas o por las malas -me miró a los ojos y pude ver la determinación en su mirada, sabía que si mi abuela cumplía lo dicho me haría tener problemas con Ranma, que pondría en jaque mí ya frágil y muy destruido matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

A.T

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, ya no sentía el frio, ni tampoco sentía lo humedad de mi prenda manchada por la bebida. ¡De todos los lugares de Nerima tenía que ser precisamente ese! mire hacia atrás observando el camino que me llevaba de nuevo al Dojo, cada auto que pasaba me ponía algo paranoica y me imaginaba que aparecería por la calle invitándome a subir a su auto proponiéndome de nuevo llevarme al Dojo, apresure más mi paso a tal grado que llegue a trotar, no quería que pasara, no estaba lista para estar a solas con él, lo sucedido hace minutos fue diferente, no solo éramos nosotros, su hijo estaba presente.

En mi pecho los latidos de mi corazón están desbocados, por el reciente recuentro, me sentía como una tonta, tan solo unos cuantos minutos y ya me provocaba nervios.

Divise a unos cuantos metros la casa, los autos de mis hermanas y el que había rentado con Mouse, él ya estaba en casa y mis hermanas seguían ahí, me preocupe, de verdad me preocupe; después de nuestra charla seguía algo resentidas con ella respecto a Mousse

Entre a la casa, la iluminación del jardín estaba encendida y todo lucia muy hermoso, escuche las risas de los niños y de mi hermana, pero no la de Mousse.

Traspase la puerta y me descalce, había mucho ruido, risas y charlas amistosas -¡es un animal! ¡Un pez! Y...y ¡es naranjal!- gritaba con desesperación Nabiki- ¡ya se! ¡Buscando a Nemo!

-¡Si!- afirmó Mousse- ¡10 puntos para ti!... esa fue fácil, hasta yo que estoy ciego adivinaría – exclamó Mouse cediendo el turno a Nabiki al frente.

-¡Ay papá! Es que era muy fácil, solo apuntaste a la Naranja e hiciste tus manos como un pececito ¡¿Cómo no iba a ganar?!- acusó indignada Mia.

En lo que antes era el comedor ahora era una sala de juegos, todos estaban sentados en el suelo y hacían equipos, al parecer jugaban con mímicas, más de uno ya había perdido varias rondas.

-¡Akane llegaste! – hablo Mouse poniéndose de pie para acercarse a mi – Que alivio que estés aquí, si no llegabas en diez minutos ya iba salir a buscarte…- Mousse me abrazó tan cálidamente que me reconforto mucho, se separó de mí y besó mi frente, yo le sonreí, todo bajo los ojos de mis hermanas.

-No te preocupes, es que tuve un pequeño percance pero ya estoy aquí….-señale mi ropa con la gran mancha de Latte en ella – y…. ¿a que jugaban? Se ve divertido.

\- ¡Y lo es Mamá! La tía Nabiki va ganando… y mi papá perdiendo - dijo desilusionada

-Como veras hermana no tendré hijos, pero estoy a la orden con todas las películas infantiles que existen – y guiño un ojo a los gemelos que estaban sentados a su derecha y se contenían la risa.

-Aunque no lo creas cariño La nena tiene razón, tu hermana tiene más repertorio que el mío- me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado sujetándome de la cintura para tenerme cerca.

-¡Claro! La tía Nabiki no se pierde cada estreno del cine y cuando es para niños estamos en primera fila- aclaro Inna.

-Son los privilegios de ser accionista de la cadena de Cinemas de Tokio… es una inversión bastante entretenida- dijo triunfante haciendo alarde de su muy grande fortuna… ya lo creía yo.

-Buenos chicos creo que es hora de irnos…- dijo Kasumi levantándose – Akane quisiera que nos viéramos… ¿te llamo mañana para confirmar la hora?- yo asentí sin decir una palabra, como dije aún estaba algo resentida con ellas, con ambas.- ¿Qué te parece la idea Nabiki?

Pero Nabiki que estaba ocupada en cuclillas despidiéndose de los niños, ella contesto con un _"Si, si, está bien"._

-Bien, hasta mañana hermana y disculpa el mal entendido, de verdad lo siento mucho…- las palabra de Kasumi eran sinceras, se di un poco con mi actitud ante ellas y mañana seguiríamos con la charla que quedó inconclusa, me abrazo y se despidió de mí, los niños que ahora habían obedecido a la primera también se despidieron.

\- Adiós tía…- dijeron al mismo tiempo – Gracias por todo… gracias tío Mousse- los chicos también se despidieron de Mousse llamándolo _Tío,_ algo que lo sorprendió pero que le gustó mucho.

La casa quedo en licencio, los antiguos habitantes se habían marchado a sus nuevos hogares y ahora solo la habitaban tres personas que pronto regresarían a su rutina lejos de aquí.

Me quede de pie en la estrada de la casa y mi mente viajo al pasado, mi padre barriendo las hojas secas en caminito de piedra, Kasumi cocinando, la música de Nabiki desde su recamara y…Ranma y el tío Genma peleando por la última pieza de pescado. Sonreí con nostalgia el pasado jamaras regresaría…

-Mamá… tengo sueño. – mi hija llego a mi lado tallándose los ojos con insistencia bostezando un par de veces, ya era hora de llevarla adormir.

-Claro amor, vamos a dormirte…- la tome en brazos y se me acomodo en el hombro recostando su cabecita- vamos a despedirnos de papá…- camine al comedor donde Mousse ponía orden colocando de nuevo la mesa en su lugar. – Mousse, llevare a la niña a dormir te veo arriba...-

Mousse acepto y besó la cabecita de Mia deseándole buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

Después de un cálido y reconfortante baño para ambas, lleve a Mia a la cama , claro que no podría pasar por alto leerle su cuento favorito , a la tercera página ya había caído rendida, para mi princesa el día estuvo lleno de aventuras, como ella me dijo, cantó en el auto con su prima, fueron al parque degustaron unos ricos pastelitos en forma de pez, según ella… se subieron a todos los juego mecánicos del lugar y al final disfrutaron de la pista de patinaje, donde se cayó obteniendo un pequeño raspón en su rodilla el cual aún le causaba cierto dolor. A pesar del accidente en la pista de patinaje, no fue motivo para que su día terminara mal.

Me acomode a su lado, recostándome a la par de mi hija para contemplar su tranquilo dormir un rato, detallé con mi vista cada centímetro de su carita, ante mis ojos era la más hermosa de las niñas. Estaba muy agradecida de tenerla a mi lado, por la bendición que había sido su llegada, la amaba tanto, que jamás imagino amar así a nadie más.

Era un amor tan diferente, tan puro, tan único en el mundo. Con una de mis manos acaricie su pequeña frente, haciendo a un lado sus cabellos oscuros como la noche, al verla dormir así tenía mucho parecido a su padre, no pude evitar sonreír al hacer esa comparación.

-Te amo mi nena… -susurre y bese su frente descubierta.

Poco a poco comencé a salir de la cama para no despertarla, tomé su muñeco de conejo al cual nombro copito, lo puse entre sus brazos. Caminé hacia la salida y cerré despacio la puerta, me dirigí a mi antigua habitación donde Mouse quitaba el exceso de agua con una toalla de su oscura cabellera, solo usaba un muy ajustado bóxer blanco que incitaba a ver aquel formado cuerpo.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Mouse.

-Si… quedo dormida a la tercera página de su cuento... – me senté en el borde de la cama y cruce mis piernas, mientras observaba con detenimiento sus movimientos – me contó todo lo que hicieron cuando salieron de aquí… hay ocasiones en las que pienso que Mia necesita tener más niños con quien jugar-

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo… los gemelos han sido unos niños muy buenos con ella, cuando tuvo el accidente en la pista, la consolaron y la trataron de animar, fue algo muy tierno – Mousse recargo su amplia espalda en la puerta del armario, recordando aquella linda escena, levanto el rostro hacia el techo de la habitación como queriendo ver esos recuerdos, sus ojos estaban más hermosos que nunca, y su pose tan varonil, dejando ver lo masculino de su cuello, los movimientos de sus brazos hacia su cabeza resaltaban sus gruesos y musculosos brazos.

No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, mis ojos se pasearon de manera lasciva por su anatomía perfecta, el hombre que tenía parado enfrente a mí, era tan… tan… Bello, Si… esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo, mordí mi labio inferior inconscientemente mientras mi vista se deleitaba con sus músculos, sentía que la lujuria ante esa visión se hacía presente.

-Es la segunda vez en el día que te pillo mirándome – le escuche hablar y salí de mi morbosa ensoñación – que tramas pequeña diablilla… -los colores me subieron de súbito al rostro, girando disimuladamente para tomar el cobertor que aun cubría la cama.

-No sé de qué hablas… -le dije mientras comenzaba a gatear en la cama para tomar mi lugar, pero él fue mucho más rápido y llego a su lugar antes que yo.

\- Claro que si… pero si no me quieres invitar a lo que tramas está bien, no insistiré – ahora resulta que "el indignado" es el, se cruzó de brazos y giro su rostro hacia un lado como en ocasiones Mia lo hace, reí a tan perfecta imitación, recostándome sobre su pecho, tome parte del cobertor cubriendo nuestros cuerpos y así entrar en calor - ¿alguna vez te ha cruzado por la mente regresar a vivir aquí?

No me sorprendí por su pregunta, tarde o temprano la haría, pero mi respuesta salió como un acto reflejo, que eso si me sorprendió - No… mi vida ya no está aquí… -conteste viendo directo a sus preciosos ojos que se iluminaron por esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Tampoco la mía… -pude ver en su rostro que había algo más que me quería decir, pero no se atrevía a hablarlo- Akane… mientras veía a Mia convivir con sus primos, no pude evitar pensar en algo.

-Así… ¿en qué? ¿Si se puede saber? – la curiosidad me alcanzó, y quise saber. Sentí como su mano subía lentamente desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo.

-Ya que tenemos una vida estable, el centro cada vez es más fructífero… estaba pensado en que es tiempo de que Mia tenga un hermanito o hermanita… -esas palabras sí que no las vi venir y como un resorte me levante de su pecho.

-¡¿Perdón?!- dije algo desconcertada - ¿Me… me estás diciendo que quieres tener otro hijo? – Mouse sonrió ante mi reacción- ¿estás seguro que, el que tuvo el accidente sobre la pista de hielo no fuiste tú?, mira que hay veces que olvidas tus contactos…-

-Cien por ciento seguro linda, no estoy diciendo que ya, pero podíamos planearlo más adelante, en un año o tal vez dos, no sé, pero es que al ver a los niños hoy… pues sentí el deseo de hacer más grande la familia, es todo – me relaje un poco, la idea al principio fue algo descabellada, no por el hecho de tenerle miedo a embarazarme otra vez, sino porque él me lo pedía.

En el caso de mi pequeña Mia fue algo diferente, ella no fue algo planeado, simplemente llego a nuestras vidas como un hermoso regalo, claro que cuando llegó no fue el mejor momento, pero los tres salimos adelante y así lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando, ok –Mousse seguía hablándome muy serenamente pero firme, totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

\- Descuida, no lo creo así, pero…. ¿de verdad? ¿Quieres tener otro hijo? - pregunte con una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción. La verdad la idea de tener otro bebe era muy hermosa, por dentro me sentí muy feliz, el asintió con una bella sonrisa en su rostro que me confirmaba lo seguro de sus palabras – no sé qué decir, todo es tan… repentino, tan grande y tan… bello –la emoción se quería salir de mi pecho, estaba desbordando de amor, él me lo estaba proponiendo a mí, era como un sueño, la proposición más hermosa que he recibido en toda mi vida.

\- Lo se… sé que es un paso importante, pero creo que es el momento adecuado, es el tiempo correcto y Mia sería la hermana mayor más feliz por tener un hermanito, ya sabes cómo fue cuando Gill tubo a Zoe, la idea de ser una hermana mayor le encanto, creo que por ese lado no tendremos problemas… - sentí en mi pecho una calidez inmensa, recordé el día cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, al principio sentí un pavor que jamás en la vida había experimentado, pero después ese miedo fue disipado por la ilusión y el amor de saber que un ser dentro de mí se estaba formando, una vida nueva vendría al mundo, esos motivos me dieron todas las fuerzas de salir adelanta por ella. La verdad quería sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos y emociones – solo piénsalo, ¿ok? puede ser dentro un año o dos… - la voz de Mousse con aquella propuesta me encantaba.

-Está bien…- hable muy contenta y con las emociones a flor de piel – hagámoslo… acepto…

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? - ahora el sorprendido era el - ¿ahora...? ¿así de fácil…?

-Yo… yo estoy lista, estoy lista para tener otro bebe, nuestro bebe… – dije feliz y entusiasmada.

\- No lo puedo creer… creí que te pondrías algo histérica- me confeso entre risas y emoción, mientras tomaba su cabeza, algo confundido por mi rápida respuesta – pensé que me llamarías loco- me tomo de la cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, comenzando a darme besos cortos por todo el cuello- o que no aceptarías… pero aceptaste – hablaba entre cada beso, sonriendo por la decisión que ambos habíamos tomado, se acercó a mis labios y los acaricio con su boca, fue un tierno beso, lleno de amor y promesas, de compromisos. Pego su frente con la mía, respirando nuestros alientos, sonriéndonos con complicidad – Gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecer – reí picara ante sus ojos llenos de ilusión, me encantaba ver ese gesto en su rostro, iluminaba mi vida –te amo- le dije en un susurro sobre sus labios, mientras cerraba mis ojos dejándome llevar por la calidez de sus labios, esos labios tan suaves, tan dulces y a la vez tan varoniles.

Posaba su cavidad sobre la mía llena de amor y romanticismo, era un ser tan paciente que cada caricia suya sobre mi cuerpo me estremecía, sus manos fuertes, grandes y ásperas por el ejercicio y el esfuerzo de su trabajo me excitaban, el hecho de sentirlas sobre mi espalda delineando mi silueta me volvían adicta a ellas, cada día lo necesitaba más, lo anhelaba con ansias, quería más de él.

Subió sus manos hasta mi rostro acariciando los costados de mi cara, mientras esos besos cortos y dulces iban subiendo lentamente de nivel, se separó un poco de mis labios sin soltarme, para observar mi rostro, sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta –hablaba de manera ronca, gutural sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión del momento que está por venir, me doy cuenta que es la oportunidad de actuar y hacerle lo que muchas veces él ha experimentado con mi cuerpo.

Beso su boca con devoción, anhelando cada roce , cada caricia de él, bajo lentamente de su boca para delinear su mandíbula con mis labios ,esa parte de su rostro es tan tosca, tan fuerte que me enloquece, voy dejando un rastro, un camino húmedo de besos, que yo sé le encantan, bajo un poco más, lentamente a su cuello con el mismo ritmo dando pequeños mordiscos, suaves y candentes, juego un poco con su manzana de Adán, lo cual lo hace reír con los ojos cerrados, totalmente embriagado por el momento, mueve su cabeza de forma que me da más accesibilidad a esa zona, sonrió por aquel acto, el cual me dice que voy por buen camino.

Me separo de su cuerpo y observo su amplio pecho tan trabajado por el ejercicio, con las yemas de mis dedos empiezo a delinear sus marcados músculos. Cada canalillo entre un musculo y otro, es dibujado por mis dedos, el paso del tiempo lo ha favorecido notablemente, el trabajo duro y sus rutinas de ejercicio le habían dado un cuerpo de ensueño, al igual que esas cicatrices en su cuerpo, lo hacían ver tan masculino y rudo, mordí mi labio inferior saboreando en mi mente el sabor de su piel.

Acerque mis labios a cada cicatriz de su cuerpo, una por una, besándolas con amor y a la vez con deseo, esas marcas en su piel le daban un toque de ferocidad, y con las características físicas tan favorables de su anatomía, era un conjunto completo de perfección ante mis ojos, en ese momento me vino a la mente como la mayoría de las mujeres lo observaban, deseosas de su atención, mordí un poco uno de sus hombros.

-Eres mío – sonrió por mi posesividad y asintió

-Siempre- contesto con la respiración algo agitada

Yo ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él, en cada beso podía sentir como su masculinidad se erguía más y más, producto de la excitación del momento, sugestivamente rosaba de vez en cuando esa parte al sur de su cuerpo, Mousse jadeaba con los ojos cerrados al sentir mis lascivos roces en su cuerpo, tratando de provocar la avalancha de emociones que yo sabía explotarían en cualquier momento.

Sentía como sus manos se anclaba en mis muslos con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarme, mientras se dejaba llevar inmerso en el placer, estaba delineando con mis labios todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, cuando siento que sus manos me toman con fuerza acercándome a él, con su mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi espalda, haciendo que esta acción me hiciera verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ahora me toca a mí- su voz era tan ronca y sensual, que yo solo pude perderme en sus ojos y en las intenciones que se reflejaban en ellos.

Me recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente, lentamente me despojo de la parte superior de la pijama, mirando mi cuerpo, sonriendo de lado de un modo tan estúpidamente coqueto y encantador.

-Ya te dije lo hermosa que eres- rio por las ocurrencias que tiene –Entonces diré lo mucho que te Amo- besó mis labios saboreando mi boca y mi lengua, siento como termina el beso, con un mordisco tan gratificante en mi labio inferior jalándolo de manera sexy.

Su cuerpo tibio esta sobre mí, aunque el frio en la parte de afuera de la habitación es mucho, yo no siento ni una pizca de este, al contrario puedo sentir como el calor de Mousse y sus caricias hacen que mi sangre arda, es tan alto y fuerte, que me siento tan pequeña, tan frágil entre sus brazos.

Sus besos y caricias son tan tiernas que en cada toque de sus labios me hace el amor, Mousse siempre esta tan preocupado por hacerme sentir plena, llena de amor y complicidad, es tan atento a todo lo que nos rodea, que con un simple cambio de ritmo en mis besos a él le dispara una alarma interna, la cual le dice que es el momento de volverse feroz y salvaje a la hora de nuestro acto carnal, maldecía internamente todo lo que me hace sentir, me encantaba, la perfección en su tacto y en sus besos.

Besó mi cuello y mi mandíbula saboreando mi piel, podía sentir pequeñas succiones y sus dientes clavarse en mi cuerpo producto de los besos apasionados, dejándome totalmente entregada a las sensaciones, con su mano libre tocaba mi silueta desde los muslos hasta lo alto de mis brazos, dejando mis extremidades superiores por arriba de mi cabeza sosteniéndolas en una posición de total sumisión ante él.

Bajó a mi clavícula lento y tortuosamente sabiendo de mi agonía, con ese simple acto sentía mi centro palpitar desesperado por él, la humedad en mi era inminente, la calidez en mi bajo vientre pedía a gritos su cuerpo en mí.

El preámbulo y los juegos en el acto eran una delicia, lo cual me hacía estallar haciendo constantes paradas en el nirvana durante nuestras sesiones de intimidad, sus manos acariciaban con devoción mi cuerpo, su perfil delineaba parte de mi cuerpo, con su nariz surco un camino hasta mi pecho oliendo mi aroma, el sentir su reparación, lo tibio de su aliento, mi piel se erizaba al instante.

Desabrocho mi sostén dejando desprotegidos mis senos, los acaricio, los beso, los mimo con sus manos y sus labios, quería grita, quería más. Descendió dramáticamente hasta mi vientre besándolo muy dulcemente mi abdomen.

-Esta pequeña parte, guardara un niño de ojos verdes y cabello azulado- sonrió hacia mí – prepárate para recibir a un mini Mousse, cuidaras muy bien a nuestro hijo- beso de nuevo mi vientre, delineando mi ombligo y bajando con sus dientes la parte baja de mi pijama, haciéndome reír, con sus manos termino de quitar el pantalón del pijama, dejo mis bragas de encaje negro expuestas, beso mi intimidad por encima de la tela, haciéndome aún más difícil el resistirme a sus encantos, yo con mis manos tapaba mi boca tratando de evitar que saliera algún gruñido muy alto. Delineo mis piernas y pies con sus labios y el perfil de su nariz, subió de nuevo por mis piernas, llegando a mi pelvis y bajando mi ropa interior.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados entregándome a las dulces sensaciones que mi pareja me regalaba, sentí como su rostro se posicionaba entre mis piernas, beso la parte exterior de mi intimidad y sin un previo aviso pude experimentar la tibiez de su lengua asaltar mi botón de placer, di gracias al cielo por semejante deleite, acariciaba mi centro con tal devoción, que tuve que morder mi mano para no jadear tan fuerte, estalle en placer al sentir su mano subir por mi vientre hasta mi senos, daba pequeños pellizcos mientras sus boca seguía lamiendo mi intimidad.

Él se sintió satisfecho al sentir como me retorcía y arqueaba mi espalda entregada al placer de sus caricias, entrelazaba mi mano en sus largos cabellos, no podía resistir más, necesitaba verlo, me urgía. Erguí un poco mi cuerpo para observarle, topándome con su mirada esmeralda oscurecida, mientras lamia una y otra vez mi interior, yo jadeaba y podía jurar que mis mejillas estaban encendidas por aquel contacto, me encantaba, me volvía loca.

-Te amo Mousse- hable entre jadeos y suspiros –Te amo-

Rápidamente subió hasta mi boca para tomarla con deseo, con pasión, nuestras lenguas se fusionaron con intensidad, con desespero, mis manos rápidamente bajaron hacia el estorboso bóxer, lo quite rápido la prenda dejando su miembro a merced de mis manos, lo acaricie y pude percibir que estaba preparado para mí.

Rápidamente se colocó entre mis piernas e introdujo lento su miembro en mi intimidad, era la intromisión más delicada y anhelante que he tenido, lo disfrutaba lo amaba, podía sentir como se abría paso ante mi cuerpo, como mi anatomía se estrechaba al sentirlo, yo gemía al igual que él, sus ojos, su placer se veía reflejado en su cara, era un momento que me encantaba ver, como su rostro de transformaba por el placer experimentado al penetrarme. El vaivén fue de menor a mayor, mientras me besaba y mordía mi mandíbula, yo ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo, yo le pertenecía, era de él, todo mi ser le pertenecía. Mousse había aprendido como amarme, era el perfecto amante.

Y de un rápido movimiento gire nuestros cuerpos quedando yo en la parte de dominante, era mi turno de llevar el control, sonrió con algo de sorpresa, pues él sabía lo que venía después de ese movimiento.

-Me toca- hable totalmente poseída por la pasión, mis movimientos eran lentos ahora era mi turno de torturarlo, yo sabía que parte de mi cuerpo le gustaba, y le encantaba apreciar, no era necesario que me lo dijera yo veía como todo en el cambiaba a la hora de estar en esa posición, sus sentidos se enloquecían y perdía el control al igual que yo, saque su miembro de mi cuerpo, para girarme y quedar de espaldas a él, aun sentada a horcajas, me agache un poco hacia enfrente y volví a introducirlo en mí su intimidad. Pude escuchar ese gruñido, que me alertaba el buen camino me llevaba, sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda y glúteos, podía sentir la desesperación en el vibrar de sus manos, la ansiedad al acariciarme parecía que quería aferrarme a su cuerpo, formar un solo ser con ambos.

Su áspera mano dibujaba mi silueta y mi columna, mis movimientos eran lentos de arriba abajo, sentí como me empujo con sus manos hacia enfrente para que yo quedara aún más inclinada y así darle una vista perfecta del acto que ambos estamos llevando. Escuchaba una y otra vez sus jadeos guturales, roncos, masculinos, productos del placer.

Me detuvo un poco, para contemplar mi cuerpo de espaldas, sentí como se incorporaba un poco sin quitar nuestra unión, sentí su aliento en mi espalda, lamio y beso cada rincón de ella, dejando leves mordiscos, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo que esto provocaba en mí, delineo mi cuello y nuca al igual que mis hombros, era perfecto.

Bajo hacia mi espalda baja para acariciar y besar esa parte que tanto le gustaba.

-Sabes lo que me gustan estos pequeños hoyuelos en su espalda- los beso entre jadeos –Me encantan—su voz y su aliento sobre esa parte de mi anatomía fue el detonante para que yo llegara plácidamente al clímax.

Sin soltarme me inclino totalmente para poder quedar de manera dominante detrás de mí, él ya estaba hincado tocando mi espalda y penetrándome cada vez más fuerte, con más fervor, yo trataba de callar y sofocar mis jadeos en las sabanas, sentía como sus manos recorrían mis muslos, mis caderas y mi espalda, mientras que el choque de nuestras intimidades era cada vez más delicioso.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos por el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, y sin más el orgasmo de nuestros cuerpos llego de manera explosiva, un jadeo mayor lleno su boca y estremeció su cuerpo, sentí como vacío dentro de mí su semilla, suspire al palpar su cuerpo sobre el mío, totalmente relajado y sin fuerzas, aun seguíamos unidos, su cabeza estaba recostada entre mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, yo comencé a reír al terminar el acto contagiando a Mousse, ambos satisfechos y llenos de amor.

-¿Estoy pesado? –pregunto mientras reía en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas

-Para nada –conteste juguetona

-Bueno, pues aquí dormiré, ¿espero no te moleste? –hacia sonidos como si estuviera roncando, lo cual me hacía reír a un más.

-Basta… Mousse… no hagas eso…. Levántate – se dejó caer a un lado de mí, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos cerrados, suspiro de manera grande tratando de controlar las emociones del momento, yo lo observaba detenidamente recostada boca abajo aun lado de ese cuerpo tan fuerte y grande.

-Estuviste maravillosa, como siempre –hablo antes de abrazarme y atraerme a su pecho, esa era mi forma favorita de dormir, su pecho se había convertido en mi lugar favorito.

Acaricie sus músculos aun húmedos por el sudor, estaban algo brillosos, con las yemas de mis dedos seguí el camino de estos hacia arriba, delineando su mandíbula y cuello, tomo mi mano que jugaba y la beso, beso mis dedos.

-Te amo y en verdad quiero que esto pase-

-Te amo más… y yo también deseo esto – le dije mientras sonreía por sus palabras, no supe cuánto tiempo paso, pues el calor de su cuerpo me arrullo de manera rápida, su respiración era el mejor somnífero para mí, ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo de manera absoluta.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, pero podía percibir el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, el olor de agua salada inundaba mi olfato, relamí mis labios como reflejo y pude sentir el sabor a sal que te da la brisa marina. Aunque mis ojos no vislumbraban nada, pues todo estaba en penumbras podía asegurar que me encontraba cerca de un cuerpo de agua como el mar, camine lentamente y sentí los granos de arena fría y húmeda entre los dedos de mis pies, esas sensaciones lejos de asustarme o mortificarme, me agradaban todo aquello me era familiar.

Poco a poco la claridad fue llegando a mis ojos, permitiéndome observar con detenimiento el lugar y si, no estaba errada en mis conclusiones, mis extremidades estaban plantadas sobre una playa hermosa, el viento soplaba con intensidad, haciendo que mis cabellos se balancearan de un lado a otro, mi vestido bailaba a la par de la brisa marina que jugaba con él, me encanto sentir el choque de aquella pequeña ventica en mi cuerpo, los olores a la naturaleza, la temperatura que llevaban era una deliciosa caricia para mi piel, el calor de sol reflejado en mi espalda y rostro, era una sensación relajante.

-¿Es un hermoso día verdad? -escuche su voz tras de mí y me gire sorprendida, lucia relajado, con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestía de blanco con una camisa de lino desabotonada dejando ver su imponente pecho- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara marimacho?

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte desconcertada, mire a mi alrededor buscando a una persona el particular pero solo había una pequeña casita blanca a lo lejos.

-No te preocupes por él, no lo sabrá… si tu no le cuentas, claro… – rio un poco y poso sus ojos azules como el mar en mí, extendió su mano y yo la mire dudosa- ven… caminemos un poco.

Estaba algo confundida y me preocupaba que esta situación se malentendiera, miré su mano debatiéndome si aceptar o no, pero al final lo hice, mi mano era insignificante a comparación de la suya.

La sensación de nuestras manos unidas fue algo nostálgica, tanto así que mis ojos se cristalizaron por los recuerdos, las emociones vividas, las tragedias que nos unían, la infinidad de veces que juramos amarnos, todo eso paso por mi mente con ese simple contacto tan ligero e inocente, las olas del mar mojaban nuestros pies y borraba las huellas que dejábamos en la arena, llevándose toda evidencia que habíamos estado juntos.

-Me gusta aquí, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres regresar… -su voz sonaba vacilante, parecía asomarse algo de inseguridad en su temple – si yo tuviera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo lo haría, todo, desde cero… -voltee mi rostro para observarlo, sin entender lo que decía.

-Te fuiste Akane… -dijo sin más y su semblante cambió por completo, seguimos caminando pero su agarre fue más preciso, no quería soltarme para nada – te fuiste de mi lado y rehiciste tu vida olvidándote de la nuestra y ahora me toca vivir sabiéndote en brazos de otro, ahora teniendo un hijo suyo dentro de ti… tú no sabes cómo me matara eso Akane – abrí mis ojos y detuve mi paso y sus ojos miraron en dirección a mi cuerpo – No sabes lo que daría porque ese niño fuese mío Akane…. -toque mi vientre y sentí lo abultado de este, me percate de la vestimenta que usaba y al igual que el vestía de blanco y lino -yo sé que algún día regresaras a mí y yo siempre estaré esperándote…. Porque nadie, escúchame Akane… nadie te amará como yo, nadie dará la vida como yo…-

-Ranma… -miles de viejas heridas comenzaron a doler, el recuerdo de aquel día vino fresco a mi mente y miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo – Ranma… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo te amaba…! y tú me lastimaste, ¡jugaste con migo!

-Yo jamás te haría daño, jamás… los dos fuimos víctimas en todo esto, la única diferencia fue que yo aún no sé cómo vivir sin ti y tú ya me olvidaste…-

Y como si de una aparición fantasmal se tratase, él se fue disipando, la brisa del mar fue borrando su silueta para solo dejar sus huellas en la arena- ¿Ranma? no te vayas… ¡no te vayas Ranma! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te eh olvidado! ¡Siempre estás aquí! -grité golpeando mi pecho con desesperación - ¡jamás te olvidare! ¡Ranma te amo!

-¡Noo! -grité en medio de la oscuridad, mientras mi cuerpo por inercia se levantó de la cama agitada, desesperada.

-¡Akane, amor! ¿Qué pasa?- Mousse se despertó por causa de mi grito, aun sin entender que pasaba, lo abrace para que me diera consuelo, aun nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos - shhh…ya tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla…-

Ignorando lo que había ocurrido en mi mente, el suponía que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no lo fue, sentí el frio clima sobre mi piel desnuda, note que seguía sin ninguna prenda sobre mi cuerpo, parte del cobertor estaba sobre mi cadera cubriéndome parcialmente. Había pasado unas pocas horas desde que había hecho el amor con Mousse, él también estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-No estoy segura de que haya sido un mal sueño… -dije mirando a un punto en la oscura habitación.

-¿Qué fue… que fue lo que soñaste?..- me pregunto acariciando mi cabello y peinándolo con su manos, pero el recuerdo de su voz llego de repente " _no lo sabrá, si no le cuentas…"._

-No importa, ya no lo recuerdo…-fingí olvidarlo, pero estaría fresco en mi memoria – soy una tonta por eso…-

-Por supuesto que no, es normal no recordar un sueño… ahora regresemos a dormir, a menos…-

-¿A menos que?- pregunte algo confusa por su tono.

-A menos que planees pasar el resto de la noche despierta – susurro besando mi hombro hasta mi cuello – sonreí por su ocurrencia, no puedo negar que sus besos y sus caricias calman mi mente agitada y confusa, me dejo llevar por la sensación de bienestar que me está brindando y que necesito – si es así, sabes que estoy más que dispuesto a pasar la noche despierto contigo…-

Cierro los ojos y siento su pecho en mi espalda, su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos bajando por entre mis pechos, mi respiración se hace entre cortada y dificultosa….

Como era posible que esto estuviera pasando, por que un simple sueño pondría mi mundo de cabeza, más que el sueño era el protagonista de este, yo estaba segura que amaba a Mousse, al hombre, al padre, al amigo, mi pareja, yo lo amaba, no solo era cariño y agradecimiento.

Lo deseaba con desesperación, anhelaba cada roce, cada caricia siempre que se encontraba lejos deseaba tenerlo conmigo, siempre quería más de él, amaba sus pláticas y su manera de escuchar, la complicidad que él representaba en mí, y luego los recuerdos de Ranma golpeaban mi mente de esa manera, desenterrando sentimientos que creí muertos, era normal o verdadero que una persona pueda amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, era mi cabeza, mi imaginación me estaba jugando sucio como siempre…

.

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sintiendo en ellos la claridad del día filtrándose por las cortinas de la ventana, percibí lo desprotegido de mí cuerpo, aún seguía desnudo y un poco sensible después de la intensa actividad de la noche anterior.

Sonríe recordando la manera en la que hicimos el amor, por mi mente pasaban las escenas de la noche anterior, donde nuestros cuerpos se fundían producto de la pasión y el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero así como esas bellas escenas surcaban mi mente y también llegaron las imágenes de aquel sueño que me hizo despertar a media noche de manera agitada y por qué no asustada.

Gire mi cuerpo para observar a mi acompañante, Mousse seguía plácidamente dormido bocabajo, su cabello estaba algo revuelto, su espalda blanca estaba completamente descubierta, las cobijas cubría desde el inicio de sus glúteos hasta sus tobillos, mi acompañante era algo inquieto cuando se lo proponía al dormir, me acerque a su fuerte espalda tratando de percibir su olor, acaricie con mi nariz y labios el canalillo de su columna que me guiaba hacia abajo, bese su espalda baja como despido, esa mañana.

Abandone la comodidad y calidez de aquel lecho lentamente para no despertarlo, tome la ropa desperdigada que había por el suelo colocándola en su lugar, mire mi cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo observando en mi piel las huellas de la noche anterior, algunas partes enrojecidas por la fuerza de sus manos, una que otra marca producto de un beso apasionado alrededor de mi cintura, recordé las ocasiones en las que pude sentir sus dientes demandando más y volví a sonreír algo sonrojada, pues el causante de todo esto estaba tendido en la cama totalmente expuesto, su fuerte anatomía estaba tan vulnerable que parecía ser tan tierno.

Quería quedarme a su lado un rato más pero después de aquel sueño, tenía que salir de la casa para ir a una tienda farmacéutica y confirmar lo que mi corazón presentía, pues al tratar de recordar mi último periodo pude ver que existía un cierto retraso el cual me puso a pensar.

Me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una básica playera de manga larga azul marino, utilice una Pashmina de lana café a cuadros y para terminar mis botas cafés altas hasta la rodilla, cuando termine de cambiarme Mousse ya había despertado, me pidió que regresa de nuevo a la cama, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que salir de mis dudas cuanto antes, con mucho pesar me dejo salir de la habitación, use como pretexto que no teníamos efectivo y solo así me dejo ir.

Tomé mi bolso y subí al auto que había rentado, miré la hora en mi reloj, faltaban poco para las nueve de la mañana, estaba a punto de arrancar el auto cuando mi teléfono sonó con la melodía de Pink Martini cantaba en tono bajo en el auto Y vi en la pantalla que era el número de Kelly mi amiga, desde California.

-Hello! – La entusiasta voz de Kelly hizo que me despegara el celular del oído, - ¡amiga! ¿Si me escuchas?...-

-Claro que te escucho Kelly, te escucho bastante bien… de echo –

-¡Perfecto! Pero dime… ¿Por qué no te has comunicado? Mira que me tienes bien abandonada…- reí ante la actitud sentida de Kelly, ella era imposible.

A pesar de su edad yo pensaba que aún no terminaba de madurar, era aproximadamente cinco años mayor que yo, pero tenía toda la chispa de una jovencita de veinte, mientras yo estudiaba ella se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y me contaba de sus conquistas.

– ¡ **N** o te rías! Es cierto… desde que te fuiste me siento sola y aburrida… ¡es más! Mis salidas nocturnas ya no son lo mismo, si tu no me regañas por llegar tarde a casa, sin ti prefiero estar tumbada en el sofá mirando Grey… y eso ya es mucho decir – yo reía y reía de las ocurrencias de mi amiga, hablaba hasta de lo que no y ahora al tenerla lejos me di cuenta lo mucho que la extraño.

-No seas tan exagerada, deberías aprovechar que no estoy sobre ti diciéndote que hacer y lo que no-

-mmmm… naah, prefiero tenerte aquí, es más divertido hacerte enojar…- encendí la calefacción ya que el auto estaba frio, me imagine a Kelly sobre el sofá de mi sala con la pantalla de sesenta pulgadas bien cerquita de ella, para tener la visión del doctor Shepart en su máximo esplendor.

\- ¡¿Quién te entiende?! Te quejas de que no te dejo vivir y ahora me quieres ahí, sabes necesitar un novio-

-¡Nop! Los hombre ya no me van – rodé los ojos ante su declaración - ahora lo mío serán las chicas… ellas son más fieles que los hombres, científicamente comprobado…-

-¿Así? ¿Y de que revista médica lo leíste o qué?-

-¡Mejor aún! yo misma lo comprobé – me confesó, ya la imaginaba a ella frente a mi con su rubio cabello y ojos café, mandándome besos.

\- Tu sí que no tienes lucha…-

-¿Cómo están Mousse y my StweetHeart? – pregunto por ellos, Kelly amaba con locura a Mia y a Mousse lo quería como a un Hermano, eso decía ella, pero estaba segura que en su momento lo vio con otros ojos.

-Muy bien, Mia a congeniado a la perfección con mis sobrinos, el resto de la familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos… era algo que esperaba –

-¿Y cómo estuvo la ceremonia de tu padre? ¿Hubo muchas personas?-

-Bastantes personas… tuve la oportunidad de ver a unas pocas amistades, no a todas como hubiera querido, Ya habrá tiempo de ello… y sobre la ceremonia, fue como todas, triste y nostálgica-

-Me gustaría estar ahí con ustedes… ¡Pero no! Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y dejaron a Kelly al mando-

-Yo sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso, sé que tendrás a los chicos bien vigilados –

\- Ya sabes que si lo hare…-

-Kelly… hay algo que quiero decirte- mi voz cambio a una más seria y pude notar que había preocupado a Kelly.

-¡¿Qué pasa Akane?! Me preocupas…- dijo alarmada. - ¿está todo bien con my Stwweetheart? ¿Con Mousse?

-Con ellos todo está bien, pero… tengo la sospechas que estoy embarazada…-confesé en voz baja, como si alguien me pudiera escuchar - ahora mismo estoy en el auto con rumbo a la farmacéutica para comprar una prueba casera.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡oooh Muchas felicidades!- grito Kelly como loca- ¡seré de nuevo Tía!

-¡Calma Kelly! Dije que era una sospecha, en cuanto lo confirme serás la primera en saber… bueno la segunda, Mousse me propuso tener otro hijo, si son ciertas mis sospechas él se pondrá más que contento-

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! huy… quisiera darte un mega abrazo, pero estas muy lejos… mejor lo reservo para cuando llegues-

\- Esperare ese abrazo cuando llegue a casa, ya no te puedes echar para atrás- mire de nuevo mi reloj, notando que me había tardador casi veinte minutos hablando con Kelly – linda te dejo tengo un asuntito que hacer, te marco de nuevo, ¿ok? I love you...-

-¡I love you to!- y colgamos los teléfonos, mire la pantallas de teléfono donde indicaba que la llamada terminaba, la imagen de Kelly desapareció y continúe con mi propósito, sabía que Kelly no diría nada, ella era una gran confidente y amiga, confiaba en ella ciegamente.

.

.

.

.

Estaba indecisa pues ya había comprado más de una prueba casera de embarazo en la farmacia más cercana al Dojo, pero no sabía si realizarla en casa o hacerlo afuera y llegar con la buena noticia, no quería emocionar a Mousse y Mia y que fuera una falsa alarma.

Aparque el carro en el parque que muchas veces fue testigo de las incontables discusiones entre los locos de Nerima y yo, era imposible no recordar la cantidad de veces que me vi envuelta en una bonita platica o un bonito paseo entre Ranma y yo. Todo Nerima me tenía recuerdos gratos y tristes a la vez, y como no, la mayor parte de mi adolescencia la pase en esos lugares, era imposible no recordar lo vivido.

Volví la mirada a la bolsa de plástico que contenía las pruebas de embarazo, me hacía mucha ilusión tener en mi vientre la vida de un nuevo ser, un bebe mío y de Mousse, quería ver de nuevo la cara de sorpresa y ternura que Mousse expresó en su rostro cuando supo de Mia, cuando la sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, la manera en que le sonrió por primera vez, definitivamente quería vivir eso de nuevo.

Estaba tan metida en mi ilusión que no vi que alguien se acercaba a la ventana y tocaba el cristal, para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Ukyo, que me saludaba muy efusivamente y con una enorme sonrisa, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa también, la última vez que la había visto fue durante la ceremonia de papá y solo de lejos, no tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

-¡Sabia que eras tú!- casi grito mientras bajaba el cristal de mi ventanilla- ¡lo sabía! Cómo no reconocer esa melena azulada tan característica de ti Akane!

-¡Ukyo que gusto verte!- lo dije sinceramente, me había dado tanto gusto tenerla frente a mí que me quite el cinturón y guarde la bolsa plástica entre los asientos para bajarme y saludarla mejor.

-¡Solo mírate! vivir lejos de casa te ha cambiado mucho ¡y de qué manera!... toda una fashionista- dijo sin dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo – hasta envidia me das mujer… Hahaha.

-No es para tanto- dije con modestia – pero viviendo en un lugar donde la presentación es muy importante, no lo puedes evitar…- y no lo decía a juego, creyéndolo o no, mi forma de vestir y de comportarme tuvo que cambiar drásticamente, me fue bastante difícil y también me costó mucho dinero, y no solo a mí, sino también a Mousse, quitarle el uso diario de su vestimenta típica, con las túnicas le costó mucho trabajo.

-¡¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?! Vamos a mi restaurante y tomemos algo caliente para ponernos a platicar, mira que tenemos mucho tema de conversación…-

-¡Claro!, sube y dime donde es…-

Iba camino al Dojo ya eran las once de la mañana había pasado dos horas fuera de casa, si no es por la llamada de Mousse creo que ese pequeño rato con Ukyo se habría convertido en tres horas más, disfrute mucho la plática con ella como siempre me llevaba muchas sorpresas y risas por sus ocurrencias.

.

.

.

.

Como primer punto el interrogatorio que me hizo acerca de mi vida con Mousse me hizo reír, quería saber cada detalle de mi vida con él, creo ese era un tema tabú para todos, le conteste lo que a la mayoría, lo extraordinario que era como padre y pareja.

Segundo punto me entere de que Ukyo y Ryoga Vivian juntos como pareja lo cual me hizo muy feliz, pues ambos eran buenas personas y se lo merecían, se veía en el rostro de mi amiga la ilusión y el amor que ella sentía por él.

Tercer punto las instalaciones del nuevo restaurante de Ukyo eran muy bonitas y grandes, todo esto gracias a su socio que era el benefactor de la mayor parte de los comerciantes de Nerima, ya que después de un fuerte tifón lo habían perdido todo, incluso ese socio había ayudado a las personas que perdieron su patrimonio, reconstruyendo a casi todo Nerima, donando gran parte de sus ganancias a la gente necesitada del pueblo, Ukyo hablaba muy emocionada de su gran amigo de toda la vida, Ranma había sido un gran apoyo para ella y todo Nerima.

Y cuarto y último punto Mousse y yo habíamos sido invitados a cenar esta noche en compañía de Ukyo y Ryoga.

Todo esos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, como había cambiado Nerima en estos años, las nuevas parejas que se formaban, los nuevos negocios y los nuevos habitantes de este lugar, el tiempo no perdona y de eso no me cabe la menor duda, yo solo salí por una prueba casera y ahora regresaba con un amplio repertorio de los acontecimientos en la vida de mi amiga Ukyo.

Al llegar mi hermana Kasumi me esperaba en el comedor junto a Mousse y Mia.

Al entrar al comedor estaban con la portátil de Mousse y este le mostraba la página Oficia del centro y como había nacido.

-Gracias a Kelly tuvimos la oportunidad de comenzar este proyecto, su padre creyó en nosotros y nos tubo la confianza para invertir en el centro, gracias al trabajo en estos años crecimos mucho…-

-Es una increíble historia, digo… no podía imaginar lo que pudo sentir esa chica, pero por fortuna ustedes estaban cerca y pudieron sacarla de esa horrible situación…- mi hermana estaba contrariada ante la historia de Kelly- y puedo imaginar lo agradecido que estuvo su padre con ustedes, a tal grado de hacer lo que hizo por ustedes…-

-Así es…- dije entrando a la estancia, Mia corrió para abrazarme y darme un beso, para después regresar a lo suyo, seguir coloreado en el estanque con los peces Koi – estamos profundamente agradecidos con el señor Pannoff, estamos en deuda con el… siempre lo estaremos- Mousse me sonrió de la manera más sincera, me acerque a él para sentarme a su lado, me rodeo con su brazo sobre mis hombros, para darme un beso en la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-De modo que… al saber que su hija estuvo a punto de ser violentada sexualmente, y tú interviniste, el padre de la chica cómo agradecimiento ¿les propuso poner ese centro? – Kasumi hablaba refiriéndose a Mousse.

-No tanto así, la familia de Kelly tiene mucho dinero e influencias, no sabíamos que era un político en ese entonces, cuando la rescatamos de ese desgraciado, su padre me ofreció trabajo para darle entrenamiento en artes marciales al departamento de policía… una cosa llevo a la otra, y la idea de crear un lugar, para que las mujeres aprendieran artes marciales y que se puedan defender fue idea de Kelly, al principio no estábamos seguros, teníamos poco tiempo de llegar, pero Kelly fue haciéndose nuestra amiga, se hizo muy apegada a nosotros, para el señor Pannoff nosotros éramos como un especie de terapeutas para su hija si ella estaba feliz y se sentía a salvo con nosotros él estaba tranquilo…- relato Mousse, yo miraba a un punto en específico sobre la mesa recordando todos aquellos momentos, los tenía muy frescos en mi memoria y creía que jamás lo olvidaría.

-Un día nos encontró entrenado – sonreí – para ella era algo desconocido y fascinante, quedo prendada en las artes marciales.

A Kelly se le ocurrió enseñar lo básico en el arte de las armas ocultas a más mujeres para que se pudieran defender, Mousse tenía poco trabajando en el departamento de policía y yo estaba atareada con la universidad, los gastos en fin… al final aceptamos, ella y su padre nos ayudaron con el establecimiento, el primer año la renta corrió por cuenta del padre de Kelly, se acondicionó y en poco tiempo ya da vamos clases…-

-Por un momento me sentí como Bruce Lee- dijo Mousse riéndose - Kelly estaba encargada de la publicidad, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tomaran clase con nosotros, mi rostro salía en las revistas, diarios y carteles pegados por todos lados, Kelly es algo obsesionada cuando se lo propone… nos fuimos siendo populares y crecimos en instalaciones y otro tipos de clases, eso sí… cada Dólar fue pagado de vuelta al señor Panoff…- aclaro Mousse.

-Me gustaría conocerla…- dijo Kasumi conmovida.

-Estamos más que seguros ella etaria encantada de venir y conocer Japón –

Seguimos platicando hasta que se dio la hora de comer, esta vez fue mi turno de cocinar, quería demostrarle lo mucho que había aprendido, el menú de ese día fue pasta carbonara con unos recién horneados panes de ajo y parmesano. Mis sobrinos llegarían al Dojo dentro de una hora aproximadamente así que llegarían justo a tiempo, para ellos pasta Bolognesa.

-Todo huele delicioso Akane, ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar comida italiana?- pregunto mi hermana.

-Kelly tiene una obsesión por la comida Italiana, cuando estaba embarazada de Mia, mis antojos más fuertes era la comida Italiana, no importaba que fuera, todo lo que tuviera salsa de tomate, queso, ajo y albaca era mi vicio, ella cuido de mi en muchas ocasiones hasta que me enseño como cocinar… tuvimos que remodelar la cocina de su departamento como dos veces hasta que pude hacer mi primera salsa de tomate –

-Menos mal que era una joven con solvencia económica, para reparar su cocina tantas veces – se río Kasumi- pero me alegra saber que pudiste cocinar al fin… papá estaría muy orgullosa de ti, créelo- agradecí las palabras de Kasumi, también yo lo creía, sabía que mi padre ahora que estaba junto a mi madre estarían feliz por mí.

En cuanto el pan salió de horno, mis sobrinos hacían acto de presencia, el aroma del pan recién horneado y la mantequilla con ajo inundo toda la casa, mis podres sobrinos morían de hambre y mi hija no se quedaba atrás, estábamos alrededor de la mesa, Mousse abrió una botella de vino que solo él y Kasumi tomaron, como seguía la duda de mi posible embarazo no quise arriesgarme… aunque moría por una copa, Kelly me hizo una ferviente amante del vino.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era Nabiki.

-Hola Hermanita, te hablo para informarte que no podré asistir, tengo una junta algo importante y no la puedo postergar mucho… ¡quiero esos informes ahora!- grito sin despegarse del teléfono – lo siento pero trabajo con cada inútil, creo que habrá recorte de personal… ¡Si no tengo los informes en mi escritorio ya!- contuve la risa al escuchar a una podre chica pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza de dichos papeles – en fin hermanita, mañana será…-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo yo le digo a Kasumi que no vendrás Hoy-

-Correcto… ¡ah sí por cierto!... tenemos que vernos con el abogado de papá, la lectura del testamento ya está lista será el próximo viernes – había olvidado por completo el tema del Testamento.

-Muy bien, el viernes será …-

-También díselo a Kasumi… te dejo la inútil de mi asistente no sabe que informes necesito - y a gritos y regaños Nabiki colgó.

-No quisiera ser la asistente de Nabiki en estos momentos…- dije dejando el teléfono un lado.

-Oh no…-dijo Kasumi- esa chica también será despedida, igual que las otras… también que me caía Lin… ella tan linda -exclamo Kasumi con pesar.

-¿Lo hace muy seguido? -pregunto Mousse al ver la reacción de mi hermana Kasumi- hasta acá pude escuchar como grita por unos documentos… podre chica.

-Esta es su quinta Asistente en cuatro años… la última salió llorando de su oficina - dijo con pesar – pero ya sabemos cómo es Nabiki…-

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos… ya será su sexta asistente, pero en fin. Así es ella- me encogí de hombros olvidando el tema de la asistente – por cierto, Nabiki no vendrá está muy ocupada, pero que nos pondríamos de acuerdo mañana y que la junta con el abogado de papá será este viernes…- Kasumi asintió y seguimos comiendo, la comida había sido deliciosa, los chicos repitieron porción y se habían comido todas las reservas de pan con ajo.

Después de la comida Mousse jugó con ellos en a las escondidas ya que el clima se había calmado un poco y el sol aparecía con fuerza dándonos un poco de calor.

Kasumi y yo fuimos a la habitación de Papá, desde su muerte las puertas se mantuvieran cerradas y ya era tiempo de abrirlas, era necesario que se ventilara. A pesar que se había purificado todo el cuarto, se cambió el tatami y se reemplazaron las puertas aún tenía su olor, ese perfume que mi madre le regalo y que jamás dejo de usar permanecía en el aire, abrimos las ventanas y la luz del sol entro iluminándolo todo, esta habitación permanecería con las puertas abiertas pero respetando la memoria de papá.

Después de unas horas Kasumi se marchó con los niños, Tofu estaría en casa y mi hermana quería recibirlo a su llegada, además la cita en el restaurante de Ukyo seria a las siete y para eso sería pronto. Tome un baño rápido seque mi cabello y marque algunas ondas con la pinza caliente.

Mientras Mousse le daba un baño a Mia, yo me disponía a buscar que conjunto vestir esa noche, opte por un vestido de lana gris oscuro con algo de vuelo, por encima de mis rodillas, una chamarra Negra y sobre ella una bufanda tejida roja, busque unas medias negras y tome mi bolso rojo para combinar… aun no sabia que zapatos usar, solo me faltaba eso, me había maquillado levemente y yo ya estaba casi lista, cuando veo que Mousse regreso de la habitación contigua con la ropa medio húmeda, y con la mirada baja, capte que había tenido problemas con el carácter de la niña, pues era cierto que Mousse era demasiado débil ante los berrinches de la nena.

-Lo siento, pero no quiere lo que le has escogido, tendrás que buscar otra cosa- Mousse venia de una batalla campal con una niña de siete años y él había perdido.

-¡No…! se hará tarde – dije algo molesta por aquel pequeño berrinche, Mousse encogió los hombros y se metió al baño para terminar de vestirse.

Yo corrí a la otra habitación y después de diez minutos de psicología inversa, un largo discurso y constantes llamadas de atención, se dejó cambiar al final, busco ella misma entre su ropa un encontró un vestido del mismo color que el mío, ya no había tiempo de pelear, así que por hoy ella sería la ganadora.

Ambas vestidas con un atuendo muy similar en lana color gris, puse unas mallitas negras para protegerla del frio al igual que unas botitas invernales negras y su gorrito del mismo color que sus mallas, dejando su cabello suelto, Mia-chan por fin estaba lista. De regreso a la habitación observe detenidamente a Mousse quien ya estaba listo, vistiendo completamente de negro, resaltando su colguije en color plata alrededor de su cuello, con una gabardina a cuadros color gris, al ver su conjunto no pude evitar reír con ganas y el solo me miro con una ceja alzada sin entender.

-¡Ay cariño!- le dije – los tres vamos vestidos con los mismos tonos… de negro y gris –

-Es cierto… pero lucimos bien, ¿verdad?- me giño un ojo mientras mostraba una blanca sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

Al final escogí unos altos botines negros para variar, ya que mi altura era bastante baja siempre trataba de disimularla con zapatos bastante altos.

El trayecto del Dojo al restaurante fue rápido, pero como el clima había descendido varios grados usamos el coche. Mia estaba entusiasmada por que pronto comería esas ricas "pizzas japonesas" al llegar Muosse quedo asombrado por el nuevo giro que tenía el restaurante, lucia mucho mejor de noche, el anuncio de Kuonji lucia increíble iluminado.

Nos estacionamos a unos metros de distancia, no muy lejos de la puerta principal, atreves de los ventanales se podía observar que había varias mesas ocupadas por comensales.

-Esta genial…. Bastante bien diría yo- comento Muosse admirando la fachada- me recuerda aquel lugar donde fuimos nuestra primera cita –

\- Cómo olvidarlo… se te paso la mano con el vino- hable con algo de gracia

-No fue para tanto… solo me pase de copas, y fue muy poquito, poquitito- se excusó, mientras con su mano me señalaba lo poco que se había excedido.

-Mmmmm poquito, si como no…- entramos al restaurante donde una Hostess nos pedía nuestros nombres, estábamos a punto de darlos, cuando escuche a lo lejos que nos llamaban.

-¡Akane, Mousse! ¡Ya están aquí! Pasen…- Ukyo nos recibió con brazos abiertos, estaba muy entusiasmada al igual que nosotros – Por favor Rita, ellos son grandes amigos míos, que sean muy bien atendidos, ella es la hija del señor Soun.-

\- Un gusto señorita, siento mucho la pérdida de su padre, aquí lo queríamos mucho, era nuestro mejor cliente desde que Kuonji abrió sus puertas, esperemos que sea de su agrado como lo fue para su padre…- Rita, fue muy amable, y hablo con respeto de papá, me alegraba que mi padre fue recordado.

-Así que tú eres Mia… hola, yo me llamo Ukyo y soy amiga de tus papás desde mucho tiempo – Ukyo se presentó ante Mia, al principio la niña se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Mousse como siempre lo hacía cuando conocía a alguien, pero al decir que nos conocía, ella se animo y saludo cordialmente presentándose.

\- Hola yo me llamo Mia Mutzu, pero me puedes llamar Mia-chan o princesa…-

-¡Ahh que tierna! Me derritió el corazón… ella es adorable- nos alago – pero pasen les daremos la mejor mesa del lugar – y al decir esas palabras a lo lejos dos meseros comenzaron a preparar una mesa algo apartada de las demás, estaba cerca de una gran chimenea bajo un bello juego de lámparas colgantes, la mesa era privada ya que parte de ella estaba rodeada de plantas y luces pero nosotros teníamos una vista de todo el lugar.

Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa acompañados por la anfitriona del lugar, nos sentamos y un mesero nos brindó la carta, como yo seguía con la duda de la prueba de embarazo, decline la idea tomar alcohol, me decidí por un poco de agua mineral, Mousse pidió sake y para Mia un poco de Te dulce.

-Como verán chicos, ya no es solo un restaurante de Okonomiyakis, es una fusión de lo tradicional con lo vanguardista, pero si desean ordenar los clásicos Okonomiyakis, sus deseos son órdenes… si tienen espacio para mas quisiera hacerles una degustación de nuestros platillos estrellas-

-Wow… me perece genial, si es así, comenzare con los Okonomiyakis… tengo años que no como unos decentes... pediré uno de res y cerdo- ordeno Mousse dejando sobre la mesa el menú.

-Yo el mismo de siempre- pedí – y para Mia uno especial de Pollo… ¿Qué te parece Mia-chan?-

\- ¡Yes mom! –

La comida llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en menos de diez minutos ya teníamos nuestros platillos servidos en la mesa, la verdad en cuanto llegaron fueron devorados, Mousse los disfruto como nunca, podía verlo en su rostro, mientras Mia tomaba grandes bocados haciendo movimientos de mano positivos aprobando el sabor de los platillos. Yo no podía evitar reír ante los juegos de padre e hija, ambos hacían ruidos mientras comían disfrutando el sabor de las clásicas pizzas japonesas.

Yo aprovechaba las ausencias de Ukyo para acercarme a Mousse, me gustaba ponerlo nervioso en lugares públicos, amaba como trataba de contenerse, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y como sus ojos se iluminaban ante mis palabras picaras en su oído, el trataba de alejarse o esquivar mis jugueteos pero le era imposible, pues con mis pies acariciaba sus piernas, cosa que yo sabía él no podía ignorar, provocándolo a que me diera un apasionado beso en un concurrido restaurante.

-Si no paras esos juegos, te acorralare en el primer rincón de este lugar y ahí mismo lo haremos- hablaba con voz muy baja casi imperceptible, después de haberme besado -¿entendiste Traviesa?

Yo asentía con la cabeza, mientras que colocaba mis codos sobre la mesa sosteniendo mi rostro con las manos, mordía mi labio inferior, haciéndole ojitos, disfrutaba tanto este juego con él.

-Me lo prometes- jale su suéter negro hacia mí y coloque mi frente, sobre la suya siguiendo nuestro juego, el solo reía de manera coqueta y algo nerviosa, mire discretamente a Mia pero ella seguía divertida observando el vapor de los ventanales.

-Vaya ustedes dos no pueden quitarse las manos de encima- Ukyo trataba de unirse a nuestra mesa, pero contantemente era requerida para recibir clientela importante o para dar el visto bueno a los platillos, cuando se sentaba con nosotros platicábamos de muchas cosas, de Mia, el centro, el restaurante, de su relación con Ryoga, que para Mousse también fue una sorpresa el saber que vivía junto a Ukyo.

La velada cada vez era mas amena, recordamos viejos momentos, hacíamos bromas y chistes de nuestros años de juventud, pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida por Rita.

-Disculpe señorita Ukyo, pero el señor Ranma esta aquí, y exige hablar con usted – al escuchar el nombre de Ranma mi corazón se detuvo, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la mesa Y Ukyo rápidamente lo noto

-¿Ranma esta aquí?- preguntó asombrada poniéndose de pie - ¿con quien viene? –buscándolo por el lugar, encontrándolo en la barra, yo disimuladamente trate de seguir el camino de su vista y pude distinguir a duras penas una silueta en la barra, sentado con un vaso en la mano, mi ángulo era muy malo por lo cual no pude distinguirlo bien.

\- Viene con la señorita Yamoto – suspire con calma al saber que no venía con Xiampu, no sabría quién era la señorita Yamoto pero me alegre de que no fuera ella.

Ukyo nos miró con algo de pena, sabia en la que se había metido.

-Qué pena chicos, no sabia que el vendría… no quisiera incomodarlos- Ukyo se disculpó, pero pronto Mousse la paro diciéndole que no tenía por qué sentirse así.

-No hay de que Ukyo, no te preocupes por eso… Nerima es un lugar muy pequeño, tarde o temprano nos cruzaríamos con él, además eso ya ocurrió y no hubo ningún problema, ¿verdad cariño?- solo asentí con la mirada, inconscientemente me acerque mas Mousse y tome su mano – si tienes que ir con él, no detengas… puede que sea importante –

-Gracias chicos… la verdad es que si, viene con la diseñadora que remodelo el restáurate, de seguro trae los planos para la nueva sucursal… ¡ohh quisiera que la conozcan! ¡ella ha trabajado con los Dojos también Akane! – cuando Ukyo me hablo del trabajo que hizo con los Dojos, mi interés me delato, quería conocer a quien había trabajado en el Dojo de la familia y agradecerle por su magnífico trabajo.

-¡Claro! Me gustaría conocerla, así podría pedirle algunas opiniones para futuras remodelaciones para el centro – comente - ¿qué te parece Mousse?

\- Por mi esta bien, debo reconocer que hace un buen trabajo, el Dojo de los Tendo quedo muy bien… sin mencionar tu Restaurante Ukyo-

-Genial… regreso en un momento- y como si fuese un rayo Ukyo llego hasta la barra, intente poner mi atención a la niña que veía unos videos de Barbie y el Cascanueces, pero la curiosidad me mataba por ver más allá de las mesas.

-Esta sentado en la barra mirando para acá- dijo Mousse- No está muy cómodo por lo que veo… y no lo disimula mucho, gracias al cielo las miradas no matan, si no yo estaría muerto o pulverizado en este momento – Mousse hablaba mientras observaba fijamente en la misma dirección en la que Ukyo se había dirigido.

-¡Mousse!... tu tampoco lo haces nada mal - le llame la atención, sentí de pronto mis mejillas arder de la pena, ante lo que ocurría.

\- Ukyo está hablando con una mujer Bastante guapa… ¿Qué estará haciendo con Saotome a estas horas?- Mousse miro su reloj checando la hora – ya pasan de las nueve… es algo raro de tengan unos planos a estas horas, ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué no dijo Ukyo que era para su restaurante nuevo? además eso no nos interesa- dije no tomándole importancia.

-Es cierto… pero no me deja de parecer extraño… ya vienen – Mousse me narraba lo que ocurría ya que yo les daba la espalda, continúe con mi atención en la niña, tome una toallita húmeda de mi bolso, algo que nunca debía faltar y limpie su mejilla.

-Disculpen la demora chicos, ella es la diseñadora y arquitecta que ha trabajado en el restaurante y en los Dojos, ella es Azuky Yamoto… Azuky ellos son Akane y Mousse viejos amigos míos y de Ranma-

Me puse de pie para saludar a la señorita Yamoto, ella era una mujer bastante atractiva, a pesar de lo alto de mis tacones, me superaba con mucha facilidad por lo menos con media cabeza, a pesar de traer zapatos bajos, su cabello era largo y ondulado de un castaño claro, de piel clara y ojos café claro que llegaban parecerse a la miel, era muy bonita, y no parecía ser Japonesa cien por ciento.

-Encantada señorita Yamoto… usted parecer ser extranjera -comente, muy extrañamente me intereso saber un poco más de ella.

-Bueno… mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es japones, como vera fueron más fuertes los genes de mi madre – los cinco reímos un poco, ante el pequeño chascarrillo de la mujer.

-Ukyo me dijo que trabajo en la remodelación del Dojo de mi padre, quería agradecer su trabajo y reconocer lo bien que quedo…- yo estaba tratando de agradecer a la mujer frente a mí por el estupendo trabajo, cuando siento que Mousse se levanta de manera rápida, haciendo que mi vista se posara en él, su mirada estaba al frente, desafiante y sin basilar.

-Buenas…- en ese instante entendí la actitud de Mousse, Ranma apareció frente a nosotros, para seguir aquel duelo de miradas, trague en seco, no lo pude evitar – Akane… Mousse- sentí la fuerte mano de Mousse con posesión rodear mi cintura, me acerco a su cuerpo eliminando la distancia que existía entre él y yo, como si con aquel movimiento diera la advertencia de "no te acerques mucho a nosotros"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno chicas aquí está un capítulo más, yo sé que más de una querrá lincharme, torturarme, asesinarme y todo lo que le siga que me inflija dolor y sufrimiento….¡ Pero es que todo tiene un por que!

Solo esperen a los siguientes capítulos que ya están tomando forma…

¡Tengo que agradecer a la chica que me a estado ayudando y ¡ MUCHO!... Jaly querida…una vez mas gracias, porque sin ella cada capítulo sería un embrollo! Es mas… puedo decir que hasta mi beta es. ;D

Chicas si hay algún error, plis perdónenme, pero es que las malditas faltas no las veo, hasta jaly se les van las muy perras, sin más las veo en el próximo cap.

FELIZ NAVIDAD! (atrasado)hahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

Los Personajes de "Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi"

Después de ti, después de todo

Capitulo (14 )

Emociones

R.S

Toda mi concentración estaba puesta en el saco de arena frente a mí, estaba tan jodidamente cabreado, que solo quería sacar toda la frustración acumulada en mi cuerpo golpeando brutalmente algo, el problema era que ya tenía más de dos horas sacudiendo con fuerza aquel objeto y no obtenía ningún tipo de mejora.

Golpeaba con insistencia y fuerza bruta el centro del saco, teniendo en mente un sinfín de enemigos rondando en mi cabeza, entre todos aquellos rostros estaba la cara de Mousse, quería borrarle la estúpida sonrisa radiante del rostro con mis puños, deseaba tanto romperle la cara, tenía tanta ira estancada por años, que los golpes y patadas hacia aquel saco no mermaban mi malestar.

-Terminaras lastimándote hijo – escuche una voz bastante conocida tras de mí, era mi padre quien se presentaba después de un fin de semana duro para él. Me detuve dándole un rápido vistazo, estaba parado a unos cinco metros de distancia de mí, vestía formal de color negro con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, había dejado atrás aquel descontinuado Gi de entrenamiento, giré de nuevo mi rostro hacia mi objetivo, una vez puestos mis ojos en el saco continúe con mi labor de acabar con la imagen mental de Mousse en el -¿Por qué estas molesto? – me preguntó posándose al alcance de mi vista, buscando mi contacto visual.

-Siempre estoy molesto –hable dejando de golpear y secando el sudor de mi frente con una pequeña toalla que tenía en un banco cercano – solo que ahora lo estoy mucho más…-

-Lo puedo ver, todos lo podemos ver, pero no es sano… tienes que hacer algo al respecto –

-Así… ¿Cómo qué? –Pregunté desafiante, encarándolo pero no dijo nada, abrí los brazos esperando su respuestas, haciendo lo más obvio que podía mi malestar, al no tener respuesta decidí continuar con lo que hacía – es muy fácil para ustedes decir " _Ranma has esto, Ranma has lo otro"_ y la verdad ya estoy cansado que me sigan tratando como cuando tenía dieciséis…-

-Entonces no te comportes como uno de dieciséis hijo…-

-Quisiera tener dieciséis… así me evitaría muchos problemas que han destruido y amargado la existencia –

-Entiendo… ¿Todo esto es por Akane y el chico pato? – La sola mención de ellos en una oración me puso aún más enojado de lo que me encontraba, apreté la mandíbula para evitar decirle alguna barbarie al viejo – es eso….-

-¿A qué viniste papá? ¿A ver cómo está el Dojo o sólo a incomodarme más? Porque si es así será mejor que regreses a casa y me dejes…-

-Ranma tenemos que hablar… tu madre esta preocupada por ti, cree que no has tomando nada bien el encuentro que tuviste con ellos –su voz es de pesar en cada palabra –y para serte sincero yo también pienso lo mismo… tal vez no estuve bien estos pasados días, pero todo el tiempo fui consiente de mi alrededor –suspiró para seguir hablando

\- En un principio para mí todo era un mal chiste, verlos interactuar como la familia que son… por un momento creí que era un juego, una venganza sólo para hacerte pagar por…-

-¿Tú crees que es un teatro? ¿Qué es una venganza de ellos dos?... No… no lo creo… -caminé hacia donde estaba recostado el saco de arena, que era aún más pesado y grande que el que ya usaba, lo coloque en el gancho e inicie las ráfagas de golpes teniendo presentes las palabras de mi padre, ¿Sería Akane capas de algo así? Me pregunté temiendo una respuesta, pero anhelándola con todo el corazón.

-No… no estoy diciendo que lo sea… ¿sabes? entiendo como debes sentirte-

-¡NO! Nadie lo sabe… -terminé gritándole y por instinto mi padre retrocedió unos pasos – ¡Nadie sabe lo que es ver a la única persona que amas y amaras en brazos de otro, demostrando a los cuatro vientos lo felices que son! ¡Muero de rabia, de celos, de impotencia al no poder hacer nada...! Nadie tiene una puta idea de lo que siento, ella… ella era mi vida entera –lo último salió de mis labios con una actitud derrotada.

Donde había quedado aquel guerrero al que todos temían, aquel muchacho que nada podía vencerlo, siempre buscando las mejores estrategias, de ese hombre ya no quedaba ni pisca, era un ser sin vida sólo caminando y respirando por inercia, me sentía vacío y era evidente para todos, me senté en una banca junto a la pared agachando la cabeza, con aquella actitud pesimista que pocas veces me gustaba mostrar, pero al tratarse de ella mis barreras caían como plomo en el duro piso.

-Hijo… deberías seguir tu vida, así como Akane continuo con la suya –negué con la cabeza mientras la sostenía con mis manos, eso jamás pasaría, jamás podría vivir con ello, tenía tan clavada esa mujer en el alma, estaba grabada en mi piel a tal grado que ninguna otra ocuparía su lugar, escuchaba las palabras de mi padre y mi mente rememoraba, la cantidad de veces que traté de no pensar en ella, sacarla de mi corazón, pero como sacar al amor de tu vida, ya habían pasado ocho años y yo aún la amaba como el primer día –No seas testarudo… ellos ya tienen una hija juntos, al igual que tu tienes a Liang, lleva una vida sana con Xiampu, no creo que sea tan mala después de todo…-

Gire mi rosto lentamente hacia mi padre, conteniendo la infinita ira que sentí ante sus palabras, aprete tan fuerte los dientes que juraría haberlos oído crujir por la brutalidad de mi acto.

-Tal vez si le das una oportunidad a tu matrimonio puedes…-

-¡Jamás! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Jamás! ¡Mi vida es un maldito infierno por culpa de Xiampu…! la tolero solo por Liang, si no fuera por él, desde hace mucho tiempo yo ni siquiera viviría bajo el mismo techo que esa… - callé ante el improperio que diría, preferí levantarme rápido de donde estaba, quería alejarme de mi padre, para poder controlar las ganas enormes que tenía de írmele encima, podía sentir el aura negativa que me rodeaba, era ya tan habitual en mí, me había convertido en un ser negativo y oscuro, ya no me reconocía a mí mismo.

-No es para que te pongas así hijo, es una simple…- lo interrumpí antes de que hablara algo más.

-Mejor cállate y no vuelvas a decir una estupidez –gracias al cielo mi padre entendió, me sentía mal por haberle gritado de esa manera, pero me sentía tan ofuscado y molesto, que la ira me cegó, sabía que mis actos estaban mal, pero yo ya no buscaba culpables, si no alguien con quien desquitar mi coraje.

Observe como agacho la cabeza decepcionado y negó, en realidad su rostro parecía afligido por mi vulnerable estado, mi humor siempre había sido volátil y voluble, pero desde la llegada de ellos estaba al límite, los únicos momentos en que mi semblante cambiaba, era cuando Liang estaba presente o las pocas veces que llegue a toparme con ella, podía sentir como mis músculos se relajaban, trayéndome paz por unos segundos, me sentía agobiado desesperado por no tener lo que tanto deseaba y amaba a mi lado.

-No eches en saco roto lo que te dije hijo… adiós-

-Adiós papá –no quise voltear a verle preferí seguir con lo mío, percibía el escozor en mis manos, producto de las heridas en mis nudillos, mis piernas y pies ardían por la cantidad de patadas que le daba al saco frente a mí con la figura de Mousse en mi mente.

Escucho que mi móvil suena, ni siquiera me molesto en contestar se perfectamente quien es, toda esa mañana se ha empeñado en hablar conmigo, sé que ella no es la culpable de mi enojo, pero no estoy con ánimos de verla, no me interesa estar con nadie, saturó mi buzón con múltiples mensajes incitándome a vernos, sé que estoy mal, pero Azuki es mi amiga y mi desfogue, en eso se convirtió, siento culpa de ser un patán, pero no quiero verle el día de hoy, ha insistido en tener una cita, una comida, un desayuno… incluso me comentó que fuéramos a ver a Ukyo para mostrarle los planos, lo único que pude contestarle fue que se los enviara por correo, o que si tanto le interesaba fuera ella sola, al fin y al cabo era cuestión de trabajo.

Sigo tratando de sacar mi furia en aquel inerte saco, cuando el maldito móvil vuelve a sonar esta vez la melodía es diferente, volteo a ver la pantalla y la llamada es de Ukyo, suspiro pero contesto.

-Si… – del otro lado de la bocina escucho la estridente voz de mi amiga, más emocionada de lo normal.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquella charla telefónica con Ukyo me siento de lo más ansioso, sé que ella jamás se imagina lo que hare, y más porque prometí no interferir, pero no puedo hacerlo… toda aquella platica se enfocó en que Akane y Mousse irían hoy por la noche al restaurante, para charlar amenamente, de verdad es que Ukyo estaba emocionada por la visita de ambo, busco desesperado en mi mente la excusa perfecta para visitarla, sin tener que romper la promesa que le hice, de súbito llega a mi mente los incontables mensajes de Azuki, ella sería el pretexto perfecto para hacer una visita de negocios, sigo parado en medio del Dojo, tratando de poner mi cabeza fría. Busco en mi bandeja de entrada los mensajes de Azuki y contesto de manera amable.

"Hola estoy algo ocupado, pero nos vemos hoy en el restaurante de Ukyo para cenar y mostrarle los planos"

Guardo mi móvil en la maleta, al igual que todos mis utensilios, recojo desesperado las cosas desperdigadas por el piso del Dojo y salgo con rapidez de ahí, me dirijo a casa para saludar a mi madre, de repente un hilillo de buen humor aparece en mi día.

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde estuve con mi madre tratando de calmar todas sus inquietudes, ella es una mujer muy prudente, no saco los temas dolorosos a la luz, hablamos de trivialidades, bebimos té, comimos galletas, incluso la ayude con algunos desperfectos de su casa, todo era de lo más normal, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que trataba de decirme algo, lo veía en sus ojos, su mirada me escudriñaba trataba de ver a través de mí, de mi dolor y mi furia.

-Mama… -le hable mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor de nuevo –Tan mal estoy por no querer renunciar –sus ojos me miran con infinita ternura, comprendiendo perfectamente mis palabras.

-Hijo… me duele verte así, necesitas seguir con tu vida… hacerte a la idea de que Akane ya no está en tu camino, ella le pertenece a otro y…

-Ya no sigas por favor –sus palabras me hacen mucho daño, el escucharlo de ella, me hace ver mi realidad –ella tiene que estar conmigo, es el amor de mi vida-

-¿Y tú eres el amor de ella? No seas egoísta Ranma, ella formo una hermosa familia a lado de Mousse, y tú formaste una familia con Xiampu, piensa en Liang-

-Créeme que si estoy con ella es por mi hijo-

-Entonces sigue tu vida, atesora solamente sus recuerdos en tu mente, como lo que son recuerdos, pasado, ella ya no pertenece aquí, a parte ella también tiene una hermosa niña fruto de su amor con Mousse-

-Esa preciosa niña debería ser mi hija, y no del estúpido pato, yo debería pasear de la mano de ella, yo debería estar con ellas, cuidar de ellas y no, él… ¿me oíste? No, él- mis lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, ya no podía más.

-Ranma no digas eso… piensa el Liang y en tu esposa por Dios, ellos no se merecen esto.

-Liang es lo único rescatable en mi vida, odio a Xiampu… sabes lo peor del caso, es que en mis sueños Liang, Mia y Akane están en mis fantasías como una familia, desde que vi a esa niña, no puedo borrármela de la mente, tiene los ojos y la sonrisa de Akane, cuando habla y sonríe, es como si fuera ella, hace los mismos pucheros que ella –rio entre lágrimas tratando de disimular el dolor.

-Hijo necesitas sanar, dar vuelta a la página y seguir, rescata lo poco que te queda con tu mujer, y olvídate por completo de Akane, es lo más sano-

-Jamás ella es mía, siempre fue mía, y tratare de enamorarla, de hacerla que se fije en mí otra vez, que recuerde lo que fuimos-

Veo la tristeza en los ojos de mi madre, pero no puedo mentirle, eso es lo que deseo, siento como se acerca a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos tratando de confortarme, eso me desploma y sin pensarlo mucho dejo salir aquella frustración, lloro como un niño entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué mama? ¿Por qué? La amo, la adoro y quiero estar con ella, la amo, ¿me entiendes verdad? –No habla solo estrecha el abrazo y la escucho sollozar -¿Por qué me ocurrió esto a mí? ¿Qué hice mal? Ella debería de estar conmigo, y no con otro.

-Es lamentable pero estas son consecuencias de tus actos, tu les diste lugar a todas esas muchachas que te rondaban, jamás aclaraste las cosas, si desde un principio tu les hubieras marcado su lugar y hubieras respetado tu compromiso, esto no hubiera pasado –me quedo sin habla, ante las palabras de mi madre –yo sé que hablaste con ellas y rompiste el lazo con todas cuando formalizaste con Akane, pero fue muy tarde, el odio y el rencor ya habían crecido mucho en contra de tu prometida, desafortunadamente tu esposa aprovecho esos huecos y se metió en tu cama, para atraparte, supo cómo hacerlo, sabía que Akane no dejaría a Liang sin padre, era obvio que ella se haría a un lado, aprovecho las dudas que ella misma sembró en la mente de Akane, supo usar las debilidades y la falta de seguridad de ella, tu esposa gano.

-Soy un estúpido, un maldito estúpido ¿Qué voy hacer sin ella?

-Ya nada, solo pon en paz tu mente y tu corazón –

-Sabes cuál es la razón; por la cual no he ido a pelear por ella –no la dejo contestar y sigo con mi discurso- porque lo único que pienso es en matarlo, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, sé que no podré contenerme, no solo le romperé la cara, lo hare añicos –siento como mi madre se estremece por mis palabras –y no lo he hecho porque sé que si lo mato ella me odiara, y se alejara a un más, de nuevo lo hago por ella, pues aunque me duela, no quiero que me odie más, de lo que lo hizo, quiero verla feliz... la amo – hablo sin parar de llorar por la rabia y el dolor que ha vivido en mi corazón todo este tiempo.

Seguimos abrazados un buen rato, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, necesitaba sacar todas las frustraciones que siempre trate de esconder, así siguieron las horas en casa de mi madre hasta que se llegó el tiempo de mi cita en el restaurante de Ukyo, por suerte no hubo necesidad de ir a mi casa, con mi madre tenía ropa así que decidí tomar un baño y cambiarme en su hogar, salgo con bastante tiempo necesito ser puntual en la cena de esta noche.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el restaurante, entro directo al bar, trato de estar atento a las personas que entran a las instalaciones, no quiero beber deseo estar sobrio para ver su llegada y estar al pendiente de sus movimientos, quizá lo que mi padre dijo sea cierto, y si todo esto es una farsa armada por venganza de ambos, les pido a los meseros no me anuncien pues sabía que Ukyo con ayuda de Ryoga me harían sacar del comercio.

Cuarenta minutos después escucho la estridente voz de Ukyo, dándoles la bienvenida a las personas que esperaba.

-¡Akane, Mousse! –le escucho gritar por todo el lugar, mi corazón se cimbra con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre, siento miedo de verla, siento miedo de girar mi cabeza y ver lo que tanto temor me causa, escucho risas y la curiosidad y la necesidad de verla me están matando, giro mi rostro y lo que veo me deja boquiabierto, su belleza es tan pura, ella no necesita usar vestidos entallados ni escotes prominentes, para saber que posee un cuerpo hermoso, es sofisticada y educada, es hermosa, veo como le sonríe a mi amiga y socia de esa manera, quien no caería rendido a sus pies, puedo ver como algunos meseros cuchichean al verla, admirando su belleza y buscando un ángulo para poder observarla mejor, siento celos y quiero romperles la cara.

Estoy tan concentrado tratando de ver cada detalle de ella que lo que está a mi alrededor no me interesa en lo más mínimo, veo como sostiene una pequeña presentación con Rita la trabajadora de Ukyo, sigo observándola, deleitándome con su belleza cuando soy consciente que una mano tras de sí la guía por el lugar, es Mousse quien la abraza por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, siento como los colores me suben a la cabeza, siento calor, quiero ir arrebatársela de los brazos, como cuando tenía dieciséis y corría por los tejados con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo; quería regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

Es tiempo de beber para poder soportar esto.

-Coñac por favor –pido al chico de la barra, lo bebo de golpe como si de agua se tratase- otro más –mi vaso es rápidamente remplazado por otro igual, veo como se sientan en uno de los mejores lugares, mientras Ukyo les explica algunas cosas, estoy demasiado retirado de ellos como para escuchar, veo como sonríen y hacen los pedidos de comida.

Ukyo va y viene a la mesa pues al ser la anfitriona del lugar es llamada en constantes ocasiones.

Mi celular suena, es un mensaje de mi acompañante el cual dice que ya está afuera, yo solo le escribí "estoy en la barra" pues siento que si me descuido podría perderlos de vista.

En cada ausencia de Ukyo puedo ver como Akane se acerca a él, para acariciarlo, besarlo, veo sus manos bajo el mantel de la mesa y puedo adivinar lo que está tratando de hacer, Mousse está nervioso, ansioso e inquieto, ese juego de parejita me lo sé de memoria, siento mi quijada tensa, mis dientes duelen producto de la ansiedad y el enojo

-Otro coñac – repito la misma acción bebiéndolo de un solo trago –otro más

-Señor Saotome… ¿está seguro?-

-¿No escuchaste bien?, quiero otro.. –el chico se asusta y de inmediato me sirve lo que he pedido antes.

Sigo torturándome con esas escenas, donde deseo con todo mi corazón estar en el lugar de él, Azuki llega hasta donde estoy pero ni siquiera tengo ganas de saludarla, solo asiento con la cabeza mientras ella toma su lugar a mi lado.

-Vaya veo que tenías ganas de beber –mis ojos no se despegan de mi objetivo –si eso querías hubiéramos ido a un lugar más íntimo –

sigo sin verla, siento mi pecho subir y bajar totalmente desbocado descontrolado por el enojo y los celos.

-No digas tonterías… –no termino de hablar cuando veo como Akane toma del suéter al estúpido pato y lo pega a ella, el muy tarado esta hipnotizado por su rostro, hasta acá es visible su rubor, y su sonrisa embobada por ella, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, necesito hacer algo ya… -maldición –me levanto de golpe y veo que Ukyo interrumpe el posible beso de los tortolitos, suspiro aliviado, veo a mi alrededor, sé que estoy dando el espectáculo de mi vida, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me acerco al bar de nuevo y mi acompañante me observa algo confundida por mi manera de actuar, no dice nada solo me contempla de arriba abajo, pero me importa muy poco, trato de pensar, de mantener mi cabeza fría, pero es imposible.

-Rita –grito algo desesperado y molesto al ver a la chica pasar por un lado del bar.

-Si… señor Saotome-

-Dígale a la señora Kuonji que me urge verla, deseo que este aquí lo más rápido posible-

-Pero señor ella esta… -no la dejo terminar pues mi voz exasperada la interrumpe

-Exijo verla ahora mismo –la chica corre entre los comensales asustada y nerviosa por mi orden.

-Que sucede contigo, porque te portaste así –habla Azuki mientras me ve.

-Tu interés en vernos es por los estúpidos planos no… pues acabemos con esto de una vez… se los muestras y te puedes ir-

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta extrañada.

-Ppff… no estoy de humor para nadie-

Veo que Rita de acerca a la mesa y le hace una seña a Ukyo mostrándole el lugar donde estoy, Mousse levanta la vista y me observa desafiante, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maldito malnacido, te voy a quitar esa sonrisa del rostro –mascullo entre dientes, soy consciente de que mi acompañante me escucha, pero el duelo de miradas entre él y yo es mucho más interesante en ese momento.

Mousse intercala miradas entre Akane y yo, sigue hablando con ella mientras él y yo nos destrozamos con la vista, podía sentir nuestras auras crecer en ese momento.

Seguíamos embarcados en esa batalla, él sabía perfectamente que quería triturarlo con la mirada desvanecerlo para siempre.

-Pero que haces aquí Ranchan – me pregunta estupefacta

-Hola Ukyo, vine a traerte los planos como acordamos –ellas hablaban mientras yo seguía concentrando todo mi odio en esas miradas.

-Gracias Azuki, lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste, no los esperaba hoy, sabes estoy cenando con unos amigos y a mi amiga le interesa conocerte es hija de Soun Tendo, es la menor de sus hijas ella no vive en el país, y quisiera agradecerte en persona lo bien que acondicionaste el Dojo– Escucho las palabras de mi amiga y me adelanto a contestar

-Sera un placer –empiezo a caminar cuando ella me detiene.

-Tu no estas invitado Ranchan es solo para Azuki, no serán más de diez minutos –

-Claro, vamos Ukyo –Azuki se dirigió junto con Ukyo hacia donde están sentados, sigo vigilando de cerca la situación, no puedo despegar los ojos, veo como amablemente Akane se pone de pie para saludarla, sonrió al ver su hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mi acompañante, ella está de frente a mí y siento como sus ojos me llaman aunque estos ni siquiera me brindan una mirada, está inmersa en la plática, sonríe alegre, mis pasos me llevan hacia ella, soy consciente de lo que hago, sé que estoy mal pero no me importa culpare al alcohol por mis acciones.

No alcanzo a llegar cuando bruscamente Mousse se pone de pie y abraza a Akane por la espalda, el muy imbécil está marcando territorio, siento como la ira recorre mi cuerpo, ya estoy ahí solo me queda tratar de disimular mi intromisión.

-Buenas… - hablo arrastrando la palabra lo más que puedo –Akane, Mousse… -el fastidio es tangible con el solo hecho de nombrar su alias, en ese momento me doy cuenta, cuanto detesto que ambos estén juntos, noto la incomodidad en todos, Akane trata de disimular acomodándose entre los brazos de Mousse como tratándose de sentir protegida, como si yo fuera capaz de hacerle daño, la observo no sé si es por el alcohol pero la veo tan radiante, tan hermosa, que parece la aparición de un ser divino, tan pequeña y con esos rasgos que parece una muñeca.

-Saotome –escucho hablar a Mousse, pero mi vista sigue puesta en el mismo lugar, no puedo parpadear ante la cercanía de Akane, mis manos arden por tocarla.

-Buenas noches Ranma –la escucho hablar tan educada y amable como siempre, sonrió embobado, y ella lo nota, rápido cambia la plática –disculpa, por robarte a tu acompañante, pero solo quería saludarla, una disculpa por quitártela –sonríe mientras habla de lo más normal como si fuéramos amigos.

-Ranchan, que... que… bueno que llegas, en fin gracias por saludar, nos vamos –siento el brazo de Ukyo tratando de jalarme hacia la barra de nuevo pero mis pies no se mueven ni un centímetro –vamos Ranchan, vamos camina por favor… –la mirada de todos esta puesta sobre mí, siento los ojos de todos en mí, quiero reaccionar y no puedo, quiero besarla, el agarre de Mousse esta incrustado a su cuerpo como garras en su pequeña cintura.

-Bueno Saotome fue un placer verte, no te quitamos más tu tiempo, seguiremos con nuestra cena –con una de sus manos trata de darme la mano, observo el desafío en sus ojos al dirigirme hacia él, le estrecho la mano con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de estamparle mi puño en el rostro.

-¿Usted es la mamá de Liang? –la delicada voz de Mia, me hace girar a verla – ¿Liang no vino a cenar con ustedes? –preguntó dulcemente la niña mientras buscaba a mi hijo con la vista.

-Mia… ella no es madre de Liang, su papá y la señorita están aquí por un asunto de trabajo –Akane explicaba de la manera más dulce a su hija, mientras se acercaba a ella, yo las seguía con la mirada era un verdadero poema observarlas, tan delicadas y bellas, los ojos de la niña reflejaban confusión, mientras me observaba vacilante, heredo los ojos de su madre, en los que podías perderte por horas, sin darte cuenta.

Mousse también tiene la vista puesta en ellas, y en mí.

-Liang está en casa, por cierto, le encantaría verte un día de estos para jugar –la niña sonríe de una manera hermosa.

-¿Oíste Papá? –Y en ese momento mi mundo se vuelve a derrumbar al escuchar la mención de cierta persona –¡podemos visitar a Liang!

-Si escuche cariño, pero no creo que sea buena idea –le sonríe mientras contesta de manera mecánica, mientras nos observamos – ¿qué tal si mejor su papá lo lleva de visita al Dojo? lo deja unas cuantas horas y él se va, para que ustedes jueguen – a la niña se le ilumina el rostro haciendo que todo el lugar resplandezca.

-¡¿Está de acuerdo señor Saotome?! –es imposible negarme ante esa petición, yo solo sonrió y asiento como cuando su madre me pedía algo en nuestra adolescencia y yo era incapaz de negarle algo.

Tal vez sea el exceso de alcohol en mi cuerpo pero al estar tan cerca de ellos, puedo sentir la tensión en Akane, sé que se siente incómoda por mi presencia, Ukyo se siente fatal por la situación que estoy propiciando, Azuki no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre, mientras que Mousse esta relajado con ella entre los brazos, mostrándose como el ganador de nuestro encuentro, lo veo a los ojos fijamente esperando ver un titubeo, algo que me dé el indicio de una pelea, la más mínima inseguridad pero no, estoy totalmente nublado por el alcohol y los celos en ese momento, mis puños tratan de liberar tensión ejerciendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza apretándolos, puedo adivinar que mis nudillos están blancos de la rabia ejercida en mis dedos.

Necesito soltar todo esto, quiero liberarlo, siento el impulso de golpear y lo voy hacer, estoy a punto de pedirle que salga del restaurante y poder sacar la ira que experimento, mis labios se abren para poder invitarle a salir cuando.

-Mousse… ¡por Dios! –la voz de Ryoga a mis espaldas hace que todos giremos a verle –Akane… –veo como mi ex rival saluda de manera efusiva a Mousse abrazándose y dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda, la sonrisa de ambos es clara – ¿puedo saludar a tu esposa? –a lo que el asiente mientras Akane solo le sonríe, Ryoga se dirige hacia ella con un abrazo anhelante, tal vez la ilusión en el corazón de mi amigo se disipo, pero aún quedaban esos recuerdos de su eterno amor – ¿cómo estas Akane? me da mucho gusto verte –las palabras de Ryoga son sinceras, cargadas de sentimientos, a lo que ella se deja llevar por aquella prueba de afecto.

-Muy bien Ryoga gracias por preguntar –

-Por Dios y esa princesa es tu hija, es lindísima, gracias al cielo no se parece a ti Mousse –todos ríen por el comentario gracioso de Ryoga –hola nena, yo soy el tío Ryoga, un placer conocerte – la niña asiente sonriéndole de la manera más hermosa que podíamos observar, veo como sus ojos de iluminan por el saludo tan familiar de mi amigo, Ryoga de inmediato observa a Akane comparando el parecido de ambas –tiene la sonrisa de las Tendo.

-Si es idéntica a ellas verdad –habla Ukyo afirmando las anteriores palabras.

-Perdón por mi descortesía, buenas noches –hace una reverencia hacia Azuki –hermano.. –extiende su brazo para saludarme, y de manera inmediata se acerca a Ukyo para saludarle como es debido, con un cálido beso –así que esta es la sorpresa que me tenías…. Una cena entre amigos, vaya gracias… y bueno que esperamos tengo mucha hambre sentémonos a comer –las miradas de la pareja frente a mí se ven algo confusos pero no mencionan palabra, Ryoga nos observa extrañado por la actitud de todos –¿qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que Saotome está aquí por asuntos de trabajo, ya se iba –habla el estúpido pato.

-Oh. Es una lástima –se lamenta Ryoga.

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!, claro que me sentare a cenar –de inmediato hago una señal a uno de los meseros para que junte la mesa de a lado, y tener mejor movilidad a la hora de convivir, rápidamente el muchacho arregla el lugar, poniendo más platos vasos y cubiertos en la mesa –Trae bebidas para todos –mientras los trabajadores hacen sus labores yo trato de acercarme a ella, poniendo de pretexto los movimientos de los meseros, ella esquiva a toda costa mi cercanía, una vez puesta la mesa, busco un lugar para sentarme donde pueda estar cerca de Akane, para mi mala suerte Ukyo lee mis intenciones y de una manera rápida se entromete ella y Ryoga entre mi objetivo.

Akane, Mousse y su hija se sientan en un lateral de la mesa, yo estoy ubicado en uno de los extremos, Ukyo y Ryoga en el lateral derecho y Azuki en el otro extremo. Sigo bebiendo de manera desesperada, un trago tras otro, escucho las pláticas, las risas, veo como Akane, Azuki y Ukyo conversan de manera amena, sonríen y se ruborizan ante sus propios comentarios, yo sonrió por inercia al verla tan divertida después de tanto tiempo, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que están hablando, pero me siento bien con el simple hecho de estar en la misma mesa que ella, sé que debo de tener una cara de idiota, pues cuando soy consiente los ojos de Azuki me escudriñan de arriba abajo buscando una respuesta, disimulo lo más que puedo dirigiendo mi vista a Mousse, quien platica con Ryoga, su postura es relajada pero dominante, los años lo han cambiado, su cuerpo es diferente, en definitivo dejo atrás el tonto adolecente que conocí, esta recargado en la silla, con una de sus manos rodeando el respaldo de la silla de su acompañante, sonríe ante las ocurrencias de Ryoga quien con mucho humor le platica lo que ha vivido en estos años.

Fijo mis ojos en Mia quien está a un lado de mí, está jugando con un dispositivo, de vez en cuando está atenta a la plática y otro poco juega, asiente y contesta cuando se le pregunta algo, es educada y seria, me sonríe al ver mi insistencia en observarla.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi mascota? –pregunta y yo asiento en silencio.

Me muestra unas fotos de un enorme perro dálmata que está parado en un frondoso y hermoso parque, sigue mostrándome fotos del animal, veo que su Tablet está repleta de fotos de su perro, trato de echar un vistazo y puedo ver fotos familiares de ellos, con gran armonía, sus semblantes sonrientes, abrazados, en esos momentos mi teoría de una venganza por parte de ellos es desechada.

Toda esperanza es azotada con fuerza sobre el frio y duro suelo, no sé porque llegue a ilusionarme con eso. La velada sigue pasando de lo más normal, entre risas, anécdotas graciosas a lo cual solo asiento y sonrió, no puedo evitar la nostalgia y la tristeza que siento al verla sentada ahí junto a otro hombre que no soy yo, la veo sonreír divertida, de vez en cuando observa a Mousse con esos ojos hermosos y llenos de amor, su sonrisa ilumina por completo el lugar, yo busco su contacto visual pero en ningún momento me regala ese privilegio, estoy ensimismado, bebiendo un trago tras otro, siendo testigo de vidas ajenas y me doy cuenta una vez más de lo infeliz que soy, de mi tremenda estupidez, de todo el tiempo perdido en peleas sin sentido con ella en mi adolescencia, de lo cobarde que fui, y una imagen se instala en mi mente.

Con gran claridad en mis memorias puedo ver a Akane vestida de novia llorando el día de nuestra boda, cierro mis puños con fuerza, yo fui el culpable de ese dolor en su rostro, recuerdo la postura de Xiampu ante ella, tan infame y cruel disfrutando en ese momento, de la vulnerabilidad de Akane, siento como mis ojos intentan sabotearme, un nudo en la garganta se empieza a formar, trato de disipar todo eso, quiero convertir ese dolor en rabia, en ira, en más de una ocasión sentí el impulso de golpear algo, y lo peor del caso es que también llegan las palabra de mi madre a mi mente, todo esto son consecuencias de mis malas decisiones, de mi estupidez.

Levanto la vista y veo la cantidad de botellas de vino sobre la mesa en que momento bebieron tanto, sus risas son más estridentes, mis amigos están muy contentos a causa de los efectos del alcohol, Ukyo siempre fue efusiva pero en este momento la veo alzar sus manos y reír de los más feliz, no sé de qué hablan con exactitud pero parece algo gracioso.

-¡Akane! –El grito de reproche de mi amiga me saca de mi pensamientos – ¿te puedo confesar algo? –pregunta mientras Akane asiente en silencio –siempre sentí celos de ti, tengo que admitir que llegue a odiarte –Akane abre sus ojos algo asustada por tal confesión –si… es verdad, todos los chicos de adoraban, te amaban, eras el centro de atención de todos y tu ni cuenta te dabas, y eso era la peor, tú lo hacías sin esa intención y ellos caían rendidos a tus pies –las copas estaban haciendo estragos en la lengua de Ukyo –sabes Azuki… esta chica que vez aquí fue el amor platónico de todo Nerima chicos, medianos y grandes deseaban tener a esta mujer entre sus brazos –veo como Mousse se tensa mientras mira a Ryoga y me dirige una mirada fría, Akane por su parte solo se sonroja y agacha una mirada tímida, tan adorable –si… así como lo oyes… dime tu secreto que hacías para tener a todos así, recuerdo a Kuno correr por todos lados diciendo "Akane mi amor" -todos ríen ante aquella imitación.

-Yo no hacía nada, creo que exageras –

-Exagerar por Dios, perdí la cuanta de cuantas veces Ranma tuvo que golpear a los tipos que intentaban acercarse a ti –la tensión en Akane es evidente al escuchar eso –recuerdo que siempre después de clases esperaba a todos a fuera de las instalaciones para darles su merecido, nadie se metía con la prometida de Ranma Saotome, tal vez tu no lo recuerdas porque lo hacía a escondidas de ti, ya sabes que él siempre fue un tonto que trato de ocultar sus sentimientos –siento la mirada de Azuki en mí, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, mis ojos están puestos en la protagonista de la plática.

-Dices…¿ que Ranma golpeaba a los chicos? –pregunta mi acompañante.

-¡Como no tienes idea!, creo que el pobre de Kuno fue el más afectado, pero aquí Ranma le partió la cara a más de la mitad de Nerima por ver con morbosidad a su amor –veo como Azuki sonríe algo forzada al escuchar la explicación.

-Ósea que ¿fueron novios? –

-Pff… prometidos, estuvieron a dos pasos de casarse, si no es porque Xiampu –

-Papa ¿qué es prometidos? –la pregunta repentina de la niña hace que todos voltearan a verle con algo de angustia. Mousse se inclina un poco para explicarle en ingles el tema ya que la niña no domina mucho el japonés.

Veo que la niña asiente y le sonríe a su padre satisfecha por la explicación. Akane se acerca a él para preguntar qué fue lo que le dijo, él le explica en voz baja a lo cual ella se lleva las manos a la boca para aguantar una risa juguetona, solo alcanzo a distinguir un casi imperceptible –Gracias – salir de sus labios mientras lo mira con complicidad.

Todos nos quedamos serios después de la imprudencia de Ukyo que gracias al alcohol se le soltó la lengua.

-Oye Mia ya viste la enorme pecera que está del otro lado, es enorme, y tiene unos bellos peces de colores geniales, ¿quieres verlos con el tío Ryoga? – mi amigo trata de romper la tensión del lugar llevándose a la niña, Mia asiente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ir papá? –Mousse le sonríe y asiente

-Los acompaño – Akane se para de manera rápida y toma la mano de su hija, ambas pasan por detrás de mi lugar, dejando una estela de un bello aroma, las sigo con la mirada deleitándome con la visión de ambas, sus aromas me inundan, son tan delicados y armoniosos que con solo aspirarlos siento paz.

-Yo igual voy con ustedes –hablo Ukyo levantándose con rapidez.

Dejo de ver a esos ángeles al perderse entre las personas, cuando ya no puedo distinguirlas regreso la mirada a la mesa topándome con la mirada de Mousse quien me ve con desafío y molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Saotome? –sus ojos siguen fijos y llameantes en mí, yo solo sonrió son fastidio.

-¿Tu qué crees? –noto la molestia en el tras mis palabras, pero es inteligente trata de disimularlo riendo con algo de fastidio.

-Supéralo de una buena vez, se feliz con la madre de tu hijo, según se, sigues casado, pero puedo ver que te das tus tiempos a solas –habla mientras con sus ojos se dirige a Azuki quien esta atónita escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Tu sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, la manera en que nos separaron y no estoy con Xiampu por gusto, si quieres buscarla puedes hacerlo, y largarte con ella a china o al fin del mundo si quieren –la risa de Mousse se escucha por todo el lugar mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-En primer lugar no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, solos sé que estando con Akane tuviste un hijo con Xiampu, esa es la única realidad que existe, y en cuanto a tu propuesta – suspira –no gracias, debo agregar que no tienes una idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo, créeme que me convertiste en el hombre más feliz, al alejar a esa mujer de mí, y haberme beneficiado de esa manera renunciando a Akane –hace una pequeña pausa mientras me observa –soy feliz, estoy completo, tengo una familia, hermosa por cierto, tus malas decisiones me han hecho el hombre más feliz, créeme que te comprendo, dejaste ir un tesoro precioso, sé que intentaras luchar por ella, pero no te dejare el camino fácil, ella se convirtió en mi mujer…

-Ella me pertenece, tú me la quitaste –

-Estas equivocado, tú la arrojaste a mis brazos, lo que existe entre ella y yo nació con el trato y el amor diario, ambos estábamos heridos y vulnerables, mientras tú y tu mujer se revolcaban en nuestras narices…

-Cállate las cosas no pasaron así, Xiampu es una….

-Claro ahora ella tiene la culpa, si tanto amabas a Akane por que no la buscaste antes y luchaste por ella, tu maldito ego, tu orgullo no te dejo ver más allá de tu nariz –tenía razón yo fui un cobarde –ahora es tarde yo la amo, la amo con todo el corazón, y peleare contra ti y con quien intente quitármela, he formado un hogar con ella, Akane y mi hija son mi vida ¿entiendes? mis más grandes tesoros y ni tú, ni nadie va llegar con una mano en la cintura a quitarme lo que hemos formado juntos –su mirada era decidida, amenazante, no se asomaba un ápice de duda en sus ojos, quería herirlo, matarlo en ese instante –de verdad lamento que lo tuyo con tu esposa no funcione y que tengas que buscar aventuras para llenar tu hueco –

-Vas a decir que tu no buscas a otras mujeres, dime la verdad Mousse, esto es solo porque Xiampu está conmigo, es una venganza para hacerme sufrir –de nuevo su risa apareció haciéndome crispar del coraje

-El león cree que todos son de su condición –miró hacia el frente y me contesto –yo no tengo la necesidad de buscar lo que me sobra en casa, amor, mujer, familia, cada que llego a mi hogar soy recibido de la forma más afectuosa posible, y en cuanto a lo de Xiampu yo no sería de capaz de algo así, nunca te pagaría con la misma moneda, lo mío y de Akane por mi parte es cien por ciento real, la amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie, créeme que si ella en este momento me dijera que su felicidad está contigo, me haría a un lado para que ella fuera feliz, pero que te quede claro luchare hasta el final por ella –yo ya no podía más con esas palabras, lo observaba desafiante, iracundo por la furia.

-Yo también disfrute de ella, de ese amor, de sus caricias, ella fue mía antes de que tú llegaras y quiero recuperarla –

-Ay Ranma pareces un niño tratando de pelear un juguete, a mí no me interesa saber quién fue el primero en la vida de Akane, si no quien es el último y el único que esta con ella, quien esta con ella cada noche disfrutando de su presencia, a mí me interesa a partir de mí en adelante, lo demás sale sobrando, y por tu amenaza, has lo que se te venga en gana, pero estaré preparado.

-Eres un estúpido, quisiera romperte la cara en este momento.

-Y que es lo que te detiene, ya no soy el mismo, Ranma… créeme, por ellas soy capaz de todo, no me intimidas –Era verdad no parecía temeroso o débil en cambio sostenía mi mirada, incluso parecía querer un combate –se feliz con lo que elegiste, ve con tu esposa e hijo y disfrútalos no seas el necio de siempre, esto es por amor o por ego, por poder, como siempre.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, ella es mi vida-

-Y la mía también.

Estábamos enfrascados en una pelea civilizada que parecía no terminar, hablábamos agitados y con desprecio por el otro pero jamás levantamos la voz, yo sabía que Azuki estaba escuchando todo, pero ya era hora que se enterara de lo que siento, en más de una ocasión me escucho por las noches mencionar el nombre de Akane, solo que siempre fue prudente, jamás me exigió nada pues sabia el lugar que tenía, una amiga como decía ella, un desfogue de mis ansias solamente, me sentía mal pero no podía mentirle, sus ojos están opacos, tristes, por presenciar mi locura en ese momento, quisiera culpar al alcohol pero estoy bastante lucido aun para poder decir que no sé qué hable o que no me fije en mis palabras.

Podría culpar a la rabia y los celos que siento, pues cuando se trata de ella mi boca toma control de todo y mi cerebro se desconecta por completo, veo como Mousse levanta la vista y sonríe al frente iluminándosele el rostro, dirijo mi vista a donde el observa y veo a la protagonista de esta discusión, quiero levantarme y dirigirme a sus brazos, pero recuerdo el papel que juego en ese momento en su vida.

-Cariño ven... Mia esta vuelta loca con los peces –observo su rostro hermoso dirigirse de la manera más cariñosa a él, me duele el alma escucharla, siento como mis entrañas se revuelven con ese adjetivo y la manera tan luminosa en que lo ve –vamos que esperas trae tu celular –el asiente como un completo estúpido embobado por el bello gesto del amor de mi vida, se levanta mientras lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia donde está la pecera.

En algún momento de mi vida yo tuve la mirada que hoy Mousse tiene, yo sé que tuve esa seguridad, esa fuerza interna que grita a los cuatro vientos que eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo y que nadie te vencerá, yo en algún momento de mi vida fui así, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella siempre fue la causa de mi valentía, el temor a perderla me hacía querer ser más fuerte cada día, para que nadie me la arrebatara o lastimara.

Los sigo con la mirada puedo sentir la descomposición de mi rostro, lo vidrioso de mis ojos conteniendo el dolor acumulado en mis lágrimas amenazando con salir, veo aquella escena flagelando mi corazón y mi mente, él la abraza por la espalda acomodándola a su cuerpo, besando su cabeza mientras ella se deja querer, pero lo que más me duele es ver que ella busca su contacto, como si fuera su salvavidas.

-Así que es ella –me había olvidado por completo de Azuki.

-¿Qué? –Me toma por sorpresa su pregunta -¿de qué hablas?

-Cuando se refiere a ella, eres tan malo mintiendo, tratas de evadir tus sentimientos, me asombra que frente a él, hayas tomado esa postura –

-Lo siento, no te daré explicaciones – me dice herida.

-No las necesito, es más que evidente, desde que entre al restaurante estas como animal enjaulado, asechando a tu presa, esperando el momento indicado para atacar, bebiendo como loco tratando de tomar valor o queriendo olvidar – solo la escucho mientras la observo –yo siempre supe que en tu mente vivía ella, y no tu esposa, sabes algo me cayó bien, es simpática, educada y muy bonita, es una lástima que ella sea tan feliz con su esposo, es bastante galante, fuerte y guapo –gruño al escuchar los halagos hacia Mousse –creo que es hasta más guapo que tú y ligeramente más alto –ríe mientras lo observa a lo lejos –creo que esperare que vengan a la mesa para retirarme, me imagino que te quedaras –asiento ante su cuestionamiento.

Todos vuelven a la mesa entre risas.

-Señor Saotome, Liang ya vio esa enorme pecera es fabulosa, está llena de colores y peces maravillosos –hablaba Mia de lo más entusiasmada, lo cual me hace sonreírle es inevitable hacerlo.

-La verdad no recuerdo –soy una basura creo que jamás he traído a mi hijo a este lugar.

Azuki se pone de pie mientras se despide y agradece la velada a los que están reunidos a la mesa, Akane se pone de pie y agradece de nuevo el excelente trabajo y buen gusto, le extiende una tarjeta con sus datos para seguir en contacto, pues desea asesoramiento para el centro que tiene en conjunto con Mousse, Azuki asiente y trata de sonreírle mientras se despide del resto.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos –habla Mousse mientras se pone de pie –Ya es algo tarde para que Mia no esté en la cama –

-Tienes razón…. Muchas gracias por la invitación Ukyo, todo estuvo delicioso, y el lugar es hermoso.

-Gracias a ustedes por asistir, me alegro mucho verlos después de tantos años –

Yo solo estaba sentado inerte sin moverme, no sabía qué hacer, solo escuchaba las despedidas, las palabras de cariño y gusto al verse, veía a Mia como jugaba con los cubiertos aun en la mesa, no podía evitar sentirme atraído por esa niña, por alguna extraña razón quería convivir más con ella.

-Pronto llevare a Liang a verte –le susurro solo a ella mientras me agacho a su distancia, ella me sonríe y asiente feliz.

-Bueno Saotome fue un placer verte –me extiende la mano mientras está parado aun lado de mí, observo su brazo extendido hacia mí, me pongo rápido de pie y extiendo mi mano, el saludo es fuerte, nos miramos atentos a los ojos, sonríe de medio lado, por encima de su hombro logro ver a Akane despidiéndose de Ukyo y Ryoga con abrazos para ambos, veo como lentamente se acerca a nosotros, suelto rápido a Mousse para dirigirme a ella.

-Hasta luego Ranma, fue un placer verte –se dirige a mí para abrazarme al igual que a los demás, veo que lo duda un poco pero aun así lo hace, temerosa tal vez de la reacción que Mousse pueda tener o tenga miedo de como yo vaya a reaccionar, no puedo ni reaccionar solo la observo me siento como un verdadero tonto, recuerdo la timidez de cuando tenia dieciséis y lo que ella me provocaba, esas mariposas bailando en mi estómago, el calor en mi rostro producido por la sangre agolpándose con fuerza en mis mejillas, siento que sudo por la ansiedad.

Su pequeño cuerpo se pega al mío, en un abrazo algo frio pero que yo deseaba tener, sus manos solo rozan mi cuerpo, yo trato de aspirar su olor desesperado, quiero palpar su piel, tocarla pero las gruesas prendas que lleva me lo impiden, cierro mis ojos tratando de evadir todo lo que nos rodea, queriendo alargar lo más posible este momento, siento su tibio aliento en mi cuello quiero afianzar el agarre, estrecharla y no soltarla jamás, quiero correr con ella en mis brazos por los tejados de Nerima y no volver nunca; pero así como llego, la siento separarse de mí, el frio cala en mi cuerpo de golpe, la calidez y confort de su anatomía me es arrebatada de nuevo.

-A… a… adiós Akane – la veo asentir y retirarse abrazada de Mousse, quien sonreí hacia ella totalmente confiado y seguro de lo que tiene, una bella hija y a la mujer que amo.

M.M

El Trayecto al _Dojo_ fue en silencio, Akane estaba más seria de lo habitual, mientras Mia dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero, aunque mi vista estaba en el camino, con el rabillo del ojo observaba como Akane movía sus manos de manera nerviosa en su regazo, el angustioso girar del anillo en su dedo medio me indicaba el nivel de ansiedad que ella en este momento manejaba, era un indicador para mí, desde que le obsequie esa argolla la utilizaba como un desfogue de estrés, aunque su rostro permaneciera neutro sus manos eran un manojo de sentimientos.

Estacioné el auto y Akane bajó de inmediato para abrir la puerta trasera del auto y así facilitarme la tarea de bajar a nuestra hija, tomé a Mia entre mis brazos, acurrucándola en mi pecho pues la noche era fría, entre rápido a la casa, para no exponerla a las bajas temperaturas.

-Subiré para acostarla –avisé mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, mentiría si dijera que estaba molesto con ella, no tenía razones para estarlo, simplemente la noche se había tornado acida por la presencia de Saotome, ¿y por qué no? también Ukyo al hablar de más.

-Si, si está bien te espero en la habitación-

Seguí mi camino sobando la pequeña espalda de Mia, susurrando cosas lindas al oído a pesar de estar dormida.

-Sabes que eres la princesa de papá verdad…. Te amo…. –la cabecita de mi hija asentía inconsciente ante mis palabras, y de vez en cuando solo balbuceaba un casi imperceptible _"yes daddy" "I love you to"_

Una vez dentro de la habitación coloque con cuidado su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama, la despoje despacio del atuendo que vestía, para poder poner una tibia pijama en ella, la arrope como cada noche, contemple su pacifico dormir, no pude evitar sonríe al verla tan frágil, sentí ternura, besé su frente.

-Buenas noches amor mío –susurre y salí despacio sin hacer ruido.

Al entrar a la siguiente habitación me encontré con una Akane lista para dormir, con su pijama puesto y su rostro limpio sin una gota de maquillaje, esperándome sentada al borde de la cama.

-Mousse… -me llamó, y le mire de inmediato, reconocía esa incomodidad en su rostro, había pena y también algo de melancolía.

Su cuerpo se incorporó de la acolchada superficie, caminó decidida hacia mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, sentí la calidez de estas sobre mi piel, cerré mis ojos al sentir el contacto sobre mí, disfrutando de sus mimos, me atrajo hacia ella besándome de la manera más dulce, tratando de transmitirme seguridad… sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos en una tierna caricia, así podía percibirlo en cada roce de nuestros bordes, como si tratara de decirme algo.

-Lo siento… de verdad… lo siento tanto –hablaba mientras nuestras frentes se unían con los ojos cerrados, no entendía por qué me pedía perdón, ella no era la culpable de lo ocurrido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, sus palabras y su actitud me descolaron un poco, no me esperaba una disculpa de Akane.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?, no lo hagas… me asustas Akane –confesé interrumpiendo sus besos.

-Siento que presenciaras lo de esta noche… fueron muy obvias las intenciones de Ranma – sonreí de medio lado, claro que fueron obvias sus intenciones, después de la plática en la mesa, lo había dejado muy claro.

-Lo sé…-dije con pesar caminado a la cama, dejándola de pie –me lo dejó muy claro, Akane-

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, sentándome de manera pesada en el borde donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Akane esperándome, incline mi cuerpo hacia delante llevándome las manos al rostro, tallando de manera cansada mi cara producto de la frustración, suspiré, ante el recuerdo de la osadía de Saotome, no le importó que la tal Azuki estuviera ahí, se descubrió ante ella, estábamos en un lugar público, él es un personaje reconocido en Nerima, los presentes en el restaurante conocían que era un hombre casado, pero en ese momento no le importo pelear por otra mujer frente a todos, yo estaba seguro que quería romperme la cara ahí mismo, pero se contuvo ya que eso sería mucho cinismo de su parte.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Preguntó Akane sin entender – ¿Paso algo cuando me retire de la mesa?– asentí con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada –por eso estas así.

No podía negar que durante el tiempo que estuve en el restaurante de Ukyo me sentí confiado, seguro, afortunado yo tenía algo que él no y disfrutaba ver como eso afectaba su estabilidad, su seguridad, disfrutaba verlo arder, durante esos instantes ante mis ojos fue verlo como un perdedor, iracundo, derrotado pero con ganas de seguir peleando.

Experimente temor al escuchar la seguridad en algunas de sus palabras, la amenaza fue tan tajante y directa, no titubeo un ápice en decir lo que pretendía. Después de tanto tiempo yo conocía a Saotome, no anda con juegos, él tiraba a matar y al final siempre se proclamaba como el vencedor absoluto, en ese momento sentí verdadero temor.

-Mousse, dime... ¿Qué paso? – Akane se arrodillo en el suelo para tomarme de las manos, yo seguía sin poder levantar el rostro, solo observaba con detenimiento la tersa piel de sus dedos rozando mis palmas, traté de sonreír recordando la cantidad de veces que sus pequeñas manos me confortaron y acariciaron, las noches de pasión donde los sutiles toqueteos me hacían estremecer, no pude evitar llevarlas a mis labios y besarlas de manera anhelante –Mousse, por favor dime…-

-Él…- hice una pausa para darme valor– Él te sigue amando, Akane –la miré a los ojos y estos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mis palabras, no esperaba mi sinceridad –me aseguró, que peleara por ti, está muy confiado de que te recuperara Akane. Tú y yo sabemos cómo es él –de nuevo paré mi discurso para pensar muy bien lo que diré –tengo miedo de perderte, tengo mucho miedo de perderlas.

-No, no, no Mouse, tranquilo… -me abrazó fuerte, cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello, colgándose de él, aferrándose a mí, yo respondí de igual manera besando su hombro, la fina piel de su cuello, respirando el delicado aroma que me vuelve loco de deseo, ahora más que nunca quiero dejar claro lo que siento por ella, quiero plasmas a fuego en su cuerpo todo este amor que tengo para ella –tranquilo… recuerda que somos tu y yo, Tu y yo… -

Me aferré a su cuerpo, mis manos tocaron cada parte de su delicada anatomía, besé con desesperación cada centímetro de su piel, quería sentirme de nuevo confiado, necesitaba beber de ella esa esencia que me transformaba en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, quería borrar de mi mente las palabras que Ranma había dicho horas atrás, ansiaba desvanecerlas para reemplazarlas con los suspiros y jadeos que salían de la boca de Akane, quería grabar en mi mente los sonidos acústicos de su voz expresando el placer que sentía, lo que yo provocaba, quería escuchar de sus labios el tímido balbuceo de mi nombre y no el de otra persona.

Poco a poco el jugueteo, las caricias eróticas cambiaron de intensidad, mis movimientos eran arrebatados, llevados por el instinto y la pasión, no existía el tacto ligero, era más un deseo carnal, donde mi ego de hombre no daba cabida a la suavidad, quería hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles, marcar su piel dejar claro a quien pertenecía ese cuerpo.

Mis manos tocaban con ansiedad y brusquedad su nívea piel, mi boca marcaba sus tersos hombros, hambrientos de poseerla, rápidamente la despojo de sus prendas sin cuidado, colocando su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. En esos instantes mi instinto animal estaba rebasando al hombre, solo podía pensar en tenerla, ella era mía, mi mujer. Me posicione sobre ella introduciéndome salvajemente de un solo movimiento, podía sentir mi respiración fuera de sí, estaba totalmente poseído por el deseo, escuchaba como mis gruñidos invadían la atmosfera del lugar, me encantaba ver como ella sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas, dejándose llevar por mi posesividad. Mi cabeza hundida entre su cuello y hombros me permitía oír sus jadeos, me enloquecía. Mi boca y manos se paseaban por todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, la estreches de su intimidad era abrumante, la humedad producto de su orgasmo era palpable, había llegado a la cima de placer, y como siempre yo estaba extasiado al contemplarla, al disfrutarla.

Yo seguía moviéndome sobre ella como loco, cada vez más fuerte dejándome llevar por mi instinto animal, me separe de su cuerpo solo para verla debajo de mí, jadeante, sus senos se movían al compas de mis estocadas, el bamboleo de estos me gustaba mucho, el rosado de sus pezones era un imán para mis labios, sin dudarlo ni un segundo capture una de sus cimas con mi boca, saboree su delicada piel, la cúspide de su seno en mi boca era embriagador, cada vez que yo masajeaba sus senos con mis manos o lengua su intimidad abrazaba mi miembro cálidamente, estrechándose aún más, como si aprobara cada una de mis caricias. Me estremecía al sentir esa sensación me encantaba, mis espasmos eran cada vez más placenteros, mis gemidos eran roncos dedicados a ella.

Aun recostada sobre la cama saque mi miembro de ella solo para ponerla de espaldas, bese su espalda, mordí sus glúteos sin hacerle daño, solo para arrancar un delicado gemido de sus labios, lamí desde sus nalgas hasta su cintura, mordisqueando toda la tersa piel a mi alcance, con mis manos delineaba bruscamente su silueta, conforme mi cuerpo iba subiendo, pegaba más mi entrepierna a ella, haciéndola sentir la firmeza de mi erección sobre su anatomía, moví su cabello ligeramente hacia un lado para así apoderarme de su cuello, lo bese con hambre, con necesidad, los suspiros provenientes de su boca me enloquecían.

-Mousse… Mousse – le escuchaba decir mi nombre mientras su boca buscaba mis labios, ella seguía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados mientras yo guiaba sus labios hacia los míos.

Ella esta recta totalmente recostada en la cama, yo estaba sobre ella deleitándome con el sublime sabor de su espalda, mi miembro rozaba esa cálida zona entre sus glúteos, quería alargar un poco más el placer, pero mi libido estaba al máximo, coloque con una de mis manos mi virilidad en su intimidad entrando lentamente en ella.

Sus jadeos fueron música para mis oídos, esa posición era tan dominante, tan excitante ella estaba tan desprotegida ante mí, me acerco a su oído mientras mis movimientos son firmes y fuertes.

-Creo que si pudieras matarme, lo podrías hacer ahora y yo sería feliz –

Beso su lóbulo, mientras siento como la humedad de un nuevo orgasmo me empapa, lo cual me hace sentir satisfecho, la observo jadeante, buscando contacto visual sobre mi delicado hombro, yo ya no soportare más, estoy a punto de llegar al clímax, doy unas cuantas estocadas más, el choque de nuestras intimidades es glorioso, me derrumbo, estoy extasiado, con el pecho agitado y sudoroso.

Ambos terminamos en medio de la cama, exhaustos, la ropa desperdigada sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre el suelo y nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y cubiertos por las sabanas, no podía dejarme vencer, no podía perder, ella es mi mundo ahora y así quería terminar mis días con ella, haciéndole el amor hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más.

.

.

.

.

A.T

Por la ventana se colaba la tenue claridad que avisaba la proximidad del día, no sentía frio a pesar de mi desnudez y de la ligera sabana que cubría nuestros cuerpos, mi cabeza al igual que cada noche descansaba sobre su amplio brazo, tibio y confortable. Tomé su mano entre las mías contemplando la diferencia de tamaños, era tan grande, pálida, fuerte, con mi dedo índice trace las líneas de su palma, dibujando caminos, jugando con su áspera piel, guie el andar de mi dedo hacia arriba surcando veredas imaginarias en su antebrazo llegando al interior del codo, sabía que mis ojos se cristalizaban al sentir la inminente humedad agolparse en ellos, la tibieza de una gota salada salió de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas. Levante mi cabeza de donde la tenía posando y bese con ternura su tríceps.

-Perdón, perdóname…- suplique en voz baja – no quiero lastimarte, no quiero perderte – cerré mis ojos con fuerza queriendo contener las lágrimas, había sido una noche llena de emociones e inseguridades, no puedo negar que me afecto la presencia de Ranma, sería mentirme a mí misma. El descaro de su mirada sobre mí era evidente, sus ojos me gritaban a cada segundo, yo conocía ese gesto en él –sé que te amo Mousse, pero no sé qué me pasa… quédate conmigo por favor-

Todos en la mesa fueron conscientes del asecho de Ranma, jamás me había sentido tan incómoda y estresada en mi vida. Mousse estuvo increíble, con toda seguridad y con todo el porte que debía tener, yo sonreí por dentro al observar en el hombre que se había transformado Mousse, era culto, educado, todo un caballero y el porte que esa noche mostro lo dejo muy en claro. Mientras aplaudía internamente a mi pareja, yo quería que aquella noche terminara lo antes posible.

Era fácil saber que algo había pasado entre Ranma y Mousse cuando me levante de la mesa, la tensión en ambos fue tan palpable que se respiraba en el aire. Al despedirme de Ranma sentí en mi piel el chispazo que siempre el despertaba en mí, me maldije a mí por tener esa conexión con él, decidí alejarme cuando sentí que él quiso aferrarme a su cuerpo, trate de convencerme de que solo era mi imaginación, pero Mousse me había confirmado que él seguía amándome.

Una vez más vi en los preciosos ojos color esmeralda de Mousse la desesperanza, el dolor que llegue a descubrir aquella ocasión que lo encontré en el parque, sentí en sus palabras el temor de perderme, fue tan palpable en el vibrar de sus manos al tocarme, lo sentí en el fervor al hacerme el amor, como si quisiera transmitirme en ese momento su desesperación por mí, el miedo de alejarlo de nuestra familia, y la verdad es que dentro de mí también existía miedo de separarme de su lado.

Ahora que sabía que Ranma seguía amándome, mi estabilidad estaba en juego, ya no sería la misma, yo había creado una realidad donde el solo me miraría como un bonito recuerdo de nuestra historia, que ambos habíamos superado lo que alguna vez tuvimos y que por azares del destino el destruyo, pero ahora lo había confirmado, seguía aferrado a mí, y yo no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Me levanto con lentitud de la cama aun con mi mente ocupada, le miro dormir, tan calmado… tan apacible. Jamás podría hacerle daño, no lo merecía, quito algunos cabellos de su frente y la beso, mi contacto lo perturba un poco removiéndose sobre la almohada, su rostro giró balbuceando palabras que no entendía.

Me deslizo sobre la cama con suavidad para no despertarlo y cuando estoy a punto de incorporarme, siento un nauseabundo malestar en mi estómago que corre hasta mi garganta, me inmediato el mal sabor de boca llena por completo mis sentidos, tengo la necesidad de sacar todo lo que ingerí el día de ayer. Por inercia me llevo la mano a la boca para obstruir unos instantes la salida de mi malestar, corro directo al baño y me inclino sobre la taza de porcelana vaciando todo lo que mi estómago contenía.

La sensación es horrible, los jugos gástricos queman parte de mi garganta y tráquea, el sabor que deja en mi boca es amargo como la bilis, mis ojos lagrimeas por el esfuerzo, el olor hace que el asco me genere más ganas de devolver todo.

Escucho como me llaman desde afuera, Mousse está asustado y llega hasta mí sosteniéndome el cabello mientras yo sigo con mi rostro literalmente hundido en el escusado.

-Akane, amor ¿Qué pasa? – No puedo responderle, mi mente trata de ignorar el hecho que veo todo lo consumido la noche anterior - ¿Tomaste anoche? ¿Cuánto vino pudiste haber bebido para ponerte así? – está asustado, sus manos tiemblan mientras sigue tomando mi cabello.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, tratando de menguar las náuseas, bajo la tapa y la palanca. Respiro con profundidad, y trato de calmarme. De inmediato sus pasos se apresuran para extenderme una toalla algo húmeda para limpiar los restos de mi boca y mentón, escucho el grifo de agua llenar el vaso que me presta para enjuagar mi boca. Coloca mi cabello detrás de mis orejas mientras me sonríe.

-Gracias...-digo a duras penas. Se incorpora de nuevo para ponerme la bata de baño sobre mis hombros, aún sigo desnuda en los fríos azulejos, me toma de las manos y me pone en pie despacio, su mirada está llena de preocupación -No sé qué paso…-hablo con ojos llorosos y con un terrible sabor en mi boca – simplemente no pude aguatar las ganar de vomitar, salí corriendo de la cama - besó mi frente y cerró la bata a la altura de mi cintura.

-La comida de Ukyo no te sentó bien – hablaba mientras colocaba la bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo - ¿tomaste mucho? ¿Cuánto pudiste haber tomado?

Hice memoria no recordaba en realidad y ¿había tocado la copa de vino que me habían servido…? ni si quiera recorvaba si habían servido vino, fueron tantas cosas.

-No… no lo sé, creo que fue la comida – dije tomando un trago de agua para después escupirlo en el lavabo, me lavé los dientes con fuerza quería quitarle ese amargo sabor de los dientes, todo lo hacía bajo la atenta mirada de Mousse a través del espejo, me observaba de arriba abajo, y fijaba sus verdes orbes en mí.

-Tienes que ir hoy con Tofu, Akane… por favor –busque sus ojos y vi un destello de miedo, lo abrase fuerte para tranquilizarlo, tuve que ponerme en puntas para poder pasar mis brazos por su cuello.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… recuerda que soy Akane Tendo, la fuerte Akane Tendo – hablaba entre risas –la que nunca se enferma…-

\- Es cierto… - besó de nuevo mi frente.

-Creo que en estos años, nunca me había sentido mal, solo cuando… - " _cuando estaba por tener a Mia_ " pensé mis ojos se abrieron asombrados ante lo que mi cerebro rememoraba, ¿podría ser que…? me separe de Mousse y camine hasta la mesa de noche donde estaba mi teléfono, me cerciore de la fecha y pude confirmar una más de mis sospechas, mi retraso del periodo menstrual era un hecho. Mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa y me deje caer en la cama anonada.

-Akane… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Mousse detrás de mí –mira que me estas poniendo algo nervioso aquí-

No deje de ver mi teléfono, según mi calendario tenía casi cuatro semanas de retraso.

-No… no, no ocurre nada, solo recordé que hoy tenemos que ver al abogado de mi padre, hoy se leerá el testamento –

-Ok… entonces tenemos que comenzar a organizarnos – asentí aun metida en mi ensueño, era muy posible que ya estuviera embarazada, la calidez embargo mi corazón, la felicidad era inmensa en mi pecho, todos los recuerdos del día anterior habían quedado atrás, ya no me importaba nada, era hermoso saber que una pequeña vida se estaba formando dentro de mí.

De reojo pude ver como Mousse comenzaba a vestirse para salir a preparar el desayuno, solo era algo de ropa cómoda. Se pondría feliz cuando le diga de mis sospechas.

Rápido capturó mi mirada con la suya y una hermosa sonrisa traviesa surco e iluminó su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa pillina? ¿Ya te sientes mejor, por lo que veo? – Dijo jugando – me alegra… iré a despertar a Mia, para bajar a desayunar, esta vez hare yo el desayuno, tú no te preocupes por eso –me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación, mientras ataba su cabello en una informal coleta.

En la habitación contigua pude escuchar el canturreo jocoso de Mousse que siempre utilizaba para despertar a nuestra hija ¡ _Buenos días a la princesa de la casa!_

-Si… definitivo se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa –por instinto me lleve una mano al vientre para acariciarlo, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, un bebe se está formando dentro de mí, yo ya lo amaba infinitamente.

.

.

.

.

Los adultos de la familia estábamos reunidos en el noveno piso de un sofisticado edificio ubicado en el centro de Nerima. Mis hermanas y sus respectivas parejas esperábamos impacientes que arribara a la oficina el abogado de papá, ya solo faltaban diez minutos para la hora pactada.

Me sentía algo nerviosa, estos procesos o trámites legales no eran para nada de mi agrado, siempre he preferido mantenerme al margen, pero daba gracias a Kami que por fin esto terminaría, así podría regresar a California y seguir con mí tranquila rutina.

Manteníamos una plática amena, cosas triviales sin mucha importancia, el único que no prestaba atención a la charla era Kuno quien todo el tiempo estuvo hablando por teléfono algo retirado de la sala de espera, parecía molesto con alguno de sus trabajadores.

-Tranquilos…-comentó Nabiki mensajeando en su teléfono –así es todos los días por la mañana, hay quienes no hacen su trabajo bien, gente inútil. Solo puedo decir que algunas cabezas saldrán rodando cuando mi amorcito llegue a la oficina-

Regresamos a nuestra plática cuando vimos entrar al tío Genma, que venía apurado, quizá temió que llegaría tarde a la cita, pero por fortuna el abogado aun no llegaba.

-Buenos días… –saludó cortésmente limpiado algo de sudor de la frente – espero haber llegado a tiempo.

-Tío Genma – me puse en pie para saludarlo – me da gusto saber que se encuentra mejor y con respecto a la cita, el abogado aun no llega…-

-Si… viene retrasado –hablo Nabiki checando la hora en su reloj – tengo una junta a la una, espero no tener que posponerla.

Pero justo en ese momento un señor mayor, se escaso cabello blanco y marcadas facciones apareció en compañía de un hombre más joven.

-Buenos días a todos – saludó con entusiasmo –justo a tiempo…-dijo checando la hora en su muñeca -ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después, por aquí por favor –

El acompañante abrió la puerta donde una elegante oficina se hizo presente, cuadros y sables samurái adornaban el interior, frente a un enorme escritorio color caoba se encontraban nueve sillones, seis de ellos eran para la familia Tendo, y obvio una para el tío Genma.

-Bueno… tomen asiento, por favor – habló sacando documentos de su maletín –daremos lectura al orden y voluntad del difunto señor Soun Tendo, solo esperaremos que lleguen las personas faltantes-

-¿Faltantes? – dijo sin entender Nabiki -Disculpe señor Matsumoto, todos estamos aquí ¿Quién más podría faltar?

No hubo tiempo de contestar cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el dialogo, haciendo que todos pusiéramos atención en ese lugar.

-Ahh! Vaya de seguro el otro cliente ha llegado, por favor Keniki deja al señor Saotome pasar –

-¡¿Saotome?!- pregunto mi hermana Nabiki a Kasumi, quien estaba igual de asombrada, - ¿Qué tiene que ver él, con papá? –

-No lo sé – las tres estamos algo impactadas, Mouse y Tofu se mantuvieron en silencio y Kuno solo sonrió burlón apagando su teléfono para luego ponerlo dentro de su saco.

-Esto será interesante –comentó Kuno acomodándose en su asiento.

Y sí que lo sería, al abrir la puerta apareció Ranma enfundado de un elegante traje azul marino, combinado con una camisa blanca luciendo los primeros botones desabrochados, desvié la vista hacia otro lado ignorando su entrada. Como si eso fuera poco para mí, hizo gala de presencia su esposa, detrás de Ranma estaba una flamante Xiampu, que observaba de pies a cabeza a todos los presentes en la sala.

Xiampu se deslizó con toda la seguridad del mundo por la oficina, haciendo sus atributos aún más evidentes, recordé la última vez que la vi, fue hace casi ocho años el día de mi boda, el tiempo y su perfecta genética habían sido muy generosos con ella, lucia radiante, su cabello aun lo conservaba largo, su característico tono violáceo, ahora era adornado por múltiples mechones en tonos platinados que le daban un aire bastante exótico, era verdad que siempre fue bella, no lo podía negar, al quitarse las enormes gafas de sol, digno accesorio de la esposa de una celebridad, dejo ver sus hermosos ojos color escarlata que ahora eran adornados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas que enmarcaban su mirada, su atuendo como siempre me dejo boquiabierta, sus curvas eran cubiertas por un costoso vestido de manga larga el cual parecía una segunda piel, el pronunciado escote bajaba hasta su pequeña cintura dejaba ver los bordes de sus redondeados pechos, que parecían ser más grandes de lo que yo recordaba, era bastante audaz usar un vestido de ese tipo a esta hora de la mañana y para este tipo de cita, sus altos tacones eran el accesorio perfecto para que sus joyas resaltaran.

Su vista seguía paseándose entre nosotros con una sonrisa fingida muy bien estudiada, era verdad que su porte como la mejor guerrera amazona y ahora como la esposa del mejor artista marcial de Japón le sentaba bastante bien, su arrogancia y prepotencia eran el conjunto perfecto.

Sus ojos seguían escaneando el lugar hasta que su mirada se topó con Mousse, lo observo detenidamente, pude ver como sus iris se paseaban por su cuerpo una y otra vez, por su parte Mousse estaba sentado a mi lado con sus extremidades superiores posadas en los descansa brazos, bastante relajado, sus piernas cruzadas al frente de una manera muy masculina, mientras platicaba y sonreía con Tofu.

Ella seguía atenta a él, casi hipnotizada por su perfil, seguí su vista un buen rato, por un momento pude jurar como sus ojos delineaban el rostro de mi pareja con deleite, observe claramente como arqueo una de sus cejas mientras descaradamente se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Qué fue eso? Pensé al ver los insinuantes coqueteos de la que en un tiempo fue mi rival. Yo no sabía que creer, o cómo actuar era demasiado su cinismo, como se atrevía yo estaba presente, su esposo, toda la familia, definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

Una vez termino su minuciosa inspección me vio a mí, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa triunfante sus ojos se examinaron de pies a cabeza de una forma lenta, obvia y descarada para que pudiera percatarme de sus intenciones, siempre me había visto de mala manera pero el día de hoy fue como si se hubiera topado con el mas repugnante de los bichos, hizo gesticulaciones de asco al verme sin ningún tipo de tapujo, traté de mantenerme firme y no prestarle importancia a sus infantiles provocaciones, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano mis inseguridades se harían presentes. Suspire de frustración definitivamente esta sería una mañana larga.

-Sentimos la demora… -habló con una evidente mejoría en el idioma –nos… gano el tiempo

-No se preocupe señora Saotome –

-Lo siento en verdad, tuvimos un contratiempo al salir –comentó Ranma sentándose a lado de su padre.

Nabiki estaba molesta, era palpable su estado, su nariz hacia ese gracioso movimiento cada que inhalaba aire, sus paredes se abrían como tratando de contener la furia que llevaba dentro, mi hermana era admirada por su frialdad y temple, pero en este momento una vena crecía en su frente y amenazaba por estallar.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Nabiki a Kasumi quien negó algo asustada.

-Como dije… Sí que será interesante – comentó de nuevo Kuno dándole gracia la situación.

-Tú cállate – le ordenó mi hermana a Kuno, miró a Ranma con los ojos llameantes por la ira, pero este, solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera ahí –No te creo…-sus dientes estaban tan apretados que apenas salió su voz – Estas MUERTO Saotome.

La cálida mano de Mousse acarició con ternura la mía, tomándola con delicadeza transmitiéndome todo lo que en ese momento amenaza con salir de mí, con lentitud acerco el dorso de mi mano a su boca para besarla, sonreí ante el gesto de solidaridad, amaba esos pequeños detalles, él sabía lo que significaba para mi verla, los temores que saldrían a flote, él lo sabía y ese simple gesto calmo mi histeria en ese instante.

El señor Matsumoto aclaro la garganta un par de veces y se dispuso a dar lectura al papel frente a sus ojos.

-Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos para dar lectura a la voluntad del ahora Fallecido Soun Tendo,

Yo Tendo Soun, teniendo uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales dejo asentado en esta acta que mis vienes serán repartidos en partes iguales para mis tres hijas: Kasumi, Nabiki Y Akane.

Cuentas bancarias, ahorros, propiedades e ingresos provenientes de los Dojos construidos desde la asociación con los Saotome serán repartidos entre ellas, que corresponde al 13.33 por cierto de las ganancias, exceptuado la casa, el Dojo Tendo y la casa escarlata.

Las inversiones y acciones que mantengo con mis yernos serán heredaras a mis hijas, que serán las siguientes; el 20 por cierto de mis acciones en empresas Tatewaki&Co. Serán para mi hija Nabiki confiando en que su inteligencia y audacia den frutos para que sus ganancias crezcan y pongan en alto el nombre de la familia.

El 22 por ciento de las inversiones y acciones que mantengo con mi Yerno el Doctor Tofu Ono serán para mi hija Kasumi, teniendo por seguro que hará crecer la clínica y en un futuro esta sea tan reconocida como nuestro nombre, que la calidez y bondad que la caracteriza ayude al prójimo en sus momentos cuando más lo necesite.

Para mi mejor amigo y compañero de locuras, le dejo mi colección personal de espadas y sables samuráis, que se encuentran exhibidas en el Dojo Tendo – Saotome, yo se amigó que este regalo será de tu agrado, ya que recuerdo muy claramente tu rostro cuando admirabas la belleza de estas; también dejo en tus manos nuestro viejo tablero de Shogi, donde pasábamos tardes frente al estanque teniendo esas competitivas partidas que en más de una ocasión nos hizo disgustarnos.

Y por último y no menos importante para mi hija Akane, que a pesar de las adversidades nunca ha dejado de llevar el Nombre Tendo en lo alto, portándolo con orgullo y valentía, con todo el honor que la familia merece, a ella dejo en su poder la casa que la vio nacer , yo sé que ella se sentirá honrada de ser dueña de tan maravilloso patrimonio, también dejo en su poder la casa escarlata, una muy bella propiedad que en un futuro pudo ser testigo de una vida dichosa y que por caprichos del destino no pudo ser, y por último el Dojo Tendo -Saotome dejo el 50 por ciento en sociedad a mi hija menor Akane y el 50 por ciento a mi socio Ranma Saotome, confiando que juntos sigan manteniendo el estilo de pelea del combate libre como el mejor estilo.

Dejando en claro mis peticiones, me despido no sin antes dejar estas últimas palabras a mi queridas hijas.

Yo sé que mi partida las afectara mucho ya que siempre hemos sido una familia muy unida, a pesar de los diferentes caracteres que ustedes poseen, no exagero y ni bromeo cuando digo lo orgulloso que me siento al ser su padre, también se lo orgullosa que estaría su madre de cada una de ustedes, no dejen que su bondad y calidez desaparezca de su ser, o que la astucia e inteligencia definan que eres una persona fría sin posibilidad de dar amor, no dejen que la obstinación destruya su felicidad, sean valientes, aguerridas y sobre todo valoren las oportunidades que la vida llegue a presentarles, no caigan en el oscuro mundo del rencor y vivan con plenitud.

Es verdad que Dios me arrebató un gran tesoro para mí, que en un momento llegue a pensar que el mundo terminaría, pero al ver a mi alrededor me di cuenta que ya no solo tenía un tesoro, la vida me había dejado a cargo de tres hermosos tesoros, los más valiosos y hermosos que la creación pudo hacer, agradezco a todos los Dioses por el infinito amor que me permitió sentir.

Nunca olviden que siempre permaneceremos con ustedes, su madre y yo, viviremos en su memoria hasta el día que decidan olvidarnos, con amor su padre Soun Tendo

Al terminar de leer la última voluntad de mi padre no pude evitar sentir una tristeza y vacío en mí, papá ya no estaría presente con sus dramas, ni llantos, quise contener mis lágrimas pero no pude, sentí como esas gotas tibias empezaron a resbalar por mi rostro, no quería voltear a ver a nadie, pero los suspiros e hipidos de mis hermanas me hicieron derrumbarme. Rápidamente los brazos de Mousse me estrecharon dándome todo el consuelo que yo necesitaba, besaba mi cabeza y frente dándome hermosas palabras, donde me prometía estar siempre a mi lado cuidándome.

.

.

.

.

Contemplaba la bella vista de Nerima desde un amplio ventanal del edificio, estaba de pie tratando de pensar en las palabras del abogado de mi padre, en mis manos sostenía un vaso térmico, no tenía ánimos de beberlo, solo jugaba con el líquido de vez en cuando, me agradaba sentir la tibieza entre mis dedos al sostenerlo, mi cabeza era un verdadero embrollo, las palabras de mi padre en voz del abogado retumbaban una y otra vez en mi mente. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era regresar rápido a casa, me sentía cansada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –La aterciopelada voz de Mousse, preguntaba por mi estado de espaldas a mí, mientras sus brazos tomaban mi cintura, yo negué en silencio, la verdad no me encontraba nada bien -¿Quieres que regresemos? recuerda que tienes que ir con Tofu para que te revise, no me gusta esa palidez que tienes ahora-

Estaba por contestar cuando mi hermana Nabiki escucho.

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó lo bastante alto para que el resto en la sala escucharan -¿Es grave? ¡¿No vas a morir verdad?!-

-¡Nabiki! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Y por favor baja la voz –dije algo molesta, mire como todos nos miraban preocupados, a excepción de cierta china que yo miraba desde el otro lado de la sala sentada con pierna cruzada -¡por favor, baja la voz! No es para tanto.

-Ay hermana, ya ni sabe uno… la enfermedad es silenciosa, claro ejemplo nuestro padre, supo llevar muy bien en silencio sus dolencias. -

-Esto es diferente Nabiki –aclaró Mousse – Akane no le cayó nada bien la cena que tuvimos con Ukyo, hoy amaneció con fuertes nauseas, estoy tratando de convencerla de que visite a Tofu pero ya la conoces –

-¿Nauseas? ¿Esta mañana? –Preguntó Nabiki armando conclusiones en su cabeza y estas hicieron click en su cerebro, rápidamente se abrieron sus ojos y alzó una ceja con malicia -ya veo….-

Conocía a mi hermana, bastante diría yo, y sabía de qué era capaz.

-Nabiki no es nada… olvídalo –pero fue demasiado tarde, mi hermana corrió con Tofu que estaba reunido con el abogado y Ranma, claro que pude ver cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Tofu, querido… -caminó a grandes zancadas y con una rapidez increíble, a pesar de lo alto y fino de sus tacones, miré a Mousse suplicante para que no le dijera nada, pero para él lo mejor era que Nabiki diera el mensaje –cuñado querido… quisiera que revisaras a mi hermana pequeña ya que al parecer no se ha sentido bien…-

Miraba como hablaba con ellos, no escuchaba lo que decían, pero estaba segura que la información que Nabiki transmitía era algo exagerada, Tofu y Ranma dirigían sus ojos hacia mí.

-Voy a descuartizar a Nabiki cuando la tenga enfrente -dije cerrando las manos en puño

-No entiendo por qué, solo está diciéndole que estas algo indispuesta, es el esposo de tu hermana y es médico, no veo cual es el problema – era obvio que Mousse no veía el problema, porque él no conocía al cien por ciento mis padecimientos o sospechas, todo lo que anteriormente había pasado era producto del embarazo. Y lo peor es que Ranma estaba ahí escuchando todo y de primera mano.

-¿Te sientes mal Akane?- pregunto Kasumi que estaba hablando con el tío Genma - ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – rodé los ojos algo fastidiada, todo esto se estaba regando como pólvora y lo que quería era mantearlo lo más privado posible.

-Anoche fuimos a cenar con Ukyo y esta mañana me la encontré literalmente con medio cuerpo dentro del retrete, yo digo que la comida le cayó pesada… además de que tuvimos cierto percance mientras cenábamos –esto último lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada llena de sentimientos negativos a Ranma, quien de igual manera lo observaba a él.

-Oh, ya veo… - Kasumi notó al instante a que se refería, intuyo que había pasado algo con Ranma ya que las miradas que intercambiaron fueron muy obvias – ¿estas segura que solo fueron vómitos matutinos? ¿Has… tenido otros síntomas? – como dije mi hermana entendió rápido, igual que Nabiki, solo que ella había sido más prudente.

-No, solo el de esta mañana… No creo que sea nada grave además que ya sé a qué se debe… mire fijamente a Kasumi, y con disimulo sonrió llevándose las manos a la boca conteniendo las palabras.

-¡Oh Akane! ¡Me alegra tanto por ti! –Me abrazó y Mousse miraba tal escena sin entender – digo… me alegra que no sea nada grave, bien dices que fue la comida, tanto tiempo sin comerla la típica comida natal de tu país, es obvio que te ha caído pesada… además la comida de Ukyo está muy condimentada, ¡no le digas que dije eso! -

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

-Pero Mousse tiene razón, deberías checarte, todo debe estar perfectamente ahí…-

-¿Ahí? – preguntó más confundido que antes.

-A mi quiso decir, yo debería estar perfectamente. -

-Pues mi querido Cuñadito dice que te espera hoy por la tarde – mi imprudente hermana hablaba mientras me guiñaba un ojo – y como soy una hermana que se preocupa por la familia te acompañare –

-No es necesario Nabiki, de seguro tienes mucho que hacer, además dijiste que tenías una junta sumamente importante ¿no lo recuerdas? -

-Tranquila Akane eso se arregla… así – chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada saco su teléfono, marco una tecla en un minuto la llamada estaba contestada – Hotaro, cancela todas mis juntas hoy por la tarde, tendré un día ocupado con mi hermana…- y poco a poco se fue alejando dejándome con Mousse y Kasumi.

-Ves… todo está resuelto –dijo Mousse despreocupado –ya quisiera yo tener hermanas como ellas-

-Si… como no –contesté con sarcasmo.

-Si me disculpan chicos tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos con Tofu… Akane cuando tengas los resultados, por favor llámame – asentí con una enorme sonrisa y Kasumi llego con Tofu y Ranma dejándonos a solas.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté yo, dirigiendo mi total atención a él.

\- No entiendo ¿y bien qué? -

-¡No te hagas!... me refiero a… ya sabes quién –mis dientes estaban tensos mientras hacia una leve seña en dirección a Xiampu que seguía sentada, pero ahora hojeaba una revista de modas.

-¡Aaah eso...! pues nada, no me causo nada verla de nuevo –

Me aseguro y de inmediato siento una tranquilidad enorme en el pecho, entre cerré los ojos cruzándome de brazos, quería volver a escuchar de su boca, que ella ya no significaba nada para él.

-¿Sabes algo? no te creo… anda dime algo –me acerque a Mousse lo más que pude, pegando nuestros cuerpos, mientras acariciaba su rostro, hablándole en voz baja – no te reprenderé, si me dices la verdad –por su altura con mi nariz rozaba su mentón, acariciándolo, siguiendo mi propio jugueteo con él, quien sonreía de la manera más hermosa, mientras se dejaba mimar por mí –dime que sentiste cuando la viste, te juro que mi castigo no te dolerá -

-¿Estas celosa cariño? –me respondió con una pregunta, mientras su sonrisa era radiante, mostraba toda la seguridad que yo amaba, sus manos se posaron en los costados de mi rostro mientras se acercaba lenta y juguetonamente a mis labios.

Mis labios se curvaron en una picara risita, estaba a punto de responderle cuando unos sonoros aplausos interrumpieron nuestro momento, estábamos tan habituados a nuestros contactos, que jamás nos percatamos que otra personas nos observaba.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… pero que escena tan más hermosa, ustedes dos sí que son buenos actores, los felicito en verdad –me tense de inmediato al escuchar esa chillona voz, no hacía falta voltear a verla para saber de quien se trataba, un tremendo silencio se apoderado de la sala entera, y sentí como Mousse se separó de mí, con el semblante molesto, su mirada cambio, por un momento temí de ella y la forma de reaccionar de Mousse, mis miedos e inseguridades seguían latentes.

-Xiampu ¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo cortes, me giré para encararla ya era tiempo de saber si yo pelearía o me desboronaría ante ella y no siempre tener el temor y la incertidumbre de mis acciones, ella me miró como si viera un chiste escrito en una pizarra, con burla y desdén.

-Bastante diría yo… pero por lo que veo la vida te trata muy bien, te veo muy bien… acompañado –su mirada felina hacia Mousse me ponía mal, el tono que utilizaba era de total descaro, estaba coqueteando con mi pareja, quería gritarle todas sus verdades.

-Así es… la vida me ha tratado espléndidamente, espero que la vida también te trate igual –la tensión fue tan palpable que tanto Kuno como Nabiki colgaron sus teléfonos y se acercaron por cualquier comportamiento hostil de Xiampu.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! solo mírame… tengo todo lo que una mujer puede desear…- la manera en la que se expresaba dejaba mucho que desear, no era digno de una guerrera, como tantas veces alardeo, se había convertido en una hueca muñeca de papel, donde lo material y lo físico era su prioridad, se meneaba dando a entender que su cuerpo y belleza era todo lo que tenía, sentí algo de pena por ella, todo aquel rencor que pude haber albergado en mi corazón se convirtió en lastima.

Al verla ahí parada frente a mí, tratando de llamar la atención de Mousse con sus pronunciadas curvas, me hizo entender algo, yo no era rival para Xiampu, yo era el polo opuesto, siempre lo fui, y en realidad yo jamás quise ser su rival, éramos tan diferentes, ahora veo que todos mis miedos fueron derribados con una simple escena, que tonta había sido por siempre esconderme, por jamás encararla, definitivamente Xiampu había cambiado, ya no era la misma de antes, ahora era la copia barata de una bella muñeca.

Ante mis ojos estaba una vez más ella, queriendo arrancar de mi lado a la persona que amo, esta ocasión sería diferente, pelearía por él, no soy la misma pusilánime de siempre, a mi hombre lo defenderé con uñas y dientes, Mousse es mío, el padre de mis hijos y ella no vendrá a quitarme lo que con tanto amor y respeto hemos formado.

-Me alegro por ti Xiampu… -mis palabras causaron asombro entre el público espectador –se ve que eres muy feliz –seguía hablando mientras erguía mi cuerpo entre ella y Mousse, mis ojos se fijaron en los de Xiampu a manera de reto, recargue un poco mi cuerpo en el pecho de Mousse mientras el paso ligeramente sus manos en mi cintura –veo que tu manera de hablar a mejorado, me complace saber que el idioma ya no sea un impedimento para ti.

Por encima de uno de sus hombros pude ver como Ranma avanzaba hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas, de un rápido movimiento, nada gentil, se podría decir que hasta violento tomó del antebrazo a su esposa, pude ver como ella hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, casi imperceptible, los dedos de Ranma se hundían con fuerza en el brazo de su mujer.

-¿Quieres comportarte? –dijo pegándose a su rostro. Esa actitud de Ranma tan violenta jamás la vi venir –Será mejor que nos retiremos Xiampu – sus dientes estaban tan apretados que apenas era audible su voz, la fuerza que hacía sobre su mandíbula era evidente. No estaba nada contento de que se nos acercara - Vamos, camina...

-Claro que si mi amor… lo que tú digas –con aquellos reflejos agiles que la caracterizan se giró colgándose del cuello de su esposo, restregándose completamente en el cómo cuando éramos jóvenes, sonreí al ver esa escena una vez más, el semblante de Ranma era de total molestia - _¡Zàijià!..._ –gritó de manera cantarina despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo sus dedos en una actitud algo aniñada, a cada paso que avanzaba movía las caderas de un lado a otro de forma insinuante, de vez en cuando sus ojos se clavaban en Mousse mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Uuy! ¡Como odio a esa gata de barrio rojo!- exclamo Nabiki siendo callada por Kasumi al instante -¡es la verdad! ¿No sé cómo la tolerabas Mousse?...-

-Cariño…-dijo Kuno – cuida tu temperamento, recuerda que podrían salirte arrugas a temprana edad

-Con ella cerca hasta la menopausia me causa – se dejó caer en el sillón aun lado de Kuno, este la abrazo tranquilizando su arranque de enojo -Aunque… no se a que vino aquí, no tenía por qué estar.

-Tal vez vino solo como apoyo para Ranma, tal como lo hicieron Kuno, Tofu y mousse…- mi tío Genma permanecía callado, tanto que parecía un mueble más.

-¿Cómo es que la tolera tío Genma? Es bastante antipática… -este se encogía de hombros mientras Nabiki lo cuestionaba.

-No la trato mucho, solo cruzamos algunas palabras, son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que podemos estar más de algunos minutos en el mismo lugar –

-Creo que será mejor marcharnos –comentó Mousse evitando entrar más en ese incomodo tema – ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algún lado? - propuso.

-¡Si! eso sería una magnífica idea… -se levantó de prisa Nabiki del asiento –muero de hambre además Akane y yo tendremos una cita con el medico como a eso de las cinco de la tarde, después de comer pasaremos a ver a Tofu –

-¿Les agrada la idea? –preguntó Mousse.

-Me perece perfecto –confirmó Tofu –conozco un restaurante italiano que les encantara…- Uno a uno salimos del edificio y subimos al auto, con dirección a ese Restaurante que Tofu recomendó, mientras que yo, comenzaba a sentir esas nauseas de solo pensar en la comida que servirían.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, siempre es algo difícil trascribir emociones para otros puedan disfrutarlas y entiendas cada situaciona por la que pasa los personajes, uff ¡que si no! Pero gracias a mi súper beta, todo es más fácil y ella le pone mucho sabor, por favor si llegan a encontrar alguna falta de ortografías ¡perdón! esas malditas siempre se nos escampan.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, de verdad gracias y háganme saber sus inquietudes, les estaré respondiendo, no solo ami me hacen feliz sus comentarios si no también a mi betita linda ¡ JALY !**

 **GRACIAS A…**

Jaly , Gabyco, Adis Adame, Guest, Kris, Vicko, hinatacris, Lily Tendo, nancyriny, FernandaTaisho, Nikita Shinoda, Benani0125, felicius, Iwaya sum,Guest 1, 2, 3 gracias! También a los que no dejan reviews, : D

.


End file.
